Ethereal Darkness
by roguest
Summary: While Rose and Dimitri believe their biggest enemy is being discovered, a new problem arises elsewhere that threatens St Vladimir's. When their lives are flipped upside down and put in peril, relationships of every kind will be tested. Trust and honesty could mean the difference between life and death. [Set after the events of Spokane in Frostbite]
1. Night Terrors

**Chapter One - Night Terrors**

 _"Stay back!" My whole body was shaking, but I was too focused to let it bother me. My instincts were just telling me to protect him, no matter what. "Stay away from him." They were approaching, and I screamed. "Stay back!" One lonely soldier continued to venture forwards, and I felt my jaw clench in anger, fingers gripping the sword in my hand even tighter._

 _"Rose," the soldier had an oddly familiar voice, and I found it irritatingly soothing. "Drop the sword." He took another step forwards, and I felt my hands shake with the pressure I was forcing on the sword._

 _"Get away from us." My voice was shaking, and I knew that I was on the verge of deliria. Everything hurt, and despite the want to just collapse on the floor, the voices in my head were telling me to not give up._

 _"Rose," the Russian accent broke through to me, and I blinked several times as I took in my surroundings - really took in my surroundings. Dimitri was stood there, a hesitant hand outstretched towards me as he looked down on me. "It's okay." Was it? It didn't feel okay. "Everything's going to be okay. You can let go of the sword."_

 _I looked down at the blade in my hand, seeing the hilt shake within my palm. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see the painstakingly familiar mop of red hair that I loved so much. I swallowed to choke back the tears, shaking my head. "I can't. I can't leave him alone, I have to protect him." A lone tear escaped down my cheek, and I closed my eyes to hold the rest back._

 _"You have." As if those words changed everything, my body let go. I felt as if everything was in slow motion as the sword dropped to the floor, bouncing several times on the ground before resting at a standstill. Almost immediately, I followed, my legs finally giving up on me. I couldn't hear the scream that erupted from me, but I could feel the pain resonating in my throat as the tears came without force. Strong arms encircled themselves around me, but all I could do was cry, the sounds of more familiar voices around me being drowned out by my sobs..._

My eyes darted wide open almost instantly, and I felt my breath catch in my throat. I spluttered as I tried to breathe, my breaths coming shallowly as a way to calm my body down. I recognised my small box-room at the Academy almost instantly, and I felt a wave of relief flush over me. _It was just a dream._ I told myself, closing my eyes as I focused on my breathing. _Just a dream._ I could feel the pillow beneath my cheek was soaked, and my arms were almost crushing against my chest as I desperately hugged myself, almost a way of my subconscious physically holding me together.

Once I was certain that my breathing had gone back to normal, I slugged myself up into a sitting position and looked over at the digital clock on the side of my bed. It read 5.30pm, half an hour before I usually woke up on a school day. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep without having a repeat of that nightmare, and so my only other option was to actually be on time for my morning training lesson. First time ever, I noted as I threw the heavy covers off my sweat-covered body.

I grabbed my toiletries and some fresh clothes before heading over to the shared female Dhampir shower room. The good thing about being the only one awake at such atrocious hours of the morning was that there was nobody there in the showers to disturb you - not that there were many female Dhampir's _to_ disturb you, but that was a different matter.

The scolding hot water was not unwelcomed as I stood underneath the shower head, at first just reveling in the feel of it against my front. I sighed in contentment as I felt the horrors of the night almost completely wash off me, turning to wash my hair once I was ready. I then dried myself, before changing into my favourite compression pants that had a galaxy pattern at the ankle, and a black sports bra with a red trim and a hole in the centre of the back. As I looked into the mirror, I lifted a hand to the back of my neck and scratched idly at the skin there, where I knew two seemingly insignificant tattoos sat. _Mason's molnija,_ I told myself as I threw my hair up into a tight high pony tail. After the nightmare I was feeling oddly sentimental, and although I knew I'd only be seeing Dimitri, I wanted them on display.

I finished up by brushing my teeth before heading back into my dorm, throwing my toiletries on the bed before grabbing a black jacket to go over the top of my sportswear. It was still the middle of winter, and I wasn't prepared to go train with chattering teeth. I then took my usual duffel bag full of fresh clothes, water bottles, towels, and other training necessities, slinging it over my shoulder. It was almost 6pm when I grabbed my usual lip gloss and my phone from next to my bed, heading out to meet my mentor-turned-friends-without-benefits-sort-of-Russian-God in the gym.

Given that it was mid January, the sun had already set, but I knew the Moroi and most of the Dhampir's wouldn't be awake for at least another hour and a half yet. Walking across campus to the gym was a silent yet quick affair, arriving to my destination promptly on time.

Dimitri was already there and appeared to be setting up several pieces of equipment, from punching bags to faux stakes. He looked up at the sound of my presence, and I was delighted to see a flash of surprise cross his face as he took in my appearance. "Rose, you're on time for once." He sounded equally as stunned as he looked, and I grinned cockily as I made my way over to the benches at the side to toss my duffel bag down.

"Thought I'd shake things up for once, Comrade." I joked, turning to face him with my hands sassily on my hips. "Keep you on your toes."

Dimitri chuckled with a nod, placing a box of something down at one end of the gym before heading to wear I was stood. "You're definitely successful at doing that, Vspyl'chivvy." I tilted my head with a curious look at the Russian, but he just gave me a knowing look, clearly not going to tell me what he said. "Since it's our first training session since we've been back, I thought we could start off with some lines today instead of our usual run around the track. It's still pretty cold out there, and there's a chance of snow. I suspect it will be much of the same until the end of February."

I was more than happy to spend the entire time inside the gym, the short walk over telling me more than plainly that it was too cold outside. I nodded in agreement as I shrugged my jacket off while Dimitri went to turn some music on from his phone through the loud speakers, his typical 80s-workout tracks coming through almost instantly.

As we worked out together, I couldn't help but feel like he was going soft on me. His gaze was constantly on me when I worked alone on weights or with a dummy, and it was evident in our sparring that he wasn't hitting to his full potential like he usually did. Ten minutes into our usual sparring I felt the frustration building up inside, suddenly wanting to get this fight over and done with.

I'd been working on a lot of low hits against Dimitri and thus his guard was dominantly focusing on that, and as expected he wasn't anticipating the aerial kick to his right shoulder. It knocked him flat on the ground and I quickly lunged forwards so my knee was placed in the centre of his stomach to hold him down, simulating a stake thrust to the centre of his chest. "Dead." I mumbled with barely any emotion, almost instantly throwing myself off him to stand and head to my work out bag for a drink of water.

Again, I could feel Dimitri watching me from behind as I took a sip from my water bottle, and I sighed before turning to face him. He had a scrutinising expression as his eyes met mine, and I arched a challenging eyebrow. "Did I do something wrong?"

"What's on your mind?" His answering a question with another question was something he always did when I was being the bitchy seventeen year old, and I realised that I was taking my anger out on him when realistically he didn't do anything to me.

I shook my head and sat down on the bench next to my bag, letting my head flop back against the wall behind me. "It's not like you to go easy on me." I pointed out, evasively skirting his own question like he had mine.

"Well, the moment you actually turned up to training on time was the moment I know something was up." He clarified as he came to sit next to me, folding his hands over each other as he looked at me from the side. "I didn't think it would be right of me to give my full power when you weren't giving yours."

We were silent for a moment as I took in his words, noting how caring he was being with me as he always was, even in Guardian-mentor mode. It's something I loved most about him.

"He wouldn't want this of you, you know." As if he knew exactly what I was thinking, and knew exactly what I needed to hear to make me feel better. It would be obvious to anyone that I was beating myself up over what happened at Spokane, but only the few knew the full extent of it.

"He should be here to tell me that himself." I whispered, not trusting my voice not to waver if I spoke any louder. "But he's not. And it's my fault."

"Roza," I shivered involuntarily at the name he reserved for private moments, not expecting him to say it in the middle of the school gym of all places. "You cannot blame yourself for what happened that night. I won't _let you_ blame yourself. You paid the price of Mason's death when you made your first two kills, and the subsequent nightmares that happened after."

For a week after Spokane, I barely slept at all from the night terrors that woke me just minutes after falling asleep. Sometimes they were visions of seeing Mason's death, the last linger of life in his eyes being taken away from him. Sometimes they were of the animalistic rage I broke into as I killed the two ancients, vengeful for my bestfriend's death. Sometimes I even feared what would have happened had Dimitri not been the one to approach me after everything happened, wondering if I could have lashed out and attacked them through my anger and sadness.

I turned to look towards Dimitri, seeing his soft gaze was once again resting on me. "You know, that's the first time you've called me Roza since we returned from the ski lodge." I told him with a small smile, the expression on his face showing that clearly that point did not escape his notice either. "I like hearing you call me Roza." My body was being pulled to his as I whispered my words, not even realising that it was doing so as my own gaze lingered on his lips. I could see the desperation in his eyes as he looked at my own.

"Roza," our lips were almost touching as I heard the hesitancy in his voice, and I closed my eyes sadly as I realised what he was saying through just one word. I pressed my lips into a tight line and nodded, pulling away reluctantly while he stayed in the same place with his own eyes closed.

We sat like that for an immeasurable amount of time, before I allowed myself a glimpse at the clock hanging above the entrance to the gym. It was almost 8.30pm, the time we usually finished our morning sessions. I sighed as I forced myself to my feet, knowing I had just enough time to shower and change before meeting my friends in the cafeteria for breakfast at 9.

Dimitri also rose to his feet, and I noticed he had his Guardian mask back on as he begun moving training equipment back to where they are usually stored. I waited for a few minutes to see if he would say anything further, and when he didn't I decided it was a lost cause.

I was almost at the entrance of the gym when I felt something familiar capture my wrist and spin me around. I was met with a 6 foot 7 stature looking down at me sympathetically, almost apologetically. He leaned down and placed a soft kiss on my cheek, comfortable that nobody was around to see them - and even if they were, a kiss on the cheek was casual enough for people not to question them.

When he pulled back there was a small smile on his lips, the smile he reserved only for me. "Have a good day, Rose. I'll see you later for training." He was seemingly satisfied that he had managed to cheer me up at least somewhat as he turned back to the gym to finish cleaning up our equipment. I smiled at his retreating figure, calling out, "see you later, Comrade. Maybe you can nurse that wound of me kicking your ass before this evening's session." I could see his shoulders raise and lower slightly as he chuckled to himself, before I turned and headed on my own way to the showers.

* * *

 _First ever chapter for my first ever Vampire Academy fanfiction! Please let me know your thoughts as I am new to this fandom, however I do hope to please you with this story. It will be slowburn/a long journey, and I'm hoping for at least two chapters uploaded a week. Hope you enjoyed it! See you next time._


	2. We Have Visitors

**Chapter Two - We Have Visitors**

Freshening up was just as quick as expected, though from Dimitri's subtle kiss on the cheek I was at least feeling better than I had upon first waking up. I showered in the training cubicles before changing into a pair of black skinny jeans and a deep red sweater that I'd put in my duffel bag before training, as well as changing my sneakers for some old, black ankle boots that I probably should of thrown away months ago if it wasn't for the fact I loved them too much. Back at my room I shed my duffel bag in exchange for my school satchel, before heading off to the cafeteria.

Eddie was already sat at our usual table when I entered, alongside two other Dhampir's I recognised from our senior class; Meredith and Shane. I remember Shane was the boy who Mason shared a room with back at the ski lodge, and a part of me wonders if they were close. "Morning, Castille." I smiled as I took my seat opposite him on the table, nodding politely to the other two both sat on his left side.

"Do my eyes deceive me? Is Rosemarie Hathaway here on time?" Eddie teased with a glimmer in his eyes and a slight smirk on his lips. I kicked him - though not hard - underneath the table, giving him a threatening glare.

"Call me 'Rosemarie' again and your eyes won't be the only thing not working properly." Although I sounded completely serious, Eddie knew I was only joking. Well, kind of joking - I was definitely capable of hurting him if he got on my bad side, and he knew that.

Lissa, Christian, and Mia seemed to materialise out of nowhere, the former of the three placing herself directly next to me with a cheerful smile. "You seem chipper." I commented with a curious expression, sending a suspicious look towards Christian. Usually when Lissa was in a good mood, it meant one of two things; she was shopping, or Christian had been more than a man in the bedroom the night before _if you know what I mean,_ and I wasn't seeing many clothes stores in the middle of St Vladimir's.

Lissa just shrugged, casting me a more than suggestive look. "Oh, you know, just happy to be back. With Adrian on campus for the next few weeks, I can learn more about Spirit magic and how to use it." As much as I knew that definitely wasn't the reason she was so happy, I wasn't about to tell her that. Instead I just nodded, turning to face Eddie on the other side of the table.

"Fancy some food?"

He clutched a hand to his chest with a desperate look on his face. "You really do know the way to a man's heart, Hathaway." I just rolled my eyes at him as he grinned to himself, standing up and heading over to the line of Dhampir's where the food was being served.

As was typical, Eddie and I both stacked our plates a mile high full of food that, if we were humans, could be enough to sustain two or three people. The rest of the Dhampir's had just as much food as we did, though, our genetic coding meaning that we burned food faster than average so had to eat a lot to keep our strength up.

Making our way back to our table, I noticed that the aforementioned Adrian had joined our table where I was previously sat next to Lissa. I stood there pointedly at the head of the table until he looked up at me with a much-too-comfortable smile. "Little Dhampir, what a good morning it is to see you."

"I'm flattered, Adrian," I raised a hand to my chest as if to look touched, a soft expression on my face. "But you're in my seat. So move it or lose it." Adrian was all too happy to comply, moving himself so he sat on the other side of Eddie. I didn't miss the expression on Christian's face as I sat down, it being evident he was trying to hold back a laugh.

"You know, I'll never understand how somebody so small can put away so much food." Christian commented from the other side of Lissa, clearly directing it towards the 5 foot 7 me with the mountain of food.

I swallowed the piece of food that was in my mouth before looking down the table at him. "Bite me, Fire Crotch." He just shakes his head at my retort while I go back to eating my food. I glance up at one point to say something to Eddie, my words being cut short as over his shoulder I saw Dimitri sat at the Guardian's table, his gaze fixated on me. I smiled at him slightly and gave him a mock two-fingered salute, and I saw him chuckle in return before going back to his food.

"Now who's smiling?" Lissa chided, nudging my shoulder with her own. I just shrugged at her, finishing the last of my food.

"I'm just looking forward to the field experiences starting next week. Six weeks of guarding you will be perfect training for the future." I justified, making sure not to look in Dimitri's direction so not to arouse suspicion from my peers.

Truth be told, I was looking forwards to the Field Assessments, as were most of the senior Dhampir class. Each student would be given a Moroi to protect for the next six weeks as a practice charge, while the teachers acted as 'Strigoi', placing random attacks on them and their Moroi. Since I was slated to be Lissa's Guardian after graduation, there was no doubt in my mind that we'd be partnered together for the assessment - it made the most logical sense.

"Who are you hoping to get, Eddie?" Christian asked just as Eddie finished his breakfast, placing his plate on top of mine to neaten the table up a little.

Eddie shrugged. "Honestly, I don't really mind, as long as it's not someone like Zeklos or Sarcozy." That, I had to agree with, and I saw Meredith and Shane also nodding in agreement from where they were half-listening to the conversation. "I think I'd just let the Strigoi get them, in reality."

The eight of us - well, rather seven, since Mia rarely interjected - chatted for a short while about how we expected the next term to go with the field experiences happening, as well as graduation fast approaching. I was thankful that nobody brought up what happened over christmas break, some sort of unspoken agreement lulling in the air.

Adrian was in the middle of telling a half-decent story of something that happened during his Spirit lessons with Lissa when a deafening siren sounded into the cafeteria, a siren that nobody ever wanted to hear. _"This is not a drill - this is a code red alert. Please follow protocol. I repeat, this is not a drill - this is a code red alert."_

My entire being tensed up as dozens of people in the room began to panic, most of them being the Moroi. My immediate instincts were to get Lissa to safety, and I found my body moving entirely on its own accord as I stood up, dragging Lissa with me and shielding her with my body. "Eddie, take Christian to his dorm room and wait there until you hear another announcement." He nodded obediently, and Christian found himself started looking between the two of them before following Eddie. "Shane, do the same with Adrian, and Meredith take Mia." Everybody jumped into action as soon as I uttered the words, and I was happy enough that they obeyed my words.

Just as I was about to start guiding Lissa back to her dorm, Dimitri appeared at my side, a hand going into his duster before handing me one of his silver stakes. "We need to get the Princess to safety." He told me, as if I didn't already know that. I thanked him for the stake before heading out of the cafeteria with determination, ordering Lissa to stay in between both Dimitri and myself, and to follow our every order.

Moroi and Dhampir's alike could be seen running from the corridors into their allocated safety position, and across the campus field I could see several Guardians making their way towards the outer perimeter of the school. I didn't let myself wonder too much about what they were doing, knowing my main priority was to guard the damsel in distress that was desperately clinging to my arm from behind.

"Rose, what's going on?" I could hear the fear in her voice as Lissa obediently followed me through the corridors towards the Royal Moroi dormitories, and although I didn't look back, I knew Dimitri was right behind us as well.

"I don't know, Lissa." I told her truthfully, although I had my suspicions. Code red alerts were reserved for Strigoi attacks either within or just outside the school campus, and I dreaded to think if it was inside. Of course we had enough Guardians to take care of them, but being inside the wards meant that they had humans working for them, and that was always a situation everybody wanted to avoid.

We made it to Lissa's dorm without casualty, the entire corridor being entirely deserted as I threw open the door. I ordered Lissa to stay outside with Dimitri as I walked in and searched the room for anything out of the ordinary. Everything was cleared, so I called the pair of them into the room. Dimitri locked the door behind them, and Lissa huddled herself onto the centre of her bed, hugging her legs close to her chest.

"Everything's going to be okay, Lis." I slid myself onto the bed besides her, wrapping my arms comfortingly around her shoulders while she leaned into my embrace. She was shaking slightly, though not as bad as I had expected. I looked up to see Dimitri pulling the curtain aside slightly to look out the window, a calculating expression on his face.

"Comrade?" I called to him, still holding Lissa in my arms but watching his movements. "What's out there?"

"Nothing that I can see yet, Novice Hathaway." I knew that in the presence of Lissa he would have to have his Guardian mask on, though that doesn't mean I was completely comfortable with him calling me 'Novice Hathaway'. I put on a professional mask myself, not letting the words get to me. He turned to face where Lissa and I were sat on the bed, though she had now completely buried her face into my neck so he couldn't see her expression. "I'm going to check the building's perimeter and see if I can get any information from Alberta about the situation, okay?"

I nodded, tightening my grip on Lissa as I realised that would leave me as the sole Guardian to her while he was away. He nodded to the stake I'd dropped on the bed in front of us as he walked towards the door. "Keep that for now, you need to be able to protect yourself in case anything happens." Again, I nodded, watching as he unlocked the door.

"Be safe, Comrade." I called to him just before he closed the door, seeing him poke his head through the gap.

"You too, Rose."

* * *

I was confident enough in my Dhampir's to enforce the necessary protocol back in the main school as I gathered six of the best Guardians before heading across campus, another twenty being on standby as we went to investigate the code red alert.

"Guardian Petrov, the two Guardians on duty that begun the alert called in a sighting of at least three Strigoi around the wards." Daniel, one of the Guardians I brought along, alerted me as he stood to my right side. At least three Strigoi meant that six Guardians would probably not be enough to survive without casualties, and so I was thankful I had more on the sidelines waiting.

We approached the gates first, where the two Guardians were there with stakes drawn. "Guardians Malloy and Randall, thank you for calling in this report." I nodded to both of them, and they both took at ease positions. I ordered three of the Guardians I had brought with me to scout the perimeter for any signs of damage within the wards, and to call in immediately if they saw the Strigoi in question.

I was on the communication device within the gate booth talking back to Headmistress Kirova in the main school, letting her know all of the details I had been told thus far. In return, she assured me that every Dhampir and Moroi were safely in their allocated safety bunkers with Guardians stationed around several main sights such as the Royal dormitories.

I was in the middle of requesting for the Guardian back ups to begin moving in towards the wards when I heard a blood-curdling scream from not too far away. I looked up and ordered two more Guardians to stand out guard and wait for my signal, before alerting Kirova and hanging up.

Walking outside of the booth I could see my five Guardians - including Malloy and Randall - stood either side of the building, stakes drawn in a fighting stance with their expressions focused on one point. I turned my gaze to follow what they were looking at, seeing the three bodies of the Guardians I had sent to scout the perimeter at the feet of one Strigoi. Further back stood three more on either of their side, forming an arrowhead type of configuration.

I took a step forwards, my hand resting on my own stake at my hip as I addressed the front Strigoi. "You made a mistake when you chose to attack this school." I made sure to be confident and collected, a tactic I hoped would scare them at least somewhat. "St Vladimir's is a highly guarded compound, and you will not make it out of here alive."

"I wouldn't be too sure of that," the blond Strigoi tilted his head curiously, and I could tell he had previously been Moroi. "This isn't some random attack, Alberta. We're here for a reason." I tried not to let the surprise I felt inside show on my face, wondering how he could possibly know my name. Unfortunately I had not been as successful as I had hoped, the boy looking at me with perplexed eyes. "Don't remember me, Guardian Petrov? I was at school here many years ago, graduating a decade ago."

I kept silent as he spoke, knowing that if I didn't say anything then he could not use anything against me, while I took in his appearance. While I had been Head Guardian for twenty-some years, my job was to know of the Dhampir and not of the Moroi. However he did look familiar, though I could not place where from.

"We are here for the Guardian, Rosemarie Hathaway." He opened his arms as he gestured to the Strigoi either side of him, and I allowed myself a glimpse at them. Two appeared to of previously been Dhampir, one Moroi, and the other three had been Human. The human-majority was unsurprising, I figured, since they must be working with a lot of them to be able to get into the campus through the wards. The only way to break the wards is with an enchanted silver stake, stakes of which Strigoi cannot touch without being harmed. Humans often are found working with Strigoi in hopes of being turned, and I could only imagine that these three had found themselves in similar situations.

"You will not get to Hathaway." I told him confidently, knowing that the entire Guardian populous would fight and kill the Strigoi before anybody hesitated to let them near the student. Rose was one of the Academy's own, and thus had a special place in my heart, though was also slated to be Princess Dragomir's Guardian after graduation. Though no matter who the student was, I knew we would fight to protect them in every way.

The Strigoi laughed a humourless laugh, his red-rimmed eyes settling on my presence. "No, we know we must be fools to attack the Guardian while under the protection of St Vladimir's Guardians. Which is why we are here to present a message, from my superior. Hand over the girl to us before the Summer Solstice, or _she_ will come." His warning was ominous, and I could feel the chill deep in my bones at his words. "You have been warned."

Almost as quickly as they appeared, they were gone, running back out of the campus grounds. Several of my Guardians stepped for them, but I knew it would be a pointless suicide mission for them to go after them. "Stand down, soldiers!" I called to them, every single one freezing in their tracks before turning to face me.

My eyes were darting between the Guardians, the trees, and the campus, frantically as a million thoughts bounced around in my mind. "Fix the wards immediately, and take these three fallen to the Infirmary to Dr Olendzki. Station double the amount of Guardians on the perimeter for the next week, and report every single minor detail directly and immediately to me."

"Yes, Guardian Petrov." The five of them chanted in unison, and I nodded to dismiss them to get back to their jobs.

I took in a deep breath as I begun the slow walk back to campus, a Guardian on either side of me as I prepared to alert the Headmistress of our little visitors.

* * *

 _Two chapters in a day because I'm excited for this story to take off the ground. Thank you to people who have already left me reviews, you're the best! Hope you enjoyed._


	3. Crushed Dreams

**Chapter Three - Crushed Dreams**

Although Dimitri was only gone for the best part of fifteen minutes, it felt like hours as I brought Lissa to a more calming point. She had stopped shaking and was thinking more logically now, and was comfortable when I left her side to look outside the window - stake in hand. As Dimitri had said, I could see nothing, just the bottom of the stairs which lead from the Royal's dorms. There were two Guardians near it that I recognised that usually patrolled the Junior dorms, and I imagined they'd upped the protection detail for the Royals due to the alert.

There was a knock on the door, and I quickly turned with my - well, Dimitri's - stake into a defensive stance, ordering Lissa to get behind me. I clenched the stake tightly, before hearing a comforting Russian accent. "Guardian Belikov." He announced, before I watched as the door handle turned. Sure enough, when the door opened, Dimitri was stood there, his other stake lowered cautiously to hip level. He closed the door and locked it behind him, and I let Lissa go sit back on her bed. "The perimeter is all clear. Seems there's more Guardians staked outside than usual due to the alert."

"Yeah, I could see two of them from the window." I told him, moving to sit on the end of the bed. I rested my elbows across my knees, looking up as he made his way back towards the window as he had done before. "Did you hear any news about what's going on out there?"

"One of the guards outside told me that they'd sent twenty Guardians for back up out near the entrance of the campus, but they didn't know exactly what the threat was just yet." Dimitri said honestly, sitting himself down on Lissa's desk chair half way between us and his view from the window. "They said they'd let me know if they heard anything sooner than an official announcement."

Dimitri, Lissa, and I spent the next forty minutes inside the Princess' dorm room, knowing that protocol said to remain in our allocated safety zones until an official announcement to do otherwise was made. As Lissa's current Guardian in the form of Dimitri, and her soon-to-be Guardian as I was, out safety zones was with the Princess. Wherever she went, we went, and first port of call was to remain in her bedroom where she would be most safe.

Since her initial fear from the code red alert, Lissa appeared to of settled down quite a lot despite the unknown. I was thankful for her constant chatter, as well as her attempts to include Dimitri in our conversations. It was a way to pass the time, and it was definitely better than thinking about what could be happening out there.

There was noise from outside the window, and I jumped to my feet instantly in a protective stance as Dimitri leaned towards it to listen carefully. "It's an announcement." He clarified, opening the window slightly so they could hear it. It was Alberta.

 _"The campus has been secured and all threats have been dealt with. You may exit your safety zones, though due to this morning's disruptions lessons are cancelled."_

I let out a huge sigh of relief as I let myself fully collapse back onto Lissa's bed, letting my eyes close. I hadn't felt as as I had in the past hour since Spokane, though surprisingly this time was much more welcomed. I guess it was the difference that this time I was doing my job protecting my charge, whereas before it was the after effects of killing two Strigoi.

I sensed Dimitri come near me to say something when the alert sounded again, and I sat myself up to focus on it once again. _"Novice Rosemarie Hathaway, please report to Headmistress Kirova's office immediately. Thank you."_ I furrowed my brows up at Dimitri who appeared to be equally as confused.

"What have you done now?" Lissa attempted jokingly from behind me, though I could hear the surprise in her voice.

I shook my head as I rose to my feet, looking over at my best friend sat on her pillows. "I've been here protecting you for almost an hour, heck knows what I've done!" As far as I knew, my attitude since I returned from the ski trip had been impeccable. Classes were only supposed to begin today, so I hadn't had the chance to mouth off to any of my teachers, and for the most part I'd been cooped up in my bedroom or spending 'mother-daughter bonding times' with my mother. Whatever Kirova was calling me for clearly was not just, but I was definitely curious as to what it was.

I turned to Dimitri with his stake still in my hand, handing it out to return to him. "Thanks for the silver, Comrade. Really made me feel like a Guardian." I smiled at him, hoping to Vlad that he could see in my eyes that my way of thanks was a way of telling him I loved him. He seemed to get the message as I saw a similar gleam in his eye as he nodded, placing the stake inside his duster alongside his first one.

"I will guide you to Kirova's office. Princess, if it makes you feel comfortable I shall make sure there is a Guardian posted outside your door for the rest of the day."

"Don't worry, Guardian Belikov, I feel okay now." She stood up from her bed and placed her hands in front of her stomach, poised perfectly as a Princess should be. "Thank you for your service this morning, I really appreciate it."

"It is my duty, Princess." He nodded with courtesy, though Lissa dismissed him with a wave.

"Please call me Lissa. It would make me feel a lot more comfortable, given that we're expected to spend a lot of time together." He smiled at her generosity before heading towards the door. I turned to face Lissa with a smile of my own, barely even seeing her face before she barreled into me with a tight hug. "Thank you, Rose. You were incredible." I returned the gesture just as warmly before letting her go, following Dimitri out of the room.

Stepping out into the hallway I could definitely feel the chill of the air, and I realised it must be almost 10.30pm by now given how much time we spent under alert. I wrapped my arms around myself to keep me warm since I didn't have a jacket, walking alongside Dimitri in casual silence.

We made it to Headmistress Kirova's office with no disturbance, and I knew that this is where we must part ways for now. I looked up at him with my arms folded across my chest, pressing my lips into a line as I looked up at him awkwardly. "So, are we still on for training tonight?" I asked hopefully, raising both my eyebrows.

Dimitri flashed a rare smile, and nodded. "Of course, Rose. Just because academic classes are cancelled does not mean you also escape training. You've still got two years worth of catching up to do, remember." I rolled my eyes at his comment, knowing he was only teasing. I gave him a mock salute like I had at breakfast, before opening the door.

"Wish me luck." I prayed in a sing-song voice, disappearing into the room I knew oh-so-painstakingly-well.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I realised Kirova wasn't the only one in the room, seeing Alberta stood to the side of her desk looking up at me expectantly as I shut the door behind me. "Guardian Petrov," I acknowledged politely, expecting she wouldn't appreciate me calling her by her first name in front of the headmistress. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Hathaway, please sit." Kirova addressed me first, gesturing to one of the few black leather seats sat in front of her desk. I obediently agreed, knowing from previous experience not to poke the angry bear. I placed my hands demurely in my lap, looking between my two seniors hesitantly. "An issue has risen concerning you, Novice Hathaway, and-"

"Look, if it's about that curtain going up in flames in the Moroi common room last week, that was not my fault." I pointed an accusing finger at her as I defended my case, being completely honest. "Sparky got angry and just spontaneously combusted."

"Novice, that's not what we called you here for." Alberta corrected politely, and I furrowed my brows at her wish a confused expression.

"It's not?" She shook her head, and I felt a blush creep up onto my cheeks as I realised what a fool I made of myself. Damn my smart mouth. "Well in that case, forget I even said anything."

"Hathaway, this is a serious issue." Kirova all but yelled at me, and I felt myself straighten up instantly both through respect for the superior and fear for angering the bear. I dipped my head down in an apologetic way, seeing out of the corner of my eye as she gestured for Alberta to continue.

"You're well aware that there was a code red alert just hours ago, yes?" She spoke matter-of-factly, and I looked up at her with a stern nod.

"Yes. Myself and Guardian Belikov escorted the Princess to her dorm room and remained there until the announcement was made that allowed us to leave. I also ordered Novice Castille to protect Lord Ozera in his room, and the same with Novice Reyes with Lord Ivashkov and Novice Knox with Mia Rinaldi. I hope they all got to their dorms safe?"

"Yes, Novice Hathaway, all of them were very successful in protecting their fellow students. Thank you for your professionalism with handing the situation." Alberta seemed to give me a genuine smile at that, and I couldn't help but feel proud in myself. Perhaps my actions showed I could be a capable Guardian in the near future, and as the mother I always wanted, I always respected Alberta's approval.

"However during the attack, several Strigoi broke through the wards." She was much more serious as she continued speaking, focusing her gaze on me. "Three Guardians were killed before they escaped - though not until they left a message." She paused hesitantly, and I could see her take a deep breath. "It appears the attack on the Academy was targeted for you, Rose."

I looked at her with confusion, my eyes momentarily darting to Kirova for any sort of hint that this was a joke. She seemed equally as serious, her hands folded in front of her at her desk as she looked down at a fixed point on the floor. I turned back to Alberta. "What did they want me for?"

"They never said. It was a male, previously Moroi, who said he was acting on behalf of somebody else. He only demanded we hand you over before the Summer Solstice."

"The Summer Solstice?" I looked at her with disbelief. "That's, like, five months away. This doesn't sound like a typical Strigoi attack."

"You're right, it doesn't. However we cannot take any risks, and so right now your safety is of our utmost importance." That was a surprise, I told myself. Dhampir never were a priority in this world, always coming second to the Moroi. To hear that I was suddenly important was definitely a shock. "Until further notice, you will be residing with your mother in the guest accommodations of the Academy. We will have guards surrounding your room twenty-four hours a day, although hopefully by the end of the week you will be relocated to somewhere much more safe off-campus."

" _Off campus?"_ I growled, standing to my feet and slamming my hands on Kirova's desk as to make a point. "I'm graduating this year, I can't be shipped off campus for five months! I'll miss all my school work, all my training, not to mention most of my exams. How do you expect me to become a Guardian if I can't pass my exams?"

"Novice, we realise this may be a distressing situation for you, however that is why we are going to give you and everyone else involved a few days to think things over. Myself and the headmistress will think over what the best plan of action will be while you remain in the protection of one our most elite Guardians."

"My mother, great." I rolled my eyes sarcastically, still on my feet. "And what about classes?"

"An extra Guardian will be stationed in each of your classes." Alberta said with a tone of finality, nodding her head as she did so. "You are now to head directly to the guest accommodations where your mother will be awaiting your arrival. We will be in touch." My dismissal was very clear, though inside I still had a million things to say and shout about. I took a deep breath to calm myself as I thought rationally, knowing that shouting and demanding things would get me nowhere.

"Thank you, Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov." The kindness in my voice was clearly strained, showing my dislike for staying silent, though I quickly turned on my heels to head out of the room before anybody could pass a comment on it. Although I couldn't help but slam the door shut on my way out.

I could feel the anger just seeping out of me as I stormed my way through the corridors, not even realising Dimitri had been waiting outside the door for my exit and was now quickly on my heels as I completely bypassed the guest accommodations where I was supposed to go, instead heading directly for the gym.

The moment I stepped foot in the gym I was thankful to see it was empty, using my momentum to carry me forwards as I instantly swung for a punching bag with as much power as I could. I screamed as I made contact, not caring about the pain I felt across my knuckles. I punched it several times in short bursts, shouting and screaming each time I made contact with the bag. Finding it to be a great stress reliever, I even started incorporating my legs, kicking and kneeing it several times intermittently with each punch.

The moment I felt the skin at my knuckles split was the moment I knew I should stop, and I gasped allowed as I forced my hands to stop mid-way towards hitting the bag for the ten millionth time. They were shaking as I curled my fingers to look at my knuckles, seeing blood seeping out of several cuts with bruises already forming. I was so focused on my hands that I barely realised the fingers encircling my wrists, and a soft Russian voice cooing me into security.

"Come on, Roza, you've hurt yourself." Dimitri was whispering to me, carefully guiding me over to the back of the gym where the medical kit lived. He sat me down on one of the benches while he went to collect the stereotypical bright green kit, collecting several items from it before appearing back in front of me. He knelt down on the ground and took my hands carefully in his, all the while I stared silently into his eyes.

He didn't try to force a conversation out of me as he expertly cleared up my wounds, before wrapping my knuckles in a protective bandage. He kissed each one softly, returning my gaze by looking lovingly into my own eyes. "There," he whispered against the bandage, and I could feel his warm breath against my hands. "All better."

"Hold me." I murmured, my eyes never leaving his. "I don't care who sees us, I just really need you to hold me." In a heartbeat I found myself sat on his lap on the floor, my body curling against his as I rested my head in the crook of his neck. I gripped his shirt as tightly as my injured knuckles would allow, willing myself not to cry in front of him all the while he muttered comforting words of Russian quietly into my ear.

We sat like that for the better part of half an hour, and I never heard a single person approach the gym during that time. At least our secret was safe, though a part of me wondered if it even mattered anymore since I would probably be gone by the end of the week. I pulled myself away from his chest slightly so that I could look at him, placing either of my hands on his shoulders.

"I might not be a Guardian." I confessed my biggest fear from my meeting with Kirova, not looking him directly in the eye. "There was an attack on the Academy, and they were after me. Kirova and Alberta are shipping me off for the next five months, which means I'll miss all my classes and all my exams. I'll never be a Guardian." I could feel the waver in my voice, but Dimitri hushed my worries away.

"Don't say that, milaya." It was another Russian word that I'd never heard him say before, though I didn't have enough effort to question him on the meaning. "You will be a Guardian, and you will be the most talented Guardian this world has ever seen. We'll figure something out that will allow you to still train, I promise you."

"How?" I cried out though without tears, looking into his eyes. "I've already missed two years of training, and missing another five months during the lead up to exams and graduation is going to throw me under the bus. I'll never be able to pass any of my exams."

"I _promise_ you, Roza." He whispered, leaning in so close I could feel his breath against my lips. "And I never break my promises. We will figure something out, together." I nodded slightly, closing my eyes and leaning in the rest of the distance to press my lips to his. His kiss was warm and welcomed, the first one in a week since we'd been back from the ski trip. I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck as he wrapped his own around my waist, pulling me impossibly close as I deepened the kiss.

Dimitri must have sensed at around the same time as I did that we needed to stop, as he was the one who managed to break through his resolve and pull away from the kiss. I was panting heavily as I rested my forehead against his. "We will get through this." He assured me one final time before I finally believed in him.

It was odd, I noted, how my main fear was not being able to graduate. Not the fact that there was some unknown Strigoi after me. The thought made me laugh, in all honesty, since I knew most other normal people would be scared shitless over the thought an immortal vampire was after them. But not me - I guess I was just too dedicated in being a Guardian. Fighting Strigoi was in my blood, and so I didn't fear them. I embraced the fight.


	4. Relocation

**Chapter Four - Relocation**

I knew that it was about time I should get to my new residence at the guest accommodations, no doubt in my mind that my mother would be ready and waiting to scold me for not going directly to her. Dimitri was kind enough to escort me there after he made sure there were no tear stains on my cheeks, stating I was too beautiful to deserve to be crying. He left me at the bottom of the stairs with a promise that we would still train this evening, knowing that training would help me take my mind off things.

Going up to where the rooms lay, my mother was stood outside one of them with her arms folded and a worried look on her face. "There you are, Rose, I've been waiting for almost thirty minutes for you!" She instantly dropped her arms from across her chest when she saw me, meeting me half way down the corridor to wrap me in a warm embrace. I was surprised at first, though welcomed the hug quickly. I buried my nose into her thick red hair and closed my eyes, absorbing in the love from my mother that I'd longed for for so long.

I was the first one to pull away, and I watched as she placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed soothingly with her thumb. "Come on, let's get you inside." She moved to place a hand hesitantly at my back and gently pushed me towards the door she had been stood at before, guiding me inside.

I'd never been inside the guest accommodations so I hadn't really known what to expect. In reality it was a lot prettier than I had expected, in a sort of nondescript hotel sort of way. The main room was a three seater sofa sat in front of an average sized flat screen, a small glass table separating the two. There was a rounded table with four chairs on the other side in the same room, with an open-planned kitchen on the side of it. I could see besides the kitchen there were two doors, and I assumed one was for a bedroom and one was a bathroom.

"Would you like some coffee, Rosemarie?" My mother asked after closing the door, making her way past me and into the kitchen.

I made my way slowly over to the sofa as I continued to take the room in, looking at the _Salvador Dali_ painting hung up near the dining table. "Tea actually, please." I curled my feet up underneath me as I sat down, wrapping my arms comfortingly around my knees as I watched the formidable Janine Hathaway domestically flutter around the kitchen making some tea and coffee.

She handed me a scolding hot mug of tea before settling down on the opposite side of the sofa, turning her body so she was facing me with her own cup of coffee sat on the table. I placed my mug on my lap carefully, still wrapping my hands around it as I looked down at the swirling liquid.

"How are you feeling?" She asked carefully, gauging my reaction. "I know you've had a rocky time since returning from Spokane, and I can only imagine how torn up you must be after this morning."

"I'm okay," I shrugged noncommittally as I looked up at her. "Truth be told I'm more worried about what's going to happen after this week rather than the Strigoi coming after me. Ironic, right?" I laughed quietly to myself, though it was evident on my mother's face that she didn't see the humour in it.

"Alberta, Kirova, and I are working very hard to think of a solution to this problem. My main concern is making sure that you're safe."

"Well my main concern is making sure I graduate as a Guardian!" I fired back with more passion this time, tightening my grip on the mug in my hands. "I'm not scared of Strigoi, not any more. I know that my duty is to protect the Moroi and in doing so that requires killing the Strigoi - but I can't successfully do that if I never graduate. You of all people must understand where I'm coming from, mom."

I watched as she looked down at her lap, clearly internally agreeing with me though not wanting to vocalise it. I shook my head and looked away from her, turning to face the empty TV screen while I sipped quietly at my tea.

"Do you have any idea why the Strigoi are after you?" I heard my mother ask after several moments of silence, and I shook my head. Strigoi never banded together and targeted certain places or people, typically being loners or travelling in groups of just two or three. From what Alberta said, this was a group of at least six who were after me - in terms of Strigoi, that was more than was usual, which was what was so worrying. If they were forming strategic attacks on such high-protected places such as St Vladimirs, then it meant they were getting ballsy, and nobody would be safe.

The next couple of hours was pretty awkward for the most part, full off half attempts from my mother trying to initiate conversation. I had to hand it to her, at least she was making an effort to get involved with my life, which was more than I could say for the 15 years since she left me at the Academy. It was 2am when there was a knock at the door. I was still on the sofa though I had changed positions so I was lying on my back with my eyes closed, and my mom was sorting some clothes out in the twin bedroom.

Within seconds she had left the bedroom and was in the centre of the living room, stake drawn as she slowly approached the front door. I pulled myself up into a sitting position to carefully watch. "Who is it?" She called out, hand on the door handle. It was strange how everybody acted for a couple days after an alert, being so much more careful in all their actions.

"It's Lissa. Is Rose in there?" I immediately recognised the voice and burst into a smile at my saviour, knowing Lissa would be able to relieve at least some of the awkwardness between my mother and I. She opened the door and lowered her stake to put it back in her jeans pocket, letting Lissa into the room. I couldn't help but notice the 6 foot 7 stance of my Comrade stood behind her, Guardian mask on with hands poised professionally in front of him.

"Good afternoon Guardian Hathaway, Novice Hathaway." He nodded politely to both my mother and I as he stood in the door way, before turning to Lissa. "I will remain guard outside of the door until you are ready to leave."

"Nonsense, Belikov." My mother chimed, ushering Lissa further into the room to sit with me on the sofa as she opened the door further to let Dimitri in. "This is a Guardian's quarters and you are more than welcome to sit inside and relax a little. I'm sure Princess Vasilisa will be more than protected with the both of us here." Dimitri seemed slightly awkward as he accepted her offer, and I hid a laugh behind my hand. I shuffled into a sitting position so Lissa could set next to me while mom grabbed two of the dining chairs, handing one to Dimitri and using the other for herself.

Lissa leaned into my side and hugged me kindly, before pulling back and leaving one hand placed comfortingly around my back. "Guardian Belikov told me what the meeting with Kirova was about. I'm so sorry you have to go through this, Rose!"

"I'm fine, Lis." I told her honestly, rubbing her arm soothingly to reassure her. "Though considering we spent two years away from the Academy, I'm not looking forward to being gone again. Not now, at least, not when I'm this close to graduation." I wrapped my arms protectively around my waist, looking up to see my mother beckon Dimitri into the kitchen for some reason.

Although the room was open planned, this did give Lissa and I a little bit of space to whisper among ourselves without being heard. I turned to face her, looking down at my lap. "I have no idea where they're gonna send me, Lis. I'm gonna be gone for five months at _least."_

"They can't do that, can they? Not while you're still a student, right?"

"They can do whatever they want with me because I'm not 18 yet, and legally my mother signed me over to the authority of the Academy when I was two." I admitted with a defeated tone, looking over my shoulder to make sure the two Guardians in the room weren't eavesdropping. They appeared to be talking very hushed between themselves just as I was doing with Lissa.

"But you're supposed to be my Guardian!" Lissa sounded outraged as I turned back to her, seeing she was looking down nothing with an expression of disbelief. "How on earth can they expect you to do that if you're missing five months of school?"

"I can't, Lis." I shook my head desperately, forcing her to look up at me. "I can't be a Guardian if I'm sent away. I can't be _your_ Guardian." That seemed to reinforce the fear inside her as her face completely dropped, and she was left looking at me in utter despair. I placed a hand on her leg in an attempt to comfort her, though I had no words to do the same.

We sat in silence just for a little while after that as everything sunk in, and eventually I found myself leaning my head against the back of the sofa as I quietly rested. I was beginning to get hungry, and hoped that I would be allowed to go to the cafeteria to get some food. Lunch started an hour ago, and I had training with Dimitri in three hours, so I hoped I could get some sustenance beforehand.

"Rosemarie, I am going to head to Alberta's office to discuss the matter at hand." My mother said formally as she came into the living room, pulling on a long black coat. "Guardian Belikov will escort you and the Princess to the cafeteria if you'd like to get some food."

"I'd actually kill for some food." I agreed cheerfully, perking up from my previous miserable state as I jumped up to my feet. "I'm starving. Liss, have you fed today?"

"Guardian Belikov took me to the feeders before we came here, so I'll come with you."

Fifteen minutes later I found myself in food heaven with a heaping pile of chicken salad with rice, Dimitri sat with a plate of his own with similar food on the opposite side of the table, and Lissa eating prissily at a piece of baguette bread to my left. The cafeteria had been surprisingly full despite it being towards the end of lunch service, and I figured it was due to lessons being cancelled and most people not having much else to do.

"So, Comrade," I began, scooping some chicken and rice onto a piece of bread before eating it quickly, my stomach being satisfied almost instantaneously. "Any news on where they're sending me to?"

"Your mother is meeting with Alberta to discuss precisely that. While we were talking in the kitchen, I assured her how important it be for you to continue your education no matter where you are located. She knows as well as I do that being a Guardian is in your blood, and she cannot imagine how you must be feeling - to have your dreams potentially ripped away from you."

I nodded as I ripped a bit of baguette bread into pieces and popped them into my mouth, watching my fingers methodically as I worked. "Where do you think they'll send me?"

"Potentially to Court, where you can still learn your academics as well as be trained by some of the best Guardians." I wrinkled my nose distastefully at that, not particularly enjoying the thought of having to live at Court for five months. Queen Tatiana hated me as it was, so I couldn't see her agreeing to accommodate me, not to mention the hundreds of stuck up Moroi I'd have to deal with. Aside from being turned Strigoi, it was potentially my worst type of hell.

I could also see the slight disdain in Dimitri's face as he offered that suggestion, seeing he wouldn't particularly enjoy that either. Under the watchful eye of the Queen, Dimitri and I's relationship would be put under even more strain than it already was, and after fighting my feelings for so long I'm not sure I could manage with that.

* * *

The next two days passed without incident, and as I was told there was an extra Guardian stationed in every single one of my classes, typically being either my mother or Emil - the silent watcher, as I liked to call him. Stan was the only one who made the situation difficult, though that was expected of him.

"Rosemarie Hathaway, making trouble again?" He asked as I entered the classroom directly on time, seeing my mother stood behind me as I walked in. "What have you done this time to earn your own protection detail?" Clearly the knowledge of the Strigoi attack had not been wildly told, as I'm sure he would have been less irritating on the matter if he had known the situation.

I was just about to answer with my typical smart-mouth retort when surprisingly my mother stepped forwards, her 5 foot nothing stature somehow managing to make Stan cower in fear. "Novice Hathaway has been ordered protection under Headmistress Kirova's request. Should you have any issues with that, please take it up with her." I slipped my way past her and into my usual seat next to Eddie, wishing to Vlad that I could just sink into the floor and disappear from the wondering eyes of the rest of the class. I was thankful Eddie didn't making a passing comment, instead telling people to shove off when they tried asking me about it.

It was now 9am on Thursday, curfew for all students both Dhampir and Moroi alike. Sat in my single bed in the room I shared with my mom, I was thankful that she typically sat in the living room watching TV until I fell asleep. Both of us where still at this awkward in between where we weren't completely comfortable as mother and daughter, but at the same time both of us were trying to further our relationship. We talked between lessons, and if she was guarding me at lunch time, but other than that we mostly kept to ourselves. It was good, in a sense. At least that way there wasn't much time for either of us to pry too much into private lives, especially since I wasn't ready to tell anybody about Dimitri and I.

I was almost drifting off to sleep when I had the vague knowledge of a knock on the door, though it wasn't enough to arouse me from my slumber. I buried my face deeper into the pillow when I heard the door open, though still I didn't stir.

"Rose, are you awake?" It was my mother's voice, and she was speaking just above a whisper as if she was trying to wake me if I was sleeping. I whined in complaint before turning over onto my back, opening my eyes to look at her. "You've been requested at Alberta's office. Will you be ready in fifteen minutes? We'll go over together." I was instantly awake at that moment, knowing a request from Alberta meant that she had more knowledge about where she would be sending me at the week's end. I had just two days left, possibly even less, until I said goodbye to St Vladimir's.

In record time I had changed out from my sleep wear and into some sweatpants and a black bra and vest top, not bothering to brush through my hair and so just throwing it up into a pony tail. Walking into the living room my mother was already waiting for me, dressed in some black jeans and a dark green blouse that complimented her hair colour.

Travelling across campus in the sunlight was pure bliss, especially since Alberta's office was towards the East side of the campus. I leaned my head back and hummed in contentment as I made my way over with my mum, absorbing as much of the heat as I could during the short walk.

Walking into Alberta's office I was surprised to see Dimitri was there as well, stood to the side of two leather seats facing the desk. The older woman I knew so well looked towards the door as we entered, ushering us to sit down in the vacant seats. "Rose, Janine, please sit down." It was nice to be here without Headmistress Kirova breathing down our shoulder, since I know that the Guardians typically were more relaxed around each other. I called Alberta by her first name all the time and she did the same with me, though never in front of a superior like Kirova.

"I suspect you know why I called you here today."

"Finally decided where you're shipping me off to?" I remarked bitterly, earning a scolding hiss from my mother. I looked up to Alberta apologetically, dipping my head slightly. "Sorry, Alberta."

"It's perfectly reasonable, Rose. I can only imagine how you're feeling right now." She placed her hands together and leaned forwards, elbows almost on the desk. "But yes, with the assistance of Guardian Belikov here we have managed to come to a suitable agreement for your relocation."

I looked up to the side where Dimitri was stood, raising a quizzical brow. He didn't look directly at me, focusing his gaze straight ahead of him, though I knew he could sense I was looking at him due to the slight twitch at his cheek. When I figured I wouldn't get much else out of him, I turned back to Alberta. "So? Where am I going?"

"St Basil's in Siberia." She said calmly, looking down at her hands.

"Siberia?"

"St Basil's?" My mother and I both uttered in shock at the news, and she was instantly out of her seat and looking frantically between Alberta and Dimitri. "I cannot let you send my daughter half way across the world just for her protection. Surely there must be some other option? Court? At least that way she's still close here to where her friends and family are."

"That's precisely why she _cannot_ spend her time at court, Janine." Alberta said firmly. "She would be too close to St Vladimir's, and there is a higher chance that whoever the Strigoi are that are after her will find her if she remains here in the States. Besides, whether you like it or not, you don't get much of a say in this matter. You lost that responsibility the moment you signed her over to the Academy." I knew that was a low blow to my mother, but I couldn't help but agree. I also knew that although Alberta respected the Guardian that my mother was, she'd always had her own opinion about her leaving her two year old daughter in the hands of a private school.

"Rose will not be going alone, I assure you. Guardian Belikov has been reallocated teaching Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques over at St Basil's. It took a little bit of convincing to allow such a relocation the middle of the year, however we managed it. That way, Rose can still catch up on her two years missed training from her escapades with the Princess, as well as being under the watchful eye of one our own."

I tried to contain the burst of excitement from within me at the news that I would be going with Dimitri, and nobody else, all of a sudden the impending doom of a Strigoi attack being pushed to the back of my mind as the thought of living with Dimitri for 5 months came to the forefront. Admittedly I knew 'us' would still have to remain a secret, but at least half way across the world people wouldn't know us. It was _Russia,_ for Vlad's sake - who knows how different it would be?

"And you're comfortable giving up your Guardian position here at the Academy, just to look after a Novice?" My mother turned to Dimitri, still stood up from her seat. I glanced up to see his reaction, watching as he turned to face her with an attitude of steel.

"St Basil's is where I trained myself, Guardian Hathaway, so I assure you that my reallocation is not 'just' to look after a Novice. I have also spoken with Guardian Petrov and she has assured me that once the five months are terminated, I am more than welcome to take up my position back here at St Vladimir's."

Now I really couldn't stop myself from smiling as I turned back to Alberta, though I tried my hardest to look professional. I knew that I should be at least slightly worried since there was a target on my head, but right now all I could think of was spending a few months private time away from my mother and the eagle eyes of people I was too familiar with.

At St Basil's I could also keep up with all my subjects since I knew it had all the exact same courses as Vlad's, and Dimitri in attendance meant that he could continue to be my personal mentor. I knew that Russia was where he grew up, so I could only imagine how excited he was to be visiting his home. Maybe he could see his family? I'm sure he'd like that.

"I think it's a great idea." I clarified, speaking for the first time since I came into the room. "And I think Guardian Belikov accompanying me is a great idea as well. We've spent enough time together that he knows how to whoop my ass into gear, don't you, Comrade?" I asked with a teasing grin, seeing him shake his head slightly as a smile played on his lips. "St Basil's is far enough away that the Strigoi hopefully won't be able to know where I am, and it means I can still complete all my studies and still graduate as a Guardian. I don't see the problem."

"Then it's settled," Alberta clapped her hands finally before my mother could say much more on the matter, which I was thankful for. "I shall book the tickets for both Belikov and Rose to travel in the middle of the night tomorrow. That should hopefully give you all enough time to pack and make your final farewells."

"Can I tell Lissa where I'm going?" I asked before she completely dismissed us, knowing that my bestfriend would probably hunt me across the world and _kill_ me if I didn't tell her.

Alberta nodded. "You may tell a selected few that you're sure you can trust, the Princess being one of them, however I hope to keep the knowledge of your whereabouts a secret for anybody not directly involved. Now, the three of you are excused - I'm sure you'd like to rest up before your trip. I will send over a printed information sheet of flight times to both of your rooms for when you wake up."

I could see mom was still not completely on board with my temporary move to St Basil's, but I could also tell that she had given up on the fight. She knew a lost cause when she saw one. The three of us thanked Alberta, profusely on my part, before leaving her office.

Mom turned immediately to Dimitri, her serious face on. "Belikov, since you will be accompanying my daughter on this trip I trust that you will look after her with your every being. Protect her as if she was your charge, and that is an order." I was about to shout at her for being so serious when Dimitri interrupted me, as cool as collected as ever.

"I understand your concern, Guardian Hathaway, and I promise you I will protect Rose with my life, should it come to it." I could sense the double meaning beneath his words as he spoke, though I knew to my mother it would appear to be a simple Guardian oath. She seemed contented enough with it as she nodded, turning to retreat back to her room.

"See you tomorrow, Comrade." I smiled at him, a twinkle in my eye as I stepped backwards in the direction she was also walking. "I'm looking forward to it."

"See you tomorrow, Roza. Sleep well."

* * *

 _Thank you all for your overwhelming support the past day with this fanfic, your reviews motivate me so much and I really am feeling the love. I hope you enjoyed!_


	5. Touch The Sky

**Chapter Five - Touch The Sky**

It was difficult to sleep after the talk in Alberta's office, but somewhere around 12pm I managed to fall into a dreamless rest. I was thankful for that, a dreamless sleep being a lot more welcoming than a nightmare-filled one.

Much like the previous days I found myself naturally waking up at 5.30pm, once again giving me no other option than to be on time for my morning training lesson with Dimitri. Admittedly being on time wasn't as bad as I'd expected, giving me an extra fifteen minutes of alone time every morning with my secret lover. Why I hadn't started doing it sooner was beyond me. Nevertheless, I dragged myself up out of bed and, after getting dressed, left my sleeping mother alone in our shared bedroom.

As I was throwing my duffel bag across my shoulder I noticed a small white envelope by the front door with my name written on it in an elegant scrawl. I recognised it immediately as Alberta's handwriting and bounded over to it swiftly with excitement, assuming it was the schedule for my flights with Dimitri tonight. I opened it up as I was heading out of the room, taking my time to read over it as I made my way through the empty campus over to the gym.

"Hey, have you ever been to Paris?" I asked as I walked into the gym, my nose still buried deep in the flight list in my hands. "We have pretty much a four hour gap there between our flights. I know it's not much, but I figured we could perhaps do some shopping while we were there. I here Paris is to _die_ for." I was grinning as I looked up to see Dimitri staring at me with a playful grin, love in his eyes. I giggled at his expression as I made my way over to where his bag was to dump my own, placing the piece of paper and the envelope on top of it.

"I have, Malýshka, though I can assure you a four hour stop over will not do it justice." He smiled as he plugged in his phone to the overhead speakers, playing his usual workout tunes as I made my way over to him to start our stretching. "There is a shopping mall next to Roissy-Charles de Gaulle Airport which we can hopefully get you some suitable clothing. During February and March, Siberia can get very cold, though things tend to warm up in time for the summer."

"Do you know anything of the classes at St Basil's? Are they exactly the same as here?" I looked up at him as I knelt down on my left knee and extended my right leg, stretching over it with my body to stretch out my hamstrings.

Dimitri appeared thoughtful for a moment as he shook out his hands slightly, just keeping his muscles warm since he probably stretched before I arrived. "As far as I know they have the exact same classes as here, both academic and combat-orientated, though they do have a slightly different curriculum. It's not entirely different to ours, you'll get into the swing of things within the first week or two."

I switched over to my other leg after doing several reps on my right, making sure both were equally warmed up before shifting to warm up the rest of my body with torso swings and arm rotations. "What do they know about the situation here?"

"They know that there was an attack on the school directed for you," he replied honestly, moving to set up some equipment for their first lot of training. "They know that you're transferring for your safety and that I am unofficially instructed to be your Guardian, for all intents and purposes. That's why I managed to convince the head Guardian Alexei Mikhaelov to give us a two-bedroom Guardian dorm. The school is twice the size of St Vladimir's so they're more common, and he didn't seem to question the request since I _am_ supposed to be keeping a eye on you for most hours of the days."

That definitely caught my attention, and I stopped dead in my movements from where I was stood stretching my biceps above my head. "So does that mean I get to sleep besides you every night for the next five months?" I bit my lip with a devilish smile on my lips, watching him as a small smile crept across his lips as well.

"On paper you'll technically be sleeping in the room next to mine," he clarified as he stepped towards me, our bodies almost touching as he looked down at me with thinly veiled lust. "But in reality, yes. I would love for you to be sleeping _next to me,_ Malýshka."

I grinned up at him as I tried my best to keep my hands to myself, knowing that we still needed to be discrete despite the amount of love that was evident between us while we were alone. "Malýshka," I tested the word out on my lips, looking curiously at him. "What does that mean?"

"It means 'baby girl'." He smiled, leaning down to press a sneakily soft kiss onto my lips before pulling away. "Because you are my baby girl, for as long as you'd like to be."

"Forever, Comrade. If you'll have me." I whispered lovingly up to him while he turned away to officially begin our training lesson.

* * *

The rest of the day I attended lessons as usual, trying to keep as low a profile as possible. I didn't want to get detention or get hounded by Stan on my last official day here at St Vlad's, and luckily my prayers were answered as I was barely acknowledged the entire day. At dinner I had invited Lissa and Eddie over to where I was staying in guest accommodations, passing it off as a casual get together when in reality I would be telling them where I'd be going. They knew these few days would probably be the last days they'd see me for quite a while, so we'd already been prepared for an emotional goodbye for a while now. Lissa had said that she wanted to go to a feeder first and would meet her there after, Eddie coming straight away.

It was 7.30pm by the time Lissa came knocking at the door, and I bounded up from my seat on the sofa to let her in. "Wow," she let out in surprise as she took in the room despite the fact she tried not to be doing so. "I've never been in guest accommodations before. It's very... quaint." In other words, lame.

I laughed, gesturing for her to take my previous seat on the sofa next to Eddie. "Yeah, I had the same reaction." I bit my lip hesitantly as I looked between my two best friends, the words needing to be said caught on my tongue. "Guys, listen. I know I told you before that I'd be leaving after the Strigoi attack, and I knew I'd be gone by the end of the week, but they've finally decided on where I'd be going."

Both of them were on the edge of their seats at that, Eddie looking more curious and Lissa more offended. I could tell that she was still mad at the fact I'd be abandoning her for five months, but I know she also realised it was for my own safety. "They're sending me to St Basil's. It's far enough away from here that they hope the Strigoi won't be able to track me. And even if they can, they're hoping to hunt them down and find them before they can do much damage. They kinda screwed themselves over by giving us such a wide window to hand myself over." I laughed humourlessly as I looked down at my hands where I was picking nervously at my nails. "It also means that I can continue my studies and graduate as a Guardian, though I'm not sure yet if I'll be graduating there or here."

"What? You have to graduate here!" Lissa stood up, outraged. "That's not an option. St Vladimir's is your home, it's where all your friends are. How could you even consider graduating anywhere else?"

"It might not be safe for me to come back by then, Lis." I explained with a scowl on my face, having hoped that we had gotten past this offended-princess demeanor after I told her I'd be leaving. "If they've not neutralised the threat back here, then I'll have to graduate there. It sucks, I know, but it's what has to be done." I outstretched a hand to take hers comfortingly, swinging it slightly between us as I looked up into her eyes with an apologetic look.

"We're sure gonna miss you round here, Rose." Eddie sounded wistful as he got to his feet, making his way over to where I stood. "It's gonna be strange with no Hathaway mouthing off to Stan every lesson, no ball of spitfire pulling pranks on everyone."

I giggled at that, giving him my other hand to hold as well. "I'll call you both whenever I can, I promise. I'm gonna miss you guys so much." I could feel the tears threatening to spill as I looked down at my feet, not having expected to get so sentimental.

Lissa must have seen them because she reached forwards and wrapped her arms around me in a tight hug. "Don't cry, Rose. We'll be here for you when you get back, I promise." I laughed into her shoulder as I let the tears spill, not afraid to cry in front of the people who had already seen my ugly tears enough times before.

I looked over her shoulder to Eddie where he was stood awkwardly still holding my hand, before tugging him towards us. "Get over here and hug me, Castille!" I demanded as he chuckled, before complying and wrapping his longer arms around the pair of us in a goodbye group hug.

* * *

After Eddie and Lissa's visit I did my packing for Russia, packing all of my warmest clothes as well as some prettier stuff including sexy lingerie. It would be my first time sleeping besides Dimitri, and I hoped it wouldn't be the last, and so I wanted to pack for every opportunity. After my packing it was 10am, an hour before we would be leaving for the airport. I knew that I probably wouldn't able to get much sleep until our second flight, which was much longer than the first, and so I decided to take a nap to recuperate my energy for the meanwhile.

I was woken up by a knock at the front door, and I stirred with a whine of complaint from where I was balled up on the sofa with an ancient red quilt over me. I'd barely moved an inch by the time my mother came walking out of the bathroom, heading to get the door herself. Dimitri was stood there, duster and all, with a large suitcase sat behind him. I smiled sleepily at the sight. dropping the quilt around me to stretch up.

"Sorry if I woke you, Guardian Hathaway. But I am here to pick up Rose for the airport. There is an Academy-signed van outside waiting for us." He said formally, stepping inside after mom welcomed him in.

She waved her hand dismissively as she disappeared into the bedroom for a moment, before returning with my own two suitcases pulling behind her. "You didn't wake me, Belikov. I was awake to spend as much time with my daughter as possible before she left for goodness how long, despite the fact she spent the last hour of it asleep."

"Hey, a sleep-deprived Rose is an angry Rose." I defended myself as I stood from the sofa, folding the quilt up and laying it over the back of the sofa. "I thought I'd save Guardian Belikov the pain of experiencing the fury of a Hathaway woman."

"Stop arguing and give your mother a hug." She snapped, though I could tell her heart wasn't in it as the tears threatened to spill. I frowned at the sight, moving instantly to wrap my arms around her tightly. "It feels like I've only just stepped forwards as a mother, and I'm already losing you."

"You're not losing me, mom." I mumbled into her hair, pulling her tighter. "I'll call you all the time, and I'm sure Alberta can schedule visits for you to come see me. Besides, it's the safest option for me right now."

I felt her nod into my shoulder before giving one less sniffle, pulling away. Her eyes were red and blotchy and her cheeks were tear-stained. I smiled comfortingly at her as I rubbed the wetness under her eyes, noting it to be the first time I've ever seen the formidable Janine Hathaway to cry over something.

Now it was 1pm and I was already sat on my first flight, jumping up and down in my seat as a ball of nervous excitement. Dimitri was sat besides me with a loving smile on his face as he interlaced his fingers with mine, placing our joined hands on the arm rest between us. I cast a glance down at our hands before up at him, smiling at the fact he was being so open in public already - we hadn't even left Montana yet!

"I know we haven't had much time to talk these past couple days," Dimitri began thoughtfully once we'd leveled off in the sky, rubbing circles on the back of my hand. "But we should. A lot has happened since we've returned from Spokane."

"I know," I sighed, unbuckling my seatbelt to pull my legs up to my chest and sit sideways facing Dimitri, our hands now in my lap. "Everything's moving so fast. Who'd of thought that I'd be on a plane to Russia right now? Well, to Salt Lake City, but still it's the beginning of our trip to Russia."

"This isn't a trip, Roza." He said almost desperately, ducking his head to force me to look into his concerned eyes. "It's a protection detail. There are Strigoi out there after you, and you don't seem the least bit worried."

I frowned slightly at that, not completely understanding where he was going with this conversation. "I guess I just haven't had time to really think about it. Strigoi don't scare me, I've told you that."

"That doesn't change the fact that you are a target to some of the most dangerous creatures in the world." He clarified quietly, keeping his voice low so nobody else in the cabin could overhear. "I suggested St Basil's to Alberta because I knew it was a place where _I_ could keep you safe. I couldn't imagine them sending you somewhere on your own, or with another Guardian that didn't really care for you."

"And I am so thankful for that!" I leaned forwards with wide eyes, cupping the side of his face with my free hand. "You have no idea how relieved I am to be going to St Basil's, and not to Court or some Dhampir commune. And I'm even happier to be going with _you."_

Dimitri closed his eyes and leaned into my touch with a blissful smile, kissing the palm of my hand gently. "There are some things we need to discuss, Malýshka, things that I know you won't like."

"Just tell me." I pleaded with a small frown. "I want you to be able to trust me. We're together now, and I don't want you to feel scared to tell me something. I promise I'll be reasonable."

He seemed to chuckle at that, and it made me smile to hear a noise I loved and treasured so dearly. He looked up at me more seriously, then, and I pressed my lips into a tight line as I prepared for the worst. "Alberta has instructed me to be your personal Guardian. Theoretically, that makes you my charge. I'd like to talk about plans of actions and escape should worst come to worst and the Strigoi do find us in Russia."

"Escape?" I furrowed my brows, sitting up straight. "I'm not escaping. If we get attacked then I'm fighting alongside you to protect us both."

"Roza, you can't do that, not in this situation." He shook his head. "They want you for something, and whatever that reason is we can't let them get to you. If you fight, then we risk losing you to them, and that means they win. I know it's not in your nature to flee, but it's something you need to consider if we're to ensure your safety."

"No." I said firmly, my tone of voice clearly conveying that I was not prepared to fight him on the topic. I was stubborn, and once I had my mind set on something I wouldn't let anybody change it - not even Dimitri. "In a little over five months time I'll be a fully fledged Guardian, and I'm going to damn well start acting like one."

I could see the defeat in his eyes as I leaned my head against the back of my chair, feeling somewhat guilty for having to talk to him in that way. But what he was suggesting was unfathomable to me - I couldn't even imagine running and hiding while the love of my life fought to protect me, all the while I knew I could be doing something to help. I just wouldn't let him.

* * *

I hadn't managed to sleep the entire rest of the flight, so by the time we arrived in Salt Lake City at 2.45pm I'd been awake for over 21 hours. We had a two and a half hour wait until our next plane boarded, so Dimitri urged me to get some rest. When I fought him on the topic, saying he needed his sleep as well, he promised to sleep on the next flight since it was the longest of the four. Reluctantly I agreed, finding myself drifting off in his arms in the middle of an airport surprisingly easily.

A soft kiss to my forehead woke me up a little while later, and I stirred noisily before opening my eyes to see Dimitri looming over me. "Our flight's about to board, Roza. Time to wake up."

Sure enough by the time I'd stood on my feet, it was almost 5pm, and people were already gathering to enter the plane. I could see Dimitri was getting tired, and was thankful that he would be able to get some rest on this next flight. He'd been up for at least 24 hours, and knowing him he'd probably spent most of it worried or stressing over me and this journey.

We were the only two in our row at the back of the cabin, and the next lot of people were sat two rows in front. I was happy that we could have our own space, even if it was just on an airplane. Once the plane had once again leveled off into the sky, I unbuckled my seat belt and shifted so I was sat facing Dimitri once again with my legs tucked between my chest and the arm rest.

"Why do you sit like that?" Dimitri asked curiously with an amused expression as I took his hand in both of mine and placed it in my lap, fiddling with it absentmindedly.

"I like being able to see you." I shrugged, looking up at him with a smile. "Plus I feel more secure like this - as if being curled up or something creates some sort of physical protection around me. I know it's silly, but it just makes me comfortable."

He leaned forwards and pressed a sweet closed-mouth kiss on my lips at that, turning the hand I was holding to rub my thumb soothingly. "I want you to always feel protected, Roza. Especially when you're with me."

"And I do." I smiled genuinely, looking up at my man with adoration. "Now get some sleep. I'll wake you when the food comes, though knowing you your body will already sense it beforehand." I teased. He chuckled and shook his head, though complied with my orders by shaking off his duster and settling more into his chair. His hand was still in my lap, and he turned his head towards me as he closed his eyes with a smile on his lips.

I must have fallen asleep myself not long after, because I shortly found myself being awoken by a tickling sensation on my nose. We'd been flying for two hours when Dimitri woke me up for the food service. It was some chicken dish with ratatouille and polenta with sides of bread roll and salad, and a chocolate brownie for afters. It was a pretty decent size, which I was thankful for, and tastier than expected. Dimitri had also taken the opportunity to buy us both a bottle of water each, and after the trays were clear we just sat talking for a short while before I ended up falling asleep mid-sentence.

I naturally woke up about an hour before the plane begun serving breakfast, having slept for four hours straight. I was feeling much more refreshed this time, and was even happy to watch my sleeping Russian for a short while before I eventually woke him up for breakfast. Even better than the dinner just hours before, the crepes suzette with cream, orange and watermelon preserves was utterly to die for. There was even an option for hot chocolate, and of course I took that offer! The flight attendant in our cabin was even kind enough to allow Dimitri to wrap some of the extra fresh fruit and pastries up for later, after having a casual discussion of how we were off to Russia and had another two flights still to come.

"So, is there anything specific I need to buy for Russia?" I asked my man, tracing swirling patterns on his forearm as he gazed at me, though I pretended not to notice. "After all, you are the expert."

"Not particularly, though it may be helpful to buy you a new coat. We can buy some presents for my family as well, if you'd like. If we're going to be in Russia for five months then I'd really like for you to meet them."

"Really?" I sat up straight and looked at him with a gleam in my eye. "You'd want me to meet your family?"

"Of course I would, Roza." He placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed soothingly with his thumb. "I've already told them that there's a girl in America who I'm madly in love with, and they're just begging me to bring you home to them."

"You told them about me?" I felt like all I was doing was asking question after question, but I was too in shock to do much else. "What if they don't like me?"

Dimitri seemed to find that amusing. "They'll _love_ you, Rose. I've never met a single person who you couldn't win over with your Hathaway charm."

"Queen Tati seems to hate me," I pointed out with raised brows, though I knew I was just nitpicking - he spoke the truth.

"Yes, but I have a feeling she doesn't like many people." He chuckled, pressing a kiss to my forehead.

* * *

The landing in Pairs was quicker than I could ever of hoped for, giving us maximum time to be able to go shopping for everything we needed. It wasn't too expensive for an extra suitcase, so neither of us were too concerned on buying too much that we wouldn't be able to take it on. Three hours later we'd bought some warmer clothing for me for the winter months, as well as a present or two each for Dimitri's sisters, his mother, grandmother, nephew, and niece. It was a lot of people to buy for and I got rather overwhelmed quickly, never having to buy so many things for so many people before since I grew up in the hands of the Academy. But it was nice to have Dimitri by my side, and in the end we managed to find the perfect gifts. He even let me get a passer by to take a picture of us both together, shopping bags and all - our first picture as a couple.

Penultimate flight from Paris to Moscow was scheduled to be a little over three and a half hours long, though due to delays at the beginning of the flight it ended up being more like four. Dimitri and I spent the entire time talking, holding hands, and kissing, as we planned some days together to do in Russia. Although we were still having to keep 'us' a secret, he had said that internal security was a lot less strict than St Vladimir's and so there would be opportunities where the school would let us off campus together, giving us time alone and away from prying eyes.

Surprisingly, Dimitri had also told me than it ran on human time, despite it being host to Moroi students. "Believe it or not, Dhampir outnumber the Moroi at St Basil's, since they like to focus on pumping out a lot of Guardians every year, which is why they run on a human time table." He had explained after my questioning. "Daylight hours are also a lot shorter over here than back in America, so they don't have to worry as much in that sense."

He'd also told me that, since St Basil's focused more on being a Guardian school than a Moroi school, the classes were quite big and sometimes even needed two teachers. "With your senior year, I will be teaching alongside a second Guardian since you will be student number 50. Apparently the second Guardian was reallocated during Christmas, hence their opening."

"Do you know who it is you'll be working with?" I inquired curiously, silently wondering if a second teacher during lessons would make things difficult for me. Admittedly I was always a bit of a problem student, and I knew that with Dimitri as my teacher I could get away with more than was typical. But if the second teacher was a bitch, then I had no hopes of being the bratty seventeen year old everyone knew and love.

Dimitri shook his head. "I've not been given any information on them, I've only been emailed the curriculum and the class list. We'll be arriving in Omsk pretty early Saturday morning, meeting with Guardian Mikhalov in the evening, and then starting classes on the Monday. Whoever they are, I'll meet them then."

Towards the end of the flight I had begun to get a little uncomfortable in my previously chosen sitting position, so Dimitri helped me by lifting up the arm rest between our seats so I could lean into his side. He wrapped an arm around my waist as I nuzzled my head into his chest, closing my eyes to relax as he kissed the top of my head.

It seemed like no time at all until the plane started to descend, and I felt an excitable Dimitri nudge my ear gently with his nose. "We're here, Malýshka. Welcome to Russia."


	6. First Meetings

**Chapter Six - First Meetings**

Sheremetyevo Airport had been simply stunning, and it was unfortunate we were only there for two hours until we were to board our final flight. Believe it or not, I was rather enjoying seeing the different airports, each being utterly unique. Even in the time I had spent away from the Academy with Lissa, we never traveled very far, so it was nice to see some different places across the countries even if it was for just a few short hours each time.

The three hour flight from Moscow to Omsk had to easily of been the roughest flight of them all, the harsh winter winds outside creating turbulence for most of the flight. I ended up burying myself into the side of Dimitri as he held me close, whispering soothing words of Russian to get me through the flight. As much as I had enjoyed the traveling, I had thus decided that I _hate_ turbulence.

By the time we'd exited the plane, gone through security and gotten our bags, it was 5.30 in the morning, and I knew we had a short drive to St Basil's before we could completely rest. I had just turned to Dimitri as we were exiting into the car park to ask how we would be getting to the school, when an older man - maybe mid forties - approached us.

"Guardian Belikov? Novice Hathaway?" He asked in a thick Russian accent, even thicker than Dimitri's. "I'm Guardian Abram Mashir, but you may call me Abram. I've been sent to collect you for St Basil's by Head Guardian Mikailov. I trust you had a good journey?" He was very polite as he offered to take one of the suitcases Dimitri was pulling - his, and one of mine - before guiding us to a black nondescript van similar to the ones they had back at St Vladimir's. He and Dimitri small talked while we loaded the bags into the back, minimal effort put in on my part due to being so tired and jetlagged from all the flying and timezone changes.

"Rose, I'll sit up front with Abram while you rest in the back." Dimitri told me formally, and I knew it was because we were in the presence of a school Guardian. I nodded before climbing into the back, relaxing almost instantly into the plush leather seats.

I must have fallen asleep almost instantly, because I couldn't even remember exiting the airport car park. I stirred slightly as I felt arms wrap around me and lift me up from the car, though I was still too asleep to acknowledge much more. I snuggled into the body that was holding me, letting myself fall back into dreamland.

When I eventually woke up, I was in an unfamiliar small double bed, still in the clothes I had traveled in. I squinted my eyes curiously as I looked around the room for any sign of a time, though the curtains on the right side of me were pulled shut. No light seem to of been coming through, so I assumed it must still be dark inside. I pulled myself up into a sitting position and yawned, stretching my arms out with a glorious sigh. All the sitting down had caused most of my muscles to seize up, and I couldn't wait until I got back to lessons so I could work the tension out of them. I used this opportunity to glance around the room that I presumed to be 'my' room at St Basil's.

The walls on my right - where the window was - and my left - where the door was - were painted white, while the other two had a beige marble-effect wallpaper covering it. It was pretty, though dull, which I guess was to be expected for spare Guardian dorms. There was a long brown desk attached to the beige wall on the opposite side of the bed, a mirror on the wall above it and a desk sat in the corner. It was partnered with a modern mustard yellow chair and a similarly coloured stool to the left of it. On the left side of the bed was a plain white chest of four drawers, and in the far right corner was a floor-to-ceiling wardrobe. My two suitcases had been placed next to it, I saw. It was a smallish room, but the colours and the decoration made it feel homely.

As I climbed out of the bed, having been placed on top of the covers, I silently wondered where Dimitri was. I assumed he had been the one to move me from the van to the bedroom, not being able to imagine him trusting somebody else with my wellbeing. Exiting the door lead to a small hallway, another door directly opposite mine with another one on either end. I peered into the one directly in front of me first, glimpsing in to see the bathroom. I shut the door quietly with the intent to inspect it more thoroughly later, before walking to the door on my right.

There was an open-planned kitchen and living room once I opened it, the kitchen being directly to my right with the sitting room a little in front. There was a long, black island in the kitchen with four high stools on one side looking into the cooking area, where there was a decent sized oven, fridge-freezer, microwave, and several cupboards.

The living area had a navy blue three seater sofa sat with its back against the off-yellow wall on the same side as the kitchen, a small glass table in front of it with two basket-woven seats on the other side each adorned with a matching blue pillow. There was a lamp in the corner alongside a basket-woven table, though this one held a pretty vase of daffodils. There was a decent sized TV sat on a brown oak coffee table with a shelf in the middle on the opposite side of the sitting room, and the door for presumably the outside sat directly opposite where I was stood.

I was about to investigate further when that very door opened up, and in strode the man I was looking for carrying a large crate "Hi," I smiled, hugging my arms around myself comfortingly.

Dimitri looked up with arched eyebrows, clearly both happy and surprised to see me awake. "Hey, Rose. I'm surprised you're up, you've already been sleeping for almost ten hours." He laughed.

"Ten hours? What time is it?" I furrowed my brows as he walked towards the kitchen before seating himself on one of the stools, placing the box onto the island. I walked to the other side and peered inside as he spoke, seeing a bunch of picnic-typed food that I guessed he'd made or gotten from the cafeteria.

"A little before six in the evening. You were pretty out of it when we arrived, and I knew you were exhausted." He explained. "Guardian Mashir was here bringing in the bags while I carried you, so I put you in 'your' room." He motioned out air quotes just as I had mentally done earlier, and I smiled at that detail. "I rested for a little bit myself before I had to go fill out some last bits of paperwork before we start on Monday. I imagine you're pretty hungry, and we're meeting Guardian Mikhailov at 7 so we've got time to eat before we meet him. There's time to shower and change as well, if you'd like? You must be dying to get out of those clothes."

I grinned devilishly up at him, shifting on my tiptoes to be able to reach completely across to him. I trailed a finger up his chest and fingered his collar suggestively. "I'd like it even better if you joined me." I bit my lower lip as I ducked my head down to his.

"Oh yeah?" He pretended to act innocent as I pressed my lips to his in a scorching kiss, feeling him cup the back of my head desperately to pull us as close together as possible despite the table in the way. He bit my lower lip lightly and pulled away, making me moan lightly, putty in his hands. He grinned wickedly as he let it go, before giving me a softer kiss. "Maybe later, Malýshka. I've got to finish unpacking."

I pouted dramatically at him with a scowl, though he just smiled sweetly at me. "Fine," I whined childishly, picking out a plastic container full of pasta before digging into it with a delightful hum. Dimitri had been right - I was _starving_ after sleeping for so long and not having eaten for even longer. I had eaten the whole tub as well as an apple before I was finally contented, deciding to take up his offer on a solo shower.

Dimitri had been flittering around the kitchen himself as he emptied some of the food from the crate into the fridge for later feedings, and so I made a point of noisily announcing my departure to shower before walking towards the bathroom, making sure to add an extra swing in my hips since I knew he'd be watching me.

The bathroom was decently sized, though no bath. It didn't faze me too much since I never typically took baths, however I had imagined that taking a bath with Dimitri would change my mind. The room itself was of a cream coloured walls and white tiled flooring. There was a basket-like sink and above it on the wall was a large, square mirror cabinet. The wall between the two was lined with small, black mosaic tiles - the same tiles that lined the two walls the shower sat on. The shower itself was pretty big, a rectangular shape that could easily accommodate two people I was happy to note. The toilet sat besides it with two generic square photo frames on the wall above it of a dandelion close up.

I turned on the shower before shedding my clothes, kicking the scrunched up material to the side before climbing in. The water felt different somehow to back home - softer, more pleasant, if that was possible. I noticed that Dimitri had already found the Victoria's Secret shampoo and conditioner I always used and put it on the shelf. Lissa had gotten me it years ago as a birthday present as a way to 'always smell sexy', though fifteen year old me hadn't had the need to smell sexy. Once Dimitri came along, however, that was a different matter.

I washed and rinsed my hair before cleaning the rest of my body, the sweat of sitting on multiple airplanes for a total of almost 24 hours finally edging away. I turned the taps off and climbed out of the shower, taking two of the towels that had been hung up on the side and using one to wrap my hair and the second to wrap around my body.

"Shower's free if you need it," I called out as I walked the short distance into the room where my suitcases sat, assuming Dimitri would let me unpack my clothes the way I wanted to. I decided I'd do it after our meeting with the Head Guardian, for now just grabbing the one outfit. She picked out some flattering black lace matching underwear, the bra having a fancy square backing at the centre. I partnered it with a pair of black skinny jeans and a sheer black blouse with a sheer black blouse with an attached black strappy undershirt. I changed into all of it, leaving the towel on my head as I grabbed a pair of black boots and carried them into the living room with me.

Dimitri was still there, though he had shifted to sit on the sofa and was now casually scanning the TV channels. I pretended not to notice as his eyes hungrily looked my body up and down as I took a seat on one of the stools, tilting my head forwards to begin towel drying my hair.

"You look nice." He commented with an attempt at nonchalance, though I could sense the underlying desire.

"You should see what's underneath." I tilted my head to look at him through the gaps in my hair with a small laugh, seeing his gaze was still fixated on me. As I turned back to the task at hand, I silently wondered if tonight would be the first night we'd sleep together both literally and _intimately._ There was a definite sexual undercurrent that had flowed between us for months on end, now, and I'd be a fool to deny the fact that I hadn't dreamed of it ever happening.

But it was our first night together, alone, and I knew he wasn't the type of person to pressure me into anything. I wasn't sure if he'd want to wait until we had been properly 'dating' for a couple of weeks until we took that step, or if he was just as eager as I was. I guess whatever the answer was, I'd find out sooner or later.

By the time 7 o'clock neared, I had dried my hair to a point that it was passable to go out in. It wasn't the perfect voluptuous bounce it usually was, but it was close enough in the short time frame. I put on my shoes as well as well as the white, form-fitting coat that Dimitri had bought me in Paris - it was utterly beautiful, flaring at the waist and going down to my thighs - before heading out the door with Dimitri, getting a glimpse of the campus for the first time ever.

Much like St Vladimir's, the Guardian's dorm was in a long and tall building of it's own. There seemed to be two on our floor, though perhaps some floors held several smaller rooms to accommodate for more. It was almost pitch black outside if it wasn't for the lights illuminating the pathways on either side, which meant I couldn't see very far beyond the radius of light they produced.

Dimitri guided me towards the Head Guardian's office, keeping a respectable distance between us as we walked. He stopped us in front of a simple black door with red intricate markings within the woodwork, knocking twice. "Come in!" A deep voice from inside called us, and Dimitri headed inside first.

"Ah, Guardian Belikov! Novice Hathaway." A relatively tall yet lean man greeted us as we entered, standing up from behind his desk. He had shaggy black hair and piercing blue eyes, with a hint of stubble around his chin. "Pleasure to see you both. I'm Guardian Alexei Mikhailov, Head Guardian here at St Basil's." He shook my hand first with a smile before doing the same with Dimitri, then gesturing for us to both to take a seat on the long black sofa in front of his desk.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Guardian Mikhailov." Dimitri flattered him as he walked to his own side of the desk, taking a seat and folding his hands on the desk in front of him. I shrugged off my coat, being uncomfortably warm inside, while he spoke. "Before anybody says anything, I'd like to officially thank you for allowing me to take up a position here at St Basil's, and for giving Novice Hathaway here a safe haven for the time being."

"Please, Dimitri, call me Alexei. You too, Rose." He nodded with a kind smile in my direction. "And as for the thanks, it is not necessary. When one of our own is threatened then we must band together to help where we can. We are so few that as Guardians we must protect one another, no matter what the cost."

I smiled genuinely at him, not having expected him to be so warm and welcoming to both of us due to our surprise and last-minute transfers. "Thank you, Alexei. Your kindness may well have saved my life."

"As I said, we must protect one another." He nodded. "Now, I expect you will both begin to attend lessons on the Monday? Good. Here are both of your class schedules - Rose, as I understand it Guardian Belikov here has been personally tutoring you in combat lessons due to missed curriculum over the past few years."

"Yes. I wasn't in attendance at St Vladimir's for near to two years, so to catch me up with my Guardian training I have been having a two hour session each morning and evening as well as some longer on the weekends."

"Well, I have ensured that your timetable does not clash with those sessions. Although you may not be a fully fledged student here at St Basil's, for all intents and purposes you are still a representative of this school, and we like to produce Guardians of the highest standards." I nodded solemnly, respecting that their specialty was clearly in training the best protectors in the business - exhibit Dimitri.

"Now, I understand that Guardian Petrov back at St Vladimir's has given you strict instructions to watch over Rose." He directed the comment towards Dimitri, who nodded in confirmation. "If you would like, I can station an extra Guardian in each of her classes as her unofficial protector while you're not there. Nobody has to know about Rose's situation unless you disclose it to them - I understand that discretion may be of utmost importance in this time."

"Thank you, Alexei, that will be much appreciated." Dimitri thanked him with a formal bow of his head.

"You both must be exhausted from so much traveling, so I will let you go." Alexei smiled as he rose from his seat, Dimitri following soon after. I figured that was our cue to leave, so I hastily stood as well, pulling on my coat once again as he guided us both to the door. "I hope you enjoy your time here at St Basil's, and I look forward to getting to know you both better over the forthcoming months."

"Thank you so much for this opportunity." I thanked with genuine gratitude, realising how much he and the other superiors at St Basil's had done to help her escape the troubles back home. "I promise you won't regret it."

"I'm sure I won't." He said with a knowing look in his eye as Dimitri and I turned to head back to our room.

I had a smile on my lips as I stepped inside the room, not entirely knowing what I was so happy about. Perhaps it was because I was with Dimitri, or perhaps it was the sense of new adventure brimming on the horizon. A new country, a new start.

"What are you so chipper about?" Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist once the door was close, bringing his forehead down to rest against mine. I placed my hands on his chest and fingered his black shirt absentmindedly.

"Just being here." I murmured truthfully, closing my eyes contentedly. "I didn't expect to feel so... at home so soon here. I thought I'd be anxious to meet new people, or wanting to go home already. But I kind of like it here." I could feel Dimitri tighten his grip around me, pulling me closer. I knew he agreed with me, and I knew he was happy just to be back where he grew up.

"Me too, Malýshka. I'm glad you're liking it here." He pressed a kiss to the side of my temple. "Now, let's head to bed. We do need to be back on human timetable by Monday."

I nodded, letting him press a closed-mouth kiss to my lips before taking one of my hands and guiding me to the far bedroom - our, bedroom.

The room itself was simple yet pretty, definitely being the larger of the two bedrooms. On the left wall was a king sized bed in the centre, a brown cabinet holding an ornate lamp on either side. On the opposing wall was a dark brown desk with a plush white armchair in front of it, the window being next to it. There was a built in wardrobe to the other side of it, and I happily noted it was big enough for two people's clothes.

I stepped inside and idly wandered to the desk, skimming a finger across the edge. There was not a trace of dust, showing somebody must have cleaned everything up before our arrival. I could sense Dimitri was lulling behind me, wanting to take me into his arms but being hesitant. I turned around to see just that, his hands awkwardly poised near his side as if he was about to reach out for me but stopped.

Taking matters into my own hands, I shifted to wrap my arms around the back of his neck and went on my tiptoes to give him a smoldering kiss. I could feel the desperation within him as he clutched my hips tightly, pulling our hips together as he bent down so that I didn't have to stretch up as far. He ran a hand along the small of my back to press us even closer together, and I let out a wanting sigh against his lips.

"Roza," he murmured against my lips, trying his best to fight the desires inside. He pulled away slightly, though kept the rest of our bodies pinned tightly together. "I don't want to push you into anything you don't want to do, okay? We can take things slow."

"I don't want to take things slow." I clarified definitely, gripping his collar with both hands and yanking his lips to mine once again. What once was a hesitant start had now turned into a frantic want, a _need,_ as he begun pushing me gently back until I felt the backs of my knees against the bed. He'd already removed my coat and tossed it somewhere in the room, and I could feel his hands working at the bottom of my blouse as he gently lowered me to the bed.

Without ever breaking our kiss, I shifted myself up the bed to lie nearer the top, Dimitri following my every move as he ran his hands down my body deliciously. He ground his hips against me, causing me to pull away from his lips and gasp. He took the opportunity to move to my neck, kissing a line down from my jaw, across my neck, and to the sensitive part halfway between there and my shoulder. I ran my hands through his hair at the blissful feeling, closing my eyes and tilting my head further to give him access.

"You are so beautiful, Roza." He lovingly whispered as his fingers gripped the hem of my shirt, and I lifted my back up slightly to allow him to remove it up over my head. He deftly tossed it aside before taking in my now shirtless appearance, clearly admiring the underwear I had donned. "I have a feeling you planned this," he commented conspiratorially with a wry smile, leaning down to kiss the soft curve of my breasts.

I giggled at the thought, biting my lower lip coyly though he couldn't see. "Think of it more as preemptive wishing." I skirted my hands down from where they were clasped at the nape of his neck to his jaw, bringing him up so I could kiss him hungrily again. It was my turn to begin undressing him, and I quickly took charge as I rolled us both over so I was straddling his hips.

He seemed both pleasantly surprised and annoyed at this change of style as I ran my hands down his chest before yanking his shirt off him, rougher than he had done mine. He leaned up and wrapped a hand around the back of my neck to kiss me, though I cut it short as I pushed him back down to the bed. He growled playfully, and I knew he wanted the control and yet I wasn't giving him it.

"Down, Comrade." I teased, moving to unclasp my bra from behind. "I thought you'd might enjoy this view a little more." I held in a sigh of relief as my breasts were released from their wired cage, tossing the material to the side. I could see the hunger in Dimitri's eyes as this time I let him sit up, watching as he wrapped his arms tightly around my waist before pressing a soft kiss between the valley of my breasts. I wrapped my own arms around the back of his shoulders, tilting my head back as I ran my hands through his hair once again.

"I think," Dimitri murmured against my skin, his breath tickling me delightfully. "We're wearing too much clothing." I grinned at his sentiment as he looked up at me, swiftly rolling us back over so he was on top. I squealed playfully as I looked up at him, my arms still wrapped around his back.

"Don't do that to me!" I swatted his shoulder playfully, though the grin on my face told a different story. He chuckled as he ducked his head down to kiss the base of my neck, slowly making his way southwards. He kneaded my breasts gently as he kissed down between them both, and I arched into his touch with a soft moan.

He continued his slow, torturous journey as he kissed down my stomach, my naval, halting just above my jeans. I automatically raised my hips up, though he firmly planted my butt on the bed before unbuttoning my jeans. I let my body relax into the bed with my hands above my head, closing my eyes as Dimitri raised my hips up to pull my jeans down. I felt him remove my shoes before he got as far as my knees, before slipping it the rest of the way off and tossing it somewhere. He hummed in approval, no doubt taking in my matching black underwear.

Suddenly I was oh-so-aware that I was almost completely exposed to him, feeling slightly self conscious for the first time in many years. Usually I was so proud of my body, strutting around like I owned the place. But naked, in front of the man whom I loved, I couldn't help but feel utterly vulnerable. "Roza, look at me." Dimitri's strained voice forced me to open my eyes and look down at him, and I bit my lip at the sight.

He had removed his own jeans and was kneeling between my legs, his eyes running up and down my body none too subtly. I took in a breath of surprise at the sight, seeing his excitement from within his plain grey boxers. I sat myself up, legs still either side of him, to run my hands down his perfectly sculpted chest, taking in every single inch of him as best I could. "God, you're stunning." I spoke without meaning to, looking up at him with adoration.

He smiled back down at me, pressing another steamy kiss to my lips. "I believe that's my line, Malýshka." He carefully lowered me once again so I was on my back and took his time to trail back down my body, his fingers grazing dangerously close to my most private parts.

While a part of me originally was desperate to be with Dimitri in the most intimate of ways, in the moment I was even happier to take things slow as we were. Dimitri was worshipping every part of me, as I was him, and we were allowing ourselves time to explore each other's bodies before we became one.

He hooked a finger on either side of my underwear before slowly pulling it down my legs, kissing my thigh on one side as he went. I looked down at him with my head still against the pillow, watching as he trailed kisses up my inner leg and stopping just beside my slit. He hooked a hand on both of my knees and placed them over his shoulder, blowing gently against my core resulting in a desperate whine coming from me as I tilted myself towards him.

He had to push me back down to the bed as I felt his tongue skirt my outer folds, and I tilted my head back with my eyes closed as I soaked in every feeling he was giving me. He licked a broad from top to bottom and I let out an erotic moan, scrunching the sheets up besides me with my fists as he worked me.

"You taste delightful, Roza," his warm breath tickled in all the right places as he licked at my clit, pleasuring me in every way he knew how to. I felt him slip a finger into my core to loosen me up, and his arm forced my hips down as I automatically bucked up against his mouth with another moan. He pumped his finger in and out as I mewled quietly for him, not anticipating the second finger he added as he loosened me up. "So wet for me." He cooed, working me quicker.

I could feel the tension building in my stomach and I couldn't help myself as I arched off the bed, whining desperately for him. "Fuck, Dimitri, please." I begged almost incoherently through my pleads, wanting nothing more than to feel him inside me.

"What is it, Roza?" He stilled his fingers inside me though didn't remove them, and his lips were still against my intimate area. "Tell me what you want."

"I want you," I breathed desperately, looking down to see his gaze was on mine. "Please, Dimitri."

He placed a soft kiss on my slit as he pulled his fingers away, smiling as he begun to slowly crawl up my body. "How can I resist when you ask so nicely?" He whispered, kissing me sweetly. I could taste myself against his tongue, yet somehow I wasn't revolted by it, instead the taste fueling my desire for him even further. I felt himself adjust as he slid down his boxers finally, leaving no inch of fabric between us.

"You're sure?" He looked lovingly into my eyes as he positioned himself above me, holding himself up by his forearms on either side of my head. "It's not too late to say no. You're in control here, remember."

I cupped his face and kissed him passionately, pouring every inch of emotion I felt into that single kiss. "I'm sure, Dimitri. This is what I want." I confirmed, feeling the smile on his lips against my own.

He pressed the head of his member inside me and I groaned out at the sensation, him slowly easing himself into me. There was a sensation of simultaneous pleasure and pain, and I couldn't help the near-strangled whine that escaped me as I arched myself against me. He stilled within me, dropping his lips to my neck as he murmured his apologies for hurting me.

"You're fine, Dimitri." I gasped, pressing a hand to his lower back to urge him on. He seemed to take that in his stride, slowly pressing further until he was completely buried within me. It was an unfamiliar yet not completely uncomfortable sensation, and I felt myself grip him tightly as I bared the pain.

"Are you okay?" Ever the gentleman, I silently laughed, always looking after my well being even if it wasn't needed. I nodded, kissing him desperately as I urged him to move. The moment he began to slowly thrust into me, the pain began to fade, and all I could feel was pleasure.

I skirted my hands up across his chest before burying them into his hair, tugging lightly as he thrust particularly deep. I moaned out in pleasure. "Fuck, Dimitri." He moaned against where his lips were placed at my neck, clearly enjoying himself as much as I was as he began to quicken his pace.

I could feel the sensation building low in my stomach as he murmured words of praise to me, saying how good I felt and how much he had longed to feel me around him. I clutched him desperately close as I threw my head back and cried out his name, feeling myself edge closer. "Dimitri, I'm close." I mewled, and he shifted to lift one of my legs around his hips to get better access. I cried out at the new sensation, feeling him hit a particularly _marvelous_ spot with every single thrust. "Yes, Dimitri! Yes!"

He pressed his lips tightly to mine, cutting off my moans of joy as he himself let out a comforting noise against my lips. "Cum with me, Roza. My perfect, beautiful Roza."

His grip was getting sloppy against my hips as I felt myself peak, crying out desperately as I let myself go. I felt my entire body clamp around him as simultaneously he relieved himself within me, gasping my name in delight as he rode out both of our orgasms.

Dimitri began to slow his thrusts until he came to a complete halt, and I let out a small sigh at the emptiness I felt as he slipped himself out of me and collapsed on the bed besides me. Almost automatically I felt myself roll into his touch, desperate for the connection despite the most intimate of moments we just shared. I knew I was sticky and sweaty, but I didn't care as he wrapped his arms loosely around me, both of our breathing erratic.

We were quiet for a few minutes as we reveled in the aftermath of our first time together, and I turned to press a soft kiss to his chest. "I love you, Dimitri." I murmured just loud enough for him to hear, knowing it was the first time I'd ever vocalised my feelings to him.

I felt his grip tighten around me as he buried his face into my hair, seeming to let out a laugh. "I love you too, Roza. So much."


	7. Domesticated Bliss

**Chapter Seven - Domesticated Bliss**

Despite the ten hours sleep I'd gotten before, I found myself easily falling asleep cocooned in Dimitri's protective embrace. However, several times during the night we both did stir, longing for that same intimate connection we shared for the first time just hours ago. It was as if having him once just wasn't enough, and I was completely and irrevocably addicted to him.

A stream of light escaped through the curtain by the window, diagonally skirting across my eyelids which forced me to stir. My eyes fluttered open, instantly squinting at the direct sunlight almost blinding me. A shiver ran through my body, and I glanced down to see the covers having drifted precariously downwards during the night, being draped across my hips with my lower calves and feet peaking out at the bottom and my entire top exposed.

I glanced to the side to take in my sleeping Russian's form, being surprised when I saw his face turned to look at me, eyes wide open. "Good morning, Malýshka." He smiled, not a trace of sleepiness in his voice. He must of been awake for a while now, just waiting for me to do the same.

"Were you watching me?" I accused with a sleep-ridden voice, clearing my throat afterwards. "That's kind of creepy." He chuckled at that, leaning forwards to give me a soft kiss.

"I was, but in the least creepiest way possible." He clarified with a smile on his lips, opening up his arms for me to snuggle back into them from where I'd drifted to my own side of the bed within the night. I complied happily, resting my head on his shoulder and my hands on his chest. "You look so innocent when you sleep."

"Are you saying I'm not innocent?" I teased, watching as I traced circles with my index finger.

"After last night's events I'm inclined to say yes." I could hear the smile in his voice as he lazily skirted the tips of his fingers up and down the centre of my back absentmindedly. I snuggled into him closer at that with a smile on my own lips, remembering the joys of the previous night. "However through fear of striking the wrath of a Hathaway woman I will say that you are perfectly innocent in every way."

We stayed in bed for a couple hours after that, just enjoying the downtime with each other since we knew that once classes begun we wouldn't have much of it, our only true alone time being at night. We spoke about what we were expecting for the next coming week, Dimitri talking more about his personal experiences here at St Basil's, and possibly even a visit to his family's house one weekend soon.

"Speaking of your family," I sat myself up so I was leaning against the headboard, Dimitri watching me with curious eyes as he remained lying down. "How do you think Viktoria will react to seeing you? Don't you think you should have at least warned her? I know if I had an older brother who suddenly became my teacher without notifying me, I'd kick his ass."

Dimitri chuckled, twiddling with the ends of my hair that had fallen forwards across my shoulder. "Viktoria and I are quite close. At least we used to be, before I left for St Vladimir's." He explained with an almost invisible frown, though me being me I could definitely see the sadness within him that came about when he spoke of leaving home. "I'm hoping that she'll be more surprised than angry, though I suppose we shall see tomorrow."

I nodded, seeming that to be reasonable enough. I didn't know any of his family on a personal level, just small details that he'd told me in passing, so truth be told I didn't know how any of his family would react to him being back in Russia.

I reached across his body to his bedside table where his phone sat, opening it up to check the time. "8am. Think you can muster enough energy to get out of bed and make us some breakfast?" I asked sweetly with a hint of do-it-know-or-I'll-kick-your-ass.

He whined, wrapping his arms around my waist and burying his face into my stomach. I felt him place a small kiss at my naval, and I giggled as I ran both my hands through his hair. "But I'm comfortable."

"And I'm hungry." I countered childishly, kissing the top of his head before wriggling out of his grip to stand up. He groaned, letting his face fall down into the pillow as I quietly skipped into the bedroom next door to grab some clothing, not feeling entirely comfortable yet in this unfamiliar place to be striding around butt-naked.

When I came back into our bedroom, now dressed in some checkered blue sleep shorts and a white vest top, Dimitri had shifted himself from the bed and seemed to of tidied up the room. Our clothes that had previously been strewn across the bedroom had been folded neatly into 'his' and 'hers' piles on the desk, and the bed was perfectly made. The Russian himself was nowhere to be seen, so I assumed he was already in the kitchen.

Sure enough, there he was, already rummaging around the fridge for ingredients to cook. I slapped his butt playfully as I wandered by, receiving a curse of surprise from him. I giggled, skipping past him with a wicked grin as I picked up his phone from the island. "Do you think I could call back home? Let everyone know that I arrived safe?"

"Of course, Rose." He nodded, turning to me and gesturing to the phone. "I've already put in a different sim to allow for international calls and texts, as well as transferring all your contacts so you can use it whenever."

I smiled at that, mentally scolding myself for thinking that he would have been anything less than a perfectly prepared gentleman. Making things easy for me to contact home was just such a Dimitri thing to do, and I loved his thoughtfulness. "Thanks." I leaned across the island to press a small kiss on his cheek. "I'll just call everyone while you work."

It was 8.15 in the evening back at St Vlad's, early in the Moroi morning. My mother would definitely be up, and I assumed Lissa and Eddie would be awake - unless they'd had a party the previous night, which subtly I hoped was not the case. I tried my mother first, deciding to give Lissa and Eddie a try at around the time we usually met for breakfast - that would kill two birds with one stone.

"Guardian Hathaway speaking." She answered on the second ring rather formally, and I rolled my eyes at the thought that that was possibly how I would be expected to answer a phone in the near future. How _boring._

"Hey, Mom. It's Rose." I plopped myself down on the sofa in the living room, folding my legs beneath me as I stared off into the distance, vaguely watching my cooking Dimitri. "Just wanted to let you know that I got to St Basil's alright."

"Rose! I'm so glad." I could hear she was smiling. "I figured you would have gotten there about a day ago, and I was starting to get worried that something had happened."

"Yeah, we got to Omsk about 5 Russian time yesterday morning." I explained. "I was pretty tired and ended up falling asleep in the car. I was out for hours, and by the time I woke up it was the middle of the night your time and I figured you'd be asleep. We met with the Head Guardian last night, got our time tables and stuff, and then I headed straight to bed when we arrived back." I obviously left out the part where we headed to bed _together._

"Well, yes, I can imagine that you must of had a busy past couple of days." She commented half-heartedly, almost in a dismissive tone. "And how is Guardian Belikov?"

"He's good." I looked up to where Dimitri was stood cooking in the kitchen, before quickly adding "I think. He seems to like being back where he trained, and I know he's looking forward to seeing his family."

"Are you enjoying yourself there?"

"Well I've only been here a day, and I've spent about 18 hours of that sleeping." I laughed truthfully. "But the people seem nice. From what I remember at the airport before I fell asleep, it seems like a beautiful place. But I'll be sure to update you again once I've seen more of the place."

"I'm glad you got there safe, anyhow." I could sense that she wanted to say more, possibly about how upset she was about me having to move across the world, but she held her tongue. "Anyhow, I must get going. The other Guardians and I are about to take Mr Kressley to a meeting at Court."

"You're back with your charge?" I furrowed my brows curiously, having assumed that she would have still been at the Academy. Though I guess since I wasn't there, she didn't have much reason to be either. It made sense for her to be back to work.

"Yes. I figured that, since the whole reason I remained at St Vladimir's was to make sure you were okay after Spokane, I wasn't needed there anymore." It seemed a bit upsetting when I really thought about it - that her whole presence at a place dictated around me.

I nodded, despite the fact that she couldn't see me. "Alright. Well, I'll let you get back to work then. Bye, Mom."

"Goodbye, Rose. Keep safe." Was her final wishes before she finally hung up.

I sighed softly, slowly bringing the phone down from my ear to rest against my chin. As much as I had once resented my mother, a part of me felt guilty for leaving her behind after everything she'd done for me since Mason's death. What she missed for thirteen years she had at least _attempted_ to make up for the past few weeks, and I'd barely given her the chance to apologise. Now I was half way across the world, and there was the physical distance as well as the emotional distance put between us.

"Malýshka? Is everything alright?" I heard Dimitri's soft voice coming from the kitchen, and I looked up to see him watching me carefully over the island between the two rooms. I nodded, waving a hand dismissively for him to go back to cooking while I scrolled the contacts for Lissa.

She was a little slower on picking up than my mother had been, though eventually she answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Lis. It's Rose." I smiled, and I heard her squeal through the phone.

"It's Rose!" Her voice was a little further away, and I heard some rustling and no speaking. "Okay, you're on speaker. We're in Christian's dorm, and he and Eddie are here."

"Hey, Hathaway." I heard Eddie's teasing voice come through the phone then, and I couldn't stop myself from grinning at the sound. "How's Russia? We're missing you."

"Aw, I'm touched, Castile." I cooed sarcastically. "Though we all know you're just happy I'm not there to kick your butt in training anymore."

"Well, I mean, you're not wrong." He laughed. "With you gone, I'm finally top of the class."

"Glad my move could be of help to you."

"So, how is Russia?" It was Lissa this time, and I could hear more movement as I supposed she lifted the phone up or placed it down somewhere.

"Well, from what I've seen it's a beautiful place."

"From what you've seen...?" She trailed off, evidently confused.

"I fell asleep almost as soon as I got off the plain at Omsk. Jetlag, and all the travelling - it just really tired me out."

"That makes sense." I could picture Lissa just nodding in confirmation, and I smiled at that. "When do you start classes?"

"Tomorrow. I'm kind of nervous, though most of me is just excited. I wonder if they'll be any teachers I can piss off like I did with Stan." My eyes danced naturally over to Dimitri, and a cunning smile made it's way through as I thought of all the things I could pass with as him as my teacher. Well, one of my teachers.

"What about Belikov?" It was Eddie again. "Isn't here over there with you?"

"Yeah, he's the new teacher for Advanced Combat. Though, since he knows all my usual antics, I'm sure it'll be difficult to get anything passed him." I smiled as I saw Dimitri turn to put two plates on the island, mouthing 'you know it' to me with a sexy wink. I covered my hand to stifle a giggle.

"I'm sure you'll think of something, Hathaway." Christian, this time, and I could hear the small smile in his voice as he spoke. I forced myself not to tease him at that, knowing he tried oh-so-hard to act as if he hated me when everybody knew he secretly adored me like an annoying little sister.

"We better get going, Rose. Christian and I are about to head to a feeder, then Eddie has to head to the gym to find out who he's been allocated for the field experiment." That's right! The field experience! I silently wondered if St Basil's had a similar scheme, and if I'd be required to do it. I made a mental note to ask Dimitri about it.

"I hope all goes well for you, Eddie! I know you'll rock it." I motivated. "Keep my bestfriends safe, Firecrotch, or you'll have me to deal with when I get back."

"Oh no, the infamously scary Rose Hathaway." He chided sarcastically, and I heard a small remark from Eddie in the background about how I wasn't kidding. I just giggled, letting my threat speak for itself.

"I'll catch up with you later, Lis. Don't miss me too much!"

"Already am. See you." I heard her give a loud fake-kiss, and I returned the gesture before hanging up with a smile. At least this one had me feeling better than the last, I thought to myself.

I placed the phone on the table in front of me and stood up to sit at one of the stools, watching just as Dimitri finished stacking some pancakes on a plate. "That looks incredible."

"Only the best for my one and only." He grinned, sliding the plate over to me before also handing me a cup of tea. I took a sip of it and found it was _exactly_ the way I liked it - milk and one sugar. He brought one of the stools around to the other side of the island so he was facing opposite me, his own plate of pancakes in front of me. I reached over to grab some of the sauce he appeared to of home cooked, pouring it over the shortstack, then reaching for the squirty cream and placing a good sized helping on the side of the plate. "You sure do have a sweet tooth."

"Hey, I like my sugar." I defended childishly, digging into my food with an almost erotic groan. "Especially when you cook it exactly how I like it."

We ate in comfortable silence for a short while with Dimitri finishing first, waiting patiently while he watched me finish my own. I placed my cutlery in the centre of the plate once I did, taking a long swig of my tea.

"So, how did things with your mother and friends go?" He asked conversationally as he stacked our plates together, standing up to wash them in the kitchen. I got up to insist I helped out, but he quickly shot me down on the matter, so I remained in my seat.

"Things went good." I nodded, knowing he heard at least my half of the conversation. "My Mom is back with her charge, and she seems happy enough. Eddie's about to find out his allocation for the field experience, so I'm sure he's excited for that."

"He's got Lissa." He said matter-of-factly as he began drying his hands, having left the dishes on the drying rack. He turned to face me and leaned back against the countertop casually, a small smirk on his face as he watched my reaction. I narrowed my eyes at him and turned my head curiously.

"How do you know?"

"Moroi and Dhampir were partnered up by the Guardians on the Tuesday before we left. Eddie got Lissa, and you got Christian." He must of seen the flash of anger across my face that I tried to hide, because he quickly added to his statement. "I know you were probably expecting Lissa, but the other Guardians thought it would have been too easy for you if that were the case. You have experience of protecting Lissa already, so you know how to work with each other. A lot of them thought that if we gave you someone you haven't typically worked with, then it would be more like a real-life situation where you're not always close to your charge."

"But my 'real life situation' would be with Lissa anyway." I clarified with a frown still on my face. "I was slated to be Lissa's Guardian, so surely it would just make sense to put me with her?"

"Which is what I said," he nodded as he took a step towards me, leaning on his forearms across the island. "But the others insisted, and I was against the majority."

I pondered that for a moment, wondering why the other Guardians would have insisted so desperately for me to not be with Lissa. I knew some of the Guardians didn't exactly like me, exhibit Stan Alto, but I thought most of them would have agreed to put me with Lissa on the field experience. Then again, I guess now it didn't matter - whether I was put with Lissa, Christian, or even Jesse Zeklos, I was now on the other side of the planet not even able to participate.

The rest of the day passed without anything eventful, spending most of the day just lounging about in our room. At one point I disappeared for a short while to unpack all of my stuff into the second bedroom, after Dimitri had explained that it would be safer to make it look like I was obviously sleeping in the bed I should be in. Although nobody else should ever have to enter our place, it was better to be safe than sorry. I even ruffled up the pillows and bedsheet for good measure to make it look like it had been slept in the previous night.

Dimitri cooked both lunch and dinner for us as well, and I was pleasantly surprised by his culinary expertise. He had explained that, once he got to about 13 years old, he wanted a way to repay his mother for all the good she'd done in his life as a child. They didn't have the most money, his mother being unemployed and his father having taken most of their wealth after Dimitri _convinced_ him to leave, so the only thing he thought of was to learn how to cook. Apparently his grandma, Yeva, taught him some of the basics, and the rest he taught himself. By 15 he was making most of the family dinners as thanks to his mother, but also for fun.

It was gone 11pm by the time we both decided to head to bed, being a little later than both of us typically slept despite the fact we still decided to have our morning training session at 6. Though truth be told it was closer to midnight by the time we both fell into slumber, the blissful events preceding it keeping us awake.

* * *

 _Bit of a filler chapter and so I apologise if it is boring, however I'll try to post another chapter tomorrow to make up for it. I already have it planned and so I promise it'll be a doozy!_


	8. The Fight Ain't Fair

**Chapter Eight - The Fight Ain't Fair**

The dreaded sound of Dimitri's alarm clock woke me far earlier than I would have liked, and I found myself rolling over to bury my face in the pillow with a whine of complaint. I heard Dimitri chuckle behind me as he turned the alarm off, following me across the bed to wrap an arm around my waist and place a kiss on the back of my neck. "Time to get up, Malýshka."

"No." I pouted childishly, my voice being muffled by the pillow at my face. Dimitri laughed again, and I felt him nuzzle my hair away from my back with his nose.

"We have to train. We don't want you failing, do we now?" We both knew that me missing one training session wouldn't poorly affect my combat skills, but that didn't stop me from reacting.

I rolled back over to lay on my back, looking up at him with his hand now resting lightly on my stomach. I sneaked a hand up his chest before cupping it around the back of his neck, pulling him gently down to me. "We could do a different sort of training," I heavily suggested as I pressed my lips to his, feeling a hint of victory as I felt him immediately respond. The hand that was on my stomach wrapped around my waist, pressing our bodies tightly together as he growled softly against my lips.

I was about to push his shoulders back to roll us over, victory looming near, when Dimitri pulled away before I could. I whined at the sudden lack of contact, pouting automatically as I looked up at him. "As much as I'd love to, we've missed almost four days of _actual_ training. Come on." He slapped my bottom playfully, resulting in a shocked squeal from me, before deftly climbing out of the bed and leaving me all alone.

I continued to pout up at him, hoping that the big doe-eyes would change his mind, but he just smirked challengingly at me while sliding on his boxers before rummaging around his drawers for some workout clothes. I sighed heavily as I soon admitted defeat, rolling my eyes as I reluctantly rolled out of bed. "Fine! You win, I'm up." I heard him chuckle as I went into the next bedroom to change into my own clothes, quickly flipping him the bird as I left.

The gym had been much bigger than what I'd expected, though with double the amount of Dhampir's than St Vladimir's I guess I shouldn't have been surprised. Dimitri and I had spent a little less time than usual on our training, finishing a half hour earlier, promising to make up for it at this evening's session. I had suggested going to the main school's cafeteria for breakfast, though Dimitri had insisted that he wanted to keep his presence a surprise for Viktoria later in the day. I agreed easily, happy to spend another morning with my man's cooking.

A little before 9.30 we separated ways with a formal goodbye, him going to teach his first lesson and me heading to my own first lesson of _Animal Behavior and Physiology -_ one of the lessons we Dhampir shared with the Moroi.

The teacher, a Moroi called Miss Lel, was nice enough, being the type of teacher that didn't embarrass new students by introducing them at the front of the class. She just gave me my necessary books before sitting me at one of the free tables in the back row. I could feel the peculiar looks I was getting from the other students in the class, Dhampir and Moroi alike, and so I took the opportunity to really make a show as I strode tall and confidently to my seat, barely even acknowledging the presence of anybody else.

Guardian Ludlam for _Weight Training and Conditioning_ second period was a teacher I was hoping not to of gotten, picking on me from the moment I set foot into the gym. "Miss Hathaway, I presume? What a pleasure to meet you." The tone in his voice conveyed the exact opposite of his words, though I pretended not to notice as I tossed my duffel bag to the side of the room alongside the other Novice's bags. I removed my sweater and shoved it into the side pocket of the bag, having a tight black workout tank top on underneath and already wearing my favourite pair of leggings.

He had continued to introduce me to every single member of the class individually by name while I stood at the front, awkwardly nodding or waving to each person. I'm sure they were hating things just as much as I was. He even asked me to show the class some of the techniques they would be perfecting today, being irritatingly surprised when I knew exactly what to do. After that he seemed to ignore me, letting me drop to the back of the class once again.

By the time the third period bell rang, I was anxious since I knew my next lesson would be _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques_ with Dimitri, and I was excited to see how he acted with both me and the other class. Back at St Vladimir's he had only been my personal mentor, and as far as I knew he didn't have experience with teaching such large classes. I expected he would be nervous, especially teaching the seniors, but I knew he'd still rock it.

The lesson was in the same gym as the last lesson, so I took the time to go sit down on the bench beside my bag and take a sip from my waterbottle. Several Novices left for different classes, and a lot more entered for this lesson. I remembered Dimitri saying there was near to 50 members in the class, and now I could really begin to see the full extent.

"Alright, class, settle down." I heard a domineering female voice echo through the gym, and immediately all the chattering seniors fell quiet. I placed my bottle back in my bag as I looked up, seeing a tall woman guiding the class into a huddle near the centre of the room.

She had a strawberry blonde pixie cut that framed her face well, defined facial features that were somehow soft against the harsh haircut. She was tall for a woman, maybe about 6'2, and like most Dhampir's appeared to be all muscle and no fat. I tore my gaze from her rather quickly once I approached the group, seeing my own Russian stood a little further behind her in an 'at ease' stance. He didn't have his Guardian mask on like he did back at St Vladimir's, and I guessed that was one major difference between here and back home.

"Now, as you all know Guardian Argent left St Basil's just before Christmas, leaving an opening as your second combat teacher." She had a very soldier-typed voice, being stern even without intention, and her Russian accent made her even more intimidating. "I'd like to present Guardian Dimitri Belikov, who for the next five months shall be filling in that position."

I could see some of the students take in Dimitri's formidable presence with awe and starstruck, since it was evident just from his size and aura that he was a man not to be messed with, whether Strigoi, Dhampir, Moroi, or Human. I watched as he nodded to a brunette girl in the front row who seemed to be jumping up and down, and I wondered if that was Viktoria.

"Guardian Belikov was previously a personal Guardian for a Princess Vasilisa Dragomir at St Vladimir's Academy, and before that has several years of experience with external charges. We here at St Basil's are very fortunate to be within his presence, and I hope you will all embrace his presence and take on his lessons with gusto." I didn't miss the wry smile she flashed in Dimitri's direction as she spoke his praise, and I felt a jealous rage build up in my stomach.

"We also have a new student in the class with us today. Novice Hathaway, if you please?" _Great._ I rolled my eyes sarcastically as I made my way to the spot besides her where she was gesturing. _Another pissy teacher._ "Rosemarie Hathaway is also from St Vladimir's, here on a five month transfer. So I have been told, despite recent absences to your education, you remain one of the single best Novices St Vladimir's has ever seen?" It was impossible to miss the underlying disbelief in her voice, and so I decided to embrace the mood.

"I don't mean to boast, but you could say something along the lines of that." I placed my hands on my hips with a small smirk as that got a few chuckles and sniggers from students in the class.

"I've also heard that you singlehandedly managed to escape and hide the Princess Dragomir from the Academy for two years, only to be brought back by the school's own Guardians." She was definitely beginning to get snarky with me, and I couldn't help but wonder what I'd done to make her hate me so much already. "That's quite impressive, especially for a Novice. I'm sure it wasn't as easy as it appears."

"It was easy enough." I said warily, not sure where she was going with this conversation. I also refused to indulge her in any further information on the matter, not willing to expose the bond Lissa and I shared if that wasn't already widely known. Dimitri and Alberta had both previously raised issues that if people knew we were of the few Spirit bonded people, then there may be those who would want to probe and experiment on that miracle. Since then, we had agreed on only telling people who _needed_ to know.

"I'm sure it was." She laughed humourlessly in disbelief, walking scarily slowly around my back to stand on the either side of me. I glanced to the side at Dimitri to see if he was just as confused as I was, and was pleased to see that was definitely the case. He was watching the female Guardian, whom I'd yet to learn the name of, with narrowed eyes.

Suddenly she turned to face me, a scrutinising expression on her face. I could see her eyes were vaguely looming on my neck, before darting to my eyes. "Is it true you've killed two Strigoi?"

I heard the rest of the class gasp in surprise at that, and my breath caught in my throat. That was a question I definitely wasn't expecting to hear today, and I was so not prepared. I glanced around to take in the reaction of the rest of the class, seeing some of them staring at me with admiration and some with a look of disgust. I swallowed hard, deciding to let the actions speak louder than words as I lifted my hair up and spun around to show the class the two small yet powerful molnija. Another gasp echoed through the class, and I looked up to see Dimitri smiling at me with a look of proud adoration. I winked in return, confident that nobody could see my face from this angle, before dropping my hair and facing back to the instructor.

She had a sour expression on her face, clearly disliking the fact that a Novice had any molnija - or perhaps it was because that Novice was _me._ I cleared my throat pointedly to get her attention, looking up at her expectantly. "Sorry, what was your name again?"

"Guardian Charkov." She said plainly, not elaborating on much else as she made her way to the far end of the room. "Forgive me if I offend you, Novice Hathaway, but as a Guardian I am expected to trust my gut instincts. And my gut instincts are telling me that your... repertoire of skills have been overexaggerated."

"I'm sure there's a compliment there somewhere." I mumbled quietly to myself as she stepped foot into the sparring ring, the rest of the class turning to follow her movements. She stood there expectantly for a moment, just looking at me, before gesturing for me to enter the ring alongside her. I narrowed my eyes in confusion, looking around the room to make sure there was no mistake before heading over to her.

The rest of the class behind me were talking and gossiping behind me as I walked, and I could feel several pairs of eyes boring into my soul. I shook my hair out and lifted my shoulders back, showing I was more confident than I was feeling as I stepped into the ring.

I had barely taken two steps towards the centre when she swung a low kick to the back of my legs, knocking me on my ass instantly. I shouted in both surprise and pain, seeing her quickly move towards me as if to tackle me completely to the ground. I quickly rolled to the side and pushed myself to my feet, turning around to face her. My butt was now throbbing and I was seething with anger as I glared at the woman, having known her all of ten minutes and already wanting to stake her ass to the ground.

She was circling me around the ring in an offensive stance, and I could hear the class once again chattering from their spectator's view. I silently wondered if Dimitri was watching as intently, before shaking the thought out of my head. _Focus, Rose._

Just in time, too, as she swiftly went on the attack by launching two successive punches for my stomach and sternum. Using my forearms I managed to block both the attacks, quickly returning the favour with a roundhouse kick to the side of her head. She attempted to evade it though it still connected slightly, forcing her to stumble backwards.

Going on the offensive, I took her lack of stability into my own hands by taking a small running start before jumping, kicking her twice in her stomach and once at her sternum. I used the momentum of my last kick to throw me back slightly so I could land safely, watching as she fell backwards onto the floor. There was a round of appreciative cheering from somewhere in the class as well as some 'oohs', an evident sign that the attack must of looked like it hurt.

I made my way forwards in an attempt to stake her, but she quickly grabbed both my hands and threw me backwards away from her. I landed on my feet, though stumbled, giving her enough time to regain her own balance. She advanced towards me with a renewed sense of passion, throwing punch after punch, kick after kick, relentlessly at me. She was fast, though not faster than me, and so I was able to successfully evade at least half of her attacks.

She was tiring herself out from the sheer amount of attack she had produced in such quick succession, and I knew that now was when she would begin to get sloppy. I kicked for her midsection with a powerful thrust, sending her stumbling backwards once again. I spun around as I gained momentum, sending another side kick to the right side of the ribs. This almost forced her to the ground again, and I knew that I must have seriously damaged her at this point, but I was through with caring.

She started towards me though I quickly retaliated, sending several sharp punches to the centre of her chest to knock her back. She quickly grabbed both my wrists in an attempt to stop me, swiping her dominant leg to tackle mine from below me. I saw her hesitate before moving, which gave me the advantage as I quickly jumped to avoid falling, sending one harsh kick to her mid section which forced her flying back, releasing me from her grip.

I advanced, kicking once for her dominant shin then using my other leg to kick her stomach again. I used my arm for momentum, which was my downfall for that move, as she managed to quickly grab it and throw it backwards, preventing my attack from being very strong. She swung a punch for my face which I quickly evaded by stepping back, and she used that space to swing another attack - this time with her elbow - to just above my sternum. I didn't have enough time to react, the blow connecting completely. I shouted out in pain, knowing that space had next to know muscle to protect from the pain.

I gritted my teeth and swung two hits for her neck this time, which she successfully blocked using her forearms like I had done before. She attempted a punch straight for the centre of my face, though I quickly redirected it by moving my fist with the inside of her elbow, her own hand missing the side of my face by centimetres. I used this close proximity to use my other arm, elbowing her upwards against her nose and connecting almost all the way as I heard a satisfying _crunch._

She stumbled backwards and clutched her nose, and I used this as opportunity to finish the fight once and for all. I took a step forwards and swung my body low, before throwing myself upwards and sideways to perform an aerial kick called the 'butterfly twist'. I kicked out twice - once at her sternum, once at her face - before landing safely right in front of her as she tumbled backwards onto the floor. Carrying my momentum through the kick, I launched myself forwards and faux staked her the moment she landed on the ground. "Dead." I cried out victoriously, giving her a cocky smirk that I was sure would wipe her attitude away.

The class immediately erupted with cheers and claps as I stood up, wearily turning to see where they were all stood on the one side of the ring. I let out a small laugh as I doubled over to catch my breath, resting my hands on my thighs for support. Not knowing how she fought had definitely proved difficult for me, and I wasn't expecting to use so much energy as I did. Although fighting with Dimitri was a lot harder, at least I knew what to expect with him. Fighting with unknown talents was definitely a challenge I would have to work on.

I didn't even bother to check if Guardian Charkov was okay as I exited the ring, my body aching and tired as I made my way over to get my bottle of water. I slumped down on the bench with my head against the wall as I drank until it was empty, watching as the Guardian stumbled cautiously to her feet. Now that I properly looked at her, she was definitely looking more beaten up than I felt, marks of blood on her lip and coming from her nose. I saw Dimitri head over to her and ask her a quiet question, which she quickly dismissed.

"Guardian Belikov will be taking over the rest of the class for today." She announced in a tired voice, and I noticed she didn't even dare look in my direction as I regrouped with the rest of the class. "It will be good to for him to get to know your styles and him to know yours. I shall see you at class tomorrow." She nodded solemnly as she wiped the blood from her nose, before quickly exiting the classroom presumably to head to the infirmary.

"Alright, class, that's enough excitement for now." Dimitri commanded the class easily, making his way towards the front. "Pair off and start your stretches. Hathaway, over here, please."

I heard several passing comments as I made my way to Dimitri about how I would be in trouble, and I had to hold in a laugh at how wrong that statement was. Dimitri waited until all the students had cleared off until he turned to me. "Are you alright? She had no right to attack you like that."

"I'm fine." I assured him. "Probably going to be a little bruised in the morning, but I definitely got off better than she did." I gestured my head back to the door where Guardian Charkov had left. "Where did she go?"

"To the infirmary." I could tell he was trying to hold back a smile, though not very successfully. I grinned up at him, folding my arms confidentially.

"Are you proud of me?" I fluttered my eyelashes innocently up at him, knowing that my teasing would get him riled up in all the right ways.

He laughed, looking down at the ground for a moment before returning his gaze to me. I bit my lower lip at the dark, lustful expression in his eyes, hiding the smirk that threatened to break through. "Not only am I most definitely proud of you, Malýshka," he said quietly to make sure nobody would be able to hear apart from me. "But that might possibly be the sexiest thing I've ever seen you do."

I swallowed hard as I held in an inappropriate noise, giving him a seductive look. "Well I guess that gives me something to look forward to tonight." I chimed, knowing that the anticipation would just _kill_ him. I took a step back and gave him a formal nod of goodbye, pretending to ignore the strained look on his face.

"For that, you can do ten sets of lines." He said a little louder so that a couple of the other Novices could hear, implying it was a punishment for something I had done, when in reality it was just his own way of teasing. I gave him a mock salute to say that I would do it, before turning to start my 'punishment' with an obvious sway of my hips as I went.


	9. New Sisters and New Misters

**Chapter Nine - New Sisters and New Misters**

"What," I kicked hard at the padded cushion Dimitri was holding out in front of him, "the hell," another kick as I gritted my teeth, "is her problem?" I let out a loud warrior scream as I kicked the cushion one final time, dropping my arms to the side and looking up at Dimitri with a huff.

We'd been working out for about half an hour the Monday evening, getting out my frustrations from the first day. Turns out Guardian Charkov had ended up with a broken nose and had been written off from teaching for the rest of the week. A part of me knew that I should have felt bad for hurting her so bad, but most of me was just so hooked up on the fact that she deserved it. She called me out for no reason, underestimating my skill - the woman deserved to get her ass handed to her.

"She's a very insecure person, Rose." Dimitri said plainly, as if that was supposed to explain everything. "She was in the year above me at school, so I got to know her a little bit. I think she just felt threatened that a Novice had molnija while she has yet to even see a Strigoi."

"She's never seen a Strigoi?" I looked up at him in disbelief, a small part of me understanding now why she seemed to resent me. "But she graduated eight years ago."

"She was allocated as a teacher here at St Basil's after her graduation." He explained as he placed the cushion to the side, walking us over to the other side of the gym where the upper body equipment sat. "She's never had an external charge to protect, so the only time she's been out of the school is to visit family."

"That's kind of sad." I frowned slightly at the thought of being cooped up in one place for years on end, no life outside the walls of St Basil's. I cracked my knuckles before rubbing my hands together for friction, jumping up to grab either side of the chin up bar.

"It's how some people choose to live their lives." Dimitri shrugged unfortunately, stepping forwards to tense up my stomach as I lifted myself up and lowered myself again. "Ours is Guarding people, theirs is teaching."

"You know what they say - 'if you can't do, teach'!" I commented with a wry smirk, earning a sharp squeeze at my waist from Dimitri. I squealed, dropping down from my chin up but still holding onto the bar.

"Right now I'm a teacher," he chuckled with a shake of his head, stepping back to take a look at my form. "So any insults you throw at teacher's you're throwing at me."

"But you're so much more than just a teacher." I breathed out as I lifted myself up, looking down over the bar to give him a cheeky wink. He rolled his eyes, but I could still see the smile on his lips.

"Dimka!" I heard a high pitched voice call from behind me, and I watched as Dimitri focused on something behind me with a huge grin.

"Viktoria!" I dropped myself to the floor from the bar as he strode past me, quickly scooping up the brunette girl from our class earlier in the day - his sister, as I had assumed.

She squealed in delight as Dimitri swung her around in a wide circle, him laughing the whole time. She said something in Russian through her laughter, and Dimitri settled her on the ground but kept his hands around her in a brotherly embrace. They had a small conversation in Russian with me onlooking rather awkwardly. I shifted between my feet and folded my arms across my chest, looking down to the floor.

Viktoria must have seen me lurking behind, because she then turned to greet me. "Hi! I'm Viktoria Belikova. Dimitri's sister." She skipped over to me and outstretched her hand with a wide smile. I giggled at her infectious attitude, shaking her hand delightfully.

"Rose. Rose Hathaway."

"I know." She waved dismissively, though not rudely, as we retracted our hands. "You're somewhat of a legend around here after what you did to Guardian Charkov. I mean, you were well known before you even arrived, but now you're like, St Basil's equivalent to Dhampir royalty."

"Well known?" I tilted my head curiously. "I've never even been to the East Coast of the States, never mind here in Russia. How could people know who I am?"

"Your escape with the Princess Dragomir was, _legendary!"_ She explained, gesturing widely with her hands as she spoke. "Nobody has ever been able to successfully hide any Moroi, royalty or not, for the length of time you did. Queen Tatiana was scouting for the very best Guardians to try and get you back, and that was how Dimka came to be in America. Loads of St Basil's Guardians and teachers were shipped off for the mission."

"Scouted by Queen B-iatch herself, huh, Comrade?" I wiggled my eyebrows at Dimitri from where he stood besides his sister, teasing him for so conveniently leaving that detail out whenever we spoke of my return to the Academy. "Guess you're not just some cheap foreign labour like I thought you were."

"That's because you wildly underestimated my abilities, Rose." He threw back cockily, and the insecure part of me immediately picked up on the 'Rose' as opposed to his usual nicknames. I had thought that we would be able to be a normal, open couple in front of his sister, though clearly I had been proven wrong. I just laughed slightly, pretending to act like it hadn't hurt.

"So, Rose," Viktoria started semi-awkwardly, clearly sensing the tension between her brother and I and wanting to find a way to ease it out. "Would you like to come get some dinner in the cafeteria? I've got some friends who are just _dying_ to meet you."

I looked up at the clock to see it was 6.45 in the evening, and Dimitri and I had barely been training for 45 minutes. We'd cut this morning's session short by half an hour already, and I knew that both of us would be frustrated with ourselves if we missed another hour and forty-five. From all the flying and time changing, we'd already lost four days worth of training, and I could just feel the need to work out building up inside of me.

As if sensing my hesitation, Dimitri was gracious enough to answer for me. "We can cut the session short if you'd like, Rose. That just means an extra long session at the weekend, so long as that's okay with you." An extra two and a half hours workout on Saturday seemed perfect enough for me, so I nodded gratefully.

By the time I'd showered and changed, it was almost 7, and Viktoria and I were heading towards the cafeteria with Dimitri not too far behind dressed in his St Vladimir's Guardian outfit. Apparently he was taking Alberta's request of being my round-the-clock Guardian a lot more seriously than I had anticipated, though I wasn't exactly complaining. Anytime with Dimitri was good enough for me, even if it was with him being my steely-faced protector.

"So, has he told you yet?" Viktoria interrupted my thoughts, and I turned to her with a questioning expression. "Dimka. Has he told you he loves you?"

"I am entirely not sure what you're talking about." I stumbled slightly, shaking my hair out and turning to face where I was walking so she couldn't entirely see my reaction. From our interaction back in the gym I had assumed that she didn't know about anything between Dimitri and I, but now she was asking questions like that? I was more than confused.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes with exasperation, speaking quiet enough so the lurking Russian behind us couldn't hear what we were saying. "He's called or Skyped back home once a week ever since he left for America. In four months, I don't think he's ever _not_ mentioned your name."

"Really?" I looked up at her hopefully and she nodded. I couldn't help the smile on my face as I sneaked a glance over my shoulder at the man I loved, seeing him ever so briefly make eye contact with me before looking straight ahead again.

The cafeteria was almost twice the size as the one at St Vladimir's, and was about half full of students. When Dimitri had told me that the school specialised in producing mass numbers of Dhampir's, I don't think I really comprehended to what extent that was true until I took in the room. Back home, there would have typically been twice as many Moroi students in the room than there were Dhampir, though here it was the complete opposite. I don't think I'd ever seen so many Guardians and Dhampir under one roof.

Viktoria guided us over to a table at the very far end in a small secluded corner that was already pretty full of students, most of which I had recognised from the Senior training class. "Guys, this is my friend Rose." I smiled at the fact she had so easily taken me on as her friend, waving slightly at the group which consisted of two Moroi and three Dhampir. "Rose, this is Malakai, Sylvia, Katya, Evan, and Feliks."

I nodded politely to each of them as Viktoria introduced them, placing my bag on the floor by an empty chair before she quickly pulled me away to go get some food. Everything on offer was very obviously Russian, and so I was dubious to try anything since I didn't know what it was. Viktoria ended up choosing for me, some beef and vegetable meal with steamed potatoes on the side. It was good, in reality, possibly one of the most heartiest meals I'd ever eaten in my life.

"So, Rose," Malakai - or Kai, as he had asked me to call him - started, sitting to my right with Viktoria to my left. He was one of the Moroi at the table alongside Feliks, and with his shaggy black hair and seemingly muscular physique, he didn't appear to have the stereotypical skinny and lean look as most Moroi had. He seemed to be the most interested in me, besides Viktoria, always bringing me into the conversation as if to make me feel included into the new group. I appreciated it.

"I heard from these guys that you beat up one of the Guardians?" Of course my reputation would precede me, I thought to myself. "First day here and you're already getting into trouble? Maybe you'll be a bad influence on us."

"I didn't just randomly decide to attack a Guardian, okay, if that's what you're thinking." I rolled my eyes in exasperation as Sylvia - a small, timid Dhampir with Aryan features - gathered up everybody's plates to take them to the disposing trays. "She came after me right in front of the entire class. She deserved the ass kicking she got. Perhaps it knocked her attitude down a few pegs as well."

"The Senior class thank you for that, by the way." Evan grinned at me. "Guardian Charkov has been up our asses about graduation and allocations since the beginning of the year. I'm pretty sure the last Guardian left at Christmas because he was fed up of having to deal with her." I laughed at that, mentally agreeing. Although I'd only known the woman all of 8 hours, I could already imagine that anyone forced to work with her would rather run for the hills.

"How come you got transferred here anyway?" Kai asked curiously, turning his body slightly to face me more. "Beat up Guardians on the reg' back at Vladimir's?"

"No," I said incredulously, mentally trying to think of an excuse. Like Alberta had said before we left; only people who needed to know, were to know. "Since I'm slated to be the Princess' Guardian, they thought it would benefit me to gain some experience from different teachers in a different style. They thought it would be helpful to expand my arsenal - after all, guarding a Princess isn't an easy job." The difficulties lay in both protecting her from threats as well as dealing with her midnight tantrums and nightmares, but that wasn't something they needed to know.

The table seemed contented with that, before turning onto a different matter of gossip between themselves about some senior Moroi whom I obviously didn't know. I decided to take the opportunity to get up from my seat, telling Viktoria I'd be back in a minute, before heading to the lines of food to grab an apple. Instead of walking back to my table, I went to Dimitri, who was stood lined up against a nearby wall at an at-ease stance with a Guardian mask on.

"Here," I lifted up the shiny red apple with a smile, keeping a formal enough distance between us. "I thought you'd be hungry. I'll get the cafeteria staff to send a meal up to our dorm as well, if you'd like."

"Thank you, Rose, but that won't be necessary." He returned just as politely, though still took the apple and placed it in his duster. Although he appeared to be being courteous, I knew that he would be starving by the time we got back to room and would probably be too stubborn to cook himself something.

Instead of accepting his words I just gave him a look of disbelief, before turning and heading back to the food again. There was an elderly Moroi woman stacking clean plates up at one end, and so I figured she would be easiest to approach with the topic. Once I explained that Dimitri had been working all day with no time for dinner, she agreed graciously to send a large lot of food up to our dorm at around 8. She was even kind enough to ask if him missing dinner would be a regular occurrence, and when I confirmed by saying he would usually be training until 8.30, she promised to send up extra food each evening for him. I thanked her profusely before she kindly shooed me away, sending me back to my previous table.

* * *

The first week at St Basil's was easy enough, and I was happy to see that Viktoria's friends had accepted me easily enough into their friendship group. Although it wasn't quite the same relationship as those of us back at St Vlad's, obviously, it was better than spending the next five months being the outcasted loner.

Viktoria had figured out Dimitri and I's relationship from our very first meeting, and the days since she had been very casual yet knowing of it. I was thankful that we were able to be open about our relationship to at least one person, even if it was just his little sister. She frequently asked questions about our history at St Vlad's, how we came to be, how we were finding things being a 'hidden couple'. Truth be told it was nice to get a lot of things off my chest.

It was Friday evening and the five of us - Viktoria, Malakai, Katya, Feliks, and myself - were sat in the cafeteria after eating dinner. Viktoria had made it a habit to meet me at my afternoon training with Dimitri, letting me shower and change before we went to eat dinner with the rest of her friends. Sylvia and Evan were twins, apparently, and left every weekend to spend time with their family that lived just outside of Omsk. Apparently they were a very well off family, their father being some important Russian Moroi figurehead while their mother was his Guardian. They never flaunted their wealth, though, appearing as your very typical Dhampir students.

"Viktoria, are you going to the party tomorrow?" Katya asked her with a perfectly arched eyebrow, making it seem effortless. Katya was easily the prettiest of all of Viktoria's friends, and I meant that in the kindest way possible, but with perfectly curled black hair and olive skintone, flawless complexion and innocent aura, it was hard not to notice her beauty. Like me, however, she was confident in her appearance, and never shied away from showing her body off or her natural beauty.

Viktoria shrugged, picking at the _pastila -_ a Russian pastry dessert - she was holding and popping pieces into her mouth with delicate bites. "I'll go if Rose is going." She looked up at me questioningly, and I pursed my lips in thought.

"I didn't even know there was a party." I explained, turning to the other three at the table. "When and where?"

"There's an old Moroi common room in the attic of the Moroi dorms that's been out of use for years." Kai elaborated with a confident smirk. "Irene, a fire user who graduated last year, got really drunk one night and accidentally set fire to a couple of the sofas in there. The Headmaster banned anyone from going in there afterwards, saying we used the smaller one on the ground floor. It's still all intact, and they removed the burnt furniture, but nobody bothered to reopen it since the smaller one was good enough to accommodate us all. Most of the senior class is meeting there around curfew."

"So? Whaddya say, you in?" Viktoria looked across at me semi-hopefully, and I could tell that she was really wanting to go. I knew she said she'd only go if I would be going, but I also knew that she only said that to make me feel included. If I didn't go I'd probably force her to go anyway, not wanting to bring her down.

"Sure. Sounds like it could be fun." I grinned, and was happy to see that she clapped her hands excitedly at my agreement.

Kai seemed equally as happy at my commitment to go, Feliks and Katya just seeming indifferent. "It's a party then. Oh, and, by the way - don't tell that Guardian of yours about it." He was glancing up over my shoulder as he spoke, and I could only imagine he was looking at Dimitri who was standing Guard a little further away from us. "He seems pretty chill for a teacher, and I know he's from St Vlad's with you, but I don't want him snaking us out to the other teachers and shutting us down."

"You don't have to worry about Dimitri," I promised with a dismissive wave. "He's not exactly a stickler for the rules, so I wouldn't worry too much about him giving us up even if he did find out somehow." Feliks seemed to be the only one who gave me a scrutinising expression at that, and I could feel him almost staring a hole into the side of my head. I glanced at him with a quizzical look, staring him out for a moment before he sternly looked away.

 _Hmph,_ I thought as Katya started talking to Viktoria about what they were going to wear for the party. _Guess not everyone likes Dimitri as much as I figured._

* * *

"You're sure you're okay with me going?" I pouted to Dimitri, looking at his reflection in the mirror as I was doing my makeup. It was Saturday evening, and Viktoria was due to meet me so we could head to the party in an hour. Dimitri had been more than happy to let me go once I told him about the party, however I could still see that he was a little put out over the fact we wouldn't be spending the entire night together - alone.

"Of course, Malýshka." He said for what must have been about the eighth time that evening. He was sat in the centre of our bed in some jeans and a black shirt, reading one of his current Western novels that he enjoyed so much. He dogearred the page he was on and placed it in his lap to look back up at me through the mirror's reflection. "Just because _I_ am not a student here anymore does not mean that you cannot enjoy yourself. You are still seventeen, remember - have a little fun with other people your age."

"I don't want you to feel like I'm abandoning you for new friends."

"Roza," he laughed incredulously with a large smile on his face, putting his book to the side and shuffling forwards on the bed so he was sat on the edge, right behind my seat. "You're in _high school._ You're _supposed_ to be going out with your friends, partying and getting up to mischief. Although, as your teacher I probably shouldn't be condoning you getting up to no good, but I'll allow it this once."

I giggled at him with a small shake of my head, looking at him with pure affection and adoration. I turned around in my seat to face him properly, seeing his gaze changing from the mirror to my face as well. "I love you."

"I love you too, Malýshka." He cooed affectionately, standing up to press a lingering kiss to my lips. I stroked the side of his face with a smile as I leaned into the kiss, attempting to chase him up once he pulled away. "Now, you better finish getting ready. My sister can get very impatient with people being late."

He then left me alone to finish up getting ready, heading into the living room to plan some lesson work for the week coming. I did a neutral makeup job, something Lissa had taught me to do since it was easy yet pretty. Neutral eyeshadows with a little bit of winged eyeliner and mascara with a nude pink lipstick. I curled my hair loosely before running a brush lightly through it to give it large, voluptuous waves, before donning a pretty burgundy dress. It was off the shoulder and flared at the waist, reaching to a little above the knee at the front and a little below at the back. I put on a pair of black boots with a skinny 3" heel before deciding I was done, heading out into the living room with one final glance in the mirror.

I glanced around the room as I entered, finding Dimitri sat in the centre of the sofa with a notepad and pen in his hand. "Hey." I smiled, getting his attention as he looked up at me. What was a relaxed expression on his face soon turned into one of lust and want once he took my appearance in, and I felt myself blush shyly at the way he was looking at me.

"Roza," he almost moaned as he placed his stuff on the table, standing up and deftly striding over to where I stood. In an instant his hands were running all over me - waist, hips, ass, back. I ran my hands up his chest and looked up at him through my lashes with a coy smile. "You look absolutely gorgeous."

"Thanks." I almost whispered, biting my lip as he looked down at me with a carnal expression. He leaned down to kiss me passionately, the heels I was wearing working in my favour as I didn't have to go onto my tiptoes to meet him in the middle. He wrapped his arms tightly around my back and pulled me possessively to him.

I moaned needily against his lips as he stumbled us back to press me against the door, and I found myself running my hands up into his hair to tug at it lightly. He groaned, tearing his lips away from mine to press them against my neck. I closed my eyes blissfully and tilted my head back to give him more access, mewling in delight. "Don't you dare fuck up my makeup." I breathed unconvincingly, though I'm sure he knew I would slap him if he ruined my hard work.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He mumbled against my skin, and I felt him grip my waist tightly before lifting me up out of nowhere, using his body to press me tightly against the door. I circled my arms and legs tightly around his body, scarily aware that we didn't have much time before Viktoria was due to arrive.

"If you're wanting me out of this dress, you better work fast, Comrade." I commented with a wry smirk, feeling one of his hands drift to beneath my dress to palm my ass delightfully. I giggled and moaned at the same time, pulling his head away from where it was buried in my neck to look at him completely.

"Mm, I think I like you in it too much to take it off too soon." He looked into my eyes with a carnal desire, and I felt him adjust us both to unbutton and slide down his jeans, reveling in the thought of him taking me against the door, fully closed. He fingered the crotch of my panties which blocked the space between us purposefully. "These, however, need to go."

Instead of taking them off like I had thought he would, I felt him slide the fabric to the side before sliding his member deep inside me, making me whine in both pleasure and surprise. He cursed lowly in Russian as he adjusted me to sit comfortably on him, gripping my waist to hold me tightly between him and the door.

"Fuck, that feels so good." I proclaimed, digging my nails into his shoulders instinctively as I held onto his broad shoulders tightly. He began thrusting hard into me, setting a relative pace that was comfortable for both of us. There was no doubt in my mind that him holding my weight up was like picking up a feather, and the new angle meant that he was hitting every _perfectly_ deep spot, making me whine and moan profusely.

"God, I'm so lucky." Dimitri attached his lips to the join between my neck and my shoulder, biting the sensitive spot there. I gasped at the feeling, enjoying the pain and pleasure mix more than I thought I would have. It was sure to leave a mark, but in the moment I didn't care. "You're all mine."

He reached around to grip my ass underneath my dress firmly, lifting me slightly higher as he picked up the speed of his thrusting. I let out a strangled scream as I felt his tip hit my g-spot. "There!" I gasped, bucking my hips into him. "Right there!"

As if that gave him the fuel he needed, he shifted to grip my waist tightly once again, keeping me in a fixated position against the door as he wildly thrust into me, hitting the exact spot he wanted to almost every single time. I cried out to the ceiling as he growled animalistically against my neck. My breathing was coming in short bursts now, testimony to how close I really was. "Dimitri," I whined, and he silenced me with his lips against mine.

We kissed passionately, and I felt myself slowly coming undone beneath his touch. I moaned delightfully against his lips as I felt myself come hard, Dimitri still thrusting as he rode out my orgasm. I felt him finish soon after, buried all the way to his hilt inside me, with a deep groan, before milking himself with his final few thrusts.

"Fucking God," my eyes rolled into the back of my head as I slumped back against the door, barely supporting myself around Dimitri anymore. I wasn't even sure if I could still walk after that.

I heard Dimitri chuckle, and I opened my eyes to look down at him. "My name's Dimitri, but I guess 'God' is pretty close." He teased with a relaxed smile, and I slapped a hand to his chest in retaliation.

He slid out of me before settling my feet to the floor, making sure I was at least semi-supported by the door before shifting to tuck himself back into his boxers and then sliding his jeans back up. I took in a deep breath to make sure I was steady and wouldn't fall over in my heels, before politely excusing myself to use the bathroom.

Once I was cleaned up and reapplied another lick of lipstick, I was satisfied that I totally didn't look like I'd just had hot sex against a door with a Russian God. I flattened my sex-hair and straightened my dress before heading back into the living room.

"Rose! You look gorgeous!" It was Viktoria who gasped as I entered, though I wasn't entirely surprised she was here already - what with the impromptu love making, she was probably here dead on time. It's hard to keep track of time when you're having fun.

I grinned as I took her in, seeing she looked just as pretty as I felt. She wore a gorgeous dual-coloured dress that had a fitted gold bodice with lace stretching up to the neck, and a flowing aqua blue chiffon skirt that ended mid-thigh. Her shiny brown hair was straightened and reached to the centre of her semi-exposed back. "You're one to talk." I complimented back as she came and hugged me tightly, and I returned the gesture with enthusiasm.

"So, we ready to go?" She chirped cheerfully, looking between myself and her brother. I nodded with a smile, looking up to a now-composed Dimitri, not even a hint of what we had been doing just minutes before her arrival.

"Yeah, we're ready." I walked up to Dimitri and gave him a loving kiss, placing my hand on his cheek as I did so. He smiled down at me, pecking my lips one final time as I moved away.

"Have fun tonight, Malýshka. I'll see you when you get home."

"See you, Comrade."

With one last compliment and goodbye from Dimitri, Viktoria and I headed out of the dorm room and began our sneaky descent to the Moroi rooms. The quarters we were in was the closest to the Moroi dorms, we didn't have to snoop much.

"Have an enjoyable time before I arrived?" Viktoria smiled suggestively as we rounded a corner, and I looked at her with fake disbelief.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." I feigned innocent, pursing my lips stubbornly.

"Oh, please," she rolled her eyes. "That hickey on your neck didn't just manifest out of nowhere, now, did it?"

I went to say something sarcastic to say that she was wrong, but just couldn't, instead giggling at the thought of being caught out by my boyfriend's little sister. I just shook my head noncommittally, linking our arms together as we made the final stretch to the old Moroi common room.


	10. When Fire Meets Ice

**Chapter Ten - When Fire Meets Ice**

 _I seriously struggled writing this chapter, though I don't know why. I knew what I wanted to happen, I just couldn't write it. I hope it's still good, though, and will try to get another chapter out tomorrow._

* * *

The party was in full swing already by the time we walked into the common room, Moroi and Dhampir alike sitting around or standing to the sides, drinking and talking. It was a pleasant change from St Vladimir's in which Dhampir and Moroi rarely interacted, and only the few Dhampir were generally accepted into the more elite social groups. I guess outnumbering the Moroi did have it's benefits in that sense.

Several of the boys wolf whistled as we walked through the room, though who it was directed at was unclear. Probably both of us, truth be told, since I was proud to say we were definitely some of the best dressed girls there. I couldn't help but wish it was Dimitri wolf whistling at me, though, I quickly refigured that he wouldn't be the type of person to do that.

Malakai and Feliks were stood at the far end of the common room, coincidentally next to where most of the drinks were, I noted with a small laugh. Kai was the first one to notice us, looking up from his conversation to flash me a wide grin. "Rose! Vik! You both look great." He gave Viktoria a friendly hug before doing the same with me, though adding a small peck on the cheek as he withdrew. I thought nothing of it, smiling at him in return and giving Feliks a civil nod of greeting.

"Thanks. You don't look too bad yourself." Dressed in a pair of casual black jeans and a long white shirt that clung to his body, it was definitely an outfit that suited him well and showed his physique off. Feliks was dressed similarly, though his shirt was short sleeved and a little baggier, and had paired it with a black leather jacket.

I was just about to turn to Viktoria to ask her what she wanted to drink when Feliks surprised me, stepping up and addressing me. "Would you like a drink, Rose? You too, Viktoria."

"I'll just take a beer." Vik nodded with a coy smile, though unfortunately most of his attention was on me. I rolled my eyes at the pair of them, Feliks for being so smarmy and Viktoria for being so obviously flirtatious with said smarmy-boy.

"Vodka and coke will do me," I waved my hand dismissively, just wanting him to clear off already. "Extra vodka, less coke."

Lucky for me, once Feliks had returned with Viktoria and I's drinks he seemed to clear off for the most part. Kai, Vik, and I stuck around together for pretty much the entire evening, conversing with some of the other senior's who I hadn't had the opportunity of meeting yet. Most of them were kind enough, complimenting me on my outfit or my skills during class or training sessions in the gym, although others almost completely blanked me - not that I was complaining. If they didn't like me then I didn't care much for them.

"Hey, Rose," Kai called over to me from where he was stood nearby talking to some blonde Moroi. He nodded his head over to where one of the Moroi's was failing epically at flirting with one of the female Dhampir's. I couldn't remember what his name was, but hers was Ana and she was probably one of the nicest girls in the class. He had a red solo cup in one hand with the other up against the wall above Ana's head, leaning down to her drunkenly as he spoke. It was evident that she was uncomfortable with the situation, but she didn't know how to tell him politely to leave her alone.

I glanced back to Kai with a mischievous smile, giving him a subtle nod. He returned my look with a borderline wicked smirk, focusing his attention back on the not-so-happy couple on the other side of the room. Viktoria looked up at me, evidently confused by my exchanged with Kai. I shook my head, placing my hands on her shoulders and gently turning her to face where I was looking. "Just watch."

The Moroi was clearly too absorbed in his conversation with Ana that he didn't notice the smoldering coming from the sleeve of his shirt that rested on the wall. Ana did seem to notice it, however, and was clearly planning on using it to her advantage. "Al, your arm. I think something's wrong." Almost on cue, a burst of flames lit up on his sleeve, alerting 'Al' immediately. He shrieked at the sight, jumping away from the girl and the wall and shaking his arm as if to stop the fire. He even tried blowing on it profusely, but that didn't do anything.

I watched as Ana quickly slid away from him, and the rest of the party turned to watch his flailing limbs. Some got out their phones and some just onlooked with smiles or eye rolls or passing comments. I could see Kai murmuring something to one of his friends with a laugh on his lips, before he focused his gaze back on Al.

He had now placed his solo cup on a table on the side and was scrambling to take his shirt off. He managed to do so with minimal scathing, still shouting and screaming, balling it up before throwing it on the floor to stamp out the flames. You could see the relief on his face once the fire was out, and he sighed in relief. Dozens of students were still looking at him peculiarly while others were looking around the room as if to see who had started the attack.

As if either forgetting or ignoring the fact he was shirtless, Al reached for his solo cup and went to take a drink of it to further inebriate him. The liquid flew up in a large splash right in the centre of his face, causing him to curse out in Russian and drop his cup to the floor while shaking his head. I really burst into laughter this time, unable to hold it back. I had expected the fire attack, Malakai being a fire user, but not the drink.

Viktoria looked at me with a look half of disbelief and half of humour as I covered my mouth to cease the laughter, shaking my head at her as if to say not to ask me about what I found so funny. I looked back over to where Kai was stood, his gaze focused on me with a smile on his lips. I nodded and giggled in his direction, him winking back at me. I just shook my head dismissively, taking a sip of my drink as I returned to my original conversation with Viktoria.

* * *

The rest of the night itself had been a blast, though nothing as eventful as the fire incident. Al had cleared off at some point to 'get a new shirt', though I also noted that he hadn't returned since his departure. Viktoria and I had stuck together for the entire night despite my urges for her to go and enjoy time on her own with her friends. She had insisted that I stay with her, because she didn't want me to feel abandoned or awkward because I didn't know anybody. When I told her I'd be fine, she just gave me a look.

As the night went on I had felt myself getting more drunk, although I'd drank the least between Viktoria, Kai, and myself. I felt borderline sick by halfway through the night and so had resorted to just drinking orange juice - good for soaking up the alcohol, and still looked like I was drinking some exotic cocktail. It was 2am by the time the party really started dying down, and partners and groups of people began to drift back to their dorms both drunk and semi-sober.

"I should probably get going," I slurred slowly, draping an arm around Viktoria's shoulders for support despite the fact she was taller than me. "Dimitri will be worrying about where I am."

"Guardian Belikov?" Kai asked with an arched eyebrow, taking a sip of his drink. "Surely seeing you in this state he'll know you were at a party."

"Pfft," I waved my hand dismissively, losing my balance as I did so and resting my hands on Kai's shoulders so I didn't fall. He naturally placed his own on my waist to steady me. "Dimitri's a babe. He's fine with us partying. Well, he's fine with me partying at least." I giggled, swaying slightly as I leaned into him. "He lo-o-oves me."

"Okay! I think it's definitely time you headed back. " Viktoria shouted pointedly in order to distract people from my words, replacing Kai's hands with an arm wrapped around my waist to begin guiding me back to my dorm. Kai was shortly behind, making sure I didn't fall over as Viktoria let me go.

"You sure you're gonna be alright heading back alone? Myself or Viktoria can walk you back to your dorm if you'd like."

"Aw, is little Malakai concerned for me?" I teased with a childish grin, slugging my way to stand in front of him. I pursed my lips drunkenly and tapped the side of his face perhaps a little too roughly. "How cute. Don't you worry your pretty little head about it - we Hathaway women know how to defend ourselves."

Both he and Vik rolled their eyes at me at that statement, pretending to ignore it as they made sure I was okay to make my way home. Viktoria forced me to take my shoes off, saying I'd be safer walking home barefoot in my state. I had obviously tried to fight her on it, saying without the heels I just looked short, but she was having none of it. Eventually, with shoes in one hand and an empty cup in the other, I was making my way down the hallway of the buildings in the general direction of my dorm.

I was humming idly to myself as I strode down with a drunken smile on my face, lifting the hand with my shoes in it to push my hair out of my face using the back of it. I heard footsteps a little ahead of me and instantly froze, even in my drunk state recognising the state of danger when it presented itself. "Hello?" I called out more confidently than I felt. "Who's there?"

I was preparing myself to flip my boots around to use the heel as a weapon when Feliks stepped out of the shadows, setting me immediately at ease. "Don't sneak up on a Guardian, alright?" I raised an eyebrow unconvincingly as I pointed my shoe at him, before moving to continue walking. He sidestepped directly in front of me, surprising me and forcing me to step backwards slightly. "Can I help you?"

"Perhaps you can," he said sleezily with a cunning glare in his eyes, and he reached forwards to shift my hair out of my face. I flinched away from his touch, watching him cautiously as he moved. "Although you did me the greatest favour by letting me get you a drink this evening."

I frowned at him, slowly getting more and more frustrated with him. "Look, Feliks, I don't know what you're talking about, but I'd appreciate it if you moved. I'm tired, I'm hungry, my feet are killing me, and although I may me drunk I'm sure I could still kick you on your Moroi ass." I attempted to bypass him but he was too quick for me to get all the way around, as he grabbed me and shoved me harshly against the wall. I yelped out in both pain and surprise, dropping the stuff in my hands.

"You Dhampir are all the same." He growled, pressing my legs tightly to the wall with his knees and pinning my wrists above my head with one hand, his other arm across the base of my throat. I lashed out desperately in an attempt to throw him off me, but my inebriated state and his surprisingly strong stature meant that my efforts were merely that - an effort. "Actually, I think you're probably worst than most. Our whole society knows all about you, Hathaway, and all the men revel in the fact that you're a bloodwhore."

"I am not a bloodwhore," I spat at him, attempting to launch myself forwards and attack him but still failing. He thrust the arm against my throat in an attempt to shut me up, and I swallowed a whimper of pain.

"Spare me the pity. Everyone knows how the Princess Dragomir fed off you while you were away from the Academy. Your promiscuous reputation back at St Vlad's precedes you, and we all know that most reputations are well deserved. I'm sure you're even sleeping with that Guardian friend of yours - Belikov, is it?"

"You don't know a damn about me, Feliks." I growled defensively, mentally thinking all of my plans of escapes. My main hope would be to scream and alert somebody of our presence, though that risked worrying everybody of a Strigoi attack, or exposing the senior class for being up past curfew. My next opportunity would be to wait for him to lose concentration, or his grip to weaken. As soon as I had the open way, I could take him down within seconds.

Feliks scoffed, looking at me with a sickeningly lustful look as he blatantly ignored my words. "All I had to do was slip something in your drink, and you were more than willing to take it. Everyone at that party saw how drunk you were. So, should you decide to try and tell the Headmaster about this, everyone will think you were just some drunk slut who threw yourself at me."

"You drugged me?" I almost screamed, thrashing against him violently. I could tell he was putting as much force as he could muster into pinning me down, but his grip was loosening. He gripped my chin tightly and forced me to look into his eyes.

"Stop talking, stop fighting me, and come with me."

"Newsflash, buddy, you've gotta be better at compulsion than that to get me to obey you." I chuckled at his feeble attempt, knowing exactly from the menacing glare in his eyes that that was what he was aiming to do. He clenched his teeth in frustration, and I smirked victoriously.

"Fine." He growled. "Guess I'll just have to get you to come with me in a different way." I narrowed my eyes at him as he smiled wickedly, licking his fangs. A scream was caught in my throat a moment too late as he darted down to the crook of my neck, and I suddenly felt a sharp pain. I gasped, feeling my eyes almost roll into the back of my head at the sudden euphoria that washed over me despite every inch of my being telling me to fight and shout.

Almost as quickly as Feliks had moved to bite me, his weight was thrown off my body, and I felt myself collapse down to the ground after having been supported by him. I cried out with a mixture of shock and joy as I hit the ground, surprisingly thankful for the hard gravel connecting with my body beneath me. I coughed as I quickly recovered myself, looking up and around to see where he had gone.

I saw him laying on the ground as he spat up blood, rolling onto his side to look at me. He pushed himself up onto his elbows and looked up at the formidable figure looming over him. Kai was there, his body positioned protectively in front of where I sat, looking towards Feliks.

"You better get out of here before I set your ass on fire." He hissed to him as Feliks slowly got to his feet, his resentful glare never shifting from where he stared at Kai. The tension was so thick in the air as they stared each other down, neither giving up. Eventually Feliks was the one to back down, giving a simple nod before retreating hastily into the shadows from where he came from.

As soon as he was out of his sights, Kai was instantly by my side, crouching down on the filthy floor besides me. "You're shaking." It wasn't a question or a statement, but more of an accusation. I looked down at my hands and saw that I was, in fact, shaking, more than I thought was possible. It was as if seeing the shakes made them more noticeable, because suddenly I could feel everything. They were wracking my entire entire body, and I was nearing on hyperventilating. I wasn't sure if it was from the adrenaline, the drug-like trance induced from the bite, or the fear of what Feliks could have done. Considering I'd faced Strigoi on multiple occasions, I doubted it was the latter.

"I'm fine," I shook my head adamantly and rose to my feet, placing both hands on the wall behind me for support as I went. Kai watched me the entire time, arms outstretched slightly as if to catch me in case I fell. I could see he was about to say something, perhaps ask if I was alright, but I didn't give him the chance. I took off in the direction of my dorm instantly, running as fast as I could without a single care of who could have seen me.

I fumbled with the keys to my dorm room though eventually made it inside, almost collapsing against the back of the door with relief. I let out a whimper of relief as I took in the comforting feel of my new living room. The lights were all off, which inclined me to believe that Dimitri was still sleeping. I was thankful for that, not wanting to face him until the morning. He didn't have to see me like this, and I'd much rather face him when I was sober and with a clear mind.

I made my way into the bathroom first to take off my makeup, staring myself shakily in the mirror the entire time. I had stopped shaking, thankfully, and was now stripped of everything on my face.

Walking into the bedroom as silently as I could, I was pleased to see Dimitri curled up on his side of the bed. He had his arms wrapped around my pillow, hugging it tightly to him. I smiled affectionately at the sight, shifting to near the desk to take off my dress. I threw it on the desk unceremoniously, not caring that technically I should put it in my designated room. I was too tired, and frankly too drunk to care.

I slid into my side of the bed in just my strapless bra and underwear, moving the pillow Dimitri was holding to wrap his arms around my body instead. He welcomed my presence instantly, humming sleepily in delight as he tugged our bodies close together and nuzzled his nose into my hair. I sighed in contentment as I let myself be wrapped around by his entire being, closing my eyes as I wished away the last fifteen minutes of the night.


	11. Actions Have Consequences

**Chapter Eleven - Actions Have Consequences**

I rolled over with a quiet groan, a hand instantly going to the side of my head. It wasn't the worst hangover pain I'd ever experienced, but that didn't mean it didn't suck. I opened my eyes to a squint, sighing in relief when I saw the curtains were still shut, blocking out any sunlight that could further worsen my headache. The space beside me in the bed was empty, I noticed, but there was a small note left on the pillow.

 _Thought you might of had a hangover so you might appreciate the lie-in.  
Water and painkillers are on the side. I love you,  
Dimitri._

I smiled at the sentiment of my man looking after me at all hours of the day, taking the note and placing it into the top drawer on my side of the bed for safe keeping. Sure enough, on top was a glass half full of water with two small tablets next to it. I sat myself up before taking the two pills, snapping them in half before downing them half at a time with a sip of water. You'd think the amount of times I'd been in the infirmary and had to take tablets that I'd be used to it - but nope, still hated them.

I downed the rest of the water before leaving the empty glass on the side, throwing the covers off of me to stand up. The blood rushed to my head and I found myself grabbing the wall to steady myself for a moment, though the dizziness soon faded. I blinked a couple times to make sure my vision was alright before heading to 'my' bedroom to change into some comfortable pyjamas.

It was all quiet in the dorm as I entered the living room, seeing the curtains were still drawn again but the lights were on. Dimitri was stood leaning against the wall besides the window with his arms folded, looking towards where a rather embarrassed looking Viktoria sat on the sofa. He looked up at the sound of me entering, as did Vik, and gave me a hesitant smile as he stepped towards me.

"Morning, Malýshka. How are you feeling?" He asked comfortingly, running a hand up and down my arm. I shrugged with a smile.

"Bit of a headache, but otherwise fine." I leaned onto my tiptoes and gave him a soft peck on the lips before heading towards the fridge in the kitchen, immediately opening it up and scowering for some quick and easy food I could eat for breakfast. "Do we have any food? I'm starving."

Dimitri chuckled softly, squeezing his way past me to grab something out of one of the cupboards. He placed two paper bags in front of him and unwrapped them, one unveiling a small see-through container with what looked like pancakes in it, the other with some sort of bread and meat. "I brought some food over for you from breakfast. I figured you'd be hungry when you woke."

"You know me so well, Comrade." I smiled angelically at him as I opened up both the containers. The pancakes - which Dimitri had informed me were actually called Blini - were served with some jam on top and had a filling of cottage cheese. They were absolutely to _die_ for, though Viktoria had told me that her mother's were better. I promised to try them out, if and when I met her. She also called the bread and meat dish the Russian equivalent of a sandwich, the type of meat being called kolbasa. The dish was cold, but nice, and tasted exactly like a normal bread and meat dish would.

I hummed with satisfaction once I'd finished pretty much everything off, stacking the two containers up and putting it to the side of the island where I was sat. Dimitri had sat himself opposite me, while Viktoria had remained on the sofa while the three of us barely talked as I ate. I dabbed at my mouth with some kitchen towel before bunching it up and looking pointedly between the two Belikov's. "What's up with you two? I can sense the awkwardness in the air."

Dimitri turned to look at his little sister almost scathingly, and I narrowed my eyes at him as I wondered what she could have done to warrant such a response. Viktoria got to her feet slowly and made her way over to where we were both sat, taking a seat besides me all the while refusing to look her brother in the eye.

"I was worried about you last night." She said genuinely, a hint of an apology in her eyes. "You were _gone,_ to say the least. What do you even remember?"

I opened my mouth hesitantly, looking up to Dimitri warily. He seemed to be gauging my reaction carefully, which suggested he already knew more than I would have thought. Truth be told I remember everything that happened the previous night - from Kai setting fire to that Moroi, to Viktoria crump dancing with Katya, to my unfortunate run in with Feliks. I knew I would have to tell Dimitri what happened with the latter, but I wanted to stall for as long as I could.

"Pretty much everything." I nodded, turning back to her. "I know I was pretty drunk, but I was still aware of everything. I guess I've just got a high alcohol tolerance." I laughed nervously, hoping neither of them picked up on my hesitancy.

Viktoria seemed unconvinced as she bit her lower lip, continuing to speak. "Well, Kai and I were really concerned that you might've gotten yourself hurt while walking back to your dorm, so he offered to catch up with you and guide you back. He was gone for ages, and when he came back he was really spooked." Her eyes widened suggestively as she said 'spooked', silently conveying to me that he had told her everything that had gone down.

I swallowed, looking down at my hands almost ashamedly. "I came here this morning to make sure you were okay, and Kai wanted me to bring you back your shoes." She nodded towards where my boots were sat at the end of the sofa, and I remembered having dropped them when Feliks attacked me. "I thought you would have told Dimka already. I started telling him about how drunk you were, and when he started asking concerned questions I realised you hadn't had the opportunity to talk to him yet." She glanced up sideways at her older brother, though he didn't notice. "He asked what else happened and I told him that it wasn't my place to say. We've been waiting for you to wake up for the past half hour."

I rested my elbows on the island and placed my chin on my fists, looking up at Dimitri with a worried look. "If I tell you everything that happened, you have to promise me not to hit the roof. Okay?" I could see Dimitri's jaw clench and unclench as he gave me a stern look, clearly not approving of my words. Having to put a disclaimer out on it was just an alarm that something bad went down, and knowing Dimitri he wouldn't let anybody get away with it. "Promise me, Comrade." I insisted a little firmer, taking one of his hands in both of mine. He sighed deeply, before nodding.

And so I told him everything. I told him about Feliks offering me a drink from the get go, and how I didn't realise until afterwards that he had drugged it. I assured him I only had two drinks, and that I shouldn't of been so drunk, but it was because of him that I was. I told him - and Viktoria, since I guess she wouldn't have known - about everything Feliks said when he attacked me. From the bloodwhore comment, to the comment about Lissa and even Dimitri.

I slid down the collar of my shirt to show the pair of them the two small cut-like marks from where Feliks had bitten me, causing Viktoria to wince and Dimitri to tense up beneath my touch. They had mostly healed up due to my Dhampir healing abilities, but you could still clearly see two marks. I rubbed soothing circles on the back of his hand to calm him down as I stayed silent, then, just letting them both take everything in.

"That's when Kai showed up." I finished, covering the wound back up. "He must have thrown him off of me or something. He told him to clear off, and he did. That's when I bolted, running straight back here. I didn't want him to worry about what Feliks had said, so I figured the safest option would just to be to get the hell out of there."

"I'm gonna kill him." Dimitri growled, anger evident in his whole posture as he tensed up, glaring at no particular spot in the kitchen. I opened my mouth to say something, when he harshly turned to me - though I knew the anger wasn't directed for me. "He had no right to pass those comments about you, Roza, no matter how untrue they are. He drugged you, tried to force compulsion onto you, and attacked you. He deserves to be punished."

"And I agree-" I quickly jumped in, cupping his face on either side and forcing him to look at me. "But hurting him isn't going to help anybody. You promised me not to freak out, remember? That means you can't kill him, hurt him, or even go near him."

"Are you listening to yourself, Roza?" He gingerly took my hands off his face but kept them held loosely in his, looking sadly into my eyes. "He _hurt_ you. How can you let him get away with this?"

"I'm not!" I defended, my voice raising an octave higher through my desperation. "I agree that he needs to be punished, but he doesn't need to be pummeled to death. An eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." I quoted with an 'I told you so' expression, seeing his features slowly beginning to soften as logic and reason begun to set in. "If you hurt him, then you'll lose your allocation here at St Basil's. Then where would we be?"

"She's right, Dimka." Viktoria piped up with a solemn nod of her head, looking up to her big brother. "Feliks is an ass, but he's not worth losing your job over. You need to be here to protect Rose."

Dimitri seemed to sit and think that over for a minute in silence, while Viktoria and I had a silent conversation of our own. We both knew that Dimitri would do anything to protect me, but we also knew that he wasn't so stupid to risk his place here at the Academy. He just needed time to think things over before he eventually made the right decision.

"You're right," he sighed reluctantly, and I forced myself to hide the righteous smile threatening to break through. "Protecting you here at St Basil's is too important to me right now. But-" he raised his eyebrows as he took in my victorious expression. "We're going to the Headmaster about this later today, okay? I'm not letting Feliks get away completely free."

"Fine." I said instantly, knowing that compromise would be necessary. " _I'll_ go to the Headmaster about it. Alone. If people see that I brought you with me then they'll think I snaked out the entire senior class. I promise I'll tell him everything, though."

I could see Dimitri was indifferent about that, but I changed the topic before he had a chance to argue it. "So, anybody got any plans for the rest of the day?"

* * *

The Headmaster, a Moroi by the name of Damon Elkin, was surprisingly a lot younger than I had expected. At borderline thirties, he stood almost as tall as Dimitri, with the typical slim figure that almost all Moroi possessed. He had brilliant white hair which contrasted starkly with his pure black eyes, though he was undeniably beautiful as all of their kind was.

"Novice Hathaway, please, take a seat." He smiled politely at me as he came around from his desk to lean back against the front, being far less formal than most superiors usually acted. "You seemed quite adamant to meet with me as soon as possible. Is there something wrong? Are you not enjoying your time here at St Basil's?"

"Not at all, Headmaster Elkin, I'm having a very good time here at St Basil's. I wanted to thank you for allowing me to transfer on such short notice, since I don't believe I've had the opportunity to do so yet since my arrival here."

"Nonsense," he waved his hand dismissively. "Head Guardian Petrov spoke highly of you when we conversed about your transfer. With someone of your skill at such a young age, as well as two kills already under your belt, I would have been a fool not to of taken you on here. St Basil's is honoured to have someone like you representing our school."

I nodded coyly, not wanting to seem big headed over my achievements. While I was proud of my skill and talent, I wasn't one to boast. "Now, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?"

As promised, I told him every single detail that he needed to know of the night's events. Unfortunately that meant I did have to say about the party, though I didn't mention names of whom was there - except for Feliks, obviously - so that nobody would get in trouble. Lucky for me, he didn't linger too much on that detail, and was evidently more concerned about the attack.

"Thank you for bringing this to my attention, Rose." He said solemnly with a small nod. "Non-consensual feeding and attempted compulsion are two very serious issues, and if it wasn't for the remainder of the bite marks on your neck I'm sure most people wouldn't believe you. Forgive me if I offend you, but people would be more inclined to believe Feliks than you."

I shook my head to assure him that he didn't offend me, as it was a thought that had occurred to me before. In a world where we served them, it was unlikely that anybody would believe a low-level Dhampir over any Moroi, no matter how much of a bad reputation that Moroi already had. It was the unfortunate life that we live in.

"I assure you the matter will be dealt with as appropriate. Feliks will face extreme consequences for his actions, and I will ensure that the reason for his punishment will be kept as underwrapped as possible. I understand that you may not want everyone knowing."

"Thank you, Headmaster Elkin."

* * *

Monday morning soon came about, and at breakfast I was pleased to notice the absence Feliks and the return of Sylvia and Evan. While the twins seemed completely oblivious to the awkwardness in the air, neither of them seemed to question why Feliks wasn't sitting with them anymore.

By dinnertime on Tuesday, Feliks had become completely AWOL. Kai had commented that he was pulled out of Russian 2 during their morning lesson, and hadn't returned to any of them since. I had a sneaking suspicion that he had been pulled out by the Headmaster, though I didn't voice that thought through worry that more questions would be asked.

Turns out I was right. Thursday lunch was when the rumours began to circulate that Feliks had been expelled from the Academy, but there was a thousand more about _why._ Some people said that he mouthed off one to many times to a Guardian, some said that he had been the perpetrator behind the fire incident with Al, though none of them knew the truth of the matter.

"It's just kind of weird, you know?" Viktoria commented from where she was sat on the chair by the desk in Dimitri and I's bedroom. We'd just finished our evening training session that same Thursday, Dimitri having skipped dinner Guarding me to go 'sort business' with Head Guardian Alexei. By the time Viktoria and I had finished up our meals, he still hadn't returned, so we decided to head back to my dorm just to chill out before curfew.

I was sat in the centre of the bed, and I looked up from the book I was reading of _Get Talking Russian In Ten Days._ "What's weird?"

"Feliks being gone." She clarified with a small shrug, moving from her seat to sit at the foot of the bed with her legs crossed. I dog-earred the book and placed it on Dimitri's side table, sitting up straighter as I turned back to her. "Him and Kai knew each other from before they even came to St Basil's since their parents were friends. When I became friends with Kai in Freshman year, I became friends with Feliks by default. He's been around for over three years, and it's just a little odd that he's suddenly _gone."_

"I get what you mean." I nodded in understanding. "I had a best friend called Mason. We knew each other since we were about four years old, and we were best friends for the longest time." I smiled affectionately at the memories I shared with my best friend. "I don't think a day went by in the past thirteen years that we didn't see each other. Aside from the two years I left the Academy, of course."

"What happened?" She asked cautiously, tilting her head to the side as she watched my reaction.

"He died." I explained, swallowing hard at the memory. "During Christmas break there was an incident with some Strigoi. It's how I got my two molnija - avenging him."

We were both silent for a moment, and I quickly wiped away the tears at the brim of my eyes before Viktoria could see me cry. I felt her shift besides me as I closed my eyes, before her hands had carefully encircled mine. "I'm sure he was an amazing person, and a brilliant friend." I looked up at her with a smile, seeing the genuine look of comfort on her face. I was thankful she hadn't given the same 'I'm sorry, he's in a better place now' speech that most people gave me when I told them about Mason.

The sound of the front door shutting interrupted either of us from saying much else, and I could hear Dimitri's heavy footsteps before he even made it into the hallway. "Roza? Are you here?"

"In the bedroom, Comrade." I called back, gesturing to the door as a motion for Viktoria and I to meet him in the living room. When we arrived, he was just shrugging off his duster and was placing it on the back of one of the stools in the kitchenette. He looked up at our entering with a smile, and I swiftly made my way directly over to him. He placed his hands lightly on my waist as I reached up to kiss him, reveling in the sweet pine scent that came with him having showered just a few hours ago.

He looked down at me with a calculating gaze, running his thumb underneath one of my eyes. "You've been crying." It wasn't a question, and I could hear the concern in his voice. I just shook my head as a way of silently asking him not to push on the matter, taking his hand away from my face to guide us both over to the sofa.

Viktoria was already sat at one end, and I was about to sit besides her when Dimitri pulled me onto his lap on the other end. I squealed in delight as he wrapped his arms around my waist securely, placing a closed-mouth kiss just in front of my ear. I could see Vik pretending to reach at the sight, and I gave her a push with my foot in retaliation. She laughed, and I hummed in delight as I wrapped an arm around my man's shoulders.

"So, what did you want to see Alexei for?" I asked curiously, fiddling absentmindedly with his long hair. I silently noted that he must of cut it at some point during the past day or two, since it fell slightly shorter than it had previously, but made no passing comment on it.

"I was asking him if he'd be okay with you taking the weekend away from school." He answered casually, and I halted my movements with his hair. Pulling back slightly to look at his face properly, I gave him an 'are you serious?' look. He chuckled, continuing with his explanation. "I told him that after what happened last weekend you deserved some time elsewhere in Russia. I said I'd be attending as your official Guardian, and he gave us the okay. Just so long as we're both back in time for Monday's classes."

"Are you taking me exploring?" I teased with a childish smile, making circles on the back of his neck with my index finger. "Where are we going?"

"Are you taking her back to meet Mama and Babushka?" Viktoria jumped up with wide eyes, looking frantically between the pair of us. I opened my mouth to say something in return, but was stopped short by the fact I didn't know exactly what to say. I knew Dimitri wanted me to meet his parents while we were in Russia, but a part of me was scared of doing so. There was always the possibility that they hated me, and at the end of the day I couldn't fight against a man's mother and grandmother. If they didn't approve of me then I wasn't sure what I'd do.

"It's up to you, Malýshka." He said thoughtfully, looking at me full on. "Would you like to meet my family?"

"What if they don't like me?" I began warily, voicing my deepest concerns. He chuckled with an amusing shake of his head.

"Don't be crazy, Roza. They'll love you." He kissed the tip of my nose before turning back to Viktoria. "If we do plan to visit Baia, would you like to come as well, Viktoria? I'm sure Mama would be thrilled to get a surprise visit from both of her children. You know she loves it when the whole family is together."

"You wouldn't mind?" She arched an eyebrow as she looked more towards me, evidently wanting to go from her smile. "I wouldn't be spoiling your weekend away?"

"Come." I insisted with a smile. "It would be nice to have you there in case they really do hate me. At least I won't be entirely outcasted by the Belikovs."

"Then it's settled," Dimitri quickly announced with a playful squeeze to my waist, clearly in retort from my outcast comment. "Saturday morning, the three of us will head to Baia."

* * *

 _I just wanna thank you all so much for your continuous bouts of support for this story. It's half the length of my TMI fic thus far, and already has more reviews. I love you all!_


	12. Insecurities Begone

**Chapter Twelve - Insecurities Begone**

"You know, it's not too late to send me back to the Academy." I innocently called back to Dimtri, where he was standing by the Academy-provided SUV unloading our bags.

We'd left early Saturday morning for Baia so that we'd arrive late enough in the morning that everyone in the house should be awake. Viktoria, not being used to being up so early, had made a big deal out of not getting enough sleep, and so had insisted we allowed her to nap in the back seat. She'd slept the entire four hour journey, waking up just before we entered the outskirts of Baia at around 9.45 in the morning. It was now 10 o'clock, and we were parked outside the Belikov's house while I still made feeble attempts to get out of the weekend.

"I'm sure your family would much rather see you both alone." I continued, walking forwards ever so slowly towards the pretty old-timely redbricked building. Viktoria had already skipped ahead and was almost to the door, and I could hear Dimitri shutting the boot of the car behind me. "How about you two spend the weekend here, I'll drive the car back to the Academy, and I'll come pick you up tomorrow evening to drive you back?"

I spun around hopefully in an attempt to make my speedy retreat to the car, when I was instead blocked by a six foot 7 wall of Dhampir. In an instant he had me lifted off the ground and slung over his shoulder, carrying me towards the house. "Dimitri Belikov you put me the hell down this instant!" I screamed, slapping his back as best I could, wriggling around in his grip as I tried to escape his grasp. I knew it was pointless, but that didn't mean I wouldn't try!

"Viktoria, can you go grab your bag from besides the car? I'll get Rose and I's in a moment." I huffed dramatically as his words clearly indicated he wasn't going to let me go back to St Basil's, slumping against his back hopelessly. I saw Viktoria walk past the pair of us as she headed to the SUV, giving me an apologetic expression on her way.

I was surprised when Dimitri slowly lowered me to the ground, having stopped at the front door. I looked up to say something but he quickly silenced me by placing a thumb on my lips. He cupped the side of my face with his other hand as he peered into my eyes curiously. "What's wrong, Malýshka?"

"Nothing's wrong, Comrade." I swallowed hard, glancing out of the corner of my eye at the front door. "I'm just... nervous."

That made him laugh. "Rosemarie Hathaway, the same Rosemarie Hathaway that broke out and protected the Princess for two years, the girl whom has faced and killed Strigoi, not to mention having literally looked death in the face - that same Rosemarie Hathaway is scared of a couple of Dhampir's?"

"First of all, call me Rosemarie again and I'll strike you down where you stand," I widened my eyes threateningly, though I imagined he would assume I was joking. "And secondly, they're not just 'a couple of Dhampir's' - they're your family! The only people who can force you to kick me to the curb, should they decide they hate my guts."

"Roza, you're being absurd!" He still had an amused expression on his face as he shook his head affectionately at my worrisome outbreak. "Even if they do hate you - which, in itself is a silly concern that will never happen - there's nothing they can do to prevent me from loving you. Despite all odds we've made it this far, and I refuse to let you go. Even if it is against my family's wishes."

I pouted my lips childishly as I looked up at him, defeated. I knew his love for me was faultless, and my worries about meeting his family were unnecessary, but the neurotic part of me just couldn't let the worry go. I sighed softly, closing my eyes and leaning into his touch. "You're right. I'm sorry. Blame my insecure seventeen year old nature for being so paranoid."

"No need to be sorry," he smiled, leaning down to kiss me sweetly. "Besides, I happen to like your insecure seventeen year old nature. Now, let's face your fears and go meet the rest of the Belikov's."

The entire interior of the lobby was a beautiful Victorian-styled design, covered ceiling to floor in Mahogany Oak wood. There was a spiraled staircase directly to the right which went up, with a door underneath it. There was a large square-arch directly opposite the front door which appeared to lead into a dining room typed area, a similar arch on the other side of that. Immediately it had a very homely and very comforting feel, and already I felt comforted.

There was shuffling from somewhere in the house as Viktoria inched past me to place her bag at the foot of the steps, shrugging out of her coat to place it into the cubby hole that the door under the stairs led to. She gestured for me to do the same as Dimitri retreated back outside to grab our bags, just as a tall woman with short brown hair rounded the corner of the dining room space. "Viktoria?"

The younger girl spun around to face the woman with a wide smile, opening her arms up for a hug. "Surprise! I thought I'd come and visit for the weekend." The woman giggled with joy as she wrapped her arms around Viktoria, spinning her around while saying something in Russian. I leaned against the doorframe semi-awkwardly as I rubbed my arm, not wanting to impede on their moment.

Once the older woman relinquished Vik from her grasp, she turned to me with a peculiar expression. She began to say something in Russian, but was interrupted as Dimitri came through the door besides me with our bags. "Dimka? You're home!"

"Sonja!" It was her turn to be picked up this time as Dimitri placed the bags on the floor, striding forwards to take his older sister into his embrace. Throughout the commotion, another woman had appeared at the archway with wide eyes, and I assumed it was his mother from how old she appeared. Viktoria stepped forwards to give her mother a hug just as Dimitri placed his sister back on the floor.

"Where's Babushka and Karolina? And the kids?" He asked, searching above everybody's heads for the two women in question.

"Karolina is at work, Paul and Zoya are playing in the back room, and Babushka is-"

"Babushka is a lot slower than you all so would like some patience." An older woman snapped back as she appeared behind Dimitri's mother, her eyes immediately settling on me. Suddenly I felt awfully inadequate as she made her way towards me, and I tensed up. Dimitri must have sensed my unease since he stepped away from his sister to place a comforting hand on the small of my back. His grandmother gave him a scolding wave of her hand and muttered something in Russian, before gingerly placing her hands on the sides of my face.

"Mama, don't-" his mother began, but was cut short once again by the older woman hushing her loudly with a wave of her hand.

She focused her attention back on me with a scrutinising expression, flicking her gaze between both of my eyes. The entire room was entirely silent, undoubtedly watching our interaction. She seemed to take an awfully long time examining me, or whatever she was doing, and I couldn't help but feel like I had just failed a pop quiz I didn't even know I was taking.

"So you're Rose?" She asked almost testingly, and I nodded slightly despite her hands still holding my face. She hummed in contentment, smiling first up at Dimitri before back at me. "Welcome to the family, Rose. I'm Yeva, but you can call me Babushka, just like the rest of my grandchildren." I let out a large sigh of relief that I didn't realise I'd been holding in while she wrapped her arms around me, pulling me in for a tight hug. For a woman that was bordering on 70, she was still taller than me, and was surprisingly strong.

When Yeva finally released me from her grasp, Dimitri wrapped an arm around my waist, turning to the rest of his family. "Everybody, this is Rose - my girlfriend. Roza, meet my family - well, half of my family, at least. My sister Sonja, my mother Olena, and obviously my Babushka."

"It's a pleasure to meet you all." I smiled timidly to each of them as Dimitri introduced them, still wary of where I stood in their eyes. Although Dimitri had previously told me that his Babushka would be the hardest to win over, and I'd already succeeded on that front, I was still deftly aware that I still wanted to make a good impression on the rest of his family.

Olena was the next to step forwards, wrapping her smaller arms around my shoulders and pulling me into a motherly hug. "The pleasure is ours, Rose. We've been waiting for the day Dimka brought you back here."

"Been waiting long?" I teased as I hugged her back, dropping my arms back to my side as she stepped away. She laughed, her hands still placed lightly on my shoulders.

"My dear, you have no idea."

* * *

Dimitri had managed to excuse us somewhere between all the family greetings to put our bags away in his room. A large yet simplistic room that continued the house's Victorian features, I couldn't help but think how utterly Dimitri it appeared to be. Opposite the door was probably the largest bed I'd ever seen, decorated with the same Mahogany wood that surrounded the rest of the house. The far wall had two half-length windows with a criss-cross pane, the rest of the wall being covered with a pair of double doors that led out onto a small balcony. There was an ornate fireplace on the wall at the end of the bed, which Dimitri had assured me was fully-functioning, several cabinets either side being full of some of his clothes and left over books from when he left for America.

"I never thought I'd see a house so big." I commented casually as I placed my bag on the end of his bed, taking out the gift I had bought for his family. "Though I guess housing five adults and two children would call for a larger house."

"My father was the one who bought it for my mother when she fell pregnant with my eldest sister, Karolina." He explained from where he was watching me near the door. "It was probably the only thing he left behind for the family when he cleared off."

By the time we had headed back downstairs, the Belikov's had retreated to the 'back room', a living room-typed area but was smaller and with a wide open space for the children to play in. It was lighter coloured with beiges and creams, being decorated with a three-seater sofa facing two single arm chairs besides an open fireplace. Yeva and Olena were sitting in the two chairs while Viktoria was sitting at the end of the sofa. Sonja was on the floor by the fireplace playing with a baby whom I assumed to be her niece, Zoya.

The moment we walked in the room, Dimitri was immediately ambushed by a mini-Dimitri who was calling out "Uncle Dimka!"

"Hey, Paul!" Dimtiri hugged his nephew who, much to my dislike, was almost as tall as me despite appearing to only be a child. Pulling away from him, I could see that he looked almost a spitting image of his uncle. With the same dark brown eyes and dark brown hair, one could easily mistake him for Dimitri's child if you didn't know any better.

The boy then turned to me with an award winning smile and outstretched his hand. "I'm Paul."

"Hey, Paul." I smiled with a small laugh at how formal he was being for his age, shaking his hand deftly. "I'm Rose."

"I know. You're Uncle Dimka's girlfriend." He nodded. "Everyone always talks about you. Aren't you a Guardian as well?"

"Not quite," I admitted. "But soon to be."

"Paul, stop bothering Rose and Uncle Dimka and come look after your sister." Sonja scolded from where she sat with the baby, rising to her feet as Paul wondered over to take her place. He immediately picked up one of the baby toys and started fiddling with it above his baby sister, making her giggle and laugh.

"He's no bother." I assured her as Dimitri and I made our way over to the sofa. Sonja sat herself down besides Viktoria, leaving one vacant space. I was about to sit at Dimitri's feet when he sat down before he caught me, pulling me to sit on his knee. I blushed at the forwardness he presented while in front of his family though didn't say anything about it, letting him wrap his arms around my waist and nuzzle his nose into my hair.

The next couple of hours were spent with me giving each Belikov the present I had bought for them, placing Karolina's to the side for when she returned from work. Olena and Sonja had plenty of questions for me about life back at St Vladimir's, and Yeva occasionally had an input about Dimitri and I's relationship. While the others were still perplexed with the way we came to be lovers, Yeva seemed less surprised and more amused with the questions everyone was firing at us. I figured I'd talk to Dimitri about it sooner or later, wondering if they knew something I didn't.

At some point Olena had disappeared to prepare some lunch, returning to the back room with a tray full of sandwiches and cheese and crackers. Karolina had returned from work at some point during the day, immediately being drawn to me much like Yeva had been when she entered the room. She was very sweet and very polite when greeting me, even profusely thanking me for the present I had bought her which had simply been a bottle of my personal favourite perfume.

* * *

"So, Rose," Karolina looked up at me from where she was sat at the fireplace, Zoya in her lap and Paul playing with some action figures beside her. It was nearing on 5 in the evening and we were all still sat in the back room, Sonja having earlier left for her shift at the Pharmacy. "Have you heard anything about the Strigoi that are after you? I can't imagine how worried you must have been."

"It was a surprise, that's for sure." I nodded, rubbing up and down my arms nervously as I looked back at Dimitri. He nodded encouragingly, wrapping his arms tighter around me. "My friends back at St Vlad's have said they've heightened the number of Guardians on patrol as best they can, but they're no closer to finding the Strigoi who attacked the Academy."

"What do you think they'll do?" It was Viktoria this time, turning herself to sit sideways on the sofa to face where I was still sat on Dimitri's lap.

I shrugged lamely. "I don't know. I know that they want me before the Summer Solstice - that gives the Academy a little under five months to find them. If they even can find them." I looked at my lap with pursed lips, silently doubting they could do anything quick enough.

Dimitri had explained that it was highly unusual for Strigoi to hunt for specific individuals, especially with targeted attacks such as the one that forced me to run and hide in Russia. Strigoi hunting alone was dangerous, but acting in groups was even more so. If they weren't found and killed before the date was up, then there was no doubt in anybody's mind that everybody's life was in danger.

After dinner, many of us decided to use the lull in the atmosphere as a retreat for bed. Karolina disappeared to put Zoya and, despite his adamant protests, Paul to bed, before claiming she was tired herself. With a hug and a kiss on the cheek for each of her family, including me, she was the first to leave.

"We should probably get some sleep as well, Malýshka." Dimitri said affectionately, stroking the side of my face with his index finger. "Today has been a busy day of greetings for you." I nodded in agreement, rising from my seat to bid everybody a goodnight. Olena and Viktoria gave me a tight hug of farewell while Yeva gave me a kiss on either cheek, a goodbye Dimitri later informed me that she only did with the people she was most trusting of.

Truth be told I wasn't that tired, though I knew Dimitri had just said that as an excuse for some alone time. As Dimitri was shutting and - unknown to me - locking the door, I turned around to ask him a question. "How come-" with one stride he was directly in front of me, placing a finger on my lips to hush me. I furrowed my brows curiously before he tapped his ear, pointing to the door. It was then that I heard creaking footsteps almost directly outside the bedroom door, and I quietly laughed at the thought of his sisters eavesdropping on him.

He smirked wickedly, leaning down to press give me a heated kiss. I shifted up onto my tiptoes to wrap my arms around his neck, running one of my hands up into his hair. He tugged at my lower lip between his teeth, and I pulled at his hair in retaliation, forcing a throaty moan to come from him. I smiled, pulling back to place a finger on his lips to silence him. Much like he had before, I tapped my ear with a smirk before pointing to the door.

"You little minx," he growled quietly, gripping my hips tightly as he lifted me up and tossed me unceremoniously onto the bed. I giggled as I retreated to the middle of the bed, him chasing me the whole way before capturing my lips with a possessive kiss.


	13. Family Ties

**Chapter Thirteen - Family Ties**

Gazing up towards the love of my life, I couldn't help but feel pure contentment washing through my entire being. It was an indescribable feeling, something that can only be believed once you've experienced it. It was as if I could take on the entire world and not even bat an eyelid. I could be staring death right in the face and I would feel just as invincible as I did now. All because I was wrapped up in the arms of the man whom I trusted with my life, blissfully resting in his childhood home in Russia.

"You're staring." His sleep-ridden voice startled me from my trance, and I furrowed my brows at him. We were laying tangled together, my hand resting on his shoulder with my chin atop of it. One of his hands was wrapped loosely around my back while the other rested on his stomach. His eyes were still closed, and he hadn't even flinched, still looking peacefully asleep.

"I'm admiring!" I corrected defensively, pinching his shoulder playfully. I felt his body vibrate beneath me as he chuckled, finally opening his eyes to look down at me. He smiled affectionately, and again the overwhelming sense of contentment was upon me. "Good morning, Malýshka." I hummed happily, burying my face into the crook of his neck before placing a kiss at the base.

"Good morning, Comrade." I purred.

"Someone's affectionate this morning." He noticed with an amused tone, kissing the top of my head while shifting slightly so that both of his arms were enveloping me. "Any particular reason why?"

I shook my head, still buried within his neck as I soaked in his scent. "Just happy, I guess. In love."

"As am I, Malýshka."

We lay down like that for an immeasurable amount of time, reveling in each other's embrace while Dimitri muttered comforting words of Russian into my ear. I didn't know what he was saying, but I made no move to ask, simply enjoying the sound of him speaking in his native tongue.

"How are you feeling?" Dimitri asked testingly, running his fingers up and down my spine lightly which sent small shivers of joy through by body. "About the whole Strigoi situation."

"I'm okay," I answered truthfully, shifting myself so that we could at least see each other's faces now. I pursed my lips as I rested my head on his shoulder, making small circles on his bare chest with my index finger. "Missing St Vlad's a lot more than I thought I would. Lissa, Eddie, Alberta. Hell, even Firecrotch!" I laughed incredulously, though completely meaning my words. "I know I probably should be a lot more scared than I am, but I'm not."

"It's in your blood," he shrugged simply, as if that was supposed to explain everything. "You're a Guardian - fighting Strigoi is in your nature. From the youngest age we're taught to fight and to kill, but never to fear. We're taught that emotions cloud our judgement in the battlefield which is why we should never let the fear override us. To use an age old Moroi quote - _you have two choices; to conquer your fear or to let your fear conquer you._ "

I contemplated that for a moment, silently agreeing that my fearless attitude to the Strigoi did stem from my Guardian teachings. While a human's first instinct to seeing a Strigoi would be to flee, mine was to fight. I remember barely even thinking before I attacked Isaiah and Elena, acting impulsively rather than being scared of the things they could do.

"Do you think they'll come after me?" I asked in a quiet voice, stopping my motion with my finger and looking up at him. He was peering thoughtfully into my eyes, silently contemplating my question.

"I do." He admitted with a slow nod. "They proved their desperation to have you by breaking through the wards of the Academy merely to give a message. I think once they find out you're not there, they won't stop until they find you." He must have heard my sharp intake of breath since he tightened his grip around me and placed a lingering kiss to my forehead. "But I won't let them get to you, Roza. I will protect you with my life, no matter what or who come after us."

I opened my mouth to say something in return, but was swiftly interrupted by loud and obvious knocking at Dimitri's door. "Breakfast is ready." Viktoria called through. "Please don't make me come in there and get you. Mama wants the entire family together, and I'd rather not see whatever you two are up to."

I giggled at her words as her creaky footsteps soon faded away while my intimidating, 6 foot 7 Russian buried his face into my hair, embarrassed. I pouted as I tried not to laugh at him, instead stroking his hair soothingly. "Come on, Comrade. I'd rather your family not think I was some floozy."

* * *

A little after four in the afternoon, I found myself stood in the kitchen alongside Olena while she prepared some pre-made food for Dimitri, myself, and Viktoria to take back to St Basil's. While the food at the school was good, much better than at St Vlad's, she had told me that there was nothing better than a home cooked meal made by mother. Dimitri had agreed with her, before heading into the back room to entertain Paul.

I was washing the dishes in the sink, finding it rather therapeutic, while she seemed to be cutting up some vegetables and placing them into a pot on the stove. I placed the final plate onto the drying rack before turning to watch Olena, drying my hands on an old, tattered tea towel.

"Dimka seems happy." Olena pondered aloud out of nowhere, her focus never shifting from the knife and the chopping board. "Happier than before he left for America. I suspect you are to thank for that."

I smiled affectionately at the thought that I had assisted in his happiness, nodding slightly. "I know he makes me happy. I'd like to think I do the same with him."

"You never think about how different things could have been?" She looked up at me with a thoughtful expression, wiping the back of her knife on a clean towel. "If you hadn't fallen in love with your mentor, and he his student. You've both risked so much to get here, yet your lives could have been made easier had you not fallen for each other."

"You don't control who you fall in love with, Olena." I sighed kindly, taking the knife from her and turning to wash it in the sink. "Sure, things haven't exactly been easy for us. But that's what you do for love - you'd do anything for them, no matter what." I glanced out of the corner of my eye at her subtly as I rested the knife to dry. She seemed to be regarding me with soft eyes, and the ghost of an affectionate smile on her lips.

I wiped my hands dry once again before footsteps caught my attention, and I looked up to see Dimitri coming through the hallway with our bags over his shoulders. I smiled as I watched him through the archway as he placed them by the front door, besides where Viktoria's had already sat. We planned to leave immediately after dinner at around 7 so that we would arrive back at the school shortly after curfew. While Viktoria had raised her concern that travelling at night placed us under a higher risk of a Strigoi attack, Dimitri had reasoned that with a Guardian and two soon-to-be-Guardians on board, we would be more than prepared to defend ourselves.

He made his way over to where myself and Olena were standing in the kitchen, his mother focusing her attention back on the pot on the stove. I smiled up at him as he cupped my face gently, leaning down to press a sweet kiss to my lips. "You having fun down here?"

"Oh, _lots,"_ I grinned wickedly, turning around to pick the towel back up and wipe down the sides. "Your mother has been telling me all sorts of embarrassing stories about young you. You know, I don't think I could ever imagine you playing dress up with your Mama's clothes."

"Hey," he called out defensively as I skipped out of his reach to the other side of the kitchen to assist Olena in spooning the food into portable containers. "That was one time when I was seven - and it wasn't my Mama's, it was actually Babushka's old clothes from when she was younger."

"Clothes from the sixties?" I turned to him with a wide, open-mouthed grin, trying my hardest not to start laughing. "You know, I pegged you more as a rock-and-roll seventies sort of guy, not a pin-up fifties and sixties sort of guy."

"You're loving this, aren't you?" He rolled his eyes with an amused expression, and I smiled coyly at him as I turned to finish helping Olena with the food. When I wasn't paying attention, I felt Dimitri wrap his arms around my waist from behind, placing a soft kiss behind my ear. I giggled at the slight ticklish feeling, placing the container I was holding back on the countertops as I tried to squirm away from his touch.

"Hey! No lovey-dovey stuff while we're in the kitchen." It was Sonja who interrupted my giggling and Dimitri's teasing, and he reluctantly turned us both to face his older sister. She was watching us in the doorway with an amused expression, shaking her finger in a mock 'tut tut' motion at her brother. I could just picture him rolling his eyes as he let go of me with one last kiss to my cheek. "Rose, could you help me set up the table for dinner? Usually Paul would, but he's busy pestering Vik about become a Guardian."

I laughed with a nod. "Of course." I turned to give Dimitri a kiss on his nose before following her out towards the dining room.

She pulled out the centre drawer of the large, 19th century cabinet on the far side of the room, lifting and laying out the pieces for the table. I stepped besides her and took the stack of black and white spiraled place mats before walking over to the 8-seat dining table. "My brother's a good man, you know." I looked up from where I was setting the second mat down, seeing Sonja watching me with her arms folded as she leaned back against the cabinet.

"I know," I agreed plainly, moving to continue setting the mats at the other tables without further elaboration.

"He's respected in the Guardian community." She continued almost questioningly, clearly having an agenda to getting me alone with her in the dining room. "Best graduating score at St Basil's in the past twenty years, a Bloodmaster Level 7 at twenty-three, a respectable seven molnija to his name."

"What's your point, Sonja?" I snapped bitterly as I looked back up at her, narrowing my eyes challengingly at where she stood. I shrugged my arms in an open gesture as I spoke. "What are you getting at?"

"My point is that he has too much to lose because of a seventeen year old Novice." She announced definitively, looking me straight in the eye as she stood her ground. "I need to be certain that you know how much he is risking here just by being with you."

"Of course I know, Sonja, I'm not an idiot." I retorted in an almost offended tone, walking past her to gather the knives and forks from the drawer. If she wasn't going to set the table up, somebody else had to. "I know that his title is in danger. I know that if anyone was to find out about us then he'd be stripped of being a Guardian and probably be outcasted into the human world."

"Then you know that, as his sister, I won't let you damage his reputation. Should anything bad go down between you two, then I will always back up my brother over you. No matter what."

"I do." I nodded as I placed the final set of cutlery down at the head of the table, looking back up at her. "I know you'd do anything to protect your little brother. And I want you to know that I would as well." I walked slowly so that I was straight in front of her, looking up confidently into her eyes. "I love him, Sonja, and I would never do anything to hurt him. Please, trust me."

Her gaze flickered between my eyes as she took in my words and my stance, clearly searching for any sign that I was lying. When she was satisfied I was telling the truth, she nodded, a slightly apologetic expression upon her face. She placed a hand on my arm and rubbed it soothingly with another nod. "I believe you, Rose. And I believe that he loves you, too. Like, _really,_ loves you."

I laughed at that as I placed my hand on top of hers to give it a light squeeze of reassurance. She smiled at me then, and I felt a genuine warmth of approval coming from her.

* * *

"Thank you so much for welcoming me into your home, Olena, it's been a pleasure." I hugged Dimitri's mother tightly as we stood at the front door, ready to get on our way back to the Academy. Our bags had already been loaded into the trunk and we were bidding our farewells.

"Oh, please, Rose," Olena returned the hug just as tightly with a comforting rub on my back, before pulling away with a motherly smile. She placed a hand on my cheek and rubbed my cheekbone with her thumb. "I'd always dreamed of meeting the girl that stole my Dimka's heart. The pleasure's all mine." I grinned as she pulled me into another hug, muttering into my ear; "just make sure he visits home more often. Please?" I nodded genuinely as we finally pulled away, and she gave me a thankful nod.

I was just about to head out the door with Dimitri when Yeva called me from where she stood near the dining room archway. Dimitri glanced down at me peculiarly as I told him to go wait for me in the car, before heading over towards his Babushka.

"I have something I'd like to give you," she said as soon as I approached, reaching into an old leather jewelry pouch she was holding. I wrapped my arms around my torso as I watched her pull out an old looking dream catcher. It was unlike any design I'd ever seen, being woven with white leather and, instead of being circular, was decorated with two crescent moons on either side of a transparent gem. Natural white and brown feathers dangled at the bottom, curling around each other.

"It's beautiful," I said with awe, looking between the dream catcher and her. "Why would you give something like this to me?"

"Because I have a feeling you need it more than me." She said with a knowing smile, placing the gift back into the pouch before placing it into my hands. "In the _Vrajitoare_ community we call them Sacred Hoops. They filter the good and the bad dreams, sending the good ones down their feathers while burning the bad ones in the spider's web. Hang this above your bed and I assure you that the demon that threatens to enter your mind will be kept at bay."

I tilted my head at her curiously at her words, wondering what 'demons' she thought were threatening me. At first I thought she was just talking about generic nightmares of the Strigoi, however the ominous tone in her voice made me think otherwise.

I opened my mouth to ask her precisely what she meant when Viktoria called me from beyond the open front door. "Rose, come on! I'd like to make it back _before_ graduation, thank you very much."

I rolled my eyes at her and held my tongue to bite back a sarcastic remark, instead opting to thank Yeva for the gift. I gave her a hug in return as well, before quickly making my way out to the SUV. I climbed into the passenger seat just as Dimitri started up the engine, turning to look at me questioningly. "What did Babushka want?"

I shrugged evasively. "Just to tell me to keep you in line." I teased with a cheeky wink, making him laugh. He reversed out of the driveway while Viktoria and I waved out the window to where the rest of their family was stood at the front door of their house, Olena, Karolina, and Paul waving while Sonja and Yeva just smiled.

* * *

 _To the Guest whom left a review on the last chapter; I apologise if there are so many spelling and grammatical mistakes within my chapters that it makes it difficult to read. I assure you I try my best to make sure that is not the case, however if you still notice them then I do apologise. I will probably not be getting a beta reader as you suggested, again for which I apologise. I have a changing timetable which means that I cannot stick to a certain schedule, meaning sending stuff to a beta reader wouldn't be consistent for either of us. I also like to post 2-3 chapters a week, while most beta readers only have time to examine a chapter a week, which just wouldn't work for me. I'm sorry if this is disappointing to you, however I assure you that I will try my best to proof-read my chapters more carefully from now on to ensure it is as best as can be. Thank you for the advice, and thank you to everyone else who has been reviewing. I try to reply to every review and I hope it shows how grateful I am for your support._


	14. Bad Moon Rising

**Chapter Fourteen - Bad Moon Rising**

Monday through Friday of the following week consisted of a _lot_ of training, for all the Dhampir's at St Basil's. Three times a year the Dhampir's had a series of combat exams which would grade their skill level through what was called 'Moon Patterns'. There was four gradings at Novice standard - White Moon, Blue Moon, Red Moon, and Black Moon - and within each of those grades was a further four levels - One-Quarter Moon, Half Moon, New Moon, and Full Moon. Once a Dhampir graduated and had reached a Full Black Moon, then they could go forward for Blast Master and Blood Master levels, though very few got as far as Blood Master.

Typically schools held them once after returning to school in September, once in the middle of the year around February time, and once before most left for the summer in June. I had been fortunate enough to skip two years worth of them due to my runaway mission with Lissa, though they had forced me to take a series upon my return in the October.

"At the beginning of my sophomore year I was a New Blue Moon. It was incredible for a fifteen year old Novice, and was easily the highest scorer in my class." I was telling Dimitri and Viktoria on Friday night while we sat at the kitchen table. "But then I fled with Lissa, and I missed two years of training. Believe it or not, there's not a lot of places to practice killing Strigoi in Portland." I laughed, looking down at my hands.

"What are you now?" Viktoria asked curiously, and I looked up with my lips pressed into a tight line. I glanced over at Dimitri, whom already knew my current grade. He had been one of the Guardians to mark my exams when I took them in October.

"Still a New Blue Moon." I explained, slightly embarrassed. "And borderline at that. The Guardian's felt bad for me so they tried to be nice to me and score me as high as possible, but even then it was embarrassing. Everybody else was at least at a Red Moon, and the top few were borderlining the Black Moon level. It saw me at the bottom of the class in terms of grading."

"But, you've put in all the extra hours of training, Malýshka, and there is no way that you're still on a Blue Moon level." Dimitri said comfortingly to me, wrapping an arm around my waist and pulling me to lean into his side. "Tomorrow you're going to destroy the exams. I would easily grade you at a Black Moon, and I wouldn't be surprised if you got the highest in the senior class."

"Okay, I'm all for boasting and being the best in the class, but have you _seen_ some of the skills these Russians have?" I looked at him in disbelief, gesturing my hand to Viktoria pointedly. "Some of the moves they're pulling on me in class I've never even seen in my life. How am I supposed to beat that?"

Viktoria and Dimitri simultaneously rolled their eyes at me, and in that moment I could see exactly how alike they were as brother and sister. "Oh, come _on,_ Rose." Viktoria gave me an ' _are you serious?'_ look. "A couple of advanced moves is nothing on the talent you have. You're fast, you've got tactics, you've got real life experience! The rest of us have nothing on you."

I gave her a look if disbelief as I gathered up the plates in front of us, turning to place them into the sink and begin washing up. I felt Dimitri stir from behind me, shifting from his own seat to lean against the counter to my right. I watched out of the corner of my eye as he folded his arms, looking down at me with a pointed look. "She's right, Roza. I've trained you so that you've got more practical skills that could be used in the outside world, while most of these students have been taught the generic Novice rules."

"So you're that cocky of your own skills as a mentor, you think that I'm gonna get the highest score?" I arched an eyebrow at him with a small smirk as I turned the tap off, leaning across him to grab the dish towel to dry my hands. He chuckled at the way I phrased it before nodding with a slight shrug.

"I'm confident, not cocky, Malýshka. I know my skills as a mentor and I know your skills as a Novice. Trust me when I say you have nothing to worry about." I looked up at him still with disbelief, but he returned the look with an equally as confident one.

Eventually I sighed in defeat, walking past him in a strop to go sit down on the sofa in the living room. He smiled in victory as he came and joined me, Viktoria spinning around on her stool so that she was facing us again.

"What level are you, anyway, Vik?" I looked up to her with a curious tilt of my head. I could see Dimitri looking at his little sister expectantly, too, and I wondered if he even knew what grade she was since he'd been gone from Russia for so long.

"I'm a New Red Moon." She smiled with confidence, though without arrogance - I now realised the difference. I felt my face light up with proudness for her, knowing that was above average for a senior Dhampir.

"That's really good, Vik! No doubt you'll get even higher after this round of exams."

"Oh, please," she waved dismissively as she moved to sit on the floor opposite where we sat, crossing her legs comfortably. "Russian God over here graduated with much higher."

"Oh?" I turned to face Dimitri with a questioning expression. "Is that so, Comrade?"

He opened his mouth and, judging by the look on his face, he was about to be modest and shoot down his own achievements. Viktoria must have seen that as well, because she answered for him.

"He was a Quarter Black Moon by the time he went into his senior year." She smirked triumphantly at her brother, who was shooting her daggers. Viktoria stuck her tongue out childishly at him as an act of defiance, before laughing as he rolled his eyes. "He graduated with a Full Black Moon, and 100% on his final combat grades - the best score St Basil's has ever seen. By twenty he was already a Blast Master 7, and by twenty-three he was a Blood Master 7."

I was shocked. Truly, I was, though a part of me wasn't sure why. I already knew that Dimitri was one of the most formidable and talented Guardians of this century - his grading of a Blood Master 7 at twenty-three alone was enough to support that. But a Full Black Moon at graduation was unheard of, as was a Blast Master 7 by twenty. All in all, he was a one of a kind in the Guardian community, with all the battle stories and metaphorical medals to prove it.

"Maybe I shouldn't be so worried about grading." I laughed, wrapping my arm around Dimitri's neck and pulling myself so my legs rested across his lap. "Looks like I've got quite literally the most talented Guardian to of ever lived on my side."

I could tell he wanted to debate that fact, but I swiftly pressed my index finger to his lips to silent him. "Shh! Let me be proud of my Comrade."

* * *

It was nearing on five thirty in the afternoon and to say I was getting nervous was _beyond_ an understatement.

I was stood in a lobby-like room alongside seven other seniors, though most of them were sat at red chairs as they psyched themselves out for their final exam ahead. I, however, was pacing up and down nervously while shaking my hands out at my sides, inhaling and exhaling deep breaths. I had dressed in my favourite set of work out clothes - skintight black pants with galaxy decorations surrounding the ankle, and an equally as tight sports bra with a thin black hoodie over the top - in hopes that it would make me feel more confident. And it had, at first, but as soon as I walked into the room that confidence had subsided and the nerves set in.

The morning had been consisted of the Novice fights, which were the first set of tests in the grading. We had been put with people who had been of the same or similar Moon Pattern and had sparred with them. Being put with a sophomore had been an embarrassing sight, to say the least, and I saw both the surprised and the amused expressions from my peers in the senior class as pairs had been read out.

Thankfully, though, Dimitri had been right in saying that my skills had improved since October. The fight had lasted all of fifty seconds and I had taken him down easily, the sophomore not managing to make a single blow on me. He had been good on the defense, but not so much on the offense. Still, he had two years to improve those skills, I suppose.

Now we were just waiting to be called into our final exam in which we would be required to spar again, though this time against a Blast or Blood Master Guardian. Freshman's had gone first, then sophomore's, and so on until the senior's. We were called in groups of four alphabetically, each student being put in a different training room with a different Guardian.

Viktoria had already been called in almost an hour ago, being at the very start of the alphabet since she was a Belikov. Unfortunately, since we were in Russia, the translation of my surname meant I was placed near the end of their alphabet - Хзтзузй. Twenty-nine letters, and I was number twenty-two.

I was just about to do what probably would have been my 1000th pace when a Guardian I didn't recognised emerged from one of the doors on the far side of the room. I, along with the other seven novices, looked up expectantly. "Novices Umsky, Fomin, Khigir, and Hathaway!" He announced in Russian, though the only word I recognised was my surname.

In a flash, the other three Novices - all male - had gotten to their feet and was walking to their respective doors. I was slower, but eventually made it to the one marked 'Training Room C'. I took in a deep breath as I placed my hand on the door handle, pushing it open with one final wish.

The room was completely empty, save for a couple of Guardians on the far end of the room. I looked around to see some apparatus on one side of the walls, and a series of high skyline windows on the other. As I walked nearer to where some of the Guardians were conversing, I narrowed my eyes at the back of one eerily familiar head.

"Comrade?" I said with complete shock, though somehow a part of me still remembered to be formal in the presence of others.

Sure enough, upon turning around, I could clearly see it was him. He nodded formally to me, though the most minute smile appeared at the corner of his lips. "Good afternoon, Novice Hathaway. Are you ready for your examination?"

I looked at him warily as the other three Guardians beside him stepped away to the side of the room with the windows on it, and I noticed that they were all wearing formal Guardian uniforms save for Dimitri. Instead, he was dressed in some compression pants with a pair of black shorts on over the top, and a grey hoodie covering his upper body. Clearly, he was not my moderator.

I nodded at his question, shrugging my own jacket off and tossing it to the side as he began to speak. "Today your final examination will be a full-out sparring session with myself. Guardians Ascher, Vela, and Brunel will be taking notes on the fight, marking and grading you on how well you do. If neither of us manage to pin each other, the fight will cease at fifteen minutes. Do you have any questions?"

I pressed my lips into a tight line to stop myself from smiling, simply just shaking my head. The thrill of fighting Dimitri for my final exam was overwhelming, and honestly I was a lot less nervous than I had been just five minutes ago. I had pinned Dimitri a handful of times during our training sessions - admittedly for every one I'd won he had another five under his belt, but that it was irrelevant. What mattered was that I knew it was possible, and beating a Blood Master Level 7 would definitely work in my favour.

Dimitri shifted towards the centre of the room and relaxed into a fighting stance, waiting for me to do the same opposite him. I took in a deep breath as I flashed him a confident smirk, just trying to get a reaction out of him. Unfortunately he kept his Guardian mask on - damn.

"Fight commencing in three, two, one-" I heard the almost silent sound of a stop watch clicking, and instantly I kicked into action.

We began circling each other at first, our eyes darting to every part of our opponent's body as we searched for an opening. Dimitri was immediately on the offensive, anticipating that I would move first. Typically that was the best option for a smaller female, since we were usually a lot faster at getting in the first attack - but I was trying my best not to go for the moves I usually would when we were sparring.

He stepped forwards in an attempt to gauge me, but I kept my ground, not backing up and instead tensing in case he prepared to attack. He didn't stepping back again, which was when I took my opportunity. I swung with my right hand for the side of his throat, knowing that wound immediately wind him were I to be successful. He blocked me, and immediately I swung with the same stance with my left hand, which he retaliated in the same way.

I retracted my hands and stepped backwards, before swinging my dominant leg up for a lethal roundhouse kick to his face. From the moment I stepped back to gain momentum, he clocked onto what I was doing, and rolled himself on the floor under my leg as I kicked before immediately rising to his feet again on the other side of me.

I spun around quick enough so that I was facing him once again before he managed to stand at his full height, using my full body mass to prepel him backwards. Using my hands against his chest as an anchor, I was able to knock him back about two metres. Although it didn't knock him _over,_ it did make him stumble, and gave me enough time to regain myself.

Running again towards him, I attempted another roundhouse kick, performing it in my stride so it was less noticeable what I was about to do. He reacted quickly, blocking the side of his head with his forearm. I managed to get a nasty kick there instead, though it was his less dominant hand so it wasn't as good as I would have hoped for.

Regaining my balance once again, I swung with my right forearm for the side of his neck. He leaned backwards, swerving the attack and using my own momentum against me. As my hand continued past his body, he managed to grab my wrist and fling my arm back towards me. Using my momentarily lack of concentration, he spun around and elbowed me right in the chin. My head flung backwards and I yelped out in both surprise and pain, stumbling back to get some distance between us.

It was his time to go on the offensive, now, as he started towards me. Aiming a kick for my sternum I was able to duck out of the way just in time, spinning low and using my momentum to kick backwards for his abdomen. I landed the kick full force, low enough for it to wind him but high enough so it wouldn't damage the goods below.

He stumbled backwards, though quickly regained his stance by the time I advanced for him. Starting low, I swung upwards with my dominant hand for a hit to the side of his jaw, hoping to knock him back further. He managed to lean away from my hit, counteracting it by grabbing my hand once again. I silently cursed myself as he spun around so his back was facing me and my arm was over his shoulder. I tried to launch a kick to the back of his legs to knock him onto the floor, but I was too slow, and he had already heaved me over and flipped me forwards and onto my back.

"Mother fucker!" I cried out upon impact, quickly managing to throw myself to the side to release my hand from his grip. Within moments I was back on my feet, though the pain still ringed throughout my entire body. I was facing him once again, breathing much heavier than he appeared to be, our circling recommencing.

Now there was some space between us I could happily use one of my aerial kicks. Though I knew he knew how to counteract them, I hoped performing one after such a hurtful blow would be unexpected of me, and he wouldn't be anticipating it.

I took a couple of steps forwards before throwing all my weight onto one step, launching me forwards as I spun upside down in the air and launched two successive kicks at him as my feet came back down. I managed to hit him full force on his right shoulder, I noticed as I landed, though he seemed to of evaded most of the second kick. He was rolling his arm backwards, though, which meant his dominant arm was now at least weakened.

As if with a renewed sense of vigour, Dimitri started for me strong and powerful, launching attack after attack at both of my sides. He was using his left side more dominantly, however, which was when it really cinched that I had wounded his strongest arm. I managed to block about half of his attacks, though he did get several brilliant hits to my left shoulder, sternum, and right side of my hips.

"Half time!" One of the examiners called out, and I felt my brows furrow in shock. Seven minutes we'd been fighting for! It felt more like an hour.

Dimitri made another attack for the side of my head in an attempt to knock me back, but this time I was prepared, ducking under his arm with a spin. Using my momentum I spun around and flung my elbow back like he had before, though due to our height differences I had managed to hit him right in the adam's apple rather than upwards of the chin.

He choked out desperately for air as he stumbled back, and I used this to my advantage as I turned to go after him. I threw a powerful punch to his left shoulder in an attempt to hinder him further, and knocking another powerful kick at his right hip flex. I went to attack for his mid section again, but he caught me this time, capturing my wrist in his grasp.

He pulled me close to his body so I had no way to kick or injure him, using our closeness to thrust his elbow downwards into my chest. I know he would have faux-staked me if it wasn't for the fact I had my arms tucked tightly together, protecting my ribcage and thus my heart - if I was a real Strigoi, he wouldn't of been able to kill me at this angle.

I stumbled backwards from the attack and tried to regain my breath back to normalcy, the assault having winded me slightly. I glared up at him through my lashes with a sort of ' _really?'_ expression, but he didn't seem apologetic about it. Using my non dominant hand I swung in an attempt to elbow him in the throat once again. This time I hoped to tackle him while he was winded, further knocking the breath from him and giving me the opportunity to stake him.

That didn't happen, however, him instead squaring up and attempting to redirect the attack. I connected with his sternum, a place that was still painful but not as lethal. I attempted to spin around and away from him to put some more distance between us, however Dimitri had other plans.

The moment I started to turn away from him, he grabbed my arm and my hip tightly before using our combined momentum to flip us both onto the floor. He landed on his back while pulling me across him, and I almost screamed at the impact as he threw me unceremoniously to the ground before rolling on top of me. He dug both of his knees into my hip flexes to prevent me from kicking out at him, swinging both his hands over his head before resting them pointedly over my chest.

"Dead!" He called out loud enough for the examiner to hear. I coughed out as I panted heavily, feeling myself dripping with sweat and heat as I rag dolled onto the floor. Though I could see Dimitri was breathing heavily as he stood up off me, he didn't seem nearly as worn out as I did.

He outstretched a hand for me and I graciously took it, heaving myself onto my feet with a groan. He chuckled, shaking the hand that was still linked with his. "Nice work, Hathaway. Brilliant fight." Although he couldn't say it out loud, I knew that was his own private way of telling me how proud he was of my performance.

I smiled and nodded, shaking his hand in return. "You too, Belikov. Who knew you had it in you?" I teased, knowing everyone would expect me to be the typically bratty teenager that I always was. He shook his head in amusement before walking past me to head to the examiners, while I walked to pick up my hoodie.

I rubbed at the sweat on my forehead as I turned to the examiners, nodding to them as well. "Thank you, Novice Hathaway." One of the examiners greeted me. "Your grading shall be on the Guardian notice board Monday morning. You are now excused."

I sighed in relief at the final confirmation it was over, slinging my jacket over my shoulder. I walked out backwards through the door opposite from where I entered, giving the four of them a sassy salute before continuing on my way.

* * *

 _To the Guest whom was asking about the Blood Master thing - it was an additional detail created for the release of the Vampire Academy movie. Richelle Mead and the film's stunt co-ordinator created the system as a way of grading and rating Novice and Guardian's skill level. I included most of the details within this chapter for insight, however you can find other stuff on it in the Official Illustrated Guide._


	15. The Serpent Appears

**Chapter Fifteen - The Serpent Appears**

Straight after the exam I had headed back to my dorm to eat, shower, and change. I had no idea what time Dimitri would be back at, so instead of waiting up in the living room for him I decided to sit on the centre of our bed wrapped in his comfortable pale blue bath robe, my Russian book in my hands.

It was a little past eight in the evening by the time I heard the door open and shut from elsewhere in the apartment and, just to make sure, I placed my book on the side cabinet and approached the back of the door cautiously. I had just placed my hand on the handle, prepared to knock any intruder on their ass, when the familiar Russian voice called out. "Roza? Are you here?"

I tightened the robe around me, silently giggling to myself as I realised it reached my ankles, before heading out into the front room. Dimitri was just placing his duffel bag onto the kitchen counter when I entered, immediately looking up at me. He initially smiled, though upon seeing my borderline furious expression, quickly retracted it.

"How in the shit did you not tell me that you would be taking my exam?" I accused with my arms folded as I approached him, halting right in front of him while looking up at his full height.

"Because I didn't know until I got there, Malýshka." He explained genuinely, cupping either side of my face with his hands. "As a Blood Master 7 they jumped at the opportunity to get me involved in the exams. They assigned the Guardians to the Novices when we got there in the early afternoon. I found out mere hours before you did."

I pouted childishly at him as if I was still upset with him, though in reality I realised that he couldn't have told me any sooner. He returned the pouty expression as a joking mimic, and upon seeing my scowl at him, he laughed and pressed a quick kiss onto my nose.

He picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder without another word, heading into the bedroom. I furrowed my brows at the air in front of me as he just walked away, quickly following him with a vigorous stance.

"Aren't you gonna tell me how I did?" I pestered as he placed the bag on the bed, unzipping it to begin sorting his uniform and other clothes out for the morning. I leaned against the doorframe with my arms folded as I watched him, an eyebrow raised.

"Roza, you know that wouldn't be right of me." He reasoned with a teacher-tone, and I looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? I'm gonna find out Monday anyway - why not just tell me now?"

"Because," he chuckled, shoving the empty bag underneath the bed and turning to me with an incredulous smile on his lips. "I don't actually know what grade you got next. After we finished the final fights, the examiners requested that we rank the Novices we fought from each year in order of whom we thought was the best and the worst. They'll then take that into consideration while they officially mark the fights."

"And where did you put me?" I skipped questioningly towards him, looking up through my rapidly blinking lashes as I tried to coax the information out of him.

I watched as he rolled his eyes, though he couldn't hide the affectionate smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around my waist. "You, my talented Roza, were easily the best person I fought out there today."

My face lit up at that, and I reached onto my tiptoes to wrap my arms comfortingly around his neck. "Really?"

"Mhm," he nodded with a lazy smile as he looked down at me, rubbing soft circles through the fabric at my hip. "Nobody managed to pin me, though you were the one to get closest. You were thinking outside of the box, using different moves to what you typically use in training. I was thoroughly impressed, Malýshka."

I grinned victoriously as I wrapped my fingers around the collar of his hoodie, biting my lower lip and fingering the fabric mischievously. "So, do I get a present for doing so well?" I looked up at him through my lashes with a seductive wink.

"You are insatiable, Roza." He chuckled, but nevertheless found himself automatically lowering his lips to mine and tightening his arms securely around me.

* * *

"Hurry the hell up!" Viktoria shouted at me from where I was lulling behind her as she almost full on ran towards the Guardian notice board. I rolled my eyes at her, mentally commenting that the gradings were still gonna be there in fifty seconds if she just slowed down.

Monday morning came sooner than anticipated and, after Dimitri and I's usual morning training session followed by breakfast, Vik was desperate to find out what she had gotten in her exams. Dimitri hadn't been the one to spar with her, so he didn't have much of an inkling on how well she did.

By the time Dimitri and I rounded the corner, Viktoria was already at the front of the notice board, about fifteen other Novices from varying years surrounding her as they eagerly searched for their name. I watched from a distance as she scanned down the 'Senior' list with her finger, stopping at a name near the top before continuing across to see her grade.

"I did it!" She screeched, probably deafening all of the people around her as she skipped through the crowd and back to where Dimitri was stood. He was stood at ease beside me, though a vague look of interest was on his face as he looked down at his sister. I widened my eyes questioningly. "I got a Quarter Black Moon!"

"Vik?" I grinned with a wide expression, opening my arms to wrap her in a tight hug. "That's amazing! Well done!"

"Thank you so much." She squealed into my ear as she returned the hug.

"Congratulations, little sister." I could hear the smile in Dimitri's face as she pulled away from me and moved to hug her brother instead. "You're gonna make an incredible Guardian."

"Thanks." She smiled coyly as she pulled away, before turning to me with an incessant tap on my shoulder. "Come on, Rose, you have to go find out what you got!"

"Fine, fine, fine!" I groaned just so that she would stop hitting my arm, rolling my eyes as I reluctantly squeezed my way through the crowd to get to the head of the notice board.

It wasn't that I didn't want to see the grade - I did! I knew that I had at least improved since my last exam. The problem was that I held myself to too high a standard, and I always felt like everything I did wouldn't be good enough. I wanted to be the best Guardian of this generation, yet a part of me knew that would never happen.

With a deep breath I scanned my eyes down the sheet of paper, looking through all the Russian names. I was lucky Dimitri had told me what the Russian translation of my name looked like, otherwise I never would have been able to know which was mine without help.

Finally my eyes settled on it - "Хэтэуэи, Розмарй". Translation: Hathaway, Rosemarie. I bit my lower lip as I continued the line across to where the grades sat on the opposite side, my mouth dropping open immediately upon seeing it.

"This must be wrong." I shook my head as I mumbled to myself in disbelief. "There must be some kind of mistake."

"Rose?" Viktoria called me from behind, and I gasped as I turned around to where her voice came from. She was still stood besides Dimitri where I left them with an expectant look. I nodded, making my way back through the crowd of Novices to reach them once again. "Well? What did you get?"

I could see the concern on Dimitri's face as I looked between the pair of them, eyes still wide with shock. "I got a Full Black Moon." I finally said aloud, the wonder and disbelief evident in my voice.

Immediately I was being grabbed and spun around as Viktoria hugged me tightly, squealing in my ear the whole time. "Rose! That's so incredible! Even Dimka only got that on his final exam. At this point he was still a Half Moon!"

She finally let go of me and I laughed at her words as the realisation began to set in. I'd did it. I actually did it! I wasn't the Senior with a measly New Blue Moon - I was the girl about to graduate with top grading!

"I'm so proud of you, Rose." Dimitri looked down at me with a rare smile, one that he usually never showed when he was on duty. "I knew you had it in you. Congratulations."

I smiled up at him while spinning my body side to side, warmth flowing through me at their comments. "Thanks, Comrade. I owe it all to you."

* * *

The news of my grading had managed to spread through the school like wildfire, Dhampir and Moroi students alike congratulating me. Although the Moroi didn't quite see the significance in such a high grading, it was still nice of them to acknowledge my accomplishments. The Novices seemed a lot more genuine, though, the sophomore I'd sparred again even approaching me during the lunch break.

"I had a feeling you'd be good." He laughed as he shook my hand after congratulating me. "Not many could hand me my ass as quick as you did - at least not in my year. It was nice getting the opportunity to spar with you."

The rest of the week passed much the same, though by Friday the talk of gradings had simmered down. The Novices were still quietly celebrating amongst themselves, though it wasn't as widely discussed as it had been on the Monday. The Novices were planning a party on Saturday as congratulations for their gradings, some of the Guardians having allowed it. I guess they remembered their own joys of getting their grades when they were a student.

As usual, Dimitri had urged me to go, though after the last party I attended I decided to opt out. He could see why I didn't want to go, but that didn't stop him from his incessant urging.

"You're the highest graded Dhampir St Basil's has ever seen." He announced guiltily. "They're expecting you to go. Don't you want to rub it in their faces?"

"I did enough of that all week." I smirked victoriously as I straddled him from where he sat in the centre of the bed in some casual clothes. With one hand I cupped the side of his neck and with the other I stroked his silky smooth hair that was out of its ponytail, gazing thoughtfully into his eyes. "Besides, I'd rather spend the night with you."

It was now a little after eight in the evening, and Dimitri and I were sat on the sofa snuggling up under a blanket in our pyjamas. In Dimitri's lap was a bowl of popcorn he'd managed to snag from the Guardian Staff Room, and on the TV opposite was some action film I'd seen while I was out in the human world. It was a good film, from what I'd remembered - something about a CIA man who'd lost his memories after a near death experience and was searching for his identity. I didn't pay attention to much of it, though, being too distracted by the kisses being placed to the back of my neck and the hand skirting suspiciously close to my thigh.

I'm sure things would have gotten even more heated if it wasn't for the obnoxious ringing that sounded from Dimitri's Guardian phone. I groaned in complaint as I paused the film, Dimitri sliding out from behind me to pick up the phone from the kitchen counter. "Belikov."

I tapped the remote absentmindedly against my chin as I watched him, his brows furrowing as he listened to whoever was on the other end of the line. "Of course," he nodded. "We'll be over right away."

"What was that about?" I looked up as he placed the phone back on the counter with a sigh, looking over at me.

"Alexei requires you at his office. He wants me to attend, as your official Guardian." He reached for the blanket and began folding it up, gesturing for me to get dressed into more suitable clothing.

Once I was dressed in a pair of thick, warm, black leggings, and a grey hoodie with St Vladimir's on the back, I was ready to leave. Dimitri had also changed into his usual Guardian uniform and was waiting for me besides the front door.

He guided me across the campus to the Guardian quarters, and a part of me could vaguely hear the quiet sound of party music, and I laughed to myself at how oblivious the Moroi and the other Guardians - the ones whom hadn't allowed the party - must be not to realise.

Dimitri knocked twice at Alexei's door once we approached, announcing our presence. "Guardian Belikov with Novice Hathaway."

"Come in!" Alexei's familiar voice hollered from the other side of the door, Dimitri then pushing it open. He allowed me to step in first before promptly following behind, glancing around the room cautiously as he went through standard Guardian protocol. There was a man in one of the seats in front of his desk, though I couldn't see his face from this angle.

"Ah, Rose, thank you for coming so urgently." Alexei greeted with a formal nod, gesturing for me to sit at the other spare seat. Although I didn't look behind me, I knew Dimitri would be taking an 'at ease' stance besides the door as he watched over me. I obligingly sat, crossing my legs over and placing my hands over my knee as I looked up at him curiously. "Rose, this is-"

"Please, allow me, Guardian Mikhailov." The man in the other seat put a hand up to stop Alexei from talking, though in a polite manner. He turned to face me, and I allowed myself to turn as well slightly so I could see him better.

He was a Moroi and, by the looks of his clothing and the way he held himself, a very wealthy one. He was older, maybe mid forties, and his hair was jet black with a respectable yet typical middle-aged-man style. He had brown, deep set eyes, and laugh lines on his forehead and around his eyes. Odd, since he didn't seem to be the type of man whom would laugh at much. He seemed more serious, stuck up somehow, yet had an air familiarity surrounding him.

"Good evening," he smiled with an unreadable glint in his eyes, outstretching a hand for me to shake. "My name's Ibrahim Mazur - but you may call me Abe."


	16. The Ties That Bind

**Chapter Sixteen - The Ties That Bind**

I tilted my head curiously at his hand as he gave a wry smile at me, and I narrowed my eyes. Cautiously I returned the outstretched hand, shaking his firmly. "Nice to meet you. I'm Rose Hathaway."

"I know who you are, Rose." He gave me a fond smile as we both retracted our hands, a peculiar expression on his face. He laughed slightly, though it was a breathy one through his nose. "Apart from the hair colour, you look an awful lot like your mother."

I furrowed my brows curiously at that, swallowing hard as I hesitated on my reply. "You know my mother?"

He laughed again. "You could say something like that." He nodded, looking up at me with kind eyes. "I'm your father, Rosemarie. And I'm here to offer my protection."

My face dropped at that, and I felt myself subconsciously backing away from him as I rapidly looked him up and down for any sort of outward signs that he was lying. I shook my head, confusion filling my entire being. I glanced up at Alexei whom had been silently sat at his desk, fingers interlocked as he watched our interaction.

"That's not possible." I argued, still firmly shaking my head. "My father left when I was a baby. My father didn't want me - my father would _not_ be coming to me, seventeen years too late." I pressed my lips into a tight line as I rose to my feet, running a hand through the front of my hair as I turned away from the man, still in disbelief.

"Rosemarie-" he began, but I sharply turned around and interrupted him with an outstretched hand which I slowly formed into a shaking fist.

"Don't-" I shook my head, "call me that. My name is Rose. The only person who calls me 'Rosemarie' is my mother, and even then she knows I don't like it."

"Forgive me, Rose," he bowed his head solemnly as he, too, stood to his feet, stepping forwards slightly towards me with a relaxed stance to show he wasn't going to hurt me. "I know this must be a shock to you, but it's true. I am your father."

"Prove it." I said deftly, my voice going up an octave as I spoke. "Prove you're my father."

"You're Rosemarie Hathaway, born March 21st, 1992 at precisely 6:03 in the morning at St Patrick's Hospital in Missoula." He said confidently as he continued to approach me, very slowly. I remained firm at the spot where I stood, looking at him challengingly as he recited all the precise details that he couldn't possibly know. "You have a birthmark on the back of your right shoulder in the shape of a heart. Your mother is Janine Hathaway, a Scottish Guardian who gave you up to the Academy when you were four years old."

I inhaled a sharp breath as I covered my mouth in surprise, the vague feeling of tears striking my awareness as they trickled down my cheeks. I choked back an incredulous laugh, wiping at the tears below my eyes with my sleeves. "You're my dad?" I squeaked up at the man in front of me, who had a sad smile on his face. I could even see a tear or two of his own threatening to spill. He nodded, and that was all it took for me to completely fall apart.

Immediately he enveloped me in his arms, and I found myself automatically responding. Something about his embrace was so familiar, making me feel so protected and at home. I buried my face into his chest as I embarrassingly soaked his silk shirt with my tears, while somewhere behind me Alexei got to his feet.

"Novice Hathaway, Mr Mazur, I assume you two would like some time alone." I pulled away from Abe - my _dad -_ and saw Alexei heading for the door. He gestured for Dimitri to follow him suit. "Let's give the two some privacy, Belikov."

"No." I choked firmly through my tears, wrapping my arms around my torso. Alexei turned around and narrowed his eyes at me curiously. "Guardian Belikov stays here. Please, I would feel much more comfortable with him on guard inside here than outside the door."

"Very well, then." He nodded, leaving the office by himself.

I let out a shaky breath as I turned my back to Abe, walking away a few steps to allow myself some time to calm down. I could feel him awkwardly hovering behind me, though he made no move to comfort me or urge me to talk.

Eventually I found my way, ending up leaning against the wall besides some cabinets with my arms folded as I looked up at Abe. He had taken the opportunity to regain his previous seat, and Dimitri still stood firmly and blankly besides the door with an at ease stance.

"My mind is all fried and not completely helpful right now," I waved dismissively once I had regained my composure and was no longer crying. "So forgive me if I'm not my usual self... We just have a lot to talk about."

"Anything you want, Rose." He said with genuine honesty, raising his hands up in a submissive gesture. "Anything you want to know, I will tell you. I owe you more than an explanation."

I nodded in agreement, taking a breath as I scanned through the million questions I had in mind. "Start from the beginning." I decided. "Why did you leave before I could even remember you? What happened?"

I could see him visually tense up at my words, dropping his head down to look at his lap with an almost ashamed nature. Eventually he looked back up at me with sorrow and apology. "I didn't _leave,_ persay." He said slowly, gauging my reaction carefully. "Your mother and I made a mutual agreement that it would be safer for you if I were not in your life."

"Safer?" I narrowed my eyes, stepping forwards as I dropped my hands to my side. "How could growing up without a father be _safer?_ I barely even grew up with a mother."

"And for that I am truly sorry, Rose. I never would have wanted you to live a life without either of your parents." He cupped his hands together as he looked directly into my eyes. "But what I do isn't exactly the most traditional line of work." He explained. "I am a businessman, but in the loosest sense of the word. Some of my work isn't strictly legal, and some of it puts myself and those closest to me in danger. Your mother and I both agreed that neither of us were willing to put you at risk, so we thought it better you grow up without me."

I blinked a couple times with furrowed brows as I took that in, nodding slightly as I attempted to absorb everything. His reason of protection seemed like such a typical fatherly move, and I couldn't help but feel thankful for that, and a part of me knew it was unreasonable and selfish to be mad at him for it.

"How did you find me?" I continued warily, walking to lean against the office table in front of him with my arms refolded against my chest.

"I've been watching you ever since you ran away with the Princess Vasilisa Dragomir. I was in Turkey at the time, and news of your escape from St Vladimir's traveled the Moroi globe quickly. As soon as I caught word that of a Rosemarie Hathaway, I knew it was you. I had lost contact with your mother the day she left with you, and fifteen years later I finally found you again."

"So you've been, what, spying on me?" I said incredulously, honest to Vlad a little creeped out at the thought - even if he was my father.

"Not spying, Rose, but watching out for you." He stood up slowly once again, approaching me cautiously. "Every time something went wrong, I inconspicuously sent help. When you were in the human world, I was the one who sent you money to keep yourself going."

"You were the mysterious benefactor?" I gasped, remembering the money Lissa and I would get weekly through the door of the apartments we were staying. There was never any message, just a couple hundred dollars which would keep us going. Each time we moved state, somehow they continued to come. Lissa had become paranoid that it was Strigoi trying to lull us into a false sense of security, but I had forgone the paranoid part early on and decided to embrace it.

Abe simply nodded, continuing to speak. "When Arthur Schoenberg and the Badicas were killed by Strigoi, it was I who suggested to the Academy to temporarily evacuate the campus grounds. I wasn't sure if you were ready to know me then, so I stopped myself taking you out of there myself and instead offered protection to all of your classmates. When your friend was killed in Spokane, it was I who payed for his funeral on behalf of the Academy. I knew he was your best friend, and I knew as an Orphaned child to the system he wouldn't have an official funeral. That's why I did what I did."

"You were always there," I said thoughtfully, tilting my head to the side. "Every bad thing that's happened in the past two years, you were always there. Like a Guardian angel." I laughed incredulously with a confused expression, glancing down at my lap for a moment. "All this time I had a father who cared, and I didn't even know."

"I've always cared, Rose." He cooed, barely above a whisper as he hesitantly placed his hands on either of my arms. "From the moment I knew your mother was pregnant, I always cared about you. I was just so scared that my lifestyle would put you in danger, I didn't dare seek you out. But I was too selfish to give it up."

I looked up at him through the small distance between us, my gaze flickering between his eyes. It was difficult to describe his expression as anything else but thoughtful. His eyes were pure and innocent, slightly downturned as if with a frown. His lips were slightly pursed, a slight 'o' shape being made as his own eyes searched my face.

"Why are you here?" I said accusingly with furrowed brows, gently moving his hands from my arms - though not unkindly.

He let out a deep sigh, glancing over his shoulder almost questioningly at Dimitri for the first time. It was barely the first time I acknowledged him as well, for which I felt guilty. Abe turned back to me with a silent question, and I simply nodded.

"Guardian Belikov knows everything." I clarified, stepping out of his reach and skirting around him to stand slightly closer to Dimitri. Almost immediately I felt more protected, just by being within his vicinity. "You can say anything in front of him."

Abe nodded as he cast another hesitant look towards Dimitri, before finally settling on me. "I know about the Strigoi that are after you. I knew you got on a plane somewhere to hide for your safety, but I didn't know where. The moment I found out you were in Russia, my heart almost swell twice the size." He smiled affectionately at me, and I could see he had a slightly chipped right incisor. "I'm here to offer you protection - a safe haven, should the Strigoi come after you here in Russia."

"I can't go anywhere." I shook my head sternly as I pressed my lips into a tightline. "My protection is here at St Basil's."

"I understand that," he quickly said with open palms. "What I'm offering you is protection from a distance. I can watch over you while you're here at St Basil's, and I can use my international connections to watch out for any Strigoi who may be after you. If you need money to flee again, I will offer my services. If you need a secret escape house, or simply wish to leave the confines of the Academy for the weekend, then I will be there.

"I hope to use this as an opportunity for you to get to know me, and for me to know my daughter. I want you to know that I am here for you. As your father, or simply as 'Abe' - I can't expect you to welcome me into your life so easily. But I want to help you, and I don't want you to be alone." He began choking up at the end of his words, and I felt a wave of empathy wash over me.

I stepped towards him and outstretched my hand for him, which he graciously took. I smiled as I swung my hands between us, forcing back the tears that threatened to spill. "Of course I want you in my life. As my _father."_ I saw his face lift at my words. "It might take some getting used to, but my whole life I've longed to have a parent who stuck by me and loved me unconditionally."

"I promise, Rose," he squeezed my hand reassuringly. "I will be everything you want me to be. I will spend the rest of my life making up for the seventeen years of yours that I missed."

I shook my head as if to say he didn't have to do that, though words failed me. Instead I closed the gap between us and wrapped my arms around his slim shoulders as I pulled him into a hug, burying my face into the crook of his neck. I felt his own hands wind around my body, returning the hug with equal enthusiasm. I smiled at the feeling - at the feeling of finally having a father.


	17. Memorial

**Chapter Seventeen - Memorial**

Walking back to the dorm in silence, I couldn't help but worry about my Roza. For the first time since Spokane I had seen her truly vulnerable - no barriers, no sarcasm, no wall. Just completely free to allow herself to be open, not caring who saw her broken side. She had cried in front of me - in front of Zmey... In front of her _father._

She opened up the door of our dorm wordlessly, letting it flop behind her as she steadily made her way into the bedroom with her arms wrapped around herself. I took in a steady breath as I shut the door behind me, locking it as I always did at night time, before heading in after her.

Rose was already gripping at the hem of her hoodie as she scrambled to get it off, her movements harsh and angry. Though her back was to me, I knew she was trying her hardest to hold everything together after the eventful night. I allowed her to change by herself as she deemed fit since I recognised it would be a way to help her get some frustration out, while I moved to the other side of the room to change out of my uniform and into a pair of sleep trousers.

Once I finished meticulously folding my uniform on the desk, I finally turned to Rose. She was stood by the open window, back to me, with her arms still wrapped around herself. She was wearing an oversized, deep brownish-red checkered shirt which I vaguely recognised as my own. She'd rolled the sleeves up to her elbows, and the bottom of it sat centre of her thigh.

With a hesitant sigh I made my way over to her, cautiously placing my hands on either of her upper arms and rubbing them soothingly. "How are you doing, Malýshka?" I murmured into her ear as I gazed curiously down at her, her own eyes focused on a random spot outside the window. The lace curtains were pulled shut, so nobody could see in but we could vaguely see out through the gaps in the fabric.

"I'm okay." She nodded, swallowing hard. I could hear the slight waver in her voice despite her efforts to try and hide it.

"Why don't we go to bed, and we can talk about it. Yeah?" I suggested helpfully, and I saw her turn her head slightly so that she could look up at me. Her face was neutral, though there was a slight, sad downturn to her eyes as she nodded.

Soon we found ourselves in a natural embrace in the centre of our bed, the duvet wrapped comfortingly around us both, protecting us in our own little cocoon. She lay on her side while I was on my back, her body completely arching into mine as much as possible - almost as if she was clinging to me for dear life. Her hand rest on my chest while her head was atop my heart, my own arms securely wrapped around her as if letting go would mean losing her.

We lay in silence for an immeasurable amount of time as I pressed loving kisses to the top of her head, whispering Russian words of adoration and affection. At one point I thought she might have fallen asleep, but was quickly proven wrong as she shifted to press a soft kiss to the base of my neck.

"Tell me what's going on in that pretty little head of yours," I whispered only for her as I stroked my fingers soothingly through her hair. I reveled silently in the length, find it to go on seemingly forever before it curled at the ends in delicate circles. I always did love her hair.

"Everything just seems so surreal." She admitted with a sleepy voice, burying her nose into the crook of my neck. "Never in a million years did I think I would find my father - nevermind _him_ find _me._ "

"I know how much of a shock that must of been for you." I nodded as I looked up at the ceiling, mentally picturing her facial expressions as she spoke. I'd memorised every inch of her face, and I knew it better than I knew my own name. Her brows probably would be turned downwards, lips slightly pouted.

"Shocked is an understatement, Comrade," she admitted with a laugh as she idly traced circles on the centre of my chest with her index finger. She always did that, I noticed. I don't think she ever realised what she was doing, but a long time ago I'd silently admitted how much I enjoy the subtle touch. Even when she didn't mean to, her body craved to touch mine, just as mine did for hers.

"I want to know him - to trust him." She confided with a heavy heart, and I tightened my grip around her to protect her from falling apart. "He told me who he is, what he does. He's a shady man with enemies and blood on his hands."

"He's infamous throughout Russia for his business, Roza." I explained somewhat hesitantly, not wanting her to hate me for the words I was about to say. "Everyone knows of Zmey - the Snake. He's a mobster, a conman, with many connections to different businesses. Although I don't completely agree with his work, there's no doubt he would be able to keep you safe with the resources he suggested."

I could just imagine my Roza pursing her lips in thought as she mulled over my words. Her body didn't tense beneath my hands at my words, which I was thankful for. At least she didn't completely disagree with my words.

"You think I should get to know him?" She asked, perching herself up to rest her arms across my chest and look down at me. I tore my gaze from the ceiling to fixate on her intrigued eyes.

"I think you should do whatever your heart tells you, Roza." I said honestly, rubbing my hand up and down her lower back. "He is your father, after all. What type of man would I be to step between a daughter rekindling her relationship with her father? If it's what you want, then I say go for it."

She pressed her lips into a tight line as she looked to the side of my face, clearing thinking. Eventually she nodded, a small smile on her lips. "Thanks, Dimitri. For everything."

"Any time, Malýshka." I pressed a soft kiss to her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." She whispered back affectionately, before lowering herself back to her original position with her head above my heart. I sighed in contentment as I closed my eyes, letting myself drift into dreamland besides the woman I loved.

* * *

Come Thursday morning, I could sense there was still something off with Rose. Monday and Tuesday she had at least attempted to appear her usual self, though her heart wasn't in it. Her fighting was off, her jokes weren't the same, and there was a permanent sadness in her eyes. All Wednesday she had barely said two words to anybody, including me. Viktoria had come to me during dinner while Rose was in line, and she had told me as much.

I rolled over in the bed I'd become so familiar with over the past month, turning off the alarm that sounded two hours later than usual. It was March 4th - precisely five weeks since we'd left the confines of St Vladimir's - and it was the first week day Rose and I hadn't gone to our morning training session. Honestly, I was surprised that she hadn't tried to skip them sooner, but when she quietly asked me if we could sleep in for once I was all too happy to oblige.

"Roza," I murmured, moving to kiss the tanned skin at her shoulder as my fingers fiddled with the spaghetti straps of her sleep shirt. "It's time to wake up - Viktoria and the others will be expecting you in a little under half an hour."

My sleeping beauty stirred beneath me and, with a quiet whine of complaint, rolled over to face me. I frowned at the puffiness surrounding her eyes, a tell tale sign that she'd been crying. I wrapped my arms tightly around her and pulled her protectively against my own body. "What's wrong?" I kindly demanded, searching her face. "Did you have another Spokane nightmare?"

She seemed to hesitate in her answer, before finally nodding. I pressed a kiss to her forehead as I closed my eyes, tucking her head securely underneath my chin. "It was just a nightmare, okay? You never have to go through that again, not while I'm by your side."

I felt her nod beneath me, her hands curling up in the fabric that covered my chest. "I think I'm just gonna stay here today." She said with a strangled voice, pulling back far enough so she could see my face. "I'm not exactly feeling up to lessons today, and I can't be dealing with the questions."

"If you're sure, Malýshka." I nodded as I cupped her chin gently. "I can get another Guardian to cover my classes today if you'd like me to stay with you."

"No, no." She shook her head, tapping my chest lightly. "I'll be fine on my own - besides, those Novices need you. You're the best teacher money can buy."

I laughed softly at that, pressing a soft kiss to her nose. "I'll at least station a Guardian outside the door." I could see her mouth open to protest, but I swiftly stopped her short by pressing a chaste kiss to her lips. "Humour me? Please? I'd feel much more comfortable knowing there was someone here protecting you, even if that somebody isn't me."

She looked at me with her mouth slightly parted in a defeated expression. "Fine. But you're going to be late - your first class is in forty minutes, remember?"

"And that, is why I love you." I joked as I kissed her longingly, before climbing out of the bed and heading for my usual morning shower.

* * *

The day seemed to drag on without my usual bout of Rose Hathaway to entertain me third period, and I found myself just _wishing_ for the day to end sooner so I could get back to her. I'd asked Guardian Stele - Alexei's deputy - to stay on guard outside of the dorm while I was teaching. A part of me knew that it was overkill since, after all, we were in a heavily warded compound with at _least_ four dozen Guardians on sight - but after the attack on St Vladimir's, there was no chance in hell I would risk leaving her unprotected.

It was 4:30pm and I'd just finished showering after my final class of the day, having changed into some casual clothes - I had no more lessons to teach, so gym ware wasn't needed, and I wasn't strictly on duty so I didn't need to wear my Guardian uniform. Casual clothes it was.

Usually this would be the time where I'd head to the gym and start setting up training equipment for Roza and I's afternoon session, but after the state she was in this morning I didn't want to assume she'd be up for it. More than likely, she wouldn't be, so I opted to head straight to the dormitory.

I was half way across campus when my Guardian-issued phone began to ran, and I took it out of my pocket without a second's hesitation. The number displayed was the number for St Vlad's, so immediately I answered. "Belikov."

"Belikov, thank _Vlad."_ Alberta breathed a sigh of relief instantly upon hearing my voice, and I narrowed my eyes curiously as she continued. "I've got a worried Vasilisa and Eddie Castille here in my office. Apparently they've both been trying to contact Novice Hathaway all day, but neither are receiving an answer. Is she with you?"

I'd found an abandoned classroom to duck into as she'd been speaking, not particularly wanting anybody to overhear the conversation just incase any confidential information was shared - like the Strigoi who had attacked Rose. Leaning against the vacant desk I furrowed my brows, simultaneously confused and worried at her words. "She's in her dorm - I've just finished teaching. There's been a Guardian stationed outside her room all day if you're concerned for her safety, but I can get to her in thirty seconds flat if it's urgent?"

"No, don't make a scene." Alberta said almost as if she was deliberating on what to do. I rose to my feet and lingered by the door, just in case she changed her mind and needed me to go after Rose. I knew in my guts that she was safe - that she was okay. I'd feel it if something was wrong. But a part of me was still worried that she wasn't answering her two best friends.

"I think I know what's going on." She said through the phone, immediately piquing my interest. "Belikov, how was she acting this morning?"

"She was upset," I told her plainly, knowing that Alberta was asking both as the Head of St Vlad's Guardians but also as the surrogate mother she had been to Rose throughout her childhood. "She'd had a Spokane nightmare and had been crying, so decided it was best to take the day off as a sort of mental health day."

"I don't think it was just a nightmare, Belikov." She murmured under her breath, and at that moment I wished she was in front of me so I could see her reaction.

"Alberta, what do you mean?"

"It's March 4th over there, right?"

"Yes? Why does that matter?" I shook my head incredulously, the date a seemingly insignificant matter over the fact that clearly something was wrong with Rose.

"Today would have been Mason Ashford's birthday." She said quietly, and I immediately felt my face drop as I realised what she was getting at.

She hadn't been crying over a nightmare - she'd been crying over the fact Mason wasn't here for his eighteenth. I cursed lowly in Russian as I started out the door, walking directly across towards the guest dorms where our room was. "I'm heading over to her now. I'll call you back once I've talked with her." And without leaving further room for discussion, I hung up, deftly making my way over to where my Roza awaited.

* * *

"Roza, it's me." I announced loudly as I entered the dorm, after relieving Guardian Stele from his position and making sure he was out of earshot. I dropped my duffel bag to the couch immediately, shutting the door behind me as I headed directly for our room.

Everything in the dorm was exactly how it had been when I left earlier in the morning - the curtains weren't pulled back, all the lights were switched off, and all the doors shut. I quietly opened up the door to the bedroom, eyes immediately glancing to the bed. It was a mess, though the sheet wasn't there and neither was Rose. I stepped further into the room and glanced my eyes around, finally settling on a hunched figure by the window.

She had moved the plush leather arm chair to the window and was sat in it with the bedsheet wrapped around her, her own limbs wrapped around herself in the fetal position. I swear she'd never looked as small and as frail as she did in that moment.

The window was partially open and there was a nice breeze blowing through into the room, though the lace curtains were still drawn as they had been that morning. The lights were turned off like the rest of the house, leaving the room in complete darkness save for the small amounts of sunlight shining onto Rose through the gap in the curtain.

"He would have been eighteen." I heard her say with a hoarse voice, meaning she must have heard me calling for her or at least sensed my presence. I slowly stepped towards her, though the back of the chair - and subsequently, the back of her - was facing me. "Finally an adult. We always joked of all the mischief we'd get up to once we were officially 'adults' - though most of it would never happen, not since we'd be too occupied with being Guardians."

I rounded the chair and cautiously looked down at her, seeing the redness of her eyes and the stains down her cheek. She was currently crying, though I could tell she had been for hours. She looked up at me as soon as she saw me, a neutral expression on her face. I slowly lowered myself down so I was sat on the floor in front of her, taking both of her hands in mine and letting them rest in her lap.

"Tell me about them. Tell me about Mason." I smiled, squeezing her hands reassuringly. "I never got to know him on a deeply personal level - not like you. I'd like to know more of what he was like."

She smiled, then, a vague sheen of tears over her eyes as she rubbed the back of my hands. "He was funny. Like, really funny," she laughed, almost as if remembering a joke he had once cracked. "He'd always be cracking one liners at the expense of my downfall, or somebody else's. I remember one time, Stan Alto was being particularly douchey, and he suggested gluing every single item _on_ his desk, _to_ his desk." I laughed with her this time, and I saw a single tear spill down her cheek as she recalled the memory. "You should have seen his face. He, was, _pissed!"_

"I bet he was," I grinned up at her, cradling her hands encouragingly as I listened to her speak.

For the next two hours, Rose retold tales of her and Mason's time together at the Academy. How they met, all the pranks they'd pulled together. She even told me all about how Mason felt about her - how he'd longed to be more than just her friend. If she had told me about his feelings a couple months ago, I would have been fueled with jealousy. But now, with her securely in my arms, all I felt was nostalgia.

Eventually we found ourselves both tangled in the leather chair together, her in my lap with her arms wrapped around me and mine around her. Her head rested against my tear-ridden chest as she allowed herself to freely cry out every ounce of sadness and grief she'd felt since his death.

"He was my best friend," she sobbed violently, the tears wracking her body as she clutched onto my shirt for dear life, burying her face into my chest. "He loved me so much, and I just didn't feel the same. His love for me is what got him killed and i-it's all my f-fault." She stammered out, and I hushed her soothingly as I cradled the back of her head in a comforting gesture.

"Roza," I stretched out soothingly as she cried, "my brave, strong, selfless Roza. You cannot blame yourself for what happened in Spokane. It was a tragic, tragic event that befelled one of the bravest Guardians I've ever met. Mason would have found himself there even if you hadn't told him the location of the Strigoi - you remember how determined he was."

"But I did tell him!" She choked out desperately. "I was the one who told him and I was the one who lead him to his death."

"Rose. Roza - look at me!" I grabbed her chin and pulled her forcefully to look up at me, though not enough to hurt her. I looked her dead in the eyes, swallowing down my own tears that threatened to spill as I looked at how broken she was. She was still crying, and snot decorated the bottom of her nose. Yet I didn't care. I scrunched up the bed sheet that was wrapped around us and used it to clean up her face to the best of my capabilities. "There," I whispered, using my thumb to wipe her now-dry cheek.

She opened her mouth to say something and I silenced her by placing my index finger over her lips. "You cannot live your life in guilt for Mason's death, okay? What happened was _not_ your fault, and the moment you accept that will be the moment you can finally let yourself heal. Sometimes things happen in our lives that we simply cannot control - and this is one of them. Don't let the past rule your future."

I watched her carefully as she looked at me, my hands cupped around her cheeks. One moment she seemed fine as she nodded - the next, the watergates were open all over again. Instantly I tucked her beneath my chin and wrapped her securely in my embrace as she sobbed against my neck, finally forgiving herself for Mason's death.


	18. What Lies Beneath

**Chapter Eighteen - What Lies Beneath**

It had been a rough week, to say the least, but I was proud to be able to say that I'd survived it. The memory of Mason's death had plagued me all week, far worse than I was expecting, though the nightmares hadn't resurfaced... I hadn't been forced to relive that night over and over again, like I had so many times before. I guess Yeva's gift really did work.

Friday I'd been feeling at least somewhat better and was physically capable of dragging my ass out of the dorm, managing to make it through a whole day of classes. People had the decency not to ask me what was wrong, but I could tell the question was on their lips as they danced on eggshells around me all day. Saturday was better, spent in the comforts of the locked dormitory with just Dimitri and I. He'd cooked us breakfast and lunch, and even helped me better my Russian.

By late afternoon we'd both been feeling slightly agitated, so we decided to go for a late training session, which turned out to be exactly what I needed. For five hours straight - right up until curfew - we trained in the mostly empty gym, sparring and just generally getting out frustrations out. From 6pm onwards the place had been deserted, most over Novices and Guardians relaxing or at dinner or doing homework. It was a blissful and much welcomed peace.

It was now Sunday evening, and standing in front of the bathroom mirror I was trying _not_ to psych myself out. I shook my hands out besides me as I took in deep breaths, looking my reflection directly in the eye as I gave myself a pep talk. Stupid, right?

"It's just your father, Rose." I told myself sternly, giving my reflection the meanest Guardian face I could muster. "Your scary, Turkish, could-kill-a-man-with-just-a-stare, mobster, father."

"Looks like you have that in common." Dimitri chuckled from besides me at the bathroom door, forcing me to practically jump out of my skin. Instinctively, I turned to him with my fists raised in a defensive stance. He took one look at my position with an arched eyebrow before laughing uncontrollably, doubling over and holding himself up against the door frame with one hand.

I rolled my eyes in a huff, storming past him and slapping him full force on the chest as I went. "Cut it out." I grumbled as he followed me into the living room, still laughing though now it was starting to subside. I lifted up my leather jacket from the arm of the sofa, ignoring his mock whimpering as I shrugged it on.

"I'm sorry, Roza," he choked out as he wiped the tears away from his eyes, trying to recollect himself. I turned on him with an angry scowl, and I watched as he pressed his lips into a tight line as he tried to hold back the laughter. "Really, I'm sorry."

"Yeah, yeah." I mocked as I walked up to him, shoving him playfully against his chest before wrapping my arms around his neck. "Sure you are."

"I am!" He pleaded, wrapping his own arms around my lower back. "Though my point still stands - you could easily kill a man with just a stare. May I also say how sexy you look?" I saw his eyes darken with lust as he pulled back slightly, looking my body up and down.

I had decided to go for a typical _Rose_ outfit, complete with tight leather trousers, a black vest top with a diagonal hem, and killer three inch ankle boots. The leather jacket itself was loose yet warm, reaching my waist at the front and but the centre of my back. I felt Dimitri run his hands greedily underneath it as he grabbed as much of me as he could, lowering his lips to mine.

"Nuh-uh-" I cut him off reluctantly as I grabbed his wrists, forcing them back to his chest as I broke the kiss. "You're not making us late for this, okay?" My Russian pouted childishly, and I rolled my eyes at how the kiddy action did not suit his manly face. I lightly kissed his pout before stepping out of his grip, about to check the time when there was a knock at the door.

"Guardian Mashir," a deep Russian accent called through, and I vaguely recognised the name as the man who had met us the day we arrived in Russia. "The car is waiting for you outside, Belikov."

"Thank you, Mashir." Dimitri called back through the closed door. I heard footsteps leaving outside, and let out a low whistle as I turned back to Dimitri.

"We still need to talk about what we're going to tell my father." I said, seeing Dimitri's hesitant glance towards the door. He looked at me incredulously, as he had before when I brought up the matter. "We need to tell him, Dimitri! If he's going to have any luck in protecting me then he needs to know the truth. The _whole_ truth."

"Roza, Zmey would gut me like a fish if he found out a twenty four year old Guardian deflowered his seventeen year old daughter, who is also that Guardian's _student!"_

"You make it sound so much worse than it is!" I squealed as I stepped towards him, placing my hands on either of his cheeks as I forced him to look at me. "I, love you, Dimitri Belikov. And if he means what he says about wanting to know his daughter, then he'll have to realise that. Otherwise I'll kick his ass," I finished with a light hearted laugh, just trying to make him less serious.

He looked at me with a defeated expression and sighed, evidently giving in. I leaned up and pressed my forehead to his, closing my eyes. "I love you, Comrade. Now let's go meet my father." I pressed a soft kiss to his lips and pulled away, gathering my keys and phone as I shoved them into my pockets.

I felt Dimitri wrap a hand around my wrist as I turned to the door, pulling me to face him with a neutral expression. He slipped his hand into his duster which he wore over his Guardian uniform and pulled out one of his silver stakes. He placed it into the palm of the hand he was holding. "Take this. I know your father will have Guardians on sight, and I will also be there, but I like the thought of knowing you can defend yourself."

I looked down at the piece of silver in my hands in amazement, raising it to eye level as I peered at it up and down. It was the first time I'd ever held a real, solid, silver stake. The faux ones we used in training were blunt and wooden, nothing like the real thing at all. I laughed in disbelief as I looked at it, before up at Dimitri. "You're sure?"

"Of course," he whispered, taking the hand that was holding the stake and kissing the back of it. He took the stake out of my hand and opened up the inside of my leather jacket as I gazed into his eyes blissfully. He placed it into one of the inside pockets and assured it was safely tucked away, before laying my jacket back down flat against me. "Right where it belongs."

* * *

"Holy shit." I murmured, gobsmacked, as I walked into the restaurant Abe had taken us to.

It was a Moroi and Dhampir hotspot in Omsk that was also open to the human world named _Panorama,_ which Abe had assured me sold both traditional Russian food as well as other Asian and European cuisines. The inside was utterly stunning, the 360-circular room being covered floor to ceiling in windows that showed almost the whole of the city. It was three floors high in subsequent circular levels, a bar in the centre of each floor. The chairs were all plush sofas in varying colours and styles, some being circular to seat eight and some being basic to sit two.

A young Moroi woman greeted us as we entered, and a part of me noted she looked eerily a lot like Lissa. Brilliant blonde hair that was almost white, with beautiful green eyes that were a stark contrast to her milky white skin. I shook my head as I tried to ignore the girl, the similarities being too creepy for me to even look at her. "Reservation for Mazur?" I heard Abe greet the woman.

"Right away," her lyrical voice replied, and I felt Abe's hand lightly on the back of my arm as he guided me over to our table.

Abe had brought two Guardians with him for his protection - Pavel and Alicia - who had their own table alongside Dimitri near by. Abe and I were seated opposite each other right besides the window on the bottom layer on matching blue sofas, while our three Guardians were sat diagonally across from us on the inside of the room, behind Abe. If I looked out of the corner of my eye, I could see Dimitri watching us - or maybe just me.

"I know, you know." Abe brought me from my day dreaming, and I looked across at him with furrowed brows. His own gaze was focused outside the window at the passing evening life. "I know you think I don't know, but I know."

"And what exactly is it you know that I think you don't know?" I said, slowly dropping off at the end as I tried to wrap my own head around the sentence. I'm pretty sure it made sense, right?

"You and the Russian." I inhaled a sharp take of breath as I tensed up, clenching my jaw as I realised his words. He looked over at me, then, and must have seen how uncomfortable I looked. "I'm not going to tell anyone."

"How did you find out?" I narrowed my eyes at him, eyes darting over to Dimitri for a split second. I could see him on the edge of his seat, nearing towards me. I subtly shook my head to tell him to stand down, focusing my attention back on Abe.

Our starters arrived before he had a chance to start explaining himself, and my appetite consumed me. Abe had forewarned me that the meals were petite, so I had had the insight to order two starters, anticipating they would be small. I was right to do so, as I mentally noted one would never have been enough for me. I'd gotten one lot of dim sum and another assortment of deli meats with olives and different vinegars, while Abe had gotten marinated wild salmon with caviar across the top.

"I've been watching you for two years, Rose." He explained as we were eating, not looking up from his plate as he spoke. "I have Guardians on the inside of St Vladimir's who have reported your every move back to me. Who your friends were, what you did in your spare time, how you were acting on your day to day life."

"Okay, first of all," I put my cutlery on the plate to hold up a finger. "That needs to stop, Old Man. The whole stalking, spying, watching - whatever the hell you wanna call it - needs to stop. I need my privacy, and I can't exactly have it if you've got secret ninjas hiding in the shadow of my every move."

Abe seemed to find amusement in that as he laughed, lifting his napkin to his lips as he looked up at me. "Consider it done. I only did it as a means to ensure you were protected, but now you are a mere fifteen miles away from my residence I can check up on you myself. That is, given you've accepted me as your father, of course."

"Now, back to Belikov-"

"Dimitri." I said firmly, reaching for my glass of water. "His name is Dimitri."

"Right, Dimitri," he nodded politely as he continued. "One of the Guardians I had working at St Vladimir's had also been on the mission sent to retrieve you from Portland - thus, he and Dimitri became pretty close. He informed me that the two of you had been spending an awful lot of time together since your return, so I asked him to keep an eye on both of you."

"While he didn't find anything _incriminating,_ persay, he had said that the two of you were a lot closer than your typical mentor-student pairing. That initially piqued my interest, but by then you were on a plane to Russia, with my informer still in St Vladmir's."

"The way you reacted around him when I came to see you last week was confirmation enough." He explained as I finished eating, wiping my fingers on the fabric napkin besides me. "Anybody else would have sent them away with such confidential information. But you didn't."

I looked down at my hands as the waiter came and took away our empty plates. I could feel Abe's eyes on me as I fiddled with my hands in my lap, though I didn't look up to see if he was angry, confused, or something else entirely.

"I love him, Abe." I said simply, looking up at him with complete vulnerability - no mask. "He's been there for me when I was falling apart. Every. Single. Time." I closed my eyes desperately as I emphasised my words, before looking back at him. "I know it's unconventional, and he could get in serious trouble. We tried to fight it, we did... But the separation was too much."

"I'm not mad at you, Rose." He defended with kind eyes, reaching across the table to hold my hands in his. "You're my _daughter,_ which means your happiness is one of my top priorities - and it always will be. If he makes you happy, then I won't get in the way of that." He narrowed his eyes as a wicked glint appeared in them. "Though if he hurts you, then I won't hesitate to break both his wrists." We both laughed at that as he let my hands go, just in time for the main course to arrive.

The rest of the evening was spent catching up on lost time both of us had missed over the course of seventeen years. Abe told me more in depth details precisely about what his work entailed, not wanting to keep any secrets between us. Truth be told it hadn't been the nicest conversation to be involved with - it was dark, and difficult to hear... Yet surprisingly it didn't scare me away from him.

He was my father, and I'd waited almost eighteen years to know him. My mother took me away from him before I could even remember, and now, after all this time, he'd come to _me,_ wanting a relationship with his only child. And I wanted that too.

* * *

Monday came sooner than expected, and I felt genuinely refreshed and ready to take on the day. I was awake before even Dimitri was up, showered and dressed by the time he had woken up. 5.30 training wasn't a drag as it usually was. Instead I found myself enjoying the newly found adrenaline it presented to me, even managing to take Dimitri down two out of three times we sparred.

After the second time I knocked him on his ass it was time for breakfast, and not even Kai's incessant attempts to gain my affection could knock my good mood.

I wasn't blind - I could see Malakai's feelings for me ever since we met those five short weeks ago, in the exact same spot we sat two or three times every day. He constantly gave me compliments at the most random of times, whenever I wasn't myself or I was late he would constantly be worried for me. It reminded me of Mason all over again, and I couldn't let either of us go through the same situation. I'd told Viktoria as much, and she'd agreed with me.

Class started in fifteen minutes, and so the whole of our table got up to head to their classes. Sylvia, Evan, and Viktoria all had _Weight Training and Conditioning_ first period, while Kai and I had _Advanced Calculus._ It would give me the privacy I needed to talk to him, without embarrassing him with anybody else overhearing.

We were just about to round the corner towards the class room when I grabbed his arm, stopping him short. Kai turned around to face me with a confused look on his face, and I subtly looked around to make sure nobody was watching us as I pulled him back behind the wall. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"Listen, Kai. I like you-" I started with a small smile, not expecting him to interrupt me as he so did.

"I like you too." He smiled affectionately as he took my hands in his. I took in a sharp inhale of breath as I slowly retracted my hands, watching as his face fell.

"I like you- _as a friend."_ I explained slowly, gauging his reaction as I looked between his eyes. "And I know that you like me as _more_ than a friend, but I just don't feel that way about you." He seemed thoughtful as he nodded, and I bit my lower lip guiltily. "I'm sorry."

"No, don't be." He offered a small smile as he shook his head, genuine kindness in his eyes. "I appreciate you telling me and not just... Stringing me along like perhaps some of the other girls would have. Maybe that's what I needed to hear to get a kick up the ass and make me move on." He laughed at his own words, and I attempted a smile as I looked down at my feet.

"You sure you're okay?" I arched an eyebrow at him.

"Definitely." He swung an arm over my shoulder as he usually did, turning us both around so we were facing the class room once again. "Now let's get going before Mrs Vitch gives us double homework."

* * *

"Just like that? He was fine with it?" Viktoria sounded confused at my words as we did our stretches at the beginning of _Advanced Guardian Combat Techniques._ I'd just told her my interaction with Kai earlier on in the day, and she seemed in slight awe.

I nodded, lifting my right leg up into a heel stretch as I placed my right arm in front to stretch my entire body. "Just like that, Vik. No bitterness, no insults, no change in his emotion..."

"You think he meant it?" Viktoria was on the floor with one leg crossed over the other as she rotated her body, looking up at me with furrowed brows.

"Yeah, I do." I switched over legs as I spoke, idly looking around the room as the other Novices warmed themselves up, awaiting our two teachers. "He seemed genuinely okay. Which I'm glad about, obviously - I'd rather not have a bitter, love sick puppy on my hands. Unrequited love isn't pretty."

"Alright class!" Guardian Charkov shouted through the entire gym as she stepped in with a clap of her hands, Dimitri close behind her. They walked to two separate sides of the gym as she spoke. "Today we're going to be working on flexibility and how to expand it, as well as use it to your full advantage in combat. Guardian Belikov and I were talking, and some of our methods are very different, so we thought we'd split the class in two. By first name, A through to Er," she called out, using the Russian alphabet, "you'll be spending the first half of the lesson with Belikov. The rest you're with me. Half way through, we'll switch it up."

"Looks like we'll be spending the lesson with your lover." Viktoria winked sassily at me as she jumped to her feet, looping her arm with mine and dragging us both over towards where Dimitri was stood surrounded by several other Novices.

"Vik!" I whisper-shouted, slapping her arm as she giggled. "You can't just say stuff like that in public. You'll get us into trouble."

"Oh, please, you know you love it."

I was about to retaliate when I was stopped in my tracks, a sudden wave of dizziness becoming me. I blinked a few times as I focused on a spot on the floor, unlooping my arm to place my hand to my throbbing head. "Woah," I stammered as I attempted to step forwards, feeling my legs almost cave in beneath me.

Viktoria immediately had her arms around my shoulders, looking at me with growing concern. "Rose? Are you okay?"

I swallowed hard, shaking my head as the feeling got stronger. I could barely hold myself up, and I found myself struggling to get to the side of the room so I could use the wall to support myself. "Something's not right." I could hear my own words slurring as I spoke, my eyelids getting heavier.

"Rose? Rose!" I heard Viktoria's frantic shouting right beside my ear, though it sounded like she was miles away. I'd barely stumbled two metres before my legs gave way, my mind going blank as I hit the ground and darkness consumed me.

* * *

 _#sorrynotsorry for the cliffhanger. DON'T HATE ME._


	19. Handle With Care

**Chapter Nineteen - Handle With Care**

It was a massacre - a blood bath. Five Guardians had already been brought in confirmed dead, and at least double that were severely injured and in the infirmary. Doctor Olendzki was overwhelmed with patients, and her new Moroi assistant wasn't exactly the best. That's why I was here - to help.

It was 4am on Monday - late Moroi afternoon - and it had been exactly six weeks since the Strigoi came for Rose. Truth be told the place hadn't been the same since she left. The Guardians were all on edge, the protection details were stricter, and the curfew had been brought forward to 8.30 instead of 10.

Grant and Serena had replaced Dimitri and Rose as my Guardians, which admittedly wasn't the worst - Serena was just a year older than me, so she seemed to be a lot easier to be myself around, even if she was supposed to be my protector. Grant wasn't that bad, either, and in fact he was a pretty decent guy. Funny. Almost like the male equivalent to Rose, except fifteen years older and a lot beardier.

Eddie, Christian, Adrian, and I were all out on the field after finishing our final lessons of the day. Eddie was picking at the grass from where he sat besides Adrian, and I was resting blissfully against Christian's chest as we all sat in, what I had presumed to be, comfortable silence.

"Something's not right." Eddie stopped his meticulous trimming of the grass in mid-air, looking around the place with a slightly sceptic look. I furrowed my brows at him as I sat up straight, following his lead as I also looked around, though I had no idea what I was looking for.

"What is it?" Christian asked, and Eddie shook his head.

"I don't know. I've just got a bad feel-"

"Strigoi!" Frantic screams from across the campus cut him off before he could finish his sentence, and each of us immediately looked in the direction of the cries. Three Moroi were running towards the main campus while a Junior Novice immediately jumped up onto his feet from where he sat near the statue of St Vlad's, running in the direction for the emergency alarm.

I felt Christian hauling me to my feet from behind as everybody kicked into action, sirens sounding throughout the entire grounds. "Come on, we need to get inside!" I heard him urge as he pulled me forwards, Eddie and Adrian already making their way ahead of us.

I could see Guardians rushing out in the direction that the screaming Moroi had come from on the other side of the school, many of them brandishing their stakes as they prepared to fight. I shook my head at the sight, scared for their lives.

"There's two Guardians already confirmed dead - Samuelson and Torgan were both on Ward Duty when they were attacked by Strigoi." Alberta wooshed past us as we headed towards the Moroi dormitories, two Guardians flanking her on either side. I spun around as she walked, wrenching my arm out of Christian's grip as I went.

"Guardian Petrov!" I called out for her frantically, stepping forwards. Upon hearing my voice she immediately stopped in her path and turned to face me. Her eyebrows were knit together in a tight line, and she liked simultaneously angry and fearful as she begun approaching me. "What's happening?"

"Liss, we need to get to safety-" I heard Christian try to coax me from behind as he pulled at my arm again, and I quickly threw him off as I kept my gaze fixated on Alberta.

"We have reason to believe the Strigoi that are after Rose have attacked again." She said sternly with a worried nod. "We think they've discovered that she's fled the compound, and they're here to deliver the repercussions."

"Let me help!" I insisted, stepping forwards with my palms open in a pleading gesture. "Send me to the infirmary with Dr Olendzki. I can help her heal the Guardians that come back injured."

"Princess Vasilisa, you need to go to your dorm where you are safe." Alberta shook her head and began to turn away, but I quickly stepped in her path.

"Please!" I begged desperately. "They're after my best friend and I know she'd want to help if she was here. Send Grant and Serena with me to the infirmary - they can protect me there!"

Guardian Petrov seemed to hesitate as she looked between me and the Guardians who had been following her, and were now watching our encounter from close by. She clenched her teeth together and mumbled something under her breath in a defeatist attitude. "Fine, but you stay in the infirmary until I give you the okay to leave." I nodded frantically. Anything to help. She sighed, turning back to the Guardians. "Mula, Smith, take Miss Dragomir here to the Infirmary. Find her Guardians, as well - Grant Woods and Serena Lyttle."

And that was how I ended up here - surrounded by both the dead and the injured. I'd arrived just as they brought in Guardians Samuelson and Torgan from the ward lines, and I visually cringed away at the sight of their torn throats and bloodied clothes. The sight made me fearful as I realised that could have been Rose, had she not left when she did. I shook the thought out of my head. _Focus, Lissa. People need you._

At some point Adrian had turned up to offer his assistant as well, despite Dr Olendzki's urges for him to leave.

"Listen, Doc," he said in a somewhat condescending voice as he approached her. "You've got a dozen injured Guardians in here and only two qualified doctors. There's only so much you can do - I have the same abilities as Vasilisa. Let me help."

Reluctantly she agreed, though I'm sure she would have put up more of a fight if it wasn't for the freshly injured Guardians that came through the door just then.

I sat down next to one of the Guardians who had just been brought in - he was one of the lucky ones with not entirely life threatening injuries. "This isn't going to hurt." I told him as I closed my eyes, placing my hand on his shoulder. I poured my energy into healing the broken shoulder, letting it flow into the broken radius further down his arm.

I heard him let out a sigh of relief as the bones fixated back into place, and I opened my eyes once I was sure he was all healed. He thanked me profusely, and I smiled and got to my feet to look for the next person. I was starting to get a little dizzy, but nowhere near close enough for me to stop.

"You're better at this than I thought." Adrian's snarky voice came through as he came through the door, looking between me and the brand new Guardian I'd just healed. I folded my arms, arching an eyebrow at him. "You're a newbie Spirit user. It took me months to be able to perfect healing bones to the point of perfection."

"I've had a lot of practice." I shrugged. And it was true - after awakening the Spirit Magic when I brought Rose back after the crash, there had been more than a handful of times where I was needed to heal people, namely Rose. She was always getting herself injured in training or pranks, and most of the time Dr Olendzki called me in for help if she was busy.

Adrian just nodded, glancing over to where the doctor's assistant was placing a white sheet over yet another dead Guardian. "It sucks. To know that they're dying just to protect us."

"That's very profound of you." I narrowed my eyes at him as I walked over to the medical bench, washing my hands before drying them. "I didn't think of you as the caring type."

"I'm arrogant, not blind." He said with a humouress laugh as he came to stand besides me. "I can see the sacrifice the Dhampir make for us, and how little we as Moroi give them in return. It's unjust."

I just looked at him in surprise, never having assumed Adrian would be the type to care for Guardian well being. He always seemed so in his own head about things, suffering so much with dealing with his Spirit and the Darkness that he didn't have time to care for anything else. I guess I was wrong.

I turned to go find someone else to help when I saw another Guardian being brought in on a stretcher, screaming and crying. Immediately I recognised the golden blonde curls and the high pitched voice as Serena.

"Serena!" I tried to hold my voice back as much as I could so I didn't shout, immediately making my way over to where Dr Olendzki was bringing her to. Her hair was matted with blood and a deep gash was evident across the top of her forehead. Her clothes were wet and clinging to her body with both the sweat and the blood, and the doctor acted quickly with a pair of scissors as she tore open the jacket she was wearing.

As soon as she did, I could see the blood spilling over her shoulders and down her arms. I stepped back and covered my mouth as a choked sound came out, the rust-and-salt smell of the blood filling the room with a sickening aroma. She was drifting out of consciousness, rambling under her breath about a girl named Georgina.

I shoved past the Guardian that had brought her in and sat down on the bed besides her legs, reaching across her to press both of my hands on her blood-ridden shoulders. "Lissa, leave it, she's too far gone!" Adrian tried to force me away from her, and I shoved him away with a scream.

"She's my Guardian, Adrian! She's eighteen years old! She doesn't deserve to die. Not yet - not like this." I could feel the tears brimming at my eyes as I turned back to her, her head flopping lifelessly to the side. I swallowed back the tears and closed my eyes, pouring every ounce of energy I had left into her.

I could feel my body shaking and my arms giving way beneath me, but I knew I couldn't give up. Adrian was cursing beneath me as he no doubt watched my pour my essence into Serena, and I knew he wanted to force me off of her but he couldn't bring himself to do it.

My arms went limp, and suddenly I couldn't feel anything except for the darkness swelling inside me as I tumbled backwards towards the floor. I felt arms around me, but my eyes were too heavy to see who they belonged to as everything went blank.

* * *

I opened my eyes with a whine, my head throbbing. I expected to see the bright lights of the top of the gym, and was shocked when instead I saw a firm wooden framing, almost like an old timely home. I pulled myself up into a sitting position, my arms flopping over on my legs as I looked around the room. I didn't entirely recognise the place, but it did have a familiar feel to it. There was a two seater sofa on one side of the room sat opposite a flat screen TV, a small circular table on the other side with three chairs. There was at least four bottles of various alcohols scattered around the room from what I could see, and the room stunk like a bar.

"Little Dhampir." My eyes widened in surprise as I immediately recognised the voice, spinning around from where I was sat on the floor to see Adrian leaning against the door with his arms folded and a sly smirk on his lips.

"Adrian?" My voice went up an octave in surprise as I pulled myself to my feet, wiping down the dust from my yoga pants. "Did I die? Is this hell?"

"No, you're not in hell, Little Dhampir." He chuckled with a shake of his head as he walked over to the sofa, moving the empty vodka bottle from it and placing it on the floor besides it instead before sitting himself down. He pat the seat next to him, and I walked over reluctantly.

I crossed my legs over as I looked around the room, narrowing my eyes at the familiarity of the room. The curtains besides the door were drawn, and I could see it was dark outside, though I couldn't see much else. "Where are we?"

"I think the better question is 'where are _you'?"_ Adrian flipped, his gaze focused intently on me as I took in the room. "I've been trying to get into your head for the past two days - nobody will tell me where you fled to."

"It's better that way, Adrian." I sighed as I looked back at him. "The less people who know where I am, the less people I put at risk."

"It's a little too late for that." He scoffed under his breath as he tore his gaze from mine, shoving himself off the sofa as he walked over to the open window.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he turned his back to me. This wasn't like Adrian - he wasn't usually this hostile around me. If it was any other day I'd embrace the fact that he wasn't gawking over me like some sick pervert - but I could sense something was off.

"What are you talking about, Adrian?" I pushed myself to the edge of my seat with my elbows over my knees, watching him carefully as he paced around the room.

"There was an attack on the Academy." He confessed, stopping in his place as he looked up at me. "Seven Strigoi and a presumed three humans attacked the wards in search for you."

Immediately I was on my feet, jaw tensed as I listened to his work. I refused to believe it - they said we had until the Summer Solstice! Why would they attack so soon? I shook my head, wrapping my arms around my torso. "How many got hurt?"

"Eight dead and fifteen severely injured." He said plainly, and I cursed under my breath as I ran my hands through my hair. "Guardian Lyttle was brought in about half an hour ago, nearly dead."

My face dropped. "Lissa's Guardian? Is she okay - where's Lissa?" My breathing quickened as the panic began to set in. If the Academy was under attack then that means Grant and Serena would have been ordered to be by her side - if Serena was injured, did that mean Lissa was? What about Grant?

"They're both fine." I let out a sigh of relief. "Lissa healed her almost to the point of perfect health - just a couple of scratches and bruises on her. Lissa had been healing people for almost an hour, and she was already exhausted. Seeing Guardian Lyttle like that was just too much for her, and she poured every inch of her soul into making sure she was okay. She passed out."

"I guess that explains the fainting." I mumbled to myself as I looked down at my feet, kicking at the reddish carpet beneath my feet.

Thoughts were bouncing around my head at a million miles a minute as I tried to think of what to do - how to protect the people I loved. I'd already moved to the other side of the globe and gone into hiding. That had only made the Strigoi mad. If I went back to St Vladimir's then they'd find me again, and that put everybody in risk. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, Alberta - all of them were at risk of losing their lives because of me.

One fleeting thought was to give myself over to them. It was _me_ they were after, and they wouldn't stop until they got it. But then I had the voices of my loved ones in my head again - Dimitri, Lissa. If I gave myself over then I'd be giving up - I'd be letting them win.

"Did they at least kill all the Strigoi?" I asked hesitantly, knowing that eight lives would have been lost for nothing if they didn't get rid of them all.

"Yes," he answered. "But Guardian Petrov says that there are still more after you. She was there when they first attacked before you left - she said that some of them hadn't been at the attack today."

All this time I'd been in Russia without a fear in the world for the Strigoi that were after me - now, as everything became scarily real, all my emotions hit me at once. The reality of the situation was that the people I cared about were in danger, and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. I wasn't used to feeling so helpless. I was Rose, _freaking,_ Hathaway. I wasn't the type to sit back and helplessly onlook as people paid for my mistakes - I was the one who protected the innocent. Lissa, Eddie, Dimitri, Christian - they were all innocent. They didn't deserve this.

"Where are you?" He insisted, stepping forwards and placing his hands on either of my arms as his eyes pierced deeply into my own. "Tell me where you are. I can come get you, and I can hide you as well as everyone you care about. I will make sure they're safe."

"No!" I shook my head and wrenched my arms out of his grip, spinning around with my hands in my hair again. "I can't let you do that - I can't put you in danger. I'm the root of this problem, and I need to solve it."

"Rose, _please."_ Adrian begged, grabbing my arm as he tried to force me to look at him. "Let me help you!"

I threw him off me as strongly as I could without hurting him, forcing him to stumble back into the wall as he caught himself. "There's nothing you can do." I shook my head sternly as I spun around to face him. "Not unless you can hunt down the Strigoi that are after me and kill them all - and even then, that's putting people's lives at risk."

"Rose-" he stepped forwards again, and I felt the frustration balling up inside me.

"Get out of my head!" I shouted at him, and suddenly everything went black.

As quickly as everything went black, my vision came back, and I found myself darting upwards as I clutched my chest for breath. Firm hands were pushing down on my shoulders and resting me against a soft, plush material as I gasped for air.

"Rose, Rose." I glanced to the side to see an unfamiliar Moroi in white robes holding me down, a kind expression in their eyes. "Rose, can you hear me?"

"Of course I can hear you." I said incredulously. _I'm not deaf,_ I silently added.

Once the man was comfortable that I was calm again, he slowly lifted his hands away from me and started backing up. I glanced around the room and noticed I was in an infirmary, presumably St Basil's. I was still in my workout clothes and I was sat on top of the sheet on the bed, which meant I couldn't have been there for too long.

I pulled myself up into a sitting position as I leaned back against the stack of pillows, dropping my head back against the wall as a wave of dizziness overcame me. "Miss Hathaway, how are you feeling?" I closed my eyes as the doctor came around the side of the bed with a clipboard and pen in his hand. "You took a pretty nasty fall in Advanced Combat, and you've been unconscious for the better part of an hour."

"Dizzy." I answered honestly, keeping my eyes closed to subdue the faint feeling. "Tired. But otherwise okay."

The doctor hummed in satisfaction at my words, and I heard him walk around to the end of my bed and place something in the folder. "All the tests say that there's no permanent damage to whatever caused you to faint. Perhaps just dehydration, or a random dizzy spell." Yeah, or my weird Spirit-bonded best friend decided to be the hero and exhausted us both. "Your vitals are fine, though you do seem to have a concussion. Being Dhampir, as you are, that should be healed by the end of tomorrow."

"So does that mean I'm free to go?" I said with agitation, wanting to get the hell out of there so I could talk to Dimitri about what Adrian had told me. Chances are Alberta would have already contacted him if the situation was as severe as he made it out to be, but I still wanted to talk to him about it myself.

The doctor sighed reluctantly, before nodding. "Yes, you're free to go. I just need to get your teacher to sign your release papers to say that you're good to go back."

"Wait, what teacher?"

"Guardian Belikov." He said as I stood to my feet, standing to my side to catch me in case another dizzy spell came over me. "Since you were injured under his and Guardian Charkov's watch, one of them needed to be here to sign medical forms."

Just as we rounded the corner to the main lobby of the infirmary, I saw my Russian's eyes light up from where he was pacing. He was still dressed in his work out clothes as well, and immediately walked over to the doctor. "Doctor Gielgud - I presume this means Novice Hathaway is in good health?" His eyes flickered slightly to mine, but otherwise he was in full teacher-Guardian mode.

"For the most part, yes, Novice Hathaway seems to be fine." He directed the pair of us over to the counter where he laid out some forms. "She has a mild concussion which means she is excused from the rest of her lessons today and tomorrow - though she is required to return promptly Wednesday morning."

Usually I would be grinning at the thought of having a day and a half off lessons, but it only made me more depressed. Time to myself would mean more time to worry, and less time with Dimitri, and after everything Adrian and I spoke about that was the last thing I wanted.

"I would like for someone to be with her at all times over the next twenty four hours." Doctor Gielgud continued as he turned the papers to Dimitri, getting him to sign at the bottom.

"That won't be a problem." He nodded, turning to me. "Let's go, Hathaway. You're on bed rest, starting from now." I rolled my eyes childishly at him as he thanked the doctor, before guiding us both out of the infirmary and towards our dormitory.

* * *

 _Now you know what is happening! Sorry to leave you on a cliffhanger, but you know you all enjoyed the tension. Thoughts? Opinions? Let me know!_


	20. My Brother's Keeper

**Chapter Twenty - My Brother's Keeper.**

 _I'm not dead! I've been pretty busy all week with college and planning for my birthday (which was yesterday), and I've also been working on Protocol since I felt like I was neglecting it slightly. But I'm still here, and I'm still writing!_

 _NOTE: This chapter has not been proof-read at all since it's currently 1am when I'm posting this, and I wanted to get at least one chapter out this week. I apologise if there are faults, and I will fix any after college this evening when I have time. I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

Dimitri and I walked back to our room in silence, him staying close behind me in case I had another sudden dizzy spell. The moment we stepped inside and he shut the door, I turned to him to speak. "Com-"

"Couch." He ordered with a tone that left no room for argument as he continued on into the hallway towards the bedroom. I looked after him with an incredulous expression for a moment, before telling myself that he'd probably be pissed if I didn't listen to him.

Reluctantly I made my way over to the sofa and dropped down with a content sigh, kicking off my trainers before pulling my feet up underneath my body as I waited for Dimitri to return. In all honesty I was feeling perfectly fine, at least physically. Mentally I was freaking out about what Adrian had told me, and what could be happening back at St Vlad's.

Dimitri came back from the bedroom with one of his thick, burgundy red quilts that he had taken from his house when we visited a couple weeks back. He made his way over to me and immediately wrapped it around me. "Dimitri-"

"Sh." He interrupted with a business face. "Rest. The Doctor said you might have a concussion, and I'm not taking any risks." Once I was settled he made his way over to the kitchen, heading to the fridge. Still sat down, I turned my body to lean across the arm of the sofa and watch him as he went.

"Comrade, honestly, I feel fine." I pouted, leaning my chin on my arms as I looked up at him. He seemed to ignore me as he got out a bottle of water and a cold compress that we usually used after extreme workouts. When he made his way back around towards me, I turned and slumped back against the pillow in a half sitting position. When I tried to fight against him about the cold compress, he gave me a stern look before placing it at the side of my head where I directly hit the ground when I fell.

After watching me drink half a bottle of water, he was finally satisfied that I was all taken care off and allowed himself to relax a little, sitting on the other side of the sofa. He lifted my feet up and I scooted downwards so that my legs were draped across his legs though I was still propped up by a couple pillows. He took my hands in his and placed them on my legs, fiddling with them absentmindedly.

"Are you done smothering me?" I teased, squeezing his hands. He looked up at me with an apologetic expression.

"I'm overbearing, aren't I?" He chuckled to himself as he looked down at our intertwined hands, tracing patterns on the back of mine. "You had me worried. What happened back there?"

I bit my lower lip hesitantly, resting the side of my head on the back of the sofa as I looked at him. I was hoping that Alberta would have called him while I was out in the infirmary to tell him about what happened, but evidently he was clueless. I knew the moment I told him, he'd freak out about my safety.

"There was trouble back at St Vlad's." I explained slowly, fixating my gaze on our hands. I saw his freeze as he took in my words, and I could feel his gaze on my face. "Lissa was using a lot of Spirit, and she exhausted herself - both of us, really. She fainted, and it must have been so overwhelming that it seeped through the bond and took its toll on me as well."

"What kind of trouble?" Dimitri shifted one of his hands to rest on my thigh, rubbing it comfortingly through the blanket. I looked up at him and pressed my lips into a tight line. I could see the concern in his eyes as he knitted his brows together, leaning closer towards me. "Roza, what happened?"

"They know." I said quietly, looking at him sadly. "The Strigoi. They attacked the Academy in search for me - they know I'm not there."

The room was silent for a moment as Dimitri took in my words, and I felt myself fill with dread at what his reaction would be. Would he freak out and try and hide me? Would he demand Alberta evacuate the Academy, or even get Abe to do it like he did at Christmas?

His expression was thoughtful yet determined as he fixed his steely gaze on me, clearly taking in my slightly concerned expression. He leaned over and placed a hand on my cheek, and I closed my eyes as I leaned into his touch. "Hey," he said quietly, and I opened them again to look at him. "They won't harm you, okay? I won't let that happen."

"People got hurt, Dimitri." I said desperately, scrunching my face up in a pained expression. "People died. Guardian Lyttle almost died! All because the Strigoi were after me, and I didn't fulfill their demands."

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this, Rose." He said angrily, though it wasn't directed at me - more just the words. "Don't you dare. Strigoi are relentless, emotionless, bloodthirsty creatures that would have killed dozens more innocent people even if they hadn't attacked the Academy. At least this way, they were able to kill them before they could do any more damage."

"That's not the point!" I groaned passionately in frustration, throwing the quilt off me and standing up on my feet. Everything went dizzy for a moment as I got up too quickly, and I stumbled backwards slightly as I blinked a couple times to regain my sight. I felt Dimitri grab either of my arms carefully so I wouldn't fall, slowly lowering me to sit back down.

He passed me the bottle of water that was on the floor, and I took it gratefully as I downed it all. I chuckled as I pulled it away from my lips, screwing the lid back on as I gripped the bottom tightly. "Guess I'm not as 'fine' as I thought I was."

"Roza," Dimitri looked at me in disbelief, an arm still wrapped around my back. "Is this really the time for joking? You've suffered an injury and you need rest. And all this talk of Strigoi probably isn't helping you either. Now, you're going to go to bed, and sleep for a couple of hours until the dizziness wears off. I'll wake you up in time for dinner."

* * *

It took about twenty minutes to try and convince Roza to sleep, but eventually I managed it. It did include making a promise of homemade pizza for when she woke up, however I didn't really mind cooking for my girl.

I'd changed into my Guardian's uniform after finally getting her to rest, pulling on my signature duster over the top as I quietly made my way out of the dorm room. It was a little before 6 in the evening, and I'd promised Rose that I'd wake her up at 10. That gave me two hours before I had to be back to prep the food.

I sent a message to Alexei to request a vehicle for the evening, which he agreed to allowing, saying he'd send it round to the Guardian dorms for me to pick up in five minutes. As expected, it was there when I arrived, the typical nondescript black SUV with a Guardian I recognised from the junior compound stood next to it with keys in his hand. He handed them over to me with the order to return it by curfew at 9.30.

I placed my phone on the handsfree holder attached to the window after typing in the number to St Vladimir's, starting up the car and making my way out of the compound. The Guardians on duty had just opened up the gates for me to leave when somebody picked up. "St Vladimir's Academy, Kirova speaking."

"Headmistress Kirova, it's Guardian Dimitri Belikov." I greeted as I drove out onto the main road, splitting my focus between the road and the plan hatching in my mind.

"Guardian Belikov," she sounded surprised. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

"I'd like you to patch me through to Head Guardian Alberta Petrov." I requested politely yet firmly, letting her know that it was urgent.

The line was silent for a few seconds after that as I waited to be transferred. "Belikov." Alberta breathed a sigh of relief as soon as she picked up the phone. "I was about to call you. There is news about the Strigoi here at St Vladimir's."

"I know. Novice Hathaway already told me - Princess Vasilisa contacted her through the bond and alerted her of what had happened." I explained before she could ask.

"Then you know that the Strigoi know she's not here." She said matter-of-factly, only the slightest bit of worry in her voice. "You know that they won't stop hunting her until they get her, which means as her Guardian you have an event more important role to play than we initially thought."

"I know. Which is why I've been thinking..."

As I drove, I explained the plan that was forming in my head to her. I had only had about half an hour to think it through, but at the present moment in time it was the only plan anyone had brought forward thus far.

It was crazy to think how quickly everything had moved in the past few months. If you'd of told me six months ago that I'd be on the run from Strigoi protecting my 17 year old girlfriend, I'd probably of called you crazy. But now, everything seemed entirely possible.

Five months ago I met the incredible Rose Hathaway, and five months ago my life was flipped on it's head. Two months ago I allowed myself to let in the feelings I had for this girl, and two months ago I realised I was falling in love. One month ago the love of my life was targeted by Strigoi, and one month ago I told myself that I'd never let them get anywhere near her.

"You'd be willing to go into hiding just to protect one Novice?" Alberta said incredulously after hearing everything I had to say. I was quiet for a moment as I tried to hold back a laugh at her words, slowly rounding the corner into a driveway.

"You have no idea, Alberta." I shook my head as I pulled the car to a stop, cutting out the engine. "I'm here. I'll call you when I'm on my way back."

"Dimitri!" She called out just as I reached for the phone to end the call. I took it off speaker and placed it to my ear. "You love her, don't you? Rose."

I took in a deep breath, surprised by her question. I opened and closed my mouth several times as I tried to think of what to say, completely taken aback. If I lied, then I felt like I'd be being dishonourable and disrespectful to the woman I loved - if I told the truth, then everything could go downhill. I took a flying leap, and put my faith in my actions.

"I do, Alberta. I know it's wrong of me to do so, and I'm breaking a million Guardian rules, but I don't care. I'd rather die than see her hurt, or have her life in another person's hands. I know I can protect her."

The line was silent for a moment, and I feared for the worse.

"I believe you, Dimitri." She said with a tone of approval, and I let out a breath I didn't realise I'd been holding in. "Whatever happens after all this is over, I promise you that the relationship between you and Novice Hathaway will not affect your position as a Guardian. You're a good man, and a good Guardian, and right now you're one of the only people I trust to keep her safe."

"Thank you, Alberta. I promise your trust is not misplaced." I closed my eyes with a small smile as I listened to the line go dead, Alberta having been the first to hang up.

A wave of relief washed over me as I processed the information, thankful that my position as a Guardian hadn't been compromised and thankful that my risk of telling Alberta the truth had paid off.

I opened my eyes and looked up at the building in front of me - or rather, mansion. It was behind a set of iron gates that I had yet to pass through, having wanted to finish my conversation with Alberta uninterrupted before I went through with the plan. It was all white and in the shape of a 'U', three stories high with a rectangular roof on each section. It seemed to be almost entirely walled by windows, the middle level being dark while the bottom level was completely illuminated with lights inside. It was extravagant, and luxurious, and completely fitting to the owner.

 _Zmey._

* * *

"I'm surprised to see you here. Alone."

I'd made my way to the front of the gate where I'd been greeted by a couple of Abe's Guards. I hadn't realised one man would need so much protection, until I remembered what type of business he was involved in and how many people must want him dead. Nobody knew I was coming, so everybody was sceptical to allow me in. Lucky for me, Abe's Guardian Alicia had been there and recognised me from the meal the week prior.

He had been waiting for me at the front door of the mansion as I climbed out of the SUV, clearly having been alerted of my arrival. Now, we were walking through the hallway and he was guiding me into the back room for 'privacy'. His Head Guardian, Pavel, was near by, though he assured me that everything discussed would remain confidential between the three of us.

"I thought it best if I came without Rose." I explained as we walked into the room. It was a large space with dark oak walls and a brown patterned linoleum floor. The far side of the wall was decorated with long and thin windows, deep blue curtains pulled back to show a pretty back yard. Either side of the room was mirrored with the exact same furniture; a three-seater sofa lined against the wall and two cream armchairs with brown upholstering facing it, a rectangular glass table in between them.

"Scared she'd disagree with your decision to come here?" He said half way between genuine curiosity and condescending. "If she's anything like her mother then she'll definitely instill fear into anybody's heart."

I chuckled, sitting myself down on the sofa opposite him as he sat on one of the chairs - Pavel took position up against the windows with an at-ease stance. "You're right, however that's not why I did it. She's too sure of herself to accept help from anybody, and I know she'd feel like a pity case if I told her I was here with you. I did it more for her pride than anything."

"Well, I know you wouldn't be here unless it was important." Zmey said with a serious expression, sitting up straighter and leaning towards me as he waited for my reply.

"There was an attack on St Vladimir's." I explained. "The Strigoi came for Rose, and many great Guardians died protecting the campus from them. There is fear that the leaders are still at large, and I am concerned for Rose's well being, both physically and mentally.

"She is a very selfless person. Rose will always think about her friends before she thinks of herself, and I know that while her friends at St Vladimir's are under attack she will never be one hundred percent in herself."

"So you want me to protect them." Abe said simply before I could outright say why I was here. It wasn't a question, either, being a surefire statement.

"Yes and no," I tilted my head to the side, looking down at my clasped hands. "I want you to protect all of them - us. I know you have great power, Zmey, and I know you would do anything to protect your daughter. I want Roza's protection as well as her friend's ensured while the rest of the Strigoi responsible for the attacks are found and killed."

He narrowed his eyes at me. "And what about you?"

"I will still be Rose's official Guardian. I will be by her side no matter what, however the added protection from you and your men will help ease her worries about those she cares about. If they are safe, then she is more in control of her emotions, and she has a better chance of keeping herself safe - not that I ever wish for her to need her to defend herself. It would just make me more comfortable if she was completely focused."

For the next forty five minutes we talked specifics about what would happen over the next week, Pavel occasionally interjecting with suggestions from a security stand point. It was helpful to have another Guardian's perspective on the situation, especially one whom had over a decade of experience as a Head Guardian. He also seemed to have a genuine concern over Rose's well being, and it was only when Abe had told me that he and Pavel had worked with each other for 20 years did I realise that he must have known Rose as a baby. That gave me satisfaction, knowing her protection was in the hands of three men who genuinely cared for her safety.

"I will talk to Alberta when I drive back to St Basil's, as well as Guardian Mikhailov. If we are to be officially taking Rose out of schooling, then they both need to be alerted." I said semi-reluctantly. I knew it would kill Rose to have to be taken out of her training, but it was necessary for her safety. Abe assured me that she'd be able to continue her education while she was away, which would satisfy her to a certain extent.

"I will discuss matters with Kirova at St Vladimir's, as well." Abe offered as he glanced between myself and Pavel whom had taken a seat besides me. "Vasilisa Dragomir, Eddie Castile, and Christian Ozera are to be taken away from the Academy and relocated here under Guardian supervision. They, as well as Rose, will be given the necessary lessons and tutors to finish their education. Think of it as a form of home schooling." He smirked at that, and I chuckled.

"Similar sense of humour." I nodded at his confused expression. "She really is her father's daughter."

He smiled. "I'm glad she inherited some of my genes, at least. It's nice to know." He trailed off with a fond nod, before shaking his head as if shaking him back to reality from a thought he had been absorbed in.

"Add Adrian Ivashkov to that list as well." I suggested. "Although he and Rose aren't exceptionally close, I know that he is helping her and Lissa control their Spirit Bond. Should anything go wrong, that may be a useful advantage on our side."

Pavel nodded in agreement, and Abe jotted the note down on the piece of paper he had gotten previously. He had written everything down thus far so that everybody knew precisely what would happen, nothing getting lost in translation.

We'd also agreed that Abe would send several of his Guardians to America in an attempt to bulk up the search mission for the Strigoi that were after Rose. Alberta had informed me on my way over here that they were using any and every spare Guardian that they could find to try and neutralise the threat, but the numbers at St Vladimir's were dwindling. This way, it would mean extra force behind protection as well as discovering whoever is responsible for everything.

We finalised the details before I expressed that I had to get back to Rose - it was 7.15, which meant I had just enough time to get back to St Basil's for 8pm as planned. I rose to my feet as Pavel and Abe guided me out, stopping me at the door before I could get on my way.

Zmey drew me to one side so Pavel couldn't hear, sternly looking at me. Somehow he made even me feel small, even though he was still four inches shorter. "I know you are involved with my daughter, and so I know I can trust you with this entire mission. However I also know that I will not hesitate to end you and your Guardian career, should you hurt my little girl. Although I haven't been there all her life, that doesn't mean I didn't want to be. She is my only child, and I will protect her from every _thing_ and every _body._ Strigoi, petty teenagers, enemies. Even you."

"I promise, Zmey, that it will not come to that." I said formally with a nod, standing up tall in front of the man that was Rose's father.

He was content with my answer as he gave me a firm nod, patting me reassuringly on the back and gesturing for me to get into my car. I sighed in relief once I did, allowing myself to relax in the thought that I'd done everything to protect Rose. I knew she may not like everything, but at the end of the day my top priority was her safety and her well being, and I'd be damned if I let her stubbornness get in the way of that.


	21. Thrown From The Ride

**Chapter Twenty One - Thrown From The Ride**

As instructed by the doctor, I'd spent Tuesday in the confines of my dormitory alongside Dimitri, whom refused to let me out of his sight for longer than five minutes. He was less smothering than he had been before, thankfully, though was still constantly asking how I was feeling. By Wednesday morning I felt like brand new, no dizziness or faint feeling at all.

The rest of the week past as usual, though I made an effort to call back home to Lissa and Eddie more frequently after the attack. She seemed to be recuperating well enough, though was still a bit shaken from seeing one of her own Guardians in such a tragic state. The whole of St Vlad's had had the Tuesday and Wednesday off from classes as they mourned those who had fallen in the attack, before returning on Thursday for the usual classes.

Dimitri and I had organised a weekend away from St Basil's to spend time with Abe at his safehouse just on the innerskirts of Omsk, both as a way to allow us some father-daughter catching up but also to further discuss protection details for the future. He'd already told me that he would keep his international contacts open and keep in contact with as many Guardian organisations as possible to try and find the Strigoi responsible for the attack, however I knew that wouldn't be his only plan.

I found myself packing some clothes into an overnight duffel bag Friday after dinner, Dimitri having skipped Guarding to pack his own bag and load it into the Academy-issued SUV we were given for the weekend. He'd told Alexei that we would be visiting somebody with information about the Strigoi that were after me, though he didn't explicitly tell them it was Zmey we were visiting - who just so happened to be my father. He feared that if word got out about me being Abe Mazur's daughter, then I'd have more than one target on my back.

"Something seemed off about Lissa today." I called to Dimitri as he cleaned up the master bedroom, while I was stood in the unused bedroom packing. "She seemed... unnaturally upbeat. Not that Lissa isn't always happy, obviously - she just seemed to have a complete 180 from how she was acting yesterday."

"Did you ask her about it?" Dimitri rounded the corner, shrugging on his duster just as I zipped my bag shut.

I shook my head, shouldering the bag as I turned to him. "I didn't want her to think I was babying her. Christian has been doing that enough since the Spirit incident, and I know she'd be upset if she thought _I_ thought there was something wrong."

"Maybe give her a couple days." He suggested as he took my bag for me, carefully not meeting my eyes. I narrowed my own at him as he exited the room without further comment, heading towards the front door to put my duffel into the car with his own.

I followed him out on his heels, planning to question him on why he was acting suspicious, but he was out the door and down the stairs before I had the opportunity to. I sighed, turning back into the room to gather any last bits and pieces.

Twenty minutes later we found ourselves on the road, a Russian radio station playing the ' _Russian Pop Top 40'_ quietly in the background as we drove in silence. I had my legs crossed over one another as my finger tapped anxiously on my knee, lips frequently switching between being pursed and pressed into a tight line as I debated saying something to Dimitri.

We'd been driving without a word for fifteen minutes before he finally broke the silence. "What's on your mind, Malýshka?" He asked curiously, glancing over at me though still keeping a steady focus on the road. "You're quiet."

I shook my head as I continued debating what to say, keeping my own eyes focused on the road in front of me. It was completely dark outside, save for the occasional car that drove past in the opposite direction, and the systematic street lamps lining each side of the road.

"We don't keep secrets from each other, right?" I swallowed hard, not wanting to see his reaction through fear of being made a fool of. Maybe I was being paranoid - maybe I wasn't.

I felt Dimitri's hand on my thigh, and my breath hitched in my throat as I glanced down at it. Instinctively I placed my own atop, turning his over to interlink our fingers while focusing my gaze there. "Of course we don't, Roza." He sounded genuine enough, though if I hadn't known him as well as I did then I probably wouldn't of noticed the slight hesitation in his voice.

"Then why do I feel like you're keeping something from me?" I looked up at him, finally, seeing he was looking towards the road. His face was a perfect mask of neutrality, and I knew all too well that it was his Guardian face - the face he used when he didn't want people to see his real reaction.

I felt a surge of sadness swell up in my stomach as he didn't answer me, slowly retracting my hand from his. "Stop the car." I said quietly and calmly, taking a deep breath. I could feel his confused eyes looking at me, and I looked up to meet his gaze. "Stop the car!"

The road we had been driving down was a dirt track lined with trees either side, so he pulled up to the side as best he could so he wouldn't be blocking any other passing cars. Almost as soon as he hit the breaks, I'd unbuckled my seatbelt and climbed out of the car. I didn't care that it was lightly snowing outside, that it was below freezing, or that all I was wearing was a light sweater and a pair of jeans. I shut the door behind me, running my hands through my hair as I heard him follow suit. He appeared next to me, a hand outstretched. "Don't-"

"Roza, listen to me-"

"What are you keeping from me?" I demanded, wrapping my arms around my torso as the cold hit me. There was enough light reflecting from the moon that I didn't have to squint to see his face, being able to clearly see the pain and guilt on his face.

I watched as he took in a deep breath, looking down at his feet before speaking. "Your father and I are taking you into hiding." I felt myself automatically recoil in surprise at his words, flinching away. He looked up at me. "It's too dangerous for you to be in the public Moroi eye at St Basil's - the only way we can guarantee your safety is if _nobody_ knows where you are."

"And you didn't think to consult me about this?" I placed my hand on my chest gesturingly, an offended tone in my voice. "You didn't think that I ought to have a say in my own safety?"

"Of course I did!" He said breathlessly, stepping forwards and cupping my face tightly as he forced me to look into his eyes. They were full of regret, and love, and apology. "I knew that you would be mad at me when you found out, but I also knew that you were too stubborn to accept help when you needed it most."

"Of course I'd be mad!" I said incredulously, wrapping my hands around his wrists and pulling his hands away from my face. I kept my grip on him, though, showing I wasn't completely against him in that moment. "You went behind my back. You lied to me - you got my father involved."

"Would you of willingly come with me if I told you the truth? If I'd told you that I was taking you away and forcing you to hide at your father's house for an indefinite amount of time until the Strigoi threatening your life were found and dealt with, would you of complied?" My face dropped and I turned away from his gaze, before hearing him release a single laugh. "Exactly."

I opened my mouth to scold him again, but was cut off as I felt a chill run down my spine. I closed my mouth and dropped Dimitri's hands, straightening up as I looked around subtly. "Do you feel that?"

"Something's not right." Dimitri said immediately, his hand going instinctively into the inside pocket of his duster. He grabbed one of his silver stakes and naturally gave it to me, before retrieving his second one and holding it firmly in his right hand.

Cautiously I crept inwards further into the trees, following the sense of danger I felt in my stomach. Dimitri was right next to me in a defensive stance. My whole body tensed up and my breath hitched in my throat as an overwhelming knot built up in my stomach. "Strigoi." I whispered as I let out a breath, turning to look at Dimitri.

We were in a slight clearing surrounded by tall trees that seemed to stretch to the heavens, darkness beyond the first row. I watched Dimitri adjust his grip on his stake at my word, believing me in an instant. Although Dhampir had extreme senses and could tell when danger was near, sometimes it was just trivial things like a rogue animal in the road or an argument brewing. But ever since Lissa brought me back in the crash, it was like that sense was heightened, and I could tell exactly when Strigoi were near - and this was no exception.

Rustling sounds alerted me instantly from the bushes, and I abruptly turned to face the source of the noise. Three Strigoi emerged side by side just as more sounds could be heard from behind me. I heard the near silent _whoosh_ of Dimitri's duster as he must have spun around to face the noise - I could only imagine that it was more Strigoi.

I stood up straighter and raised my stake in front of my body to protect myself, glancing between the two slowly approaching creatures in front of me. "How many on your side?" I asked quietly in an urgent tone.

"Two. Female Dhampir and Male Human. You?"

"Three - two Male Dhampir's and a Female Moroi." One of the former Dhampir's jumped forwards menacingly with a hiss, baring his fangs towards me. I flinched backwards and held my stake protectively as he advanced forwards, coming straight for me. And just like that - the dance had begun.

He tried to grab either of my arms in an attempt to inhibit my attacks, but I quickly threw him off and used the hilt of the stake to knock him backwards as I thrust it into his throat. He stumbled backwards, sending a quick kick to my dominant leg. I noticed it just in time, jumping over and using the back of my ankle to tug his forwards. He fell onto one knee, like a proposal type stance, and I stepped up onto it with my left foot before aiming a kick to his face.

He flew backwards with a loud thud, and I instantly launched myself forwards as I followed his momentum down to the ground. With my knee on his stomach to force him down, I buried the silver stake deep into his chest, watching as he flailed momentarily at the impact before going limp on the ground.

I could hear Dimitri grunting and fighting behind me as I quickly got to my feet, turning to see the female heading towards me with an animalistic growl. She seemed to be a lot less polished as the person before her had been, which was understandable since she was just a Moroi. She threw a fist right towards my face which I narrowly avoided my throwing her arm to the side, swiftly grabbing it with my less dominant hand that didn't hold the stake and pulling it close to my side.

From this position she was under my control, and I lifted my dominant leg up and used my shin to kick several successive shots to the side of her ribs. The last kick was particularly powerful as I let go of her arm, sending her spinning backwards onto the ground. I would have gone after her to stake her, but I was quickly knocked on my ass, presumably by the other male.

He swiped my legs out from underneath me and I landed with a loud curse, forcing myself to act quickly as I rolled over and threw myself onto my feet. Just a second too late he jumped down as if to straddle me, and as I stood I could see the molnija on the back of his neck - a former Guardian. He had six in total, and I couldn't help but think of how badly he must have fought not to get in the position he was in now. Somehow that made me feel better about ending his life, since I knew I would be pulling him out of his misery.

He swiftly got to his feet, sending his knee into my groin area as he stood. I wasn't able to avoid the full force, instead having it impacted onto my inner thigh. I groaned in pain as I stumbled backwards, focusing my gaze on him. He was quick, much quicker than the previous two had been, and managed to launch two quick attacks to the side of my head. One narrowly missed, but the other knocked me backwards as he hit my jaw, and I immediately felt the pain as if it was dislocated.

He sent another straight attack for the centre of my face, but I leaned back and avoided it completely. I was able to get in a sharp kick to his shin, sending him falling backwards. I acted instantly, heading towards him for the kill. Unfortunately for me he was too quick, lifting his legs up and kicking up towards me with all his might. He connected with the centre of my torso, sending my flying backwards until I hit a tree with a sharp scream.

My back hit first, and then my head, and I felt myself shrink down onto the ground with a cry of pain. Everything was dizzy, but I could see somebody advancing on me. The blonde hair suggested it was the female from before, and I knew I had to try my best to get her down and gone for good.

She flew straight for me before I had the chance to get back on my feet, and I used her power against her as I threw us both to the side. We roughly rolled over a couple times before I finally had the upper hand, straddling her on top and managing to thrust the stake into her heart. I let out a loud groan of pain and relief as I watched the life drain from her eyes, forcing myself to roll off her body and stand again.

I could see Dimitri clearly fighting with the male who had sent me into the tree before, one other Strigoi left standing. It was a female former Dhampir, meaning Dimitri must have already killed the former human. She had been about to jump for him while he was preoccupied with the male, but swiftly saw me and diverted her attention.

A wicked gleam flashed across her face as she took me in, licking her lips menacingly as she came for me. She ran full speed and spun around, using her momentum to land a damaging kick right across my ribs. I flew backwards at the force as I shouted out in pain, attempting to avoid the second quick kick she launched using her other leg but failing to avoid it.

I could feel my entire body weakening as I took in her sickening grin, and a part of me just wanted to collapse and give in. The sadistic part of me thought that, if I died, then the Strigoi that were after me would have nothing to look for, and everyone would be safe. But the better part of me told me I had to keep on fighting to the very grisly end.

She came for me again and interlocked her hands, using her elbows to try and catch either of my shoulders in a damaging blow. I was fast enough to intercept it, throwing her arms to the side as I leaned away. I used this new position to kick her right in the stomach, sending her struggling backwards. I threw my head upwards as well as I stood up straight, throwing her own head back as I connected with her chin.

I was panting as I stepped towards her before she could regain herself, launching several rapid fire attacks to her upper body. She managed to successfully counteract most of them, much to my annoyance, and I found myself literally growling in frustration as we fought.

During a moment's loss of concentration, the Strigoi managed to wrap her hands around the back of my neck, and I screamed out in fear. This was a dangerous position, and I knew she could easily snap my neck if I gave her the opportunity to. I threw my hands forwards to push her away as best I could, giving her less control to injure my neck. Instead she pulled my head down and lifted her knee up, hitting me several times before throwing me as far away as she could.

I landed on my front with a sputter of blood, the stake flying out of my hands as I tried to catch my fall. I coughed out in pain, feeling my entire body retracting into itself as every inch of me ached. I heard the Strigoi advancing behind me, and I quickly flipped myself onto my back so I could see her coming, though I had no idea on how I would defend myself with how weak I felt.

She leaned over me, taking in my pitiful form as I coughed out more blood to the side, collapsing back against the floor. She smirked at me, and I shook my head with an incredulous, humourless laugh. She leaned down over me, and I leaned as far away as the ground would let me.

"Rose Hathaway," she cooed with a menacing Russian accent that completely matched her harsh features, and blood thirsty look in her eyes. "We've been looking for you. Looks like you've caused quite the scandal back in America. Aren't you supposed to be in St Vladimir's?"

"Wouldn't that be easier for you?" I spat the blood in her face, reveling as I watched her expression merge into an ugly, repulsed face as she wiped the blood off. "Why does it matter? You've got me now. Just kill me."

She laughed with a high pitched squeal, the type of laugh you'd expect a young child to have. "Oh no - _she_ wants you alive. At least for now." She grinned deviously as she straightened up as she stood, looking down at me with a calculating expression. "Your Guardian, on the other hand, is useless to us." She glanced over her shoulder, and I couldn't help but follow her actions.

I could see Dimitri slowly winning the battle with the Strigoi he was fighting against, though it was clear the fight was taking it's toll on him. Even from here I could see his moves were sloppy, and his breathing was rapid.

The female Strigoi turned back to me, and I bit back my tongue to say something disgusting directed at her. "Who is _she?"_ I growled instead, needing answers even if I was about to die. "Why do you want me?"

"I'm afraid that's not my place to say. Just be thankful that I won't be killing you right now." I heard a loud grunt, and the slicing of metal, a tell tale sign that Dimitri had just killed the male. The female must have heard it too, because she smiled angelically and looked down at me. "Looks like it's time for him to die." She was just about to turn away, but instead changed her mind, looking back at me.

In an instant she'd lifted her leg up and thrust it down to crush the bones in my lower leg, and I screamed out in pain, my entire body bucking and recoiling as I heard and felt the bones cracking. Almost just as quick as she applied the pressure, it was gone, Dimitri having barreled out of nowhere and knocking her off me at the sound of my screams.

I held back the tears as I looked down at my leg, seeing the blood seeping through my jeans and the cuts in the fabric. It was the worst physical pain I'd ever felt, and that was saying something considering I'd been brought back from the brink of death.

I looked over to see the Strigoi and Dimitri circling each other, before she quickly acted. She was clever, having calculated his moves from earlier in the fight. Instantly she began attacking his dominant side, after a few lethal attacks managing to swipe the stake clean out of his hand. I gasped at the action in the same moment Dimitri registered what had happened, his main weapon being literally taken right out of his grip.

I felt so helpless on the floor as I watched the female grin sadistically, and Dimitri look at me with sadness in his eyes. He wasn't focused on the Strigoi, whereas I was, and I saw her step forwards to attack him. "No!" I screamed.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the adrenaline coursed through my veins. I threw myself forwards and onto my feet, barely even acknowledging the searing pain launching from my leg into my entire body. I grabbed the stake I'd dropped before and launched myself towards the side of the Strigoi, throwing her away from Dimitri before she could manage to get her hands on him.

I screamed as I threw her to the side, blindly thrusting the stake forwards towards her. Blood spluttered onto my sweater and face as I jammed it into her throat. Her body weight was bigger than mine and she'd forced us over so that I was on the bottom. I coughed past the blood and pulled out the stake, quickly thrusting it again into her heart.

I let out a whimper of relief as tears brimmed at my eyes, throwing the Strigoi off me and onto the floor besides me. My entire body felt numb despite the numerous injuries I knew I'd sustained. I could feel the throbbing all over my being, though it didn't hurt as I closed my eyes, letting myself relax into the floor.

"Roza!" Dimitri's urgent cries stopped me from completely succumbing to the darkness, and I opened my eyes to see him leaning over me. The edges of my vision were hazy and dark, surrounding him in a halo of confusion. I felt his arms wrap under my back and knees as he pulled me up into his embrace, whispering words into my ear as my head slumped back. "Stay with me, Roza. Roza, keep your eyes open."

"I'm so tired, Comrade." I slurred lazily as my body ragdolled against his, my head leaning against his chest. He shook me gently, forcing my eyes open.

"You can sleep when we get to Zmey's, okay? You're going to be okay. Everything's going to be okay."


	22. Rumours and Reunions

**Chapter Twenty Two - Rumours and Reunions**

I looked over my sleeping Roza with a heavy sigh, brushing a soft hand atop her hair that lay splayed across the pillow. She was resting in a bedroom that Abe had previously made up for her, her clothes ripped and matted with blood from both the fight and from the doctor Abe had called attending to her injuries. She'd lost consciousness almost as soon as I'd driven through the gates of Zmey's land, and had been resting for the past two hours.

By the time I had gotten her to the SUV back in the forest, she was beginning to lose a lot of blood from her leg, and I'd been forced to rip open her jean leg to expose the wound. There was a medical kit in the glove compartment, from which I pressed a flat dressing over to help soak up the bleeding. I used the fabric of her jean that I'd ripped off to tie it around her knee as tightly as possible, a makeshift tourniquet to limit the bleeding.

I didn't care about speed limits, or any other drivers on the road. All I cared about was getting Roza to safety as soon as possible. I'd tilted her chair back as far as it could go so she was practically lying down, her injured leg raised up on the dashboard to alleviate the bloodflow. Her shaky breaths and whimpers of pain the entire journey had told me that she was trying her best to stay awake, to fight the pain.

It took just fifteen minutes to get to Abe's, and a further ten for the doctor to arrive. Doctor Abdil had assessed her injuries immediately, given her the necessary treatment he could give on such short notice. Turns out her leg was almost completely shattered, and he'd said that if she'd been a human with normal healing abilities then she would of had to go into immediate surgery. Thanks to her advanced Dhampir healing, and my quick actions, the bones had already begun to heal themselves to a certain extent, though she still wouldn't be able to walk for at least a couple days, possibly a week. She'd also sustained a couple broken ribs, a broken nose, and a dislocated jaw. I could already see the bruises forming across the centre of her face, though I knew by tomorrow they'd be gone again.

He'd also insisted to checking me out as well, once he was satisfied he'd done all he could for Rose with the limited resources he had with him. I was nowhere near as bad as her, though I did have a dislocated right shoulder, a broken clavicle, and a couple cracked ribs. He'd righted everything the best he could and gave me some painkillers, before heading off to gather more supplies for Roza's injuries. He'd be putting her leg in a cast and supplying her with a set of crutches, as well as specific medication.

I cupped a hand against her cheek as I looked down at her sadly, my thumb grazing the bruise on her cheekbone lightly. "You'll be okay, Roza." I whispered to her from where I sat on the edge of the bed, as if she could hear me. "Though you won't be able to train or even walk for a little bit. I can already imagine how stubborn you're going to be about that." I chuckled softly to myself as I heard the door behind me open and close.

Abe walked in with a polite nod, his hands clasped behind his back in a business-like manner. He crossed over the bedroom to loom over the edge of the bed, peering at his daughter thoughtfully. "How's our Little Girl doing?"

"She's alright." I told him as I looked back at her, moving my hand from where it still was at her cheek. "She stirred a little while ago, but other than that she's been pretty deeply asleep. I guess the sedatives the doctor gave her really knocked her out."

"You should probably get some sleep as well." He said in a firm, no-joking tone. "You were injured as well, and I'm sure your body will thank you in the long term."

"I'm not leaving her." I shook my head firmly, looking back to him with a determined expression. "I want to be here with her when she wakes up. She'll be confused and worried about me."

Abe sighed and dropped his head in defeat, and I saw him shake it ever so slightly. "Abdil will be back in half an hour to take the splint off and replace it with a cast." He explained, looking up at me. "After that, I suppose we could set you a bed up in here besides her for the night. She'll be awake by tomorrow, and her friends should be arriving in the afternoon, so we can fix more permanent sleeping arrangement then."

"Thank you, Abe." I nodded graciously, recognising how generous he had been in the weeks since Rose had discovered he was her father. For someone who had been absent for seventeen years of her life, it was evident how hard he was trying to make up for it, giving his assistance and his love wherever possible. It was a nice sight to see.

I waited by her side until the doctor returned with more advanced medical equipment, including a heart monitor and an IV drip. At first I'd thought it was a bit overkill, but he'd assured me that it was regular protocol for all over-night patients, no matter how severe the condition. He'd also removed the splint from her leg and shifted the healing bones back into place, before encasing the injury in a plain white plaster cast. I laughed silently to myself as I imagined what she'd have to say about that when she woke up - probably that it made her look pale like a ghost, despite the fact she had naturally sunkissed skin anyway.

During the procedure he placed a gas mask over her mouth and nose that constantly drained anaesthesia into her system so she wouldn't wake up or feel pained during the process. He left some medication at the side of her bed to take regularly during the day for the next two weeks, as well as a pair of crutches. He'd given Abe and I strict instructions not to let her apply pressure to the leg for at least the next three days until he came for a check up - until then she was required to use the crutches at all time, and was to preferably be accompanied by someone in case anything happened.

By the time he'd left it was well past 1 in the morning, and I felt my eyelids drooping as I kept my gaze fixated on Roza's sleeping figure. The noise from the door startled me awake, and I blinked hard several times to try and hide the fact I'd started to fallen asleep. I turned to see Pavel and another male Guardian bringing in a large single bed through the door, and I stepped up to help them bring it to Roza's side. A third Guardian brought some clothing for both her and I as we were putting the bed into place, setting the pile on a large white armchair in the corner of the room

Pavel stopped just as he was exiting the room and I was heading to the clothing, turning to me. "Mr. Mazur wanted me to let you know that he has placed an alarm on the cabinet besides Rose's bed, just in case anything happens during the night. Either myself or him will be up immediately, and the doctor will be alerted."

"Thank you, Pavel." I said gratefully, walking over to him to shake his hand in thanks. "Tell Zmey that I appreciate it."

He bowed his head politely before heading out the door, closing it as he went. I sighed softly at the new found silence, looking back over at where the two beds lay, one with my beloved fast asleep. The sight was slightly comedic, in all honesty. She looked so small compared to the heaping lump of plaster on her right leg, and her dirtied and bloodied clothes were a stark contrast to the nice white sheets beneath her.

I gingerly shifted her body to rip open the remaining pieces of her clothes so that I could change her into some fresh stuff, knowing she'd appreciate it in the long run. I disappeared into the ensuite and wet a cloth to wipe her down, before drying her off with a towel and carefully changing her into the light sleepwear the Guardian had provided. I changed into my own clothes before dumping everything into the laundry basket at the end of the bed. I switched off the main light and left the desk light on as I climbed into my own single bed, rolling onto my side to face Rose before reluctantly falling asleep.

* * *

My entire body ached as I stirred awake, the throbbing sensation being most prominent in my right leg. I tried to turn over in my half-asleep state, only to be stopped by an uncomfortable thing engulfing my limb. I opened my eyes with a perplexed glance downwards, only to see an ugly white plaster cast. Memories of the fight the night before flooded my mind, and I let out a shaky sigh as my head dropped to the pillow.

The last thing I remembered was seeing the large ornate gates in front of a luxurious mansion, which I presumed to belong to Abe. After that, everything was blank, and slightly hazy. There were foggy visions of a doctor and Dimitri, but nothing clear enough for me to cling to it as reality.

 _Dimitri._

I bolted up out of the bed as worry filled me, only to be overwhelmed with dizziness and a throbbing sensation in my head. I leaned forwards with a groan as I clenched my eyes shut and held my head, soon feeling an arm wrap around my shoulders. "Calmly, Rose. You took a pretty bad beating."

I took a couple steady breaths before glancing to the side, seeing a vaguely familiar Guardian stood besides my bed. He straightened up once I let go of my head and stepped back to give me some personal space. "Pavel, right?" The Guardian nodded with a small smile. "Where am I?"

"You're in a bedroom at Mr Mazur's safehouse. Guardian Belikov brought you here late last night after a battle with several Strigoi. You suffered some very intense injuries, and you've been knocked out for about thirteen hours now."

"And Dimitri?" I said, mixed with hope and concern. "What about him? Is he okay?"

"Belikov is perfectly fine." I let out a sigh of relief, letting myself rest against the headboard of the bed. "He sustained a couple of cracked ribs, but that was the worst of his injuries. He's currently with Mr Mazur - I believe your friends will be arriving soon, and he wanted to be there to greet them and explain the situation."

"My friends?" I narrowed my eyes in confusion, sitting up straight again as I peered curiously at him. "Why are they coming here?"

Pavel gestured to the end of my bed, politely asking if he could sit, and I nodded immediately. He sat besides my injured leg, careful not to touch it, and turned his body to face me. "Belikov requested Mr Mazur to protect you and your friends until further notice - until the... target, shall we say, on your back is removed. He thought you would be in a better frame of mind if you knew your friends were safe, especially after the most recent attack on St Vladimir's Academy."

I laughed slightly to myself, looking down at my lap with furrowed brows. _Shipping my friends across the world, just for my sake._ It was such a Dimitri thing to do. I doubt he'd thought about their feelings in the matter, or even how it may affect Abe's lives or his life. His main concern was me, as it had been for so long. I had a million questions flying about my mind, half of which I wasn't even sure how to phrase. I knew they would be better left for a different occasion, but I also knew that I'd go insane if I didn't ask them soon.

I looked up at Pavel. "Can I go down and see them?"

"You may." He nodded as he got up from his seat. He walked over to the other side of my bed and grabbed two metal closed cuff crutches that appeared to have thick, fluffy socks covering the handles on each of them. "However the doctor has given you strict orders not to walk on your injured leg until he returns for a check up in a few days. Until then, you're required to use these at all time, and take some pain medication twice a day."

I rolled my eyes with a childish whine as he made his way over and placed the crutches besides my bed, then gesturing to an orange bottle filled with pills on the bedside cabinet that sat besides a glass of water. When I gave him an incredulous expression as if to say, ' _really?',_ he appeared to laugh at me with a shake of his head before physically handing me the medication.

With a sigh, I took it, barely even flinching. I was so used to taking medication from the countless times I'd been injured back at St Vladimir's, I didn't really need a drink to take it down with, but I did it anyway. I downed the rest of the water before placing the glass back on the cabinet. I grabbed the crutches and carefully heaved myself to my feet, making sure to lift my injured leg up slightly so it wasn't touching the floor. I knew after a while it would get tedious and irritating, but it was the doctors orders, and I was way too tired to fight the doctor. Pavel stood near the open door, awaiting me to steady myself. I nodded, hobbling my way over, before we both set off towards where the others awaited.

* * *

It was a little after 2 in the afternoon as Zmey and I waited in the main living room of his safehouse for Roza's friends to arrive. They had traveled across with Lissa's Guardians, and Abe had sent several of his own to pick them up from Omsk Tsentralny Airport. An alert came through on the building's intercoms that told us they'd arrived at the gates, and Abe cleared them immediately before jumping to his feet to greet them at the door.

The SUV had just pulled to a stop outside the front door as we exited, myself a little behind Abe in a subconscious Guardian position with his second in command, Alicia, besides me. I watched as Eddie Castile climbed out the car first, followed by the two Mazur Guardians, then Adrian, then Christian, Lissa, Grant, and Serena. I smiled upon seeing the latter two, having been good friends with the pair of them before I left for Russia all those months ago.

"Lyttle, Woods!" I called with a teasing voice as I made my way past Abe and towards where the Guardians were unloading their bags. Grant looked up at me immediately, and for a split second all Guardian formality disappeared as he took me into a sharp hug. He patted me on the back as he greeted me, and I laughed. "You're looking well."

"As are you." Serena smiled politely as we shook hands, myself leaning in to give her a kiss on the cheek. "The Siberian winter suits you."

I chuckled, stepping back to greet the younger students nearby. Eddie was looking at me with a sense of familiarity, which I guess I should have expected since we had spoken casually on several occasions back at St Vlad's when I hadn't been on duty. Lissa and Christian were looking slightly perplexed between the pair of them, and Adrian looked like he didn't have a care in the world. As usual, really.

"Princess Vasilisa." I nodded formally as I approached her, and she looked up to give me a polite smile. "It's a pleasure to see you again. That goes for the rest of you, as well - Lord Ozera, Novice Castile, Lord Ivashkov."

"It's good to see you as well, Guardian Belikov." Vasilisa shook my hand politely, before dropping it and folding hers across her stomach as she looked warily around the place. "Where exactly are we? We weren't told a lot back at St Vladimir's, except that we were all to fly here immediately for our safety."

"It's a complicated story, one that will be explained to you as soon as possible." I explained diplomatically as I guided them towards the entrance of Abe's house. He and the Guardians had already gone inside with the bags. "For now, let's get you out of the cold and settled inside."

Twenty minutes later, most of us were gathered in the back room, some with mugs of tea in their hands and others simply watching. Alicia and I stood to the side in at-ease stances as we watched over everybody - Abe sat on one chair, Adrian on another, with Eddie, Christian, and Lissa on the long sofa together. Grant and Serena had been dismissed so that they could get themselves settled.

Abe had just finished retelling the story of how he found out he was Rose's father, and everything in between - about the money during the time she and Lissa was on the run, about the evacuation of St Vladimir's. Even up to the day he came to the Academy. I could see there was questions to be had from the four youngsters, but whatever they wanted to say was cut short by the quiet _tic, tic,_ of metal rhythmically hitting the ground outside the room.

I looked up hopefully as I saw my Roza walk through the door, still dressed in the white sleep shirt and black shorts I'd put her in the night before. Her hair, though slightly messy, still hung nicely around her shoulders, and the only eyesore was the cast on her leg. Pavel lingered behind her, and he nodded first at me and then at Abe as he walked into the room to stand besides Alicia.

"Rose!" I heard Lissa gasp in horror as she saw her best friend on crutches, and she was on her feet immediately. She bounded over towards her and wrapped her arms rightly around her, forcing a slight whimper out of Rose. "What the hell happened to you? Are you okay? Two months I've not seen you, and this is how we meet again?"

"Careful, Lis." She whimpered at her friend's tight grip. "Everything's a bit sore and fragile right now." Vasilisa slowly backed away with an apologetic expression as she went back to her seat besides an eagerly awaiting Christian.

Rose looked up to me hopefully, and I could see the war she was internally waging was evident on her face. She wanted nothing more than to run towards me and make sure I was okay, and I wanted nothing more than to take her in my embrace. But her friends didn't know about us, and there was enough drama to explain already without having to explain why their best friend was romantically embracing her Guardian and former mentor.

Instead she looked at me with one last longing expression before slowly making her way over to the chairs. Abe was on his feet in an instant, offering his chair for his daughter. She thanked him gratefully before sitting herself down, placing her crutches on the floor besides her.

* * *

"Well?" I swallowed hard as I looked between my four friends - well, if you could classify Adrian as a friend. "What do you know so far?"

"Your father introduced himself." Eddie spoke up first, looking over at where Abe was stood besides me. "He told us about how he found out you were here in Russia, and about how he offered you his protection. That's... about it, really."

"That's not even the half of it." I murmured with a humourless laugh under my breath, fiddling with the hem of my shirt as I looked down at my hands.

For the next hour, I told them everything. _Everything._ From the day Dimitri and I left St Vladimir's, up until that very moment. Every seemingly significant moment that happened, I told them. Lissa had already heard some things from our weekly calls - like the situation with Feliks when I first arrived, and the exams I had several weeks back. But she didn't know everything else.

She didn't know about Dimitri, or Dimitri's sister. She didn't know that I'd visited his family while I was here, or that we were in love. And so I told her. I told all of them.

I couldn't bring myself to look at their reactions, or even Dimitri's, as I explained how we fell in love, and every detail after that. I knew I should have spoken to him about it before I spilled our guilty secrets to my friends, but somehow I just couldn't stop myself. It was like my entire body didn't _want_ to stop, and the moment I started I just couldn't stop. The emotions were overwhelming, and I silently blamed it on the pain medication, but I soon found myself crying.

I felt Abe's comforting arms wrap around my shoulders, and I forced myself to take in a deep breath to try and pull back some of the tears. I continued through explaining everything, sniffing back the remaining tears as I finally looked up at my friends. Christian was looking at me with sympathy as his arm was wrapped around a tearful Lissa, who looked at me with such heartbreak. I swallowed hard to hold back the tears, knowing that she'd be feeling guilty for not realising the secrets I'd been hiding. Eddie appeared thoughtful, and Adrian's own cruel gaze was fixated on where Dimitri stood by the window.

Eventually I told them about Dimitri's plan to keep them all safe here in Russia, which is why they were there. I told them about how I'd fought with Dimitri on the drive over here last night, and it was my own foolishness that had forced us into an easily avoidable fight with several Strigoi. I cursed myself for being so stupid, earning a light scolding from Pavel. "You're a Guardian-to-be," he'd told me. "It's an occupational hazard."

By the end of things, everything was silent. The tears were done and the story was over, and everyone was sat soaking things in. I shrunk back into the chair and folded my arms tightly around my torso, as if physically holding myself together, as I stared a hole into my lap.

I'd expected Abe or, even Lissa to be the first to speak up and say something. You can imagine my surprise when Adrian got to his feet, theatrically clapping his hands together. "I always knew you'd have it in you, Dimitri." I looked up and narrowed my eyes as I watched him face Dimitri. His back was to me, so I couldn't see his face. "The moment I saw you on that ski trip - when I saw you and Rose together, I knew there was something different between you. That didn't stop me from making my advances, but a part of me always knew that you'd end up getting her. Rules be damned"

I saw Dimitri laugh slightly as he looked down at his cousin, a friendly expression on his face. "I guess the winner really does take it all." They shook hands firmly, and I watched Adrian clap Dimitri assuringly on the shoulder.

"I don't think I've ever given you enough credit, Rose." Christian spoke up, and I glanced over at him. He'd withdrawn his hand from around Lissa and was now leaning towards me, a humouress expression on his face. "Who'd of known you could single handedly kill three Strigioi, one of which while having a shattered leg?"

I pretended to gasp, giving him a shocked expression. "Careful, firecrotch. Anyone overhearing that may think you were giving me a genuine compliment." I wiggled my eyebrows and grinned teasingly as he rolled his eyes, flipping me his middle finger. I made a kissy face at him and held my hands in a heart shape to annoy him more, giggling all the while.

I looked towards Lissa, who was quiet with her body turned into Christian's. Her own tears had also stopped, but her eyes were still red and puffy. "Liss," I said softly, and she looked up at me immediately. I offered her a smile, opening my arms. With a choked laugh she got to her feet and made her way over to me, dropping to the floor in a rather unladylike manner as she wrapped her arms around my mid section.

"How did I never know?" She mumbled into my chest, and I held her tightly. "You're my best friend, and I never realised. Back at St Vladimir's, our phone conversations the past two months. I never noticed anything different with you, and I should have."

"You had your own stuff to deal with." I reassured her as she pulled away to look up at me with a sad smile. "Dealing with the Spirit Magic, the Darkness. Christian." I grinned, and she laughed with me at that. "I can't expect you to notice every detail about my life when you've got so much on your own plate. That's my job, remember? I'm _your_ Guardian, and you're _my_ Moroi. Not the other way around."

She smiled, taking my hands in hers as she looked up into my eyes. "Thank you, Rose. For being a good friend. Even on the other side off the world, you somehow still knew how to look after me. I'd probably of gone crazy if you had been completely gone these past two months."

"Well it's a good thing you'll never have to experience that. You're not gonna get rid of me that easily." She wrapped me into another hug, and I smirked over her shoulder at Christian's jokingly exasperated sigh. "Sorry, Sparky."


	23. The New Normal

**Chapter Twenty Three - The New Normal**

 _Thank you all for the wonderful love and support you've given me and this story since my previous notice. For those asking, my mother was admitted to hospital Wednesday 21st after being in severe agony for well over three months. The following day they discovered she had a cluster of abscesses on her left ovary, and since then has been going in for several more scans and tests to check for any other infections and such. She went for surgery on Thursday, and spent the last four days recovering. She was discharged earlier today, and is now safe and sound at home!_

 _Now, enough chatter - I've tortured you long enough waiting two weeks without an update. I hope you enjoy chapter twenty three of Ethereal Darkness._

* * *

 _It was dark. Almost pitch black - at least it would be, for a normal human. If I squinted then I could make out the vague outlines of trees around me, though not much else. The only sounds I could make out were my own footsteps, and the shaky rhythm of my breathing as I traversed my way forwards._

 _"Rosemarie," an omniscient voice called out around me, though for some reason it sounded simultaneously clear yet distorted. I couldn't tell if it was male, or female, or British, or American... Yet I understood it._

 _I spun around desperately as I looked through the darkness, searching for the source of the voice. "Who are you?" I called out confidently as I placed my hands firmly at my sides, standing my ground. "What do you want from me?"_

 _"Oh I don't want anything, Rosemarie." The voice sounded amused as I stepped forwards warily. "At least not yet. Not until I have you in my sights."_

 _"Kind of hard to do when I don't know who you are, don't ya think?" I laughed humourlessly. "Maybe if you told me who you were, then I could bring myself to you."_

 _The voice was absent for a few moments, seemingly contemplating my words. "That would make things easier, wouldn't it?" It answered eventually in a deliberating tone. "Unfortunately giving you a name would mean nothing, for you do not know who I am."_

 _"Then how do you know who I am?" A rattling sound alerted me from behind, and I tensed up automatically as I turned to face it. My hand went to my jacket as if to grab a stake but was left unsatisfied when there was nothing there. I stepped towards the source of the noise cautiously yet confidently with my hand still inside my pocket._

 _"Everybody knows who you are, Rosemarie Hathaway." The voice laughed at the end, and there was another swooshing sound behind me. I froze, realising how close it sounded, every hair on the back of my neck standing to attention as if someone was breathing down it. The voice spoke again, no longer surrounding me, instead being directly besides my ear. "But trust me, we will meet soon enough."_

 _I turned around at the same time a chilly force blew over me, and it felt like a strong force was barreling into me like a rugby tackle. I doubled over in pain as I tried to scream out loud, but nothing came out._

 _And then, everything seemed to vanish. Like it didn't even exist in the first place._

* * *

I woke with a scream, barely any recognition of my surroundings. I felt arms wrap around my waist, and before I had the opportunity to freak out or scream again I was being hushed by a soothingly familiar voice.

"You're okay, Roza," my Russian cooed into my ear, and I felt myself slowly begin to settle again. I was still shaking and hyperventilating, and I shook my head as I tore myself out from his grip. I carefully shuffled my way to the end of the bed and placed my head in my hands. I could hear Dimitri standing from his side to make his way around to me and I inhaled sharply to hold back the tears as I sat up straight.

He lowered himself down so he was crouching between my legs, looking up into my eyes with concern. I wiped at my eyes with the heel of my hands and looked around at the room, the bed, the ceiling - anywhere but him. "Where are my crutches? I need some air."

"They're under the bed- what happened, Roza? You were tossing and turning and then you woke up screaming." Dimitri tried to follow me as I shifted down the bed, reaching down to grab my crutches that were indeed where he said, placing my arms through either of them and raising myself shakily to my feet. He pushed himself up and outstretched his hands as a precaution in case I fell, his worried eyes on mine the whole time. "Roza, _talk_ to me."

"I'm fine, Dimitri!" I lashed out, forcing him to take a step away from me. I regretted my harsh tone immediately, but it was too late. "I just need some air."

I slowly made my way out of the bedroom with the systematic _click click_ of the crutches following me, as well as the near silent footfalls of Dimitri lingering behind me with every step.

During the afternoon, Abe had gotten some of his Guardians to clear out one of the bottom floor dining rooms and convert it to a bedroom for Dimitri and I to stay in, at least until my leg healed. It was easier on me since there were no stairs for me to be constantly climbing, for which I was thankful.

The place was empty as I made my way through to the back garden, every light being off and all the curtains and doors shut tight and locked. I grabbed the keys that were hanging up and clumsily managed to open up the back door, refusing Dimitri's insisting to help. I shoved the keys in my pyjama pocket and continued out onto the patio.

I relished in the feel of the cool air hitting my skin, sighing in contentment as the nightmare slowly began to fade from my mind. I made my way over to the banister that surrounded the edge of the patio and shifted out of my crutches to lean against it, placing them besides me. I could feel Dimitri creeping up behind me before a gentle hand appeared at my waist.

"Roza," he whispered directly besides my ear, and I leaned back into his body as I made sure to keep my injured like raised off the ground. I closed my eyes as he kissed the sweet spot behind my near, all signs of tension melting away with his sensitive touch. "Tell me what happened. Please," he begged quietly.

"It was a nightmare," I told him with my voice barely above a whisper. "About the Strigoi. Or whoever it is that's after me."

"I won't let them touch you, Roza." He said firmly, carefully turning me around so that we were facing each other. He placed his strong hands on either side of me and leaned me back against the railing so I wasn't straining myself to keep my injured leg raised. "I'll be by your side the entire time."

"I know you will be, and I love you for that," I smiled and raised my hands to skim my fingers across his cheekbones. He looked at me with such love and adoration it almost broke my heart, before I realised that I must look at him the exact same way. "But how will everything end? They won't stop searching until they have me, or until we find them and kill them. Otherwise it just won't end."

"Then we will cross that bridge when we come to it." Dimitri closed his eyes and placed his forehead against mine, sighing slightly to himself. "You worried me enough as it was last night. I'm not letting you out of my sight until I know you're one hundred percent safe."

* * *

The next two days passed without much incident, until the doctor came back for my checkup. I was able to take the God-awful cast off my leg but was given a fabric brace to wear for a further three more days. At least I was able to put weight on it now. Abe had set Dimitri and I up in a new, better bedroom on the second floor after that, since I was now able to handle the stairs, and had converted the previous room we'd been staying in back into it's regular dining room glory.

Dimitri had barely left my side the whole time we'd been there, and as much as I appreciated it, I knew we were both feeling all out of sorts after being so out of touch with our usual routine. We hadn't trained in four days, and we hadn't been intimate in even longer, and it was clearly taking a toll on the pair of us.

I made my way down to the back room a few hours after dinner on the Tuesday evening, a whole day since I'd been cast-free. I'd been spending the time since dinner with Lissa while we worked on some _Advanced Calculus_ , since we were now being home-schooled until further notice. It was different, considering our teachers were Abe and some outside Guardian's and Moroi he'd hired, but it wasn't the worst. I was just happy that we could all still Graduate, given all the crazy shit that's gone on.

I peaked around the edge of the ajar door to see who was inside, seeing Dimitri and Pavel sat alongside each other with some papers scattered on the table in front of them. "Knock knock." I announced with a smile as the pair of them looked up at me. I stepped inside and wrapped my arms around myself as Dimitri got to his feet and made his way across to me. He placed a hand on my arm and kissed me sweetly. "I hope I didn't disturb anything."

"Not at all." Pavel actually appeared thankful for my intrusion as he placed the piece of paper he was holding down on the table, leaning back in his chair. "Just rewriting some training programs for you and Castille so you don't miss out on your Guardian lessons. It'll mostly be either myself or Belikov teaching the pair of you, though sometimes Guardian Alicia might step in for a woman's opinion."

"Thank you." I placed a hand on Dimitri's chest as he wrapped his arms around me, though I spoke to Pavel. "We appreciate you taking the time out to teach us both. We'd be honoured to have such talented Guardians training us." Pavel seemed touched by my words as he thanked me, before stacking up his sheets of paper and making his way out the room with a nod to both Dimitri and I.

I turned my full attention back to the 6ft7 Russian God in front of me as I kept one hand on his chest, the other skirting up to wrap around the back of his neck. "Speaking of training - how about you and I have a little spar in the training room? It's been a while since I've done anything, and I'm just itching to plant you on your ass."

"As much as I'd love to prove you wrong on that last part," he grinned enchantingly down at me as he rubbed the bottom of my back soothingly, "are you sure you're ready for that? The doctor only dismissed you yesterday."

"Exactly!" I slapped his chest gently as I looked up at him. "He dismissed me. I'm fine! Please?"

Dimitri let out a heavy sigh as he continued to look down at me in disbelief. I pouted playfully up at him as I looked up through my lashes, trying my best to look as sad as possible. I could physically see his resolve melting away as he took me in, eventually rolling his eyes and dropping his head back to look at the ceiling. "Okay, fine." I squealed with excitement in his arms as I jumped up to press a quick yet loving kiss to his lips. "But nothing too extreme!" He cut short, looking at me sternly. I tried to keep my expression neutral as I nodded, hiding the laugh that was brewing inside me. "Now go get dressed and meet me downstairs in fifteen."

* * *

"No fair!" I groaned loudly as Dimitri laid me on my back for the third time with a rather loud and pointed _thud._ His hands were crossed over my chest as a faux-stake, and one knee was against my stomach to keep me down. "You totally distracted me by kissing me."

"Which is why I repeatedly tell you to keep focus." He chuckled as he stood himself up, taking my hand and pulling me up with him. "Even the smallest lack of concentration can cost you your life."

"Except Strigoi aren't gonna be kissing me half way through a fight." I rolled my eyes at him incredulously as I walked over to the shelving units where my water bottle sat, taking a sip as I turned to watch Dimitri. He was watching me fondly as he drank his own water, before heading to the centre of the mats pointedly.

I shook my head at him before placing my bottle back on the shelf and heading over to him with a new found sense of determination. He wiggled his eyebrows teasingly at me as I stepped directly in front of him on the mats, not even feeling the slightest bit intimidating as I looked up from the 12-inch height difference. A smirk appeared on his lips, and I knew he was trying to throw me off, but I wouldn't allow him the satisfaction as I turned on my heels and walked to one side of the mats.

I turned and faced him while shaking out the tension in my shoulders, looking at him from across the mats. "You ready?" He asked, and I scoffed.

"Please." I grinned mischievously. "I was born ready."

Immediately I went on the defensive, figuring that Dimitri would try to attack me immediately. I was already weak from our three previous fights, and he knew that, and getting in an early hit would probably mean in a quick fight. As expected, he launched forwards, swiping across with his forearm for the side of my head. I leaned just out of the way of it as his hand flew past my face instead, before he used a followup attack with a roundhouse kick. I stepped back and swiped my forearm to the side to knock him off balance, though doing so meant that he would get a pretty decent kick there - luckily, I used my slightly less dominant arm.

He did indeed stumble back but quickly regained himself, stepping forwards and swiping across with his forearm for around about my torso. I was quick to act, grabbing his arm before he could gain momentum and throwing it away from me. Unfortunately I was distracted, and didn't notice him launching a kick with the side of his leg for my stomach. He hit me full force and I groaned out in pain, stumbling to the side quickly as I tried to pull myself together before he attacked again.

Dimitri tried to use my momentary hindrance as a advantage for him, kicking in low, wide arch to pull my feet out from under me. Luckily I wasn't _completely_ occupied, my eyes still carefully on him which meant I could see him moving in for me. I jumped up high over his leg and spun around while doing so, using the momentum to carry me forwards into my first attack. On my way around I swung sharply with my elbow for his throat, hoping to wind him. He must have caught onto what I was doing because he blocked me with the side of his arm, throwing my attack upwards slightly to connect not as strongly with his nose. It was still a damaging hit that had him cursing in Russian, but nowhere near as bad as it could have been.

I faked an attack for his chest, purposefully going slightly slower than I usually would so that he could block me. I smirked devilishly as he fell into my trap, using the back of his arm to block me. I quickly turned my hand to the side to grab the centre of his arm tightly, pulling him closer towards me as I punched powerfully at his sternum. It landed full force, but the weight of it carried him flying backwards as he ripped his arm out of my grasp.

As he stumbled backwards, I used it as an opportune moment and quickly stepped forwards to follow his direction of path, turning so my back was slightly facing him and launching my arm and shoulder back into his chest. He cried out at the impact that sent him falling to the floor, landing square on his back like a star fish. I quickly turned to try and pin him so I could stake him, but he was quicker than me, one strong hand grabbing my waist and the other grabbing my hand when I loomed over him while he was still on the floor. He threw me backwards so I was a good few feet away from him, giving him more than enough time to get back to his feet.

"You play dirty," I commented breathlessly as he stepped forwards and tried to hit for my chest, only to be successfully blocked by me as I threw his arm to the side and hit him deftly in the ribs with my other arm. He seemed to chuckle at that as he raised his dominant hand again and tried to knock my shoulder back, but again I blocked him.

"Says the woman," his Russian accent was coming through thick with the adrenaline pumping through his veins, and I could honestly say I'd never been more turned on than in that moment. "Who constantly tries to hit my windpipe." He swiped for my legs and I jumped over them just in time, before he quickly launched another quick attack with his dominant hand. I swerved to the side and grabbed his arm, throwing him forwards and using that momentum to throw me behind him.

"Hey!" I shouted in complaint, using his blindspot I was now in swipe as strong as I could using my dominant arm for the side of his head. He shouted out loud as his head snapped to the side, sending him stumbling in the same direction. "You're the one who taught me that move. Don't like it, don't teach me it!"

He chuckled as he spun around to face me once again, and I could see from the glimmer of a smile on his lips that he was enjoying himself as much as I was. It had been too long since we thoroughly sparred together like this, and it was evidently something we'd both missed. "Oh, I like it," he teased, using the back of his left arm as he swung for the side of my head. I covered my neck protectively as I ducked down, hearing the light _swoosh_ ing sound of him passing over the top of me. He appeared to of swung with his right arm, as well, because I could hear a second _swoosh_ ing sound before I stood back up. "Just not when you use it on me."

The momentum of his swings meant that both his arms were on his left side, leaving his right side completely open. "Tough luck, Comrade," I grunted out as I kicked right on the right side of his ribs, forcing him to step backwards and double over from the impact. "I use a lot of your moves against you." As he was doubled over I went to punch him in his stomach to further wind him, yet another move he'd taught me, but he blocked me and pushed me back before I could make impact.

"I can see that," he smirked knowingly, seeming to connect my words and the last move I used. I returned the smirk, though bit my lower lip mischievously in my own attempts to distract him, before attacking with my right arm for the side of his neck. He wasn't fooled, much to my dismay, lifting a bent arm up to block my path way so I instead hit the underside of his bicep.

I cursed under my breath as he shoved my arm away from him, using his other elbow to try and hit right the pit of my neck. The four consecutive fights were taking their toll on me as I felt myself getting tired and sloppy, more and more of my attacks now failing to connect where they were supposed to. _Pull yourself together, Rose._ I told myself harshly, not wanting to let Dimitri win again. _You can do this._

I stepped to the side to avoid the potentially damaging blow, instead receiving it on my left shoulder. It was strong enough to make me cry out in pain and to push me down onto one knee from the force, but not enough to completely hinder me. From this new angle I was able to punch him directly in his stomach as I stood to my feet, knocking him to the side as he tried to avoid it. I swiped out with my left foot and managed to hook around one of his ankles, yanking him to one knee like he had me - only this time, he wasn't facing me head on like I had been him.

I acted as quick as I could and grabbed his shoulders firmly, and I could feel myself absentmindedly biting my lower lip as I focused on the fight. I raised my knee up as I pushed him away from me to create more space and hit him firmly on the backside of his right ribs. I threw him forwards as I attacked so that both the impact and the push would knock him on his front. This way, throwing me off him or creating a counter attack would be a lot more difficult.

The moment he landed I saw him put his hands out to brace himself - to push him back up to fight back - but I wouldn't let him get any further. I dropped on top of him and dug my knee into the centre of my spine, then bringing my hands over my head in a wide arch to rest near the centre of his upper back - right where the heart would be. "Gotcha." I claimed victoriously, though it barely came out above a whisper from how exhausted I felt.

I heard him mutter something from where he rested underneath me, but I was too busy falling to the side and collapsing on my back to pay much attention. I closed my eyes and concentrated on my breathing while wiping the sweat from my forehead. "That was incredible." I was shocked to hear Eddie's voice from somewhere nearby, and I opened my eyes with furrowed brows as I looked around from my still-lying position.

Near the door stood Eddie, alongside Christian, who's arm was wrapped securely around a jaw-dropped Lissa. I laughed singularly in slight disbelief as I looked at them upside down from where I was laying, too tired to move. "What the hell are you three doing here?"

"We were searching for you two to see if you fancied watching a movie on the big screen in your dad's living room - Adrian's already up there, probably raiding the liquor supply." Christian explained with a chuckle. "Pavel said we'd find you down here training, and you were already pretty into the swing of things so we didn't want to interrupt your groove. I've gotta say, Hathaway, you've got some moves."

"Why thank you, Pyro." I grinned in satisfaction at his compliment, finally finding it within myself to heave my body off the ground. Dimitri was already stood and making his way over to stand by my friends, but I took a moment to gather myself before following him. I glanced at Lissa as I approached, seeing she was still looking at me with shock. "You okay, Liss?"

She stammered for a moment, which was completely unlike Lissa, before regaining her composure. "Yeah! I'm fine! I just never thought I'd ever get to see you in action like that. I mean, I've seen you working out before, and I've seen fully trained Guardians fighting each other, but I think that's the first time I've ever seen _you_ fighting someone. I never knew you could fight like that."

"Well, I'm not top of the class for nothing." I smirked cheekily as I rested my elbow on Dimitri's shoulder, despite the awkward height difference. I looked up at him, seeing he looked a lot more proud of my fighting than he was annoyed that I beat him. "Isn't that right, Comrade?"

"Indeed it is." He chuckled, leaning down to press a kiss to my forehead. "The only Full Black Moon at St Basil's. And probably at St Vladimir's, for that matter." I smiled affectionately at him as I lowered my elbow from him, leaning up onto my tiptoes to give him a sweet peck on the lips. He turned to the other three, then, tossing the towel I didn't realise he was carrying over his shoulder. "And thank you for the invitation to join you all, but today's been a long day. I think I'm just going to shower and then call it a night. You're free to join them if you'd like, Malýshka."

"Actually," I looked between my friends and my lover hesitantly with raised eyebrows, looking innocent as I spoke so my friends wouldn't resent me for what I was about to say. "I think I'm gonna do the same. I'd like a nice night in Dimitri. I hope that's okay with you guys?"

Christian opened his mouth to say something but was beaten by an overly cheerful Lissa. "Of course it is! We'll all get together another night." She stepped out of Christian's grasp to wrap her arms around me, and I hugged her back with a smile. "Have fun," she sung quietly in my ear before she pulled away from the hug, grinning knowingly and placing a finger on the side of her nose as a code. I giggled at her as I mimicked the same action, waving politely to the boys as she hastily pulled them away and up the stairs.

I sighed contently as I turned to Dimitri, swinging my body temptingly from side to side. "So... what should we do with the rest of the night?"

* * *

We barely even made it up the stairs before we were all lips and hands, Dimitri grabbing my waist firmly and pushing me firmly against the wall besides our bedroom door. His lips on mine were red hot with passion and desire, and the growl he released from low in his throat when I pulled on his hair only urged us both on further.

I pulled back for air while my hands tugged the hairband out from his hair, running through the loose silken locks before retightening my grip again. I tilted my head back and closed my eyes blissfully as Dimitri traced a warm line of kisses from my jaw down across my neck to my breasts. His hands were greedily roaming anywhere and everywhere, grabbing and pulling as if he simply couldn't get enough of me.

I mewled by accident as he bit the soft skin of the top of my breast that was exposed above my tank top, moving one hand from his hair to bite on my knuckle. "Dimitri, maybe we should move this inside." I was very well aware that the other room on this landing belonged to my father, and I wasn't particularly eager to have him catch me in such a compromising situation with my ex-mentor-turned-lover.

He sighed in both annoyance and agreement, pressing a soft kiss to the mark he'd made before at the top of my breast before trailing his way back up to my lips. I looked up at him through my lashes and saw the lust in his eyes, the delightful knot in my stomach only growing at the sight. I gripped his shirt tightly with both hands and rolled us over firmly so that his back hit the bedroom door with a thud, crushing my lips desperately to his as I worked on opening the door simultaneously.

We stumbled into the room together with our lips still attached, and Dimitri wasted no time at all as he pushed me up against the door, subsequently shutting it. I heard a click before his hands were all over me again, and I assumed he had just locked it.

His fingers ran down my sides and gripped at the hem of my tank top. He tugged it up pointedly, and I leaned off the door slightly and lifted my hands up so he could slide it up over my head. We broke the kiss momentarily so he could do so, before he tossed it to the floor, and reattached his lips to my neck once again. His hand ran across my toned stomach, and he pulled away slightly to glance down at where he was touching. "So beautiful, Roza. So, _so beautiful."_

"I've missed you so much." I whispered to him as I placed my hands on either side of his face. He looked up at me and pressed his forehead against mine.

"I'm right here, Roza. I've always been here."

He dropped his lips to my neck again, biting at the sweet spot between there and my shoulder. My hands curled into his hair instinctively and I moaned, my body naturally arching into his. "You know what I mean." I gasped breathlessly beneath his touch.

I slipped off my trainers as he began kissing his way down my body slowly and sensually, leaving a tingly trail at every spot he marked with his lips. Down my neck, chest, the valley of my bra between my breasts. He slowly shifted down onto his knees, and I rested my hands on his shoulders as I leaned back against the door with my eyes closed and an absentminded smile on my lips. I flinched instinctively as he kissed my belly button and I felt him chuckle against my skin.

"Ticklish, are we?" He smirked, kissing the same spot. I slipped my hands into his hair and tugged once, a sharp warning.

"Don't ruin it." I tugged again, and this time he growled, grabbing the backs of my legs. I gasped as he pulled them out from underneath me, in one swift move wrapping them around his waist while simultaneously getting to his feet. "Shit!" I choked as he dropped me none too carefully onto the bed before hungrily climbing up my body. My breath caught in my throat at the look in his eyes; the animalistic, hungry look that both thrilled me and terrified me.

"I want you so badly, Roza." He growled under his breath as he ducked his head down to skirt his nose across my breast. He wrapped his hands around my back and undid my bra, casting it to the side. He cupped one of my breasts and kneaded it, forcing a moan out of me. I lifted my arms up and gripped the pillows tightly, arching my back into his touch.

"I want you to-" my words were cut short as he took my other breast in his mouth, biting lightly at my nipple. I bit back a moan, my thoughts going wild as I realised how much power this one man had over me. It was insane to think that he could have me putty in his hands with just one action, one word. He just had to look at me and I'd melt on the spot.

The cool air hit the wet spot around my breast as he took his lips away, leaning up to kiss me with every ounce of desire within him. While it was still loving, it was something completely different to anything I'd ever experienced before, almost as if I could _feel_ how desperate he was for me. It had been too long for either of us since we'd been intimately together, and I couldn't help but think that all that pent up tension was about to be released.

His hands danced down from my bare chest and hooked into the stretch waistband of my compression pants, slowly sliding them down my hips. He slid his way down my body as he went, trailing kisses while he slipped the leggings off. He pressed a kiss to the top of my panties and then jumped to the inside of my thigh, kissing either leg as he made his way down. I looked down at him as he did it all the while, watching as he slipped them off past my feet.

"You're wearing too many clothes." I whined as he looked back up at me. I sat up and grabbed him firmly by his shirt, rolling us over so I was straddling him. It was clear I was getting impatient as I crushed my lips to his and worked him out of his shirt, longing for that skin-to-skin contact. He chuckled at me as I threw his shirt somewhere with my own clothes.

"I'm glad your friends got to see you like that today." He said as he sat up and captured my lips with his, making his own way out of his sweatpants. "I don't think you've ever looked hotter while fighting than you did today."

I threw his pants to the side and grabbed his face firmly. I looked down at him with lust, my lips slightly parted. "Can we not talk about my friends while I'm trying to jump your bones?" Before he could even reply I kissed him again and he moaned against my lips.

As if retorting to making him moan, he grabbed my waist and rolled us over so that he was on top again. I wrapped one arm tightly around his neck while the other stroked up and down his perfectly toned abs, greedibly absorbing every part of him.

"Enough teasing," he growled against my lips, and I heard the tear of fabric more than I felt it as he ripped my panties off. I took in a sharp breath in shock as he pressed his lips back to mine, barely even having enough time to realise his actions before he slipped a finger inside me.

I whined against his lips and placed my hands against his cheeks to keep him firmly pressed against me as he slipped a second finger in, then eventually a third. I was shuddering beneath his touch by the time he pulled away to let us both come up for air, and I threw my head back in delight. I couldn't help the moan that came out, and I was almost certain anybody walking by at that moment would have been able to hear it as clear as day.

He curled his fingers inside of me and gestured with a 'come hither' motion, the moan on my lips being caught in my throat from the pure bliss I felt. He hit that _perfect_ spot every time and I felt myself unraveling beneath him. My hands tangled tightly in his hair and I instinctively pulled sharply. "Fuck, Dimitri." I gasped. "Fuck, I'm so close."

"Cum for me, Roza," he was also breathless as his lips skirted against mine, his fingers picking up the pace. The knot in my stomach exploded, and my body arched completely against his as a moan escaped my lips. Dimitri cut it short by kissing me firmly, milking my orgasm as long as he could as he continued to thrust his fingers in and out. "Fuck."

My body collapsed back against the bed and I closed my eyes. I'd barely started coming down from my high when I felt Dimitri shift above me, before sliding his cock inside my slit effortlessly. "Dimitri!" I cried out in both surprise and pleasure, hearing him groan as he settled himself inside me. "You feel so good." I sighed as he began thrusting, setting a hard and fast pace that we both knew we needed at this point.

He cursed in Russian, pulling my legs up to drape them over his shoulders. This way he was hitting far deeper than he typically did, and I had to use every last amount of resolve within me to stop myself from screaming. I met his thrust equally with each of my own, the only sounds in the room being the surprisingly comforting sound of skin hitting together, and our mutual panting.

He reached down to rub at my already sensitive clit, which was exactly what seemed to send me over the edge as I screamed out in delight. I gripped his hair tightly and crushed his lips to mine to muffle the sounds against his lips. The bed squeaked as he pounded into me with a new found ferocity before I felt him lose his own resolve as he came inside me with a pointed groan.

Dimitri dropped his head to my shoulder as he milked both our orgasms, and I rested my hands in his hair and pressed a soft kiss near his ear. "I love you so much," I said breathlessly, running soothing strokes through his sweat-matted hair.

I moaned quietly at the absence of him as he slid out of me, pressing a soft kiss to my shoulder. "I love you too, Malýshka. I couldn't imagine anything more perfect than being here with you."

We laid together a few moments before he slid off the bed to go into the ensuite, quickly returning with some tissue to clean us both up with. I smiled at his thoughtfulness as he tossed it in the bin, then making his way back over to me. He seemed a lot more relaxed than he had the days before, and I held in a giggle at the thought that perhaps it was the mind-blowing sex that eased his nerves.

"What are you so happy about?" He commented curiously as he climbed into the bed besides me, instantly wrapping his arms around me and pulling me close against him. Again, I smiled, loving the closeness we always shared.

"Just wondering how I got so lucky." I whispered fondly as I placed my hands on the sides of his neck, looking up at him with love. He smiled at that, pressing a sweet kiss to my forehead.

He tucked me underneath his chin and draped a hand over my waist, sighing in contentment. "Let's get some sleep. We've both had a pretty long day."

"You're telling me." I laughed sleepily before breaking out into a yawn. I heard my beloved chuckling as I closed my eyes, relishing in the happiness I felt at the end of the day.


	24. Incentive

**Chapter Twenty Four - Incentive**

A week had passed since Dimitri brought us to Abe's place after the Strigoi attack, and things had settled into an oddly comfortable routine. I'd expected everyone to be a lot more on edge given the heightened security we were under after the raid on St Vladimir's, but people seemed to of forgotten it for the most part - or at least they were suppressing it.

Christian, Lissa, Eddie, Adrian, and I would all have our academic lessons through out the day, courtesy of external Moroi's Abe had hired for the jobs. It was weird having one-on-one sessions with teachers I'd never met, but I found that I was learning a lot more than I would have been otherwise. In the afternoon, Abe would take the Royals for lessons on their magic, and Eddie and I were sent with Pavel and Dimitri to get our regular training in. It was pretty standard, and surprisingly easy to naturally slip into routine.

It was Friday evening and I'd just finished showering after my one-on-one lesson with Dimitri. I sat on the bed wrapped in a fluffy blue towel, my wet hair hung loosely around my shoulders as I searched in the drawers for some fresh clothes. I heard the door open and shut behind me, and I looked up just as I tossed some folded pyjamas besides me. "Hey, Comrade."

"Hey," he smiled as he made his way across the room, not-so-subtly taking in my half naked appearance. "Don't you look sexy." He hummed lowly as he leaned down and gave me a slow and sensual kiss, his hand skirting my cheek lightly. I smiled against his lips as I wrapped my arms around the back of his neck, lowering myself to lay down as I pulled him with me.

He tore his lips from mine and pressed a kiss to the centre of my throat, and I tilted my head back with closed eyes. "As much as I love where you're going with this, Comrade," I gasped slightly as he licked a trail down to the top of my breasts. His hands roamed across my body, just the fabric of the towel blocking him from touching me completely. "I'd rather not have to have another shower."

His lips stilled at the top of my breast, and I heard him lightly sigh. He placed his forehead against my chest, and I smirked while stroking through his loose hair. "And as much as _I_ love where I'm going with this, there's people downstairs waiting for you."

"Waiting for me?" I narrowed my eyes as he pulled himself off me, standing up in front of me instead. "Who is it?"

"Why don't you get dressed and come find out." He shifted himself in his trousers as he walked away, and I couldn't help but laugh at the sight. Ah, the joys of being a woman.

He grabbed some of his own pyjamas from his side of the bed and changed into them, just as I did the same. I put on a tight grey tank top that had white lace on the neckline, with matching grey boyshorts with lace trimming on the leg. I walked over to the floor-length mirror at the end of the bed, smiling as I looked at my reflection. It was the perfect combination of casual yet sexy.

I spun around and grabbed a hair tie from Dimitri's side of the bed just as he finished changing into some grey sweatpants and a white tank top. He took one look at me, and groaned, turning to look away. "You're killing me here, Roza."

I giggled, placing a kiss on his cheek before skipping for the door. "I know." I headed down the stairs alone, hearing voices coming from the main lobby near the front door.

I wrapped my arms around my waist as I peered around the corner of the door, seeing only the backs of Pavel and Abe. "Hello?" I called out as I slipped inside, looking around curiously. Abe turned around at the sound of my voice, and I could see slight apprehension on his face as he took me in.

"Little Girl," he smiled, wrapping his arms around me in a loose hug. "How was your training session?"

"It was good, Old Man." I nodded as we pulled away, watching him curiously. "You know how hard Dimitri works me, though I'm not completely complaining." I winked suggestively with a mischievous smile, making my way around him and towards the door. "Who were you talking to anyw-"

Stood alongside two large suitcases were two people I'd never expected to see at that moment in time, not in Russia. The small yet formidable figure of my mother, alongside the tall, slender Alberta. "Mom," I glanced nervously between the pair of them, stepping back slightly to stand between Pavel and Abe. "What are you doing here?"

"We're here to discuss the threat on your life." She said seriously with a scowl, her angry and disappointed voice scarring me immediately. I saw her glance up to my left, undoubtedly at Abe, before back at me. "And it appears we have several other things to discuss, as well."

* * *

I sat nervously in the main living room alongside Abe thirty minutes later, with Janine impatiently pacing up and down the room across from us. Alberta was sat on a single chair watching her curiously, while Pavel and Dimitri stood to the side dressed in Guardian Uniforms in an at-ease stance.

"Why was I not informed of this little arrangement sooner?" She was almost shouting as she stared at the spot in front of her as she walked, having not looked at either of us the entire time she'd arrived. "Don't you think that perhaps I deserved to know my _daughter_ had reconnected with her _father_ after 17 years?"

"Maybe if you hadn't left in the first place it wouldn't be an issue 17 years later." I mumbled sarcastically to myself as I slumped heavily back against the sofa, wishing nothing more than to just melt into it.

Janine stopped in her tracks and turned to face me then, her face a figure of fury. "How dare you, Rosemarie." She said, genuinely offended as she folded her arms. "I took you away to protect you. I decided a long time ago that I'd rather you grow up without your father, than for you to grow up in a toxic, dangerous environment."

"Toxic and dangerous?" I sat up and leaned across my knees as I looked at her incredulously. "In case you've forgotten, Mom, I'm a Dhampir. A mythical creature that is _half Vampire._ I train to kill evil Vampires with silver stakes, and I'm taught to throw my self into the fire for my Royal Vampire best friend. I think that's a pretty dangerous environment as it is - I can't even begin to imagine how much worse it could be."

"You know that isn't what I meant," she sighed heavily, closing her eyes. She took a moment for herself before walking over to sit at the other spare chair opposite us, leaning her elbows across her knees as she looked at me. "I'm not mad that you found him - I knew this day would come. What I'm mad about is that you didn't tell me."

"Like you didn't tell me who my dad even was?" I said with disappointment, shaking my head at her. I knew it was a low blow, but I couldn't understand what she was so upset about. It wasn't like I'd ran away from home and eloped with a stranger - I'd _found my father._ If that was a crime, then throw me in jail. "Abe has been nothing short of the perfect father since I came here to Russia, and even before then. _He_ was the one who came to me at St Basil's, and _he_ was the one who offered to protect me from the Strigoi. _Him,_ Mom. Not you."

Her stern expression seemed to falter then. She raised her eyebrows in surprise as she sat back, pressing her lips into a tight line. I took in a deep breath as the guilt began to set in, and I looked away to the side so I didn't have to see the disappointment and sadness in her eyes. Abe placed a comforting hand on my lower back, and I glanced up at him from the corner of my eye in a silent thanks.

Everyone was silent for a few minutes after that, each of us being uncertain on how to continue the conversation. Eventually it was Alberta who broke the silence, being ever the diplomat. "I understand that this may be a very distressing and confusing time for everyone, however there is a more pressing matter at hand."

I wrapped my arms around my torso as I turned to face her, giving her my full attention. She wasn't here to witness a Hathaway feud - she was here to get a job done. It was the least I could do.

"Many of our best Guardians have been sent off to try and find the Strigoi responsible, though they have been unsuccessful." She explained solemnly, looking between everyone in the room. "Several missions have been devastating and resulted in tragedy, while the others have simply returned with nothing. We are desperate to find those that commanded the attack on the Academy, which is why myself, Guardian Hathaway here, and Headmistress Kirova scheduled a meeting with Queen Tatiana last week."

"Great," I said sarcastically with a roll of my eyes. "Queen B-iatch herself is involved." My mother gave me a scolding look, and I instantly retracted my sour expression to turn back to Alberta with a neutral expression.

She smiled affectionately at me, taking a deep breath before speaking. "She wants us to take an Incentive Approach." She said reluctantly, and immediately I shot up from my chair and looked at her in disbelief.

" _Incentive?"_ I said incredulously, stepping forwards, the anger coursing through my veins. "She wants to feed me to the Strigoi as bait?"

"Easy, Kiz..." Abe grabbed my arms carefully and lowered me to sit back down besides him. I cast a wicked glance towards my mother, who's own gaze was focused on Alberta with a neutral expression. Abe kept his arm placed firmly around my back, probably as a precaution in case I tried to bolt again, before turning to the two Guardians. "Is that really such a smart idea?"

"That's what I said," Alberta said solemnly as she looked between myself and Abe. "However she insisted that it would be the only method that would yield any results. We've been searching for three months for the Strigoi, and we're no closer now than we were when Rose left. We had no other choice but to agree."

"Yeah, I'm sure Kirova was more than willing to send me to my death." I said bitterly.

"We're not sending you to your death, Rosemarie," Janine said impatiently as she looked towards me. I rolled my eyes at her words, though bit my tongue so I wouldn't retort. "We will stage a situation in which you will appear to be on your own near the main city of Omsk - that way, if there are in fact Strigoi hunting you here in Russia, they'll be more likely to find you. But you won't be alone. At least a dozen Guardians, including myself, will be stationed around the perimeter, hidden in the shadows so they won't be able to see us. The moment we see the Strigoi advancing for you, we attack, and retrace their movements back to their hideouts."

"Hopefully, they will lead us to whoever is orchestrating the attacks." Alberta agreed with a nod, looking to me with a sympathetic expression. "I promise you, Rose - we wouldn't put you out there without sufficient protection. You will be heavily guarded, and there is no way any Strigoi will be able to go near you."

I looked to the side in hopes to hide my face from Alberta and my mother, feeling simultaneously outraged and nervous. "And when, exactly, are you planning on all this going down?"

"Three days time." Janine said without missing a beat. "Monday 22nd. Queen Tatianna has already contacted across to the Russian Lower Court to organise it. There will be a message sent out across Omsk and the surrounding area to say to expect a Royal Moroi in transit. Of course, that 'Royal Moroi' will just be you. We hope it will be leaked or compromised to the Strigoi in the surrounding area, who will follow the trail to where we'll be expecting them at a Guardian Transit Camp in Lusino. That's where it will all go down."

"Looks like you've got it all figured out." I said painfully, slowly raising to my feet. I could feel Abe tense beside me, obviously worried I would lash out as he shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I raised my hands pointedly and dropped them to my sides with a sigh as I looked at my mother. "At least you decided to schedule it the day _after_ my birthday. Might as well be eighteen before you make me Strigoi bait, right?" I saw her expression drop at that, and I gasped slightly as I narrowed my eyes. "Or did you forget that?"

She refused to look at me then, and I laughed humourlessly to myself. "Of course you did. Because all Janine Hathaway cares about is her God-damned career." I grumbled angrily as I stormed out of the room without looking back.

* * *

I had to physically restrain myself from stepping in as I watched my poor Roza argue with her mother about the mission, the anger I felt bubbling up inside me threatening to spill over. I knew as well as the next person that Queen Tatianna didn't consider Rose's safety when she thought about commencing an Incentive Approach, only concerning herself with the safety of the Royal Moroi that remained within St Vladimir's. She'd expressed her dislike for Roza long ago, and I couldn't imagine her ever worrying herself over a mere Dhampir Novice.

I watched her storm out of the room as she attempted to hold herself together, knowing her too well that this was her way of ensuring nobody else saw her falling apart. I swallowed hard as I glanced towards Abe, clearing my throat pointedly to get his attention. Everyone else in the room was too stunned to pay attention as Abe turned to face me, our silent conversation going unnoticed.

"Perhaps I should go check if she's okay," Janine offered as she began rising to her feet, though Abe raised a hand to cut her short.

"No, I think you've done enough damage for one day, Janine." He stood up and buttoned his white suit jacket up with a sigh, looking towards me. "Belikov, could you please go after my daughter. As I understand it, she'd be more willing to listen to you than any of us."

"Of course, Mr Mazur." I nodded formally, hastily making my way out of the room. I wasn't entirely sure where she could have run off to, her usual hiding places back at St Vladimir's not being compatible with Abe's mansion.

I decided to start with the kitchens, though that idea proved to be a bust. I headed up to check our bedroom next, finding that also to be empty. The last place I could think of was the training room, so I made my way down to the basement in search.

I heard her rhythmic panting before I saw her as I walked into the training room, scouting out the place before finally settling on my darling Roza. Despite being dressed in pyjamas and not in suitable work out clothes, she was laying on the sit up bench with her feet safely tucked under the padded roll at the end. Her hands were behind her head as she moved at a steady pace, releasing short puffs of breath with each sit up.

I slowly shut the door behind me before heading my way over to her. I knew I was close enough for her to see me, but she made no indication of noticing my presence as she continued to barrel onwards. Sweat was dripping down her forehead and chest, and if I hadn't known she was in distress I would have thought the sight to be extremely attractive and sexy.

But I knew she was just forcing her frustration to the back of her mind, instead trying to forget it all by working out. I sat down on the floor besides her head, resting my arm on the side of the work out bench. "Talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about," she said breathlessly without missing a beat in her sit ups, keeping her face a neutral expression as she looked forwards. "My Mom forgot about my birthday and she's decided to make me Strigoi bait for her little mission. What's to talk about?"

"Roza," I grabbed her arm firmly, forcing her down and interrupting her sit up. She huffed at me, dropping her hands to the side as she looked at me. " _Talk_ to me. Please."

She opened and closed her mouth several times as she tried to speak, the frustration emerging from her. She sighed in defeat, swinging her legs off from the bench and standing up. She ran her hands through her hair and walked forwards, away from me. "I'm pissed, okay?" She laughed shakily as I got to my feet, remaining close behind her. "I'm pissed that she thinks she can just waltz around making decisions that doesn't concern her."

"And that's incredibly wrong of her," I captured her wrist gently and spun her around to face me. There were tears in her eyes as she looked up at me. I immediately pulled her into my arms, whispering calming words of Russian into her ear as she cried into my shirt. "She's just trying to protect you, Roza. I know it may not seem like it, but she really does care about you."

"Yeah, right." She scoffed through the tears, holding me tighter. "All she cares about is her precious reputation. Get rid of the Strigoi problem and she'll be labelled a hero. Who cares if her daughter gets hurt in the process?"

"You won't get hurt, Roza. I won't let you." I said firmly, pulling away from her far enough so I could see her face. I wiped the tears away from her cheek with my thumb, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "I'll be there, Janine will be there, I'm sure Pavel will put himself forward. You'll be surrounded by the best Guardians on offer - you'll be safe. I promise."

She seemed to consider that for a moment, and the tears stopped as the realisation of the situation began to set in. She placed her hands on my chest and wiped the wetness from her eyes. "Are you sure they've thought this through? Is there nothing else we can do?"

"Our hands are tied, Roza. Once the Queen sets her mind to something, there's nothing we can do." I said sadly with a shake of my head, running a hand through her hair. "Like Alberta said, they've been searching for three months and found nothing. The sooner they find the Strigoi responsible and put an end to it, the sooner you will be safe again. And your safety is all I care about."

She sighed softly again, placing her head against my chest. We remained like that for a few minutes as she settled again, just absorbing each other's presence. "I don't think I can go back out there again, not today."

"Then we don't have to," I reassured her as she pulled away. "You go up to bed and I'll tell Alberta and Janine that you've had a long day, and you'll talk to them tomorrow."

Roza smiled up at me, shifting up onto her tiptoes to kiss me sweetly. "Thank you." She whispered, sliding her hand down my chest as she walked away.

* * *

 _So I've been having ideas about another VA fanfic, and I'd like to know which of the following you like the sound of (for my next fanfic);_

 _\+ Human AU, a detective/police style fanfic. All the Romitri romance and smut, and all the drama and action, just in a detective AU.  
\+ Human AU, a boy-meets-girl type fanfic where Dimitri and Rose come from two different ways of living. One is a high-profile business mogul while the other is an adrenaline junkie, though through unlikely circumstances they land in each other's worlds._

 _So, please, tell me which you like the sound of more! I'll take it all into consideration when deciding which one to write. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoyed the chapter._


	25. Picture This

**Chapter Twenty Five - Picture This**

Sunday came about sooner than expected, and honestly I didn't know what to expect. The day before I'd spent most of the time avoiding my mother at all costs, typically just immediately running in the opposite direction whenever I saw her. It's not that I was mad at her - I just couldn't be dealing with her... Oh, who was I kidding? Of course I was still mad at her.

There was also the small matter of Dimitri and I. We hadn't told her about us being together, and truth be told the thought of telling her scared me to the core. While _technically_ Dimitri didn't work for St Vlad's anymore, and he wasn't _technically_ my mentor, I knew she'd still jump to conclusions about the nature of our relationship. Dimitri wasn't as terrified, attempting to appeal to her better nature.

"I'm sure you're not giving her nearly enough credit," Dimitri had said that Saturday while he was sat on the bed, his current Western Novel in his hand. I looked at him incredulously in the reflection of the mirror from where I was sat brushing through my hair, before turning around to face him properly.

"You're kidding me, right?" I looked up at him through my brows with a look of disgust, before lifting my head up with an expression of simultaneous realisation and surprise. "You're not kidding me..."

He chuckled at my words with a fond shake of his head, placing his book down on the bed besides him. He shuffled his way to the end of the bed and sat with his legs dangling over the edge, reaching across to hook a hand underneath the seat of my wheeled chair and pulling me to sit in front of him. "She's your mother, Roza. Like I've told you before, she loves you, and I'm sure she'd understand if you told her."

"You don't know Janine Hathaway." I said sternly as he rested his hands on my knees. "This'll be like a train wreck when she finds out. Either she'll feed me to the Strigoi," I counted the points on my fingers, eyes widening with terror as I spoke. "Feed _you_ to the Strigoi, or feed us both to the Strigoi. Either way, we're getting fed to the Strigoi!"

"Firstly, I don't think Strigoi particularly enjoy eating Dhampir. I think Moroi are much more their fancy," he said with an amused smirk as he placed a hand on my cheek while I just glared at him. "Secondly, just give her a _chance,_ at least. You and I both know that we can't keep this a secret forever."

I pouted childishly at him, knowing deep down he was right though being reluctant to admit that. Judging by the twitch at the corner of his lip, he knew he was right as well, which only made me roll my eyes. "Fine! We'll tell her tomorrow. But-" I raised my eyebrows sternly as he broke out into a victorious smile, "we do it in a room with eyewitnesses. Got it?"

It was now the next morning - my birthday. Despite having dreaming of my 18th birthday ever since I was barely a teenager, the main part of me wanted nothing more than to just stay in bed and sleep the day away with Dimitri. But unfortunately something disturbed that slumber, soft kisses at my shoulder blades waking me up.

I hummed happily at the sensation, turning my head to rest my cheek against the pillow. Opening my eyes I could see Dimitri lingering over me, his own eyes closed and his features soft as he occupied himself with his slow and sensual movements. "Good morning, Malýshka." He whispered against my skin, having heard me stir. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you," I grinned, closing my eyes again as I relished in the feel of his hands slowly yet firmly making their way down my back. "What's this for?"

"Shh," he squeezed my waist playfully, making me jump and let out a small squeal in surprise. "Just relax." He pulled the bedsheet off me, exposing my bare body - bare from the previous night's events - as he continued his trail of kisses down the centre of my spine. "This is your first birthday present. I want you to do nothing, feel nothing, except pure bliss."

For the next half an hour Dimitri worked me into a state of utter relaxation, to the point I could barely even my name or where I was. His hands worked every single knot out from my back, neck, and shoulders, and for a while I forgot my worries for the day. With each knead of his hand he placed a kiss at the same spot, his movements being slow and purposeful.

"How are you feeling?" He whispered as he kneaded my lower back, pressing kisses up my spine.

I made an unladylike noise showing my appreciation for what he was doing. "Like you should do this more often."

He chuckled against my skin, placing another kiss to my shoulder. His hands ceased their actions, and I felt them slowly creep their way to around my waist. He gently rolled me over so I was now on my back, facing him. "Hi," I giggled, placing my hands on his chest as I relaxed back into the bed.

"Hi," he grinned back at me, leaning down and pressing his lips to mine in a sensual kiss. I hummed in delight against his lips, wrapping one arm around his back and placing the other hand against his cheek.

Within a matter of moments the kiss deepened into something much more passionate and desperate as his hands ran down my body, grabbing at every inch of skin he could. I bit his lower lip and pulled away from him, getting a growl in response. I let go and smirked up at him, before swiftly pushing him to the side and rolling us both over so I sat on top.

"I know you said not to do anything," I fluttered my eyelids demurely at him as I ducked my head down to press a kiss to the base of his throat. "But I'd really like to be on top for once." I felt his breath hitch in his throat then, and I pulled back to look down at him pleadingly. "Please? It is my birthday."

I ran my hands greedily, almost hungrily down his body as he sat up to wrap his arms around me. "Anything for you, Roza," he whispered, capturing my lips with his. I moaned against his lips as we kissed for a moment, before I firmly shoved against his chest to force him to lay down. I grinned wickedly down at him when I reached down between us, realising he, too, was already naked and ready for me.

I gripped the base of his cock as I slid my way down onto him, groaning at the new sensation we'd never experienced together. He guided me down by my hips and let out a grunt as he shifted all the way inside me, my body immediately adjusting to him inside me.

I rested my hands on his chest as he kept his hands planted firmly on my hips, rolling my hips at a fast and steady pace. I let out a mewl when Dimitri reached up to wrap his lips around one of my nipples, kneading the other firmly with one of his hands. "Shit, Dimitri!"

He switched breasts to make sure the other was suitably teased as he forced me to pick up the pace, his own thrusts coming faster and harder from beneath me. I matched him every way, reaching between us both with one hand to stimulate my clit further.

"You look so gorgeous like this," Dimitri grunted between thrusts, shifting his mouth from my breast to place a line of kisses up to my neck. "So fucking gorgeous."

"Thank you," I panted as I rolled my hips in a wide circle, forcing a stretched out moan from him where his lips rested against my skin. I grinned wickedly as he responded with fire, biting at the sensitive join between my neck and shoulder. "Fuck!"

"Enough," he growled, and I furrowed my brows in confusion. Suddenly he'd gripped my waist again and rolled us over so he was back on top, lifting one leg up to wrap around his back as he drilled furiously into me. I arched my back against his as I cried out in joy, quickly being silenced by his lips on mine.

I reached a hand between us both to rub at my clit, gasping desperately for air as I felt myself near closer to my end. I knew he was close, too, his thrusts becoming more frantic and sloppy. "Cum, Roza," he pulled back and rested his forehead against mine, urging me forwards with each thrust. I quivered beneath his touch as he pulled my body up to press tightly against his own, immediately falling over the edge at his words. He pounded through my orgasm as he panted against my neck, before stilling within me as he reached his own end.

He milked us both for all we were worth with slow, gentle strokes, before sliding himself out completely. I groaned at the empty sensation, dropping my leg that was wrapped around him back onto the bed. I hummed in satisfaction as I let myself almost melt into the bed as Dimitri shifted to look up at me. I looked up at him through half-lidded eyes, a small smile on my lips. "Happy Birthday, Malýshka."

* * *

We relaxed in bed for a while before taking a shower. By the time we finally left the cozy confines of our room, it was almost 11, and I'm almost certain Dimitri was as hungry as I was.

We headed down the stairs at different times - just so the eagle eye that was Janine Hathaway didn't suspect anything too soon before we told her - to get some breakfast. Christian and Lissa were both already there, though that was it.

"Somebody's up late." Lissa looked up from where she was sat in the living room attached to the smaller kitchenette (because Abe being Abe obviously had more than one across the house) as I walked in. Christian was by her side reading a book which appeared to be in Russian. I grabbed a bowl out from one of the cupboards and filled it halfway with Greek yoghurt and the rest of the way with granola. I scattered some blueberries and strawberries on the top and grabbed a spoon before turning to walk into the living room.

Lissa was giving me a suggestive smirk as I walked to sit on the floor in front of her, giving her a pointed nudge with my elbow as I sat. "It's my birthday - I thought I deserved a lie in for once." I looked up at her with a sly smirk, digging into my food.

"Oh, yeah, a 'lie-in'." I heard Christian mumble from behind me, and I'm sure Lissa gave him a smack from the quiet ' _ow'_ I heard shortly after. I giggled to myself at that, just shaking my head as I ignored his comments.

Dimitri came in then dressed in his Guardian uniform, nodding formally to where the three of us were sat. "Good morning Princess Dragomir. Lord Ozera, Novice Hathaway." His formal introduction was his way of subtly saying he was 'on duty', which I guessed was to keep things less difficult to hide from my mother. Being my personal Guardian, technically he was on duty at all times, but his uniform and Guardian mask was something he liked to keep himself grounded.

He collected his own breakfast and ate at the centre island in the kitchenette, cautiously keeping an eye on me at all time. I could constantly feel his gaze, though I didn't really mind. In fact it was rather endearing, knowing that he was always watching over me - I could see why Moroi were always so keen to have a Guardian. The sense of protection on you at all times really was nerve-settling.

We spent the next few hours just talking among ourselves in the living room, Dimitri occasionally interjecting when appropriate. I'd already told the three of them that up until 6pm that evening, talk of the Strigoi mission was completely forbidden. I wanted to enjoy my 18th birthday with family and friends, with no worries and no distractions, and they respected that.

At around two in the afternoon, Janine and Abe appeared, the former with a rectangular box in her hands that was wrapped in what appeared to be tissue paper. "Happy Birthday, Kiz!" Abe grinned at where I sat on the floor, and I instantly jumped up to embrace him in a hug. "Oh to be 18 years old again." He chuckled as we pulled away, looking down at me fondly.

"Thank you, Papa." I smiled before turning to my mom, who looked rather awkward from where she stood slightly behind him with the box in her hands. I raised my eyebrows expectantly at her, wondering if I was going to have to say hello first before she even looked at me.

Fortunately she took the initiative and looked up at me with a seemingly affectionate glance, stepping forwards and embracing me in a surprise hug. "Happy Birthday, Rosemarie." She said over my shoulder as she kept me in her grasp. "I'm so sorry how I acted Friday evening. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me."

I felt slightly guilty for avoiding her after that, hearing the sincerity in her voice. I hugged her back and buried my face into her hair. "Of course I forgive you. You're my mother."

When we pulled away I noticed she had tears in her eyes, and I had to prevent myself from looking shocked at the sight. She quickly put herself back together, though, stepping back with a smile and outstretching the box in her hand. "This is for you. I didn't really have time to go and buy you something, but I know it's something special nonetheless."

We walked across so I could sit down and open the present, being afraid that I would drop it if I did so standing up. I tore away the tissue paper to reveal a shiny black box that was as plain as plain could be. I lifted the lid off from it, instantly gasping at what sat inside.

Resting on a bed of red velvet were two sparkling stakes, looking practically brand new. I could feel my jaw practically hitting the floor as I looked them up and down, cautiously lifting one of them out from their space. I ran my fingers up and down them gingerly, the cool metal against my skin not being entirely foreign. There was a fancy engraved 'H' on the hilt of it, and I narrowed my eyes instantly as I looked up at my mother. "You're giving me your stakes?"

"No, don't be silly." She laughed quietly, moving to sit besides me. "They were your grandmother's - she gave them to me shortly before she passed away a few months before your second birthday. I've always kept them nearby as a remembrance of where I came from, and the woman who made who I am today." She lifted the other stake and turned it around so I could see the letter 'R' engraved in the same fancy font.

"R for Rosemarie?" I looked up at her expectantly, and she nodded. "That's where you got my name from. It was your mother's name, as well."

"I know our relationship isn't the same as mine had been with my mother," she said sadly, looking up at me as she carefully placed the stake back in it's designated spot. "And it probably never will be. But I still care about you, Rosemarie, no matter how hard you may find that to believe. I am so undeniably _proud_ of the woman you have become, and I feel it only suitable that one of the most talented Novices of this decade had her own set of stakes before her graduation. After all, you do already have two _molnija."_

"And another three to be added once we get the chance." Dimitri commented from where he stood in a Guardian stance near the kitchen. Janine smiled at that, nodding her head in his direction.

I slowly placed the stake I was holding back next to it's sister, looking at them with one last lingering glance before shutting the lid back on them. I placed them carefully on the table besides me and turned back to my mother, hugging her close. "Thank you." I whispered only for her to hear. "Thank you so much."

I heard footsteps come from the door as we pulled away to sit up straight, and I glanced across the room to see Eddie, Adrian, and Pavel wandering in. Judging by Eddie's red face I assumed he had been spending the morning changing, having just finished up and showered. Pavel was in his Guardian uniform and walked to stand beside Dimitri, while Adrian and Eddie headed for the remaining two seater sofa across from us.

"Happy Birthday, Little Dhampir." Adrian said cheerfully, reaching to hug me before settling himself down besides Eddie. He must have seen the box combined with the paper on the floor, because his eyebrows rose in realisation. "Are we giving presents? I've got mine in my room." Without further comment he disappeared, and I laughed softly.

"I guess so." I looked around the room as I answered his question, despite him not even being in the room anymore. Abe had moved to sit in the single arm chair at the end of the room, with Lissa on the sofa besides my mother and Christian perched awkwardly on the arm besides her. "Here, you guys move up." I commented to the three besides me, kicking the tissue paper away from my feet and planting myself on the floor Christian could sit more comfortably. Janine moved up accordingly, then Lissa, so he could sit besides her. "I can see everyone better from here anyway."

"Well, if we're giving presents," Lissa said theatrically as she leaned across the back of the sofa. She sat back down properly, a large, square, aqua blue box with a black bow wrapped around it now in her hands, as well as a small lumpy present wrapped in the same paper. She leaned forwards on the edge of her seat, handing me the gifts. "Open mine next."

I grinned excitedly up at her, knowing she always put extreme thought into her gifts both at birthdays and Christmas. After having spending so much time in the human world with limited money, we both learned to find gifts that meant a lot to each other rather than being expensive and flaunty.

After the bow and wrapping paper were removed of the first gift, I set my eyes on a large wooden cube with a picture on the top face. It was one I immediately recognised from just before the crash, Lissa and I stood together in the Dragomir's ballroom. They always held fancy parties and get-togethers, the Summer Ball being no exception. Lissa and I loved them, because it gave us opportunity to just walk around and laugh at the old socialites - all while looking gorgeous.

In the picture, she was wearing a tight fitting teal dress with long sheer sleeves, the entire gown being so bedazzled the stars would be jealous. I was in a black number, the top being a diamond-like shape which then wrapped around my neck, with no back. The skirt was form fitting, reaching all the way to the floor with a slight train.

"Lissa, this is beautiful!" I looked up at her with disbelief, seeing the goofy grin on her face as she bit at her nails almost nervously.

"Look inside it." She urged impatiently, waving her hand at me.

I did as she said, carefully sliding the wooden photo-frame off and placing it on the carpeted floor. The inside was filled with seemingly insignificant items, but immediately I recognised the significance with every single one. There was a few cinema tickets from times we went to see films whilst in Portland, a lizard-like ring which snaked in a spiral that I knew to be her brother's. We once pulled a prank on him when he placed his ring on the patio table at their house, and we'd replaced it with a baby gecko we'd found in a nearby tree.

There were dozens of other pictures, items, sheets of papers - everything that had a message and a story behind it, correlating to a special memory of our friendship. There was even a torn off cover of _Let's Go! Student Book -_ the very same book I'd thrown at a teacher in kindergarten, the exact moment we became friends.

I looked up at her with such gratefulness, my mouth open as if to say something despite the lack of words coming out. I wanted to cry in that moment, knowing that nobody would ever know me as well as she did - except perhaps Dimitri. It was such a thoughtful gift, and so completely _Lissa._ "Thank you." I managed out pathetically. "This is actually incredible."

"I knew you'd like it." She smiled as I moved the box out of my lap to lean up and give her a heartwarming hug. Adrian returned just then, and I closed up Lissa's present and placed it carefully behind me so nobody else could accidentally break them, before starting on her second gift.

Immediately I could tell the gift was some sort of clothing, just judging by the feel of it in my hands. I ripped open the paper, showing a grey material. I flipped around the folded material, immediately bursting into laughter when I saw the block writing that said **THELMA** with a cartoon gun printed underneath it.

When I looked up to Lissa with a comedic grin, I saw she was holding up a grey t-shirt of her own with the same cartoon gun and the same block writing, except hers said **LOUISE**. "It's not exactly my style," she commented as she looked down at it, before back up at me. "But I knew you'd love it, and as my best friend I knew I'd make an exception."

"These are freaking awesome, Lis!" I laughed as I shoved the shirt on top of her first gift, giving her yet another hug. She placed her own shirt in her lap once we pulled apart, and I looked around curiously at the rest of the people in the room. "Who's next?"

"Well - now that you're 18," Adrian started off cheekily as he placed a tall, gold sparkly bag in my hands and sat back down. "I thought it would be acceptable to give you this."

I chuckled as I pulled out a large bottle of what appeared to be authentic Russian Vodka, the golden cap at the top and the gold label around the centre reading _Белое золото._ I could see the skeptical look my mother was giving me from the corner of her eye, and I looked up at her hastily. "Technically the drinking age in Russian is 18!" She rolled her eyes at that, and I laughed. "And most other places, really. Thank you, Adrian." I held up the bottle with a wide grin before placing it back in it's bag and putting it besides Lissa's present. "I'll make sure to use it on a special occasion."

"My turn." Surprisingly Christian piped up enthusiastically, reaching down besides him to pick up a box in the same blue wrapping paper as Lissa's was - I wonder who did the wrapping? He placed it in my hands and leaned forwards with his elbows and knees, pointing at the gift. "I wasn't entirely sure what to get you, but Lissa helped me pick it out."

"Of course she did." I teased as I opened it up, finding a folded red leather article of clothing within a flat black box. I lifted it up and placed it against my chest as I glanced down at it, gasping at the sight of what appeared to be a body-fitted red leather jacket. It was the type of style that wrapped around itself, but also looked good unzipped. The details were gold, and the inside was lined with soft sheer material. "Christian, this is incredible! Thank you - you didn't have to."

"It wouldn't feel right if I didn't get my biggest pain in the ass a present on her birthday." He grinned in retort. "We got it from a Dhampir store at Court before we came here, so I think there should be pockets inside for your stakes."

Sure enough, on the inside left breast were two hoops which could accommodate for my new stakes. I smiled at the thought of him being considerate enough to go to a Dhampir-specialist store, just for me. I placed the jacket back in the box and put it behind me like the others, shuffling across the floor to give him a tight hug. "Thanks, Sparky. Who knew you had a soft side to you?"

"Don't get used to it, Hathaway." He responded, and I could hear the smile in his voice as we pulled away.

Eddie was next, and much like Lissa I knew his gift would be personal. He, Mason, and I had grown up together under the protection of the Academy, and we'd practically grown up as orphans together. We never had money for luxurious things, so Christmas and Birthdays usually consisted of an item of our own belongings or something we'd made.

I unfolded the brown wrapping paper to a small black leather book that was worn and torn at the edges. The strip on the side that closed the book had lost it's magnetism and was hanging loosely, and it was clear it was a few years old at least. I opened it up and saw the dusty old pages that were stained at the corners, messy scrawl sitting in the centre of the front page.

 _Novice Mason Ashford, Freshmen Year to -_

I covered my mouth in surprise as I willed myself not to cry, a wave of emotions flooding over me. The 'to' bit was never finished, and I knew it was because he'd never had the chance to... _To Graduation,_ I assumed it would have said. Or _To Senior Year._

Flicking through it I could see that it was all his notes from combat classes, including drawings of himself in entertaining fighting poses - mid kick, attempting an aerial kick. One image was him with his butt on the floor and red squiggles around it, an arrow besides it pointing to the words ' _Hathaway Ass-kicking sucks!'_

"Where did you get this?" I said quietly, my fingers skimming over the pages gently.

"Mason and I shared a dorm." He reminded me softly. "When he died, Alberta let me keep whatever of his belongings I wanted before they threw it all out. I kept everything of sentimental value, including that." He nodded at the book in my hands as I closed it, looking up at him. "I thought you might like it. Half the stuff in it you probably already know, but I know that's not what you'll see in it."

He was right - I didn't care about the contents. What I cared about was that it had once belonged to Mason - he had kept this with him for _years,_ writing every detail of his classes down. I remember seeing him with it several times at lunch after classes. It had meant a lot to him, and so it meant a lot to me.

"Thank you, Eddie." I hugged him tightly, burying my face into the crook of his neck to stop myself from crying. "This is incredible. Thank you."

"No bother, Rose." He whispered in my ear as he rubbed my back soothingly, pressing a soft kiss to my temple as we pulled away.

A voice cleared from near the edge of the room, and I had to sit up perfectly straight to be able to look over the back of the sofa to see who it was. Dimitri stepped forwards with his hands folded in front of him, and I could vaguely see the corner of something small and black within his grasp. "If you all don't mind, I have a present of my own that I'd like to give Rose."

 _What are you doing?_ I thought to myself with wide eyes as he stepped around the sofa, looking towards me. I was frantically glancing between him and my mother, seeing the peculiar expression on her face. She didn't know. Whatever he was about to do, it wasn't part of the plan! We were going to tell her together - _what is he doing?_

"Roza," _fuck,_ I thought to myself. She was going to realise instantly what was going on between us, and I had no way to brace myself for what was about to happen. I fixated my gaze on Dimitri, his kind, sincere eyes as he slowly approached me. He didn't seem the slightest bit scared, which somehow settled my nerves. That was, until he lowered himself onto one knee directly in front of me, a small, black box in the palm of his outstretched hand...


	26. In the Eye Abides the Heart

**Chapter Twenty Six - In the Eye Abides the Heart**

 _Previously on Ethereal Darkness_

A voice cleared from near the edge of the room, and I had to sit up perfectly straight to be able to look over the back of the sofa to see who it was. Dimitri stepped forwards with his hands folded in front of him, and I could vaguely see the corner of something small and black within his grasp. "If you all don't mind, I have a present of my own that I'd like to give Rose."

 _What are you doing?_ I thought to myself with wide eyes as he stepped around the sofa, looking towards me. I was frantically glancing between him and my mother, seeing the peculiar expression on her face. She didn't know. Whatever he was about to do, it wasn't part of the plan! We were going to tell her together - _what is he doing?_

"Roza," _fuck,_ I thought to myself. She was going to realise instantly what was going on between us, and I had no way to brace myself for what was about to happen. I fixated my gaze on Dimitri, his kind, sincere eyes as he slowly approached me. He didn't seem the slightest bit scared, which somehow settled my nerves. That was, until he lowered himself onto one knee directly in front of me, a small, black box in the palm of his outstretched hand...

* * *

"Dimitri," I said sternly, my eyes wide with a firm plea that I _hoped_ he was seeing. "Whatever you're about to do, don't do it."

"What is this, Rosemarie?" I heard my mother speak up from beside me, and I clenched my eyes shut as tight as they could go as I willed a black hole to appear beneath me and suck me up. I heard Dimitri rise from his kneeled position, and I slowly opened my eyes to look up at him, slightly scared.

He turned to face my mother confidently, and immediately I was filled with dread. I was already mentally preparing my new name for when I fled the country - perhaps Scarlett, or Clara. I looked like a Scarlett, right?

"Guardian Hathaway," he said respectfully, placing the hand holding the small, scary box behind his back. "I greatly apologise for not telling you this sooner, however I just cannot hide it anymore. I'm in love with your daughter." I saw Lissa snap her head to me with a concerned expression, and I looked up at her with a just as terrified one of my own. I could see my mother from the corner of my eye, but I refused to look directly at her, instead fixating my gaze on my best friend as I attempted to absorb the strength from her so I wouldn't run out of there or smack Dimitri.

"I'm not sure I understand," Janine said in an oddly calm voice, which is when I knew she was about to explode. "You're _in love_ with my daughter?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He continued in that same formal voice as before, and I took a deep breath as I looked up at him. He was standing his ground, still looking at my mother. "And I know she feels the same way about me. This has been going on for longer than I'd like to admit due to my previous commitments as a Guardian at St Vladimir's, however I can assure you that my intentions were never to seduce or cajole Roza. We fought it at first, but the connection was too strong to deny."

I saw my mother raise a hand as a sadistic smile came across her face. She stood up with her hand still raised, though clenched her fingers so just her index finger was up in a 'stop' motion. I feared for everything in that moment, and immediately jumped to my feet so I could defuse any tension. She instantly turned to me with a set jaw and fire in her eyes, and I retracted back into my shell as she turned to face Dimitri again.

"Let me repeat my question," she laughed humourlessly, taking a step towards him. "You - her 24 year old mentor and Guardian - are in love with my daughter - your 18 year old student and charge?"

"With all due respect, Janine, neither Roza or I see our relationship in that w-"

"Do not call me Janine!" She raised her voice with a fierce look as she clenched her hand tightly where it was in the air. "To you I am Guardian Hathaway, understand? And you are Guardian Belikov - at least for now. You will be lucky if you get to keep your Guardian title after I go to Court with this information. That privilege will be revoked and you'll be sent out into the human world with nothing."

"Janine, please," Abe stood from his chair and walked to stand besides her in a comforting stance. He placed a hand on her shoulder to try and calm her down, but she swiped him away and gave him a silent glare that told him to back off. Or else.

"I am not done, Abe." She growled to him. "Dimitri Belikov you will leave this house _immediately_ before I forceably remove you, and you will never set foot on these premises again. You will not see Rose ever again, you will not speak to her - you won't even _think_ of her. Do I make myself clear?"

"Mom!" I shouted at her with disgust, just trying to stop myself from lashing out as I watched the scene unfold. "Enough! I'm not a child anymore, you don't get to put your opinion forwards on things that affect my life."

"This is not an opinion, Rosemarie," she said incredulously as she looked at me. "This man has broken almost every rule set under both human and Moroi laws. He deserves to be stripped of his title and punished for his actions."

I rolled my eyes, stepping across the room to stand in front of Dimitri with my back to his front. It was an instinctively protective stance that I didn't realise I was taking, having only had the sudden urge to be near him through this. "Give it a _rest,_ mother. You disappear for fifteen years and all of a sudden you want to play mother of the year? Dimitri and I love each other, and all of your preconceived ideas about us are wrong. He didn't _seduce_ me, or _entice_ me. He has been nothing but a gentleman ever since we met. He tried to push me away, he tried to do the right thing by not following his urges. He _tried,_ mother. We both did."

I felt him place his hands on either side of my shoulders in a comforting gesture, and it took all my will power not to break down right then and there as I looked down my mother in the eye. She was confused, and hurt, and angry, and it was clear she didn't know what to do or what to say. She was like a fish out of water.

Everyone was silent for a moment, and honestly I forgot there were other people in the room besides the three of us. There was like a switch inside of my mother as I watched her straighten herself up and take a deep breath. "I expected more from you, Rosemarie." She said quietly with a strained voice as she looked up at me in disappointment. "This isn't the girl I raised you to be."

I scoffed at that, my jaw practically dropping to the floor in utter shock at her words. "No, it's not." I said passive aggressively, nodding. "Because you didn't raise me - remember? Because I remember every, _single,_ moment that you weren't there."

Her stern expression faltered then, and I knew I'd hit a nerve. But I didn't care - she deserved it. How _dare_ she insult both Dimitri and I the way she did, and expect me not to fight back. Her eyebrows raised and dropped quickly in realisation, and she let out a soft 'humph'. "Fine." She said in a high pitched defeated tone. "I know when I'm not wanted somewhere." She took one last glance between Dimitri and I before heading out the room without another word.

I tensed up and closed my eyes as she walked out, feeling the tension in the air immediately settle once I heard that door shut. I collapsed back into Dimitri's arms, letting out a soft whimper as I tried my best not to cry. I could feel my entire body quivering uncontrollably as I held back the tears, before Dimitri wrapped his arms around my waist. "Shh, milaya, it's all over. I'm so sorry this happened."

I shook my head firmly as I swallowed the knot in my throat, pulling away from him desperately. I tried to say something, but I just couldn't, as I covered my mouth with my hand and ran out the room.

* * *

All was quiet on the Western Front, and I relished in the piece and quiet of the afternoon air.

After I ran away from all my friends and family, I kept running, through the maze of doors that was Abe's mansion. Eventually I found myself out the back greenery, where there was a small patio and a large expanse of freshly cut grass. Birds were scattered around in the trees that engulfed the perimetre, and their quiet chirping was a nice difference from the anger that was hidden inside the large double glass doors.

I'd sat myself down right in the centre of the greenery, just wanting to be completely surrounded by the calming energy of nature. I brought one knee up to my chest so I could rest my cheek on top, idly ripping out pieces of grass from beside me as my mind wandered to far off places.

I barely even noticed when somebody silently sat themselves down beside me, not touching me and not disturbing my thoughts. I looked up after a moment to see Dimitri sat with his arms across his knees, looking at me softly. "I'm sorry." He said immediately.

"No," I said with a strained voice, shaking my head as I crossed my legs Indian style, "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have stormed out like that. It just - everything just started closing in on me all at once and I felt like I was going to explode. I couldn't bare another moment in that room, with or without that woman."

"It was my fault," he explained softly, wrapping an arm around me while I leaned into his side. He tucked my head firmly beneath his chin in a protective gesture. "I shouldn't have done that without talking to you first. I know it made you uncomfortable and surprised, and I'm sorry."

"Not that I'm mad at you," I said hesitantly, pulling away from him to sit up and look at him again. "But were you seriously going to propose to me? In front of my _mother?"_

He looked at me for a moment with an unreadable expression, before breaking out into laughter. I furrowed my brows as I looked at him, confused. "Roza," he said, cupping my cheek with a smile. "I love you, with all my heart. But I know that neither of us are ready for marriage - not yet."

"Then what was in that box?"

He shifted to reach into his back pocket, pulling out that same black box as before. He looked down at it as he opened it up, revealing it's contents.

Sat on a plush black cushion was the most stunning ring I had ever seen in my life. It was like a princess tiara, the band of the ring being entirely made of encased diamonds while the top had elegant swirled patterns with more diamonds decorating intermittently. My hands outstretched hesitantly towards it before I slowly picked it up out from the cushion.

"This is most _definitely_ an engagement ring." I said incredulously as I turned it around in my hands. I saw Dimitri smile affectionately at me from the side as he plucked the ring from my finger, taking my right hand in his.

"No," he said, sliding the tiara-ring onto my ring finger. "It's a promise ring. It's a symbol that promises my faithfulness to you. I promise to love and want you forever, and I promise that one day - when we're ready - I will make you my wife. But not yet."

I looked at the ring in awe, tearing up at his words. "Dimitri," I cooed, looking up at him. "I love it, and I love you so much. I promise to return to you no matter what, and I promise never to leave your side." I cupped his face and kissed him firmly yet sweetly, instantly melting into his touch as he wound his arms around my waist.

We pulled away after a while for air, and I closed my eyes in contentment at the feel of him around me. He placed one, two more closed-mouth kisses on my lips, before pressing his forehead to mine. "Not to ruin the moment, but I know your father was searching for you inside." He told me in a quiet whisper. "I think he wanted to give you your present before you decided to just call your birthday off altogether."

I laughed softly at that and opened my eyes. "Will Janine be in there?"

"No." He said definitively. "She's been locked in her room since you both stormed out of there. Besides, I'm sure Pavel would be more than willing to get rid of her if she starts trouble again."

I smiled fondly, giving him a swift peck on his lips. "Okay. Let's go back inside."

* * *

We started towards the back room where we assumed Abe would be, since that's where he spent most of his spare time, only to be intercepted in one of the hallways by him. Pavel was on his tail, and I would have ran straight into him if Dimitri hadn't been behind me and pulled me back before I could.

"Sorry!" I apologised immediately as I looked up at him, both the men stopping in their tracks to look at us. "I wasn't paying attention."

"You're fine, Rose." Pavel nodded politely with a smile as Abe walked to stand directly beside him.

"We were just looking for you, Kiz." He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and tore me away from Dimitri's side, guiding me down the hallway from where he'd just came from. "I thought you might want your birthday present before you swear off birthdays for the rest of your life." I laughed at that, noting it was similar to what Dimitri had said outside.

He guided me out the front door of the house, and I realised that it was the first time I'd actually been outside the front since I'd gotten there. There was a long drive out the front which lead to a large ornate gate in the near distance. There was an outpost on one side of the gate, and I presumed that was where some of Abe's Guardians worked during the day to monitor the perimitre.

I let out a yelp of surprise when Abe covered my eyes with his hands, instinctively wrapping my hands around his wrists to throw him off of me. I let out a breath of relief one I'd gotten over the shock, dropping my hands back to my sides. "Don't scare me like that - shit, I could have attacked you."

He chuckled softly, guiding me forwards with his hands still blinding my sight. "Sorry, Kiz. I sometimes forget about things like that."

We continued walking to what I assumed was the side of the house, perhaps a shed or something since I could hear the sound of metal doors shifting from in front of me. "Can I look?" I asked optimistically when we stopped walking, and I heard the doors shut again behind me.

Everyone was silent for a moment, the only sound being footsteps of someone directly in front of me. I heard the _swoosh_ ing of some fabric, more footsteps, before silence again.

"Okay," Abe said with a smile in his voice. "Three, two, one."

He pulled his hands away from my face and I blinked my eyes open immediately, adjusting to the difference in light levels. My eyes settled immediately on the beautiful piece of machinery stood in front of me, my eyes widening in surprise. "No fucking way," I broke out into a grin as I ran towards the motorbike which probably looked bigger than me. "No fucking way!"

It was a sleek black style which was long and quite short, and I could immediately tell it was designed for speed. The seat had two dips in it, which suggested to me it was a two seater. I ran my hand across the front of it in awe, soaking in every single inch of it. "It's a 1200cc Sportsbike." Abe told me as I mounted it, adjusting my grip on the clutch lever. "Top speed of 290 kilometres per hour, and dual seating for you and whoever you're with." I looked up at him in disbelief as he said that, not entirely believing this vehicle was mine. He just smiled at me. "I know it's typical for a Guardian to use one of those cliche SUV type cars for getaways and such, but motorcycles are much faster. Besides, I know it's much more your style."

"You're giving this to me?" I knitted my brows together as I tried to comprehend the situation, glancing between him and the motorcycle one more time. Immediately I jumped off it, running into Abe's arms and wrapping my arms around his torso I buried my face into his chest to hide my giddy grin. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

I felt his chuckle vibrant around me as he returned my hug just as enthusiastically, placing a kiss to the top of my head. "Well, it's the first birthday I've ever been able to be with you for, and I wanted to make it memorable. Happy Birthday, Little Girl."

I pulled away from him with a cheeky smirk, keeping my arms wound tightly around him. "Does this mean I get to take it for a ride?" My voice rose up an octave hopefully as I put on the innocent act. I saw the hesitation in his eyes, and so I quickly added-"please! I promise I won't go far, and I promise I'll be back within the hour. I just want to give it a test ride. Please?"

His jaw set as he looked down at me, before softly sighing as he tried to hide a smile. "Fine." I squealed in delight as I hugged him one more time, before running back to the bike and mounting it once again. "But Belikov goes with you!" I looked hopefully to where Dimitri was stood besides Pavel on the other side of what I now realised to be a small garage. He shook his head at me with a fond smile, stepping forwards. "At least that way I'll know you're safe. And-" he gestured with his hand to Pavel to step forwards, whom did so immediately. "Take these out with you."

Pavel reached inside his jacket pocket and took out the rectangular box I recognised that my mother had given to me earlier, placing them gently in my hand. I looked hesitantly up to Dimitri as if for guidance, and he nodded. I took out the two stakes, careful not to mark or damage them, before one in my jacket pocket and one in the front pocket of my jeans. They felt uncomfortable at first, yet simultaneously _right._

"Here," Abe stretched out his hand and dropped the cold metal keys into my hands, and I clenched my fist around it tightly. "Back before sun down, okay?" I nodded in confirmation, trying to act respectful when inside I was just bursting with joy.

Pavel moved to open up the door of the garage as Dimitri climbed on the bike behind me, wrapping his arms tightly around the front of my waist. As I brought the engine to life, it purred in my hands, and I leaned my head back against Dimitri's chest in pure bliss. He chuckled, placing a soft kiss to my temple. I sat up straight and wrapped my hands around the throttle and the clutch, looking back at him with a seductive smirk. "You ready, Comrade?"

"Just," he seemed slightly doubtful, though a hint of a smile was still on his lips. "Try not to kill us. I've never seen your driving skills, however I have suspicions that they're not the best."

"Have a little faith in me," I gasped in fake shock, revving the engine beneath me. I'd actually learned how to drive whilst Lissa and I had been in Portland, and I liked to think of myself as quite a good driver. I just hadn't been on a motorcycle in about a year.

I kicked up the footpeg and leaned forwards on the throttle, letting out a scream of excitement as we searched forwards and out of the garage.

* * *

 _My apologies this chapter wasn't up sooner. I've been swamped with a lot of coursework and exam work, and since I finish my first year of college this Thursday that obviously takes priority. But it's here, and I hope you enjoyed it! Please review, they really do make my day. Have a nice rest of your week!_


	27. Into Battle

**Chapter Twenty Seven - Into Battle**

The next day came sooner than anybody wanted, especially me. When I woke in the strong, comforting embrace of the man I loved most, my entire being wanted nothing more than to stay there for the rest of eternity. His arms tightened around my midsection, as if sensing my alertness, and he buried his nose into the back of my neck. "Morning, Malýshka."

The absence of the word 'good' did not escape my notice as I turned around in his arms to face him, placing my hands on his bare chest. I think we both knew that this morning was neither 'good' or any other variation of the word. I smiled feebly up at him, giving him a sweet closed-mouth kiss. He must have sensed my hesitation, because in an instant I was being curled against his body. "Everything will go fine." He whispered, kissing the top of my head.

"We hope so," I muttered sarcastically, closing my eyes as I focused on the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest.

"I will be by your side no matter what." He reminded me. Late the evening before, some of us had held a meeting to discuss precise strategies for the attack today. Janine, Dimitri, Alberta and myself had been there, alongside Pavel, Alicia, and a few other Mazur Guardians.

There would be 24 Guardians attending, including myself. Most of them would be Mazur Guardians, since Abe seemed to have a surplus of them. Serena and Grant had wanted to attend, too, but Alberta had insisted they stay with Lissa, Adrian, Eddie, Christian, and Abe, back at the house.

Five vehicles, each with a 'head' of their party. Janine had attempted to force herself into my group for extra protection, however it had been Alberta to suggest that perhaps it would be better if Dimitri protected me. After all, if anything went south, we knew how to fight together. I'd never fought alongside my mother, and I wasn't sure if I'd be able to take professional orders from her.

Dimitri and I's group consisted of three other Mazur Guardians who I had vaguely seen in passing around the complex. The plan was that our vehicle would be driving first into the designated zone where we were expecting to find the Strigoi, with the other four in various positions surrounding us. If the Strigoi attacked, the Guardians were to act, though I was under severe orders not to join in the fighting unless necessary.

It was frustrating, knowing that I could have helped, but at the same time I understood. It was me who they were after, and we couldn't give them the opportunity to get their hands on what they wanted. Dimitri was ordered to stay beside me at all times, whether we were hidden in the car from the Strigoi or if we had to run to escape the bloodshed. No matter what, he would be there.

That had given me some comfort, since I would be able to keep an eye on him at all times. I knew _he_ was technically supposed to be guarding _me,_ but that didn't mean that I didn't worry about him in the battlefield. This way, with him besides me, I would know if he was in danger...

The entire day had consisted of preparing the vehicles and ensuring that everybody was sufficiently supplied with weapons and communications devices. We would be setting off just after sunset, giving us enough time to reach the location by the time it was completely dark.

"Roza," I was outside checking the tires on our SUV when I heard Dimitri behind me, and I turned to see him walking out the house with a box in hand. I knew immediately what was inside it, and I let out a deep sigh. "I know you and your mother aren't on speaking terms right now, but you need to be well armed."

"I thought I wasn't supposed to be fighting." I smirked, leaning my back against the door with folded arms.

"You're not," he chuckled, placing the rectangular box in my hands. "But I need to know that you can still defend yourself if you're directly attacked. I know you said that Strigoi in the woods said they wanted you alive, but that doesn't mean they won't try and hurt you to get what they want."

I sighed, nodding, before opening up the box. The two silver stakes gleamed back at me almost tauntingly, egging me on to use them. I picked them out from their satin beds and armed myself with both. I was wearing the leather jacket Christian had gotten me for my birthday, so I used the pocket inside the left side for one of them, and placed the other up the sleeve of my right arm. It was slightly uncomfortable, but Abe's Guardian Alicia had taught me that she found it a useful place to put her primary stake due to the ease of being able to grab it.

By the time the rest of the Guardians made their way outside, the sun had just begun to set, and I knew it was time to go. Eddie, Lissa, Christian, and Adrian were all stood besides the front door as well, looking around at them skeptically. "I don't think I've ever seen so many fully trained Guardians in one spot." Christian said as I approached them, before focusing his gaze on mine. "I mean, I know St Vlad's has a lot of them, but for some reason they're not as scary looking as these guys."

I laughed, folding my arms as I also looked around at the older Guardians. "I know what you mean. They're all decked out to the nines in weapons with the most high tech gear. You don't really see that back at the Academy."

"Are they certain this is going to work?" Lissa sounded concerned, wrapping her arms protectively around herself. "What if they get hurt? What if _you_ get hurt?"

"Hey," I placed a hand on her arm to settle her nerves, forcing her to look into my eyes. "Everything's going to be okay." I promised, pulling her into a tight hug. "We're Guardians - getting hurt is an occupational hazard. I promise, I'll be back before you know it, fully in tact."

"Novice Hathaway," I heard Alicia's voice calling me from behind as I pulled away from my best friend, and I turned my attention to her. "We better get going. Get to your vehicle." I nodded, turning back to my friends.

"Kick some Strigoi ass," Eddie grinned as he nudged my shoulder with his fist, and I laughed.

"You know it, Castille." I winked sassily as I started walking backwards, waving to the four of them collectively. "Stay safe. Don't let Abe scare you too much while I'm gone."

With one last final glance at them, I climbed into the back of the car with a heavy sigh and a heavy heart. Dimitri immediately wrapped an arm around my waist, pressing a kiss to my temple. "You alright?"

"Of course." I grinned confidently up at him despite the nerves in my stomach. "I'm ready to get rid of these pests once and for all."

He looked between my eyes with a scrutinising expression for a few agonisingly long moments, before seeming content in what he saw. He faced the front again and placed his hand on the back of the driver's seat. "Askoy, let's go. Let's get this over with."

* * *

It was a little over half an hour journey to where we were supposed get to, and for most of that journey the five SUV's traveled pretty close together. Once we were about two miles away, Dimitri spoke to the others through the walkie talkie installed, instructing them to scatter and surround the place.

I'd be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. Truth be told, the moment he told them to scatter, was the moment everything seemed all too real. I pressed my cheek against the window as I looked out into the night time, seeing only trees and foliage covered in light flecks of snow. I wondered how many Strigoi were out there, waiting for us... I shivered at the thought, backing up to lean against Dimitri for comfort.

He wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me into his side. "This will all be over soon, Roza." He whispered into my ear, placing a light kiss there. "We'll find the Strigoi responsible and we'll destroy them. You won't have to hide anymore."

I swallowed hard and nodded, wanting to believe him more than anything. But there was a knot in my stomach, a knot I only had when something was about to go wrong. I'd only ever felt it twice in my life - moments before the Dragomir crash, and the moment I saw Mason at Spokane.

"This is the place." I heard the driver, Guardian Askoy, say once we'd come to a stop. I glanced out of the window again to see we were in front of a large, derelict building. It looked as if it once would have been rather attractive with it's redstone exterior and fancy marble carvings surrounding the window frames, but judging by the broken windows, it hadn't been used in years.

"Alright," Dimitri let out a loud sigh as he reached forwards for the walkie talkie again, bringing it to his lips. "Belikov here. We have arrived at the Lusino Guardian Transit Camp. Upon first glance there appears to be no visible Strigoi's. Update immediately."

He kept the machine balanced on his chin as we waited in silence for a few seconds, before a voice I recognised as Pavel's spoke. "Guardian Pavel. Stationary in a spot one-hundred-metres from the Camp on the South side. No movement here."

"Same here. Alicia Peron on the North side. There were a few humans about a mile back, but I have no reason to suspect them of anything."

"Okay, thank you the pair of you." Dimitri spoke into the walkie talkie. "Hathaway? Petrov? What about you?"

We waited for almost a solid thirty seconds, and there was no answer from either vehicle. I sat up straight, the nerves settling in as I realised something may have happened to them already. Dimitri glanced between the three other Guardians in his car before talking into the walkie talkie again. "Hathaway, Petrov." He said sternly. "Do you hear me?"

There was some crackling coming through the radio, followed by the faintest of words that sounded something along the lines of 'stupid fucking radio'. There was silence again, before a voice finally came through loud and clear. "Belikov? It's Guardian Hathaway. There was a diversion along the route we were taking and we had to go through a tunnel. Communications have only just came back online. We're almost to the West side, but so far everything is clear."

I let out a sigh of relief as I heard my mother's voice, relaxing back against the door of the car. As much as I hated her the past week, I wasn't sure what I would have done if I found out she'd been attacked.

Everyone was still on edge, having not heard anything from the fifth and final vehicle under the leadership of Alberta. Dimitri closed his eyes and tapped the walkie talkie against his chin as he tried to think of what to do, before looking back up at the Guardians. "Muller and Valastro, both of you head towards the East where Petrov should be. Keep your Comms on and keep everyone updated on the situation."

The two of them nodded and were out of the car in an instant. One was an older man, about forty, while the other was a younger female who appeared to be only a couple years older than I was. They both withdrew their stakes before disappearing into the greenery beyond the car.

"Dimitri," I said quietly, glancing around out of the windows cautiously. "Do you think something's happened to Alberta?"

"We have to assume the worst." He said solemnly, his Guardian mask never leaving his face. "While it could be something simple as it had been with Guardian Hathaway, there is a high chance that it could be something entirely else."

"Belikov!" A female voice came in a whisper-shout through the walkie talkie, and everyone was immediately on alert. "Belikov there are three Strigoi ahead of us towards the West. There's no sight of Guardian Petrov or her vehicle. I don't think they've spotted us yet, but I have a feeling there's more somewhere in this forest."

"Valastro is right." It was Pavel's voice that came through next. "We saw at least two Strigoi running top speed directly for where you are, Belikov. They're coming for you."

"Proceed as necessary," Dimitri said firmly as he shifted to grab the stake out from his left side pocket. "If a Strigoi passes you by, attack with caution. Keep an eye out for Guardian Petrov - we still don't know what has happened to her group. Muller, Valastro, make your way back to the Transit Camp. We need as many Guardians here as possible."

"Copy that," Pavel said before the line cut dead, and there was a deafening silence in the air.

I swallowed hard, looking up at Dimitri. "What now?"

"Now we wait. And if we're attacked, we fight." I nodded at his words, slipping the stake down from my sleeve to hold the hilt firmly in my hands. Immediately I felt more protected, and more sure of myself. While I still feared for what may have happened to Alberta, I knew that my main priority now had to be on surviving.

Askoy climbed out of the SUV with a stake drawn, though kept the door open and the car running, just in case we had to make a quick getaway. He circled the car slowly and methodically, before a rustling sound distracted him. He spun around into a defensive stance immediately, only to be greeted by the two Guardians Dimitri had sent off earlier. "You could have been killed." He huffed in a very thick Turkish accent, swatting the man on the back of the head.

There was no time for further comments after that, as a noise alerted them from the other side of the clearing. Muller and Askoy immediately directed their attention in that direction, only for the former to be tackled to the ground by an unsuspected Strigoi. He shouted in either surprise or pain, I wasn't sure, throwing the Strigoi off him with all the strength he could muster. Askoy was quick to make his way around the back of the Strigoi, staking him from behind before anybody had a chance to react.

"Behind you!" The female Guardian shouted, and my head snapped to the edge of the dirt road we were on. Another Strigoi had emerged, this one a lot larger and tougher than the one before. He had been a Dhampir before, and judging by his stance and stature he had definitely been a Guardian.

My focus was torn from the Strigoi as I heard crackling from Dimitri's radio, and I looked directly at him as he answered. "Belikov here. Two Strigoi attacking the Transit Camp."

"It's Alberta," her voice sounded pained and heavy, and she was breathing quicker than usual. "We were attacked before we could get to our station. Three Strigoi - all four of the Mazur Guardians were killed." I flinched at her words, having known deep down that something had gone wrong with her. "I'm in the SUV heading towards your location."

"Are you injured?" I said before Dimitri could say anything, and he flashed me an unreadable glance.

"Dislocated shoulder and a few cuts and bruises, but nothing terrible. I can still fight." She said firmly, and in that moment I heard the screeching of tires coming from the west. A car skidded into view, and immediately I could see Alberta behind the wheel.

She threw the radio out of her hand and jumped out of the broken door of the car, jumping into action with the Strigoi currently attacking the Guardian Valastro. I could see the dead bodies of the two male Guardians on the floor, one with their neck torn off with blood pooling around their head, and the other with his head against a tree, eyes closed.

I covered my mouth in shock as I realised how preoccupied with Alberta I'd been, those few seconds being more than enough time for this one Strigoi to kill two Guardians.

Before I could say anything, Dimitri had grabbed my wrist and was yanking me firmly out of the SUV on the side that the Strigoi appeared from. I heard screaming, and I saw Valastro's head snap back as the Strigoi wrapped his arms firmly around her neck. In one swift movement her scream was cut short, and he dropped her body limply to the floor.

The adrenaline was kicking inside me, and I started forwards with my stake in hand to kill the son-of-a-bitch. I'd barely taken three steps when I felt Dimitri wrap an arm around my front and yank me backwards into his arms. "Dimitri! No!" I grunted against his arms as I tried to escape, looking towards the Strigoi.

He was heading straight for us, but before he could even bare his fangs Alberta was on him. She tackled him to the side and they rolled together several times, before she had the upper hand and was straddling him from above. She swiftly daggered him directly in the heart, and he let out an angry growl before collapsing against the ground.

The clearing was silent as Alberta stood from the floor, and I slapped Dimitri's hands away from me so I could run to her. She caught me in her arms as I hugged her tightly, letting out a deep breath I hadn't realised I'd been holding. "I thought something had happened to you. Dimitri was trying to contact your SUV for ages and there was no response."

"It's gonna take a lot more than a couple new born Strigoi's to take me down, Hathaway." She said light heartedly as we pulled away, and she looked up to Dimitri. "What's the update?"

"Valastro said there was at least three Strigoi to the west, and Pavel saw two running for here." He glanced at the two now-dead bodies of the Strigoi, letting out a pointed sigh. "I guess these were those two... But there are still more out there. I can feel it."

I could hear the crackling of the walkie talkie from inside our SUV then, and I immediately ran for it and picked up the device. Alberta and Dimitri were quickly behind me, standing outside of the car while I sat in the driver's seat. "Novice Hathaway," I answered hesitantly, not sure of what to do. "What's going on?"

"Rose, we've got three Strigoi on our location." Alicia was shouting fiercely into the device, and I could hear the fighting from her line. "Guardian Kristoff is already dead, taking one Strigoi down with him, and we're doing our best to fight off the rest."

"Alicia," Dimitri gestured for me to turn the radio to him so he could talk into it, which I did. "We've got two dead Strigoi's and three dead Guardians here at the Transit Camp. Alberta is with us as well, and she said all four of her team are dead alongside three Strigoi."

"What's the plan of action?" She said urgently, and both Alberta and I looked at Dimitri hopefully. While he wasn't strictly the leader of the entire operation, it had appeared that that role had automatically fallen to him in the haste of things.

He was very clearly thinking of a plan as his eyes darted around aimlessly, before he turned to Alberta. "Guardian Petrov, I need you to get into your car and drive to the nearest Alchemist camp in Omsk. It's barely a fifteen minute drive at normal speed, so drive as fast as you can without attracting attention to yourself. Tell them of the attack, and tell them there are several Guardian and Strigoi deceased at the location."

She nodded at his words and gave me one last hopeful, silent glance at me, before running off to her car. I watched as she reversed out of the dirt track and drove back the way she came, while Dimitri continued speaking through the radio to Alicia.

"I want everybody to relocate here at the Transit Camp." He said. "If you are under attack, dispose of them as quickly and efficiently as possible, but do not rush. Rush and you'll be dead in an instant. Keep this line open and talk to me if anything goes wrong."

We heard confirmation from every single 'leader' of their group, before the line went dead. I looked up at Dimitri hopefully, who was resting his forehead against the top of the car door. "Janine's group followed some humans that were dangerously close to the transit camp, so she's the furthest away. Alicia is disposing of the Strigoi on her end."

"And Pavel?" I arched an eyebrow, glancing subtly around at the clearing. The large, old Transit Camp was the only thing even mildly significant, and somehow it gave me some sort of comfort. The thought of the amount of other Guardian's that had passed through me made me think it was some sort of safe space, and that perhaps everything would turn out okay.

"He's on his way here with his team." He must have caught my looking around at the place, because he placed a comforting hand on my cheek. "Everything's gonna be okay, Roza. We're gonna track these Strigoi back to where they came from, and make sure they pay for everything they've done."

I cupped my hand over his and looked up at him with the smallest of smiles, nodding. I wanted nothing more in that moment than to believe him.

We stayed like that for an immeasurable amount of time, before we heard noises nearby coming from beyond the trees. Dimitri immediately turned around with a stake drawn, and I jumped out of the car to stand besides me. He outstretched an arm in front of me and tucked me behind him protectively. "Careful," he said. "We don't know if it's Pavel or more Strigoi."

Suddenly that knot was back in my stomach, and I felt my entire body tense. One hand held my Stake tightly while the other gripped the back of his shirt roughly, as if I was going to pull him right out of any danger. I heard footsteps far sooner than I think Dimitri did, having to resist the urge to throw him behind my own body as I watched two Strigoi burst from the shadows.

"Watch out!" Dimitri shouted for me as one of them came directly for us, wrapping his arms around Dimitri. He managed to do the same and, with a loud grunt, tackled the Strigoi far away from the car.

The second one saw that I was now exposed, and immediately came for me. I ran to the side as fast as I could so that I wasn't cornered against the vehicle, having more space to move. I heard the Strigoi collide with the SUV as I turned on my heels to face him, stake raised defensively.

The boy was still young, maybe mid twenties, and previously Moroi. He was unnaturally pale, even for a Strigoi, which only appeared paler with the light blond hair on his head. He had a wicked smile on his lips, and a menacing glint in his eye as he focused his attention on me. "Rosemarie Hathaway," he hissed beneath his breathe, looking up at me through his eyebrows as he slowly made his way forward. "Dear Lord it must be Christmas."

"So you're one of the Strigoi looking for me, huh?" I said confidently despite the shakiness I felt inside. I readjusted my grip on the stake, feeling it slipping from the sweat building. "I must be some prize for you to send so many of your friends after me."

"Oh, they're not my friends." He tilted his head with a humourless smile. "They're just collateral damage."

He dove for me in an instant, though I was able to grab him by the shoulders before he could get his hands on me. He howled in pain as the stake cut the side of his throat, and I threw him as hard as I could to the side. He was swift as he rolled a couple times on his side, before pushing himself off the ground and onto his feet in one movement.

He came for me again, this time more tactfully as he leaned from side to side to disguise how he would really attack. I wasn't quick enough to spot him going for my right side, having faked left just before swinging the inner part of his leg for my hip. I felt it connect full force and I shouted in pain, tumbling to the floor.

I tried to carry my momentum over so I could get back to my feet, but the Strigoi jumped me before I could even make a move. "Shit!" I screamed to myself as I tried to throw him off me, knowing my natural Dhampir strength would overpower his Moroi strength, though with his Strigoi transformation that would match us as equals.

I reached above me to grab the stake I'd dropped, blindly stabbing it upwards into him in an attempt to get him off me. He grunted and threw himself off me, tearing the stake out from his body as he went since I was holding it firmly. It gave me enough time to roll onto my stomach and get back to my feet, before running a few paces away to get the distance I needed.

A part of me wanted desperately to look and see how Dimitri was doing across the clearing, but the other part of me knew that I couldn't lose focus. Losing focus could cost me my life, and I couldn't risk it.

I ran towards the Strigoi with a fierce warrior cry, clenching the stake tightly in my hand. I threw myself off the ground and held my arms tightly to my body as I launched myself into an aerial kick, kicking his sternum once before wrapping my ankles around his head. My body spun over the top of his as I used my legs to throw him downwards, his body connecting firmly with the dirt track as I stuck the landing on the other side of him.

As I looked up, I could see Dimitri heading directly for us, his black duster billowing behind him. The Strigoi saw him the same moment I did from where he laid on the ground. Instead of attacking me, he got to his feet and ran towards Dimitri with a renewed sense of vigor.

Dimitri was much taller than the Strigoi was, which was somewhat of a disadvantage to him. He swung his arm to strike the Strigoi in the chest, but he was slicker, ducking down below his reach and rugby tackling him to the ground. They collided and skidded together, and I heard a disgusting crack as Dimitri's head connected with the solid floor.

His arm went limp and the stake tumbled from his hand, and I found myself screaming at the scene in front of me. I was running immediately, but my legs were too slow to stop what I saw next. The Strigoi grabbed the stake from the side and thrust it down at Dimitri's body. His back was to me, so I couldn't see it precisely, but I heard the scream of pain that came from the man that I loved.

I jumped on the back of the Strigoi in an attempt to throw him off of Dimitri, fumbling with the stake in my hand. I panicked as he began to stand with my body still attached to his, his sharp and sporadic movements preventing me from getting a clear shot at his heart with my stake. I thrust it into his chest quickly and sharply, and he shouted so loud it echoed off the trees around us.

The Strigoi wrapped his hands around my arms around him, prying my grip from him in one swift movement. He threw his body forwards and slung me off the front of him with as much force as he could muster, and the breath was completely knocked from me as I collided with one of the trees.

My head hit it first, and I screamed at the excruciating pain flowing from that point and down my neck. I could smell the blood as I sat limply against the base of the tree, the corners of my vision going hazy. I could see my stake rolling about a metre away from me, and I willed my arm to move and grab it. Just _move!_

But it was no use. My body was numb, and I couldn't move anything, the darkness engulfing me with my fingertips just grazing the silver...


	28. Her

_I'm sorry for having disappeared for two weeks. My computer broke at first, and so I had no way to write chapters, and then I've also been without internet since LAST Saturday. I still won't have internet until about August 14th, so I cannot promise frequent updates. I'm so sorry for making you wait so long, but thank you so much for your patience and support!_

 **Chapter Twenty Eight - _Her_**

"What do you mean she's not come back?" I could see the tears in Vasilisa's eyes as I broke the news to her, the heartbreak she was feeling as she used her hands to cover her mouth so she wouldn't start sobbing. She shook her head at me, as if in disbelief, and turned to bury herself in Christian's arms. I could hear her crying the moment he wrapped his arms around her, and he looked up at me over her shoulder with an unreadable expression.

"I'm sorry." I whispered to them, not trusting myself to hold composure if I spoke any louder. Christian just nodded minutely, hopefully seeing how apologetic I genuinely was.

"How is Guardian Belikov?" He asked quietly, still keeping his arms wrapped around his lady while keeping his gaze on me. I watched as Lissa stirred in his arms, shifting so she could also look at me. I could tell she was concerned about the fate of Belikov as well, and it was understandable - he had been guarding her for almost a year now, and losing him would affect her more than anyone would realise.

"He's stable," I assured them, taking a step back and gesturing for them both to follow me to the room Dimitri was being kept. "Myself and my team were the first to get to the Transit Camp, and by the time we got there Rose was gone and Belikov was losing consciousness. He'd already lost a lot of blood - by the looks of things, the Strigoi used his own stake against him and stabbed him in the chest. Dimitri was fortunate enough that no vital organs, veins, or arteries were struck."

We rounded the corner to walk down the hallway of the bottom floor, Dimitri's room being at the very end. I could see the door was closed, and I presumed it was because the doctor was there tending to his wounds. I stopped in front of the door and knocked twice, alerting them of my presence. "Pavel with Princess Vasilisa and Lord Christian."

There was a moment of silent as we waited, before the door opened, revealing Doctor Abdil. He nodded at me as he slid himself out from the door, shutting it behind him so he was in the hallway with us. "Belikov is awake." He told us in a neutral tone, looking between myself and the two beside me. "He's been awake for about an hour, and I was just on my way to alert Mr Mazur. I have given him some medication for the pain, so things may be a little hazy, however he should be fine in a day or two."

"Can we see him?" Christian asked optimistically.

"Of course," the doctor smiled. "Just make sure he is not flooded with visitors and questions. He still needs his rest. I'm just going to inform Mr Mazur, but you may go through."

The room Dimitri was in was the same one they'd previously converted into a bedroom for him and Rose when she was on crutches. Now it was being used as a temporary hospital room, a single bed being in the centre of the left hand wall surrounded by various medical equipment. I'd suggested to Abe that he convert the unused servant's quarters near the back of the house into a permanent infirmary - after all, with a dozen people, both Dhampir and Moroi alike, living at the property at any given time, it made sense to have a place where the sick and wounded could go to.

I walked over to the side of Dimitri's bed, seeing him indeed with his eyes open and his head propped up against a pillow. His hair had been tied at the nape of his neck and he looked tired and strained, red blotches on his face and neck evidence to that. He was shirtless with a strip of bandage wrapped half a dozen times in a diagonal fashion across his left shoulder and down underneath his right armpit.

He looked up at me with tired eyes, lifting a hand up to reach for me. I shook his firmly, before letting it drop to his side. "Glad to see you're alright, Pavel."

"I'd say the same to you, but," I nodded in gesture to the bandage across his chest, a quiet laugh escaping my lips, "I wouldn't class that as 'alright'."

As if my gesturing made him notice the wound for the first time, he glanced down at his chest with furrowed brows, before laughing himself and letting his head flop back against the pillow. "And I'd say I've had worse, but I'm not sure that's the truth." We laughed together at that, before his eyes settled on Vasilisa and Christian stood at the end of the bed. "Princess Vasilisa, Lord Ozera. It's good to see you both."

"You as well, Guardian Belikov." Vasilisa smiled politely, folding her hands demurely in front of her. "We're happy to see you're awake and well. Christian and I were starting to worry that it was something much worse than... just a flesh wound."

"How long was I out for? Where is Roza? Is she okay - did she get hurt?"

The two of them stayed silent at his question, and so he looked at me for guidance. "You were out for about fourteen hours." I told him carefully, avoiding the second half of his questioning. I watched his reaction carefully as he narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, clearly picking up on my hesitation.

He heaved himself up into a sitting position, despite my urging that the doctor said he needed rest, and looked at me with a steady gaze. "Where. Is. Roza?"

"Rose was gone by the time my team and I got to your location." I stood up straight and gave him the most diplomatic answer I was capable of, knowing that without my Guardian mask I probably wouldn't of had the guts to say it straight. Dimitri had become my friend in the time I'd known him, and I knew exactly how he would react to the news. "We presume the Strigoi got to her in the time between you being injured and us arriving."

In a flash, Dimitri was on his feet, shouting and cursing in both Russian and English. Vasilisa shrunk into Christian's embrace as he lashed out, storming past them and out the door. "Belikov!" I shouted after him, chasing him down the hallway. "Belikov, stop. You shouldn't be out of bed; you almost died out there."

"And my girl may already be dead!" He bellowed as he came to a halt, turning just to scream his words in my face. "Three months. Three months I've kept her protected. And now? I don't know where she is." He tore his hands through his hair as he turned around and continued to walk away, though I could tell this time he was wandering aimlessly, lost without Rose.

"Dimitri, we will find her." I urged him as I followed closely behind, gripping his arm tightly to reassure him. We'd wandered into the main lobby of the compound, and I could see Abe and Guardian Hathaway making their way down the stairs and towards her. "There are a dozen Guardians out there right now following the trails left behind by the Strigoi at the attack on the Transit Camp. We have leads, and we have suspicions of where we believe them to be hiding out. We are this close to finding Rose, and to ridding those who are after her once and for all."

"He's right, Belikov." I heard Abe's soothingly diplomatic voice just behind us, and I turned to see him approaching on his own. "Guardians Petrov and Peron are out leading the team in search for her. They've been giving me hourly reports, and they think they know where they're hiding. We were waiting for you to get better until we made a move on the location. I knew how much you needed to be on that mission."

"Then what are we waiting for?" He lifted and dropped his hands dramatically to his side, stepping backwards in the general direction of his actual bedroom. "Round up your Guardians and let's go."

"Dimitri," I opened my mouth to call him a fool - though in a more polite fashion - for wanting to act so soon after getting injured, but Abe lifted a hand to silence me. I narrowed my eyes at him skeptically, and he just shook his head and allowed for Dimitri to disappear up the stairs.

* * *

My body ached. From the top of my head to the bottom of my feet, everything ached. I was almost numb with pain as I woke up, complaining into the gravel beneath me. I heaved myself up by my hands, resting on my forearms as I looked around at my surroundings.

I was in some sort of chamber that looked like it belonged to a cave, and was carved into a dome shape. There was no light, no objects... Just empty space, and a gaping hole on one wall.

Getting to my feet was a struggle, but I fought against the pain in my head and managed it - with some help by leaning against the cave wall. The dizziness washed over me in a wave, and I clenched my eyes shut for a few minutes until I was certain I was steady. _Where the hell am I?_

I looked down at myself and saw I was still dressed in the same clothes as before, though my jacket and trousers were ripped, torn, and bloodied. I reached for the inside pockets hopefully for a stake, though sighed in disappointment when I came up empty. I should have expected it, but a girl can dream, right?

Making sure there was no immediate danger outside of the cave chamber, I cautiously made my way out, keeping my eyes open and my ears pricked. I was right about it being a cave of some sorts. There were several openings scattered around the place, none screaming out at me of significance, which only made my job of escaping more difficult. I couldn't hear any voices or any noises, either, the quiet trickling of water from the stalagmites being the only sound.

I wet my index finger as I leaned up against a wall for support and lifted it up to the side, hoping to get some sort of indication on which way a breeze was coming from. A breeze meant the outside, and the outside meant escape. I smiled victoriously as I felt a breeze picking up from my right, and so carefully followed that path, making sure to keep myself pressed firmly against the wall for both protection and stealth.

The further I walked, the more noises I could hear. Footsteps. Talking. I couldn't hear the exact words being spoken, for the most part being muffled by the distance and the thickness of the cave walls. I looked around cautiously at my surroundings, mentally cursing my situation when I realised the only pathway forwards would lead me directly towards the source of the voices.

I took a deep breath to centre myself before heading forwards into dangerous territory. I pressed my back tightly against the wall and glanced around the corner of the cave opening, hoping to get some sort of indication on who or how many people - more likely Strigoi, going by the nervous pit in my stomach - were out there. I went to inch forwards even further to get a better look, when I felt a hand on my shoulder.

I spun around as quick as I could and swiped out offensively with my arm, only to have it caught in an instant. My gaze settled on the piercing red-ringed eyes of a familiar Strigoi, and he slammed me hard against the wall. I cried out as my head cracked against the wall, falling limply to the side.

"Look who's awake." The Strigoi smirked at me, moving a hand to cup my chin roughly. I struggled against him, trying to press my cheek firmly to the wall, but he forced me to look at him. I grunted as I looked up at him, the pure evil look in his eyes disgusting me. "Rosemarie Hathaway. You have caused quite a stir, haven't you." He ducked his head down to press his nose to my neck, and I flinched away and clenched my eyes shut. He inhaled, and let out an almost erotic moan as he pulled away. "For a Dhampir, you do smell absolutely _sublime_."

"Let her go, Nathaniel." A commanding female voice came from behind, and I felt my stomach twist and double over on itself. It wasn't a good feeling. The room suddenly felt cold. I couldn't see what was happening, but I did feel the Strigoi's grip around me loosen, and he stepped away.

I sighed in relief as I relaxed against the wall, opening my eyes. The male had disappeared, being replaced by a tall and curvaceous woman stood a couple metres in front of me. I stood up straight as I looked her up and down, assuming from her stance and aura that she had been a Guardian before she turned. She was well built and stood at about 6ft, with curly dark brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail. She was absolutely breathtaking, meaning even as a Dhampir she would have been utterly beautiful.

She took a step forwards, her low heels clicking against the granite floor as she came closer. She was only two or three feet away from me, now. Close enough that I could attack her if I didn't know better than to act so foolishly. "The infamous Novice Hathaway." She smiled menacingly, folding her hands in front of her. "I've been searching you for quite some time. Follow me." She had a tone of voice that just _dared_ me to defy her as she swiftly walked past me, through the cave opening I'd been trying to creep through before. "And don't bother trying to escape. I've got more people around this place than just Nathaniel."

I followed her cautiously, all the while glancing around at the place. She was leading me through the weaving tunnels without saying a word. I could see several Strigoi around the place just from our short two minute walk, most of them eyeing me suspiciously.

Eventually we stopped at another large chamber that seemed to be secluded from the rest of the cave tunnels. She stepped in first, and I edged on the outside cautiously. There was a table on one side of the 'room' that had large pieces of paper scattered all across it, and even more paper stuck to the wall above it. If I looked hard enough, I could make out several words of significance - _Hathaway, Mazur_. _Belikov._

"Well, you've got me now." I challenged, stepping inside and leaning my back against the wall. The Strigoi picked up a pen from the table and wrote something down on the sheet of papers on the desk. "I assume you're the lady in charge - the 'She' that I've heard so much about... What do you want with me?"

"I want you on my side." She said matter-of-factly, tossing her hair past her shoulder as she looked at me. "I want you to infiltrate the Royal Moroi Court, and get us control."

I couldn't help but let out a laugh, not being scared if she'd kill me for laughing at her proposal. It was just so ludicrious I couldn't hold it back! "You're kidding me, right?" I arched an eyebrow, folding my arms across my chest. She pressed her lips into a tight line and her eyes conveyed nothing as she stared me down. I leaned forwards as I spoke, "why on Earth would I help you?"

"Because you're one of the singlest most brilliant Guardians this world has ever seen." She said with a gleam in her eye, a childish smile on her lips. She stepped towards me with her hands outstretched, palms up. "With you on our side, we would be unstoppable. Besides - do you really think that those Royals care about you? About Dhampir's - about Guardian's?"

"Sounds like you speak from experience." I narrowed my eyes at her neck, seeing the edges of a couple black marks that I knew to be molnija. "What happened? Queen Tati kick you to the curb from her Royal Guard or something?"

She tilted her head almost sadly to the side, her eyes looking off into the distance. "Something like that... I was on a Guardian mission in Prague when my entire team - all two dozen of them - were killed by Strigoi. When I asked Court for more back up to try and find the Strigoi responsible, the Queen denied my request. She said it wasn't of importance."

"And so you went at it alone?" I narrowed my eyes at her, gesturing up and down to her now-Strigoi state. "And this happened."

She looked at me for a split second with an unreadable expression, before turning on her heels and walking back towards the table. "How I came to be Strigoi isn't relevant to the situation at hand." She said sternly with a tone of finality. She placed her hands on the table and looked up at me, her red-ringed eyes boring holes into me. "So what do you say? Will you help us?"

I had a million thoughts rushing around my head in that instant, each one as confusing as the next. I wouldn't help them - I refused. Every ounce of my being was telling me to snap a leg off from that table and stab it into her neck, giving me enough time to run and try to escape. Helping them would be going against every fibre of my DNA - _I would not do it._

But how would I escape? I could only hope that Dimitri was okay, and Pavel and Alberta and everybody else. I could only hope that they were searching for me, and even then that didn't guarantee they would find me. What if they never found me? What if I was a goner, the only form of rescue being even slightly comprehensible being the actions of my own?

"And what do I get out of this?" I valued carefully, taking a confident step forwards as I dropped my hands to my side. "I'm not just going to help you out of the goodness of my heart."

"If you help us, then you get to live." She smiled sadistically, standing up straight and looking into my eyes with a sickly-sweet expression. "If you don't, then I'll have no other option than to turn you into one of us. Either way - you will cooperate."


	29. Losing What is Yours

**Chapter Twenty Nine - Losing What is Yours**

"So let me get this straight," I narrowed my eyes at the mysterious woman, finding the confidence somewhere inside myself to wander about the room, while keeping my gaze fixated cautiously on hers. "You want me to _infiltrate_ Court and... do what, exactly? How do you expect me to get you Strigoi the power to the Moroi world?"

"I thought it would be obvious?" She said in a high pitched, sing-song voice, smiling condescendingly at me as she folded her arms across her chest. "I want you to _kill_ Queen Tatiana. The moment she's gone, we will be able to strike and take out every measly method of defense she has in place. And then I will step forwards, as the new Queen." She definitely had an air of arrogance around her as she said that, staring off into the distance.

I continued walking around the room with my body closely to the wall, skirting my fingers along it as I walked and listened to her words. I could see her watching me with a calculated expression, and I presumed she was wondering what I was doing. I mentally laughed - if only she knew.

She turned to watch me as I peered curiously at the notes on the desk besides her, my eyes quickly skirting across everything to see if there was anything of importance. The Strigoi didn't seem bothered that I was looking at it, so I imagined that meant there was no hidden super plan she was worried I'd find out. It mostly seemed to be reports of my movement, which was kind of creepy considering how in depth some parts of it were.

Dates of when I left St Vladimir's, arrival times in Russia. Even the dates of every occasion when I left the St Basil's compound - to have dinner with Abe, visiting Dimitri's family. It seemed like she'd tracked my every move... But why did she wait so long to capture me? If she knew exactly where I was for the past three months, why not attack me sooner?

There was a picture of me on one sheet of paper, and I recognised it as the one in the St Vladimir's database that they took when I returned with Lissa earlier in the year. I furrowed my brows as I placed my finger on top of it, regarding it curiously. "You said you'd force me into one of you if I didn't cooperate." Just the thought of being turned into a Strigoi sent shivers down my spine; it created a knot in my stomach. I swallowed the lump in my throat and looked up at her. "How would you expect me to get into Court as a Strigoi?"

"Oh I wouldn't." She said simply with a shake of her head, clasping her hands together in front of her. "While you are preferable for the job, I do have other Guardians whose movements I am tracking that could easily replace you. Turning you into Strigoi would just mean you'd become a part of our reinforcements - your talents as a Dhampir will only be greatly enhanced as a Strigoi." Her eyes danced with excitement at her own words. "Imagine how fantastic you would be with the speed, the strength, the _immortality_ of the Strigoi."

I narrowed my eyes at her. "And who exactly are these 'other Guardians' you have in mind?"

"Only some of the best in the business. Kaline Sumba in Nigeria, Lewis Smith who I believe is currently residing in England... Oh and, of course, your very own Dimitri Belikov."

"Don't even think about going anywhere near him-" I growled with clenched fists as I stepped towards her, the anger building up inside me. She matched me with her own step forwards, leaving us mere inches apart from each other, as she squared up and looked down at me with a challenging expression.

"Or _what,_ Hathaway?" She tilted her head, a gleam in her eye. "It's not like you can stop me. You're helpless in here. You can't stop me." She laughed once, cracking an enormous smile as she began stepping backwards. She outstretched her arms and started laughing even harder, almost manically. "I rule this place. I rule you!" She was shouting now, with wide eyes and a sadistic grin. "You, Belikov, Queen Tatiana, and the rest of this God-forsaken world - you're all _mine._ "

I stepped forwards challengingly, standing my ground. "And who exactly are you?" I glared up at her, ignoring the dreading feeling I felt inside.

Her laughter slowly stopped, and she dropped her hands to her sides, though kept the sickening grin. "I'm your worst nightmare." It was just a whisper, but that whisper held so much power that it made the air turned cold. It echoed in the air, sending shivers down my spine.

I clenched my teeth and balled my hands into fists at my side, keeping my stone-cold gaze on hers. She laughed again, just once, before I saw her shoulders relax slightly and her head tilt to the side. "Nathaniel," she shouted, and in an instant the same male Strigoi as before was at the entrance to our side. "Take Rosemarie here back to where she came from." I wanted to lash out and fight as the Strigoi made his way behind me, roughly grabbing my wrists and holding them painfully behind my back, but I knew it wouldn't result in anything good.

He had shoved me barely two feet when the female stepped forwards again, halting our movement. She placed a single finger on my cheek and pushed my face to look at her. "You have one hour, Rose." She whispered. "One hour to choose. One hour to decide how you will join us - by free will or by force."

* * *

Everybody was on edge, just waiting for a response. Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Adrian, and Abe were all sat nervously around a table in the back room of Abe's mansion in pure silence, nervously chewing their nails or tapping their feet or practically anything to keep them from bursting into a ball of anxiety.

On the table was a phone and a radio complete with walkie talkie. Abe was watching the radio intensely, his hands folded with his chin resting atop of them. He looked like he was so focused that nothing would be able to break through to him - not calling his name, waving a hand in front of his face. He was utterly absorbed by the object in front of him.

Lissa had been crying. Her eyes were red and puffy, and she was curled protectively into Christian's arms where they sat on a single chair. She was scared. So scared. The thought of losing one of the people loved most in the world was destroying her from the inside, and she felt so helpless and weak. How she wished the bond she shared with Rose was two ways - if only she could just _talk_ to her, make sure she was okay, reassure her that help was on the way.

But she couldn't.

Dimitri and Janine had left almost three hours ago with half a dozen Mazur Guardians to join the additional 12 Guardians that were already searching for Rose and the Strigoi, making the total number on the hunt 20. It was almost all the men Abe could spare, having lost nine in the attack on the Transit Camp, and needing at least three on the compound for protection of the three Royal Moroi's under it's roof. They were fortunate enough that Lissa's Guardians, Serena and Grant, stayed with them to protect the Moroi's, meaning Abe only needed to keep two of his own men at the property.

The sound of the radio crackling to life alerted everyone, and they all leaned closer to it to listen to the news. Abe picked up the walkie talkie and held it to his lips, even though he wasn't talking. It crackled for a couple of seconds, before a familiar voice came through. "Guardian Alberta Petrov here. We think we've found them."

Lissa was on her feet immediately at her words, stepping closer towards the table. Christian kept a hand placed behind her back as a sign of reassurance as he, too, shifted closer to the radio almost instinctively.

"You think you've found them?" Abe repeated, sounding like he was in disbelief.

"The trail ends at the edge of this forest about ten miles outside of Omsk." She explained, and they could hear the rustling of something coming from her end - maybe leaves? "Then it turns into stone and gravel and the path ends. There's a cave opening not even a hundred metres beyond it, and the whole vicinity is shielded by fifty foot trees. Pretty good place for a Strigoi nest, if you ask me."

"Approach with caution, Alberta." He tried to sound firm and diplomatic, but there was still a hint of joy and excitement in his voice. "But I think you may have found her."

* * *

I pulled myself out of Lissa's head with a gasp, grabbing at the wall besides me that I was leaning against for support. _They've found me_. I wanted to scream it from the heavens, feeling overwhelmed with such joy and relief - but I knew I couldn't rejoice. Not just yet.

If Lissa's thoughts were right, then there were twenty Guardians out there searching for me that very moment, and one of them was Dimitri. My fingers went to the ring on my right hand at the thought of knowing he was safe, and he was here, searching for me. _I'm here, Dimitri! I'm here._

I heard footsteps behind me and I dropped my hands quickly to my side, spinning around to look at the source of the noise. The boss lady of the Strigoi sauntered in first with her hands folded in front of her and a business-like expression on her face. The Strigoi known as Nathaniel stood slightly behind her and to the right, and in the short time I'd seen their interactions I assumed he was her second in command. I'd also realised where I'd recognised him from - he was the Strigoi that attacked me. It was all thanks to him that I was in that Strigoi-infested place, and the thought made my stomach turn.

"So, Rosemarie." The female stopped a metre or so in front of me, and outstretched her hands in an open gesture. "Have you made your decision?"

The cave Alberta saw had to be this one. It just _had_ to be. If it was, then that means she should nearly be in the entrance by now. I had no idea just how big the cave was, or just how many Strigoi were scattered about the place that they'd have to face. I didn't know if it would take them ten seconds to get to me, or ten hours. But I had to trust my instincts. I had to take a leap of faith.

I took a deep breath and put on my sweetest Hathaway smile as I looked up at her. I stepped forwards and dropped my hands loosely to my sides, knowing exactly what would come after I spoke. "I have, yes." Her eyebrows arched upwards curiously at my words as she looked down at me. "I've thought long and hard about your offer to take down the Queen, and I think my answer can be perfectly summed up in two words." I walked towards her so that our bodies were almost touching, lifting my head up to look her in the eyes with a smirk. "Fuck. You."

She seemed unphased by my words, just looking at me, until a small smile broke out. She let out a breathy laugh through her nose and looked down at the floor, before back up at me. "Very well." Her voice was strained, and I could hear the disappointment in her voice as she acknowledged my words. "As I said, the decision was yours." She stepped away and back out the way she came, though her guard dog stood with his heels planted firmly in front of me.

I narrowed my eyes at him as he did the same with me, and I heard the woman stop in her tracks though didn't look at her. "Nathaniel," she called in a bored voice, and the boy turned his head in her direction though kept his gaze on me. "You know what to do."

He grinned devilishly, baring his fangs as he looked me up and down with a look of pure evil. "With pleasure."

* * *

"There are definitely Strigoi here." I heard Alberta whisper from where she stood beside me, vocally confirming the suspicions I had. Every ounce of my being was telling me there was danger ahead, which could only mean one thing - Strigoi.

"Let's just hope it's Roza's Strigoi." I muttered, glancing to her for a second before continuing the path down the cold, empty cave.

Alberta and Alicia Peron had been designated the two leaders of the mission, though somewhere along the hunt I'd fallen into a natural second. Perhaps it was just because of who we were searching for, or perhaps it was just natural Guardian orders. Either way, I was happy to have some sort of importance in the search.

Nine Mazur Guardians had been stationed outside of the cave as a safety precaution, as well as Janine who was in charge of that group for the time being. That left ten more venturing inside, including myself, Alberta, Alicia, and Pavel. Janine had tried to fight Alicia's orders when she'd been told to guard the outside perimeter, attempting to use the ' _my daughter might be in there_ ' excuse, but was swiftly put in her place when Alberta had also told her to stay put. It was better that way.

The only noises I could hear was our own footfalls and breathing, no evident signs of Strigoi being present. I wondered how long these caves spiraled on for, until we were met with forking pathways in two different directions. I held in a frustrated sigh as I came to a halt, stake still brandished defensively in front of me, and turned to Alberta and Alicia for further orders.

"Let's split into two groups." Alicia proposed, stepping to the front of the group. "One group per tunnel. If you meet a dead end, or find nothing of significance, make your way back to the others as fast as you can. Got it?" Everybody nodded, and she returned the gesture with confidence. "Belikov, Pavel, Harries, Whyte. You four with me. Petrov, you lead the rest."

It felt like we'd been walking for hours down this endless tunnel, with Alicia leading and Pavel bringing up the rear, when we came to a sudden stop. Alicia put a finger to her lips and hushed us, outstretching her other arm with the stake in it to the side to stop our movements. She very slowly and carefully edged forwards, leaning her back against the wall as she peered around the opening of the cave. "Strigoi." She whispered, moving back to face us all.

"How many?" It was one of the Mazur Guardians I didn't really know that asked.

"Four." She explained, rolling the sleeves of her jacket up. "Though I have a bad feeling that there's more hidden somewhere in the cave."

"Do you think the others have run into more Strigoi?" I asked with a tilt in my head, and she looked up at me with a grave expression.

"I'd like to think not, but we have no idea where that tunnel could have lead to."

I opened my mouth to speak further on the topic, before an oddly familiar voice filled the tunnels. "I know you're there." It was a female, with a light Russian accent, and definitely didn't belong to Alicia. I saw her face drop the same moment mine did, the realisation that we'd been caught dawning on us all. "I'm Strigoi, not an idiot. I could sense you from a mile away. Come on out, I don't bite." I could hear the smile in the woman's voice at the last part of her words, and I had to stop myself from rolling my eyes.

Alicia slowly ventured forwards into the large chamber with each of us following close behind, each with a stake in hand. My eyes darted around the room immediately, taking in the different faces and the different threats. I could see two more large openings in this room, one directly besides where we emerged from and another on the opposite side. As she had said, there were four Strigoi, though one of them had their back turned towards us.

There were two male, previously Moroi, and one female that was previously human. I couldn't tell what the other female was stood across from us, only being able to see her wildly curly dark brown hair. Alicia stepped forwards with confidence, ensuring the rest of us were behind her to establish both leadership and protection. "Give us the Novice." She said calmly though with vigour, sending a chill even through my own spine.

The Strigoi with her back to us laughed a high pitched, almost childlike laugh. I heard her sigh with amusement before she turned around to face us, and I felt my entire body tense up as I took in her face. Five years of daily training and I'd know that face anywhere. Except now it was deathly pale, the dark brown eyes being replaced with the pure evilness of those red-rimmed ones. "Galina?" I growled her name in both anger and confusion, not knowing _how_ she had become Strigoi but being inherently disgusted that she was.

She looked at me with an affectionate smile, tilting her head to the side. "Hello, Dimitri. Long time no see."

"You know her?" I heard Pavel speak quietly as I stepped forwards, lining myself up alongside Alicia.

"She was my mentor back at St Basil's." I confirmed, never shifting my gaze from the creature I saw in front of me. "What the hell happened to you?"

She clutched her hands in front of her and looked down sadly to the floor, almost theatrically. "It's really quite the tragic story, though one that isn't necessary right now." She looked back up at me, before her eyes skirted across the rest of the Guardians alongside me, finally resting back on me. "I suspect you're here for Rosemarie? Your dear _darling_ Roza?"

"Where is she?" I shouted, having to restrain myself from attacking immediately and doing something foolish that could possibly get me killed. I couldn't let my emotions get in the way of my abilities as a Guardian, no matter who it was I was trying to protect. "Where is Rose?"

"Oh, well," her brows knitted together as she placed her hands on her chest, again another dramatic action. "Another tragic story. I'm afraid Rosemarie isn't with us anymore." My entire body ceased up at her words, and I felt a fracture in my heart. She looked directly at me, her somber expression slowly morphing into a sadistic smile as she dropped her hands to her side. "She's dead."

That was it. Every ounce of restraint I had in me? Gone. My heart shattered into a thousand pieces, and it felt like my entire soul had just been sucked from my body. It couldn't be. I'd be able to tell if she was dead! She wasn't dead, I tried telling myself. She couldn't be dead. I glared at the woman - no, the _Strigoi_ \- in front of me, and clenched my fingers tightly around my stake. "You're lying!"

I bounced off the balls of my feet and found myself running instinctively for her, the feeling of rage and disgust clouding my every judgement as I saw red. I raised my stake as soon as I got near to jam it right in her heart, but she was anticipating it, spinning out of the way just in time so that my stake would instead stab into the empty cave wall.

I growled as I spun around, eyes desperately searching for her. I could see her making her way across the room, while the other Guardians and Strigoi battled around us, and I focused everything onto her. It was like tunnel vision - I didn't care about what was happening around me. I didn't _want_ to care. I just wanted to make her pay for hurting my Roza.

Charging for her again, her back was to me this time, so I hoped I'd catch her off guard. I was successful as I grabbed her around the waist, using our combined momentum to barrel us to the floor in several rolls. I managed to pin her to the floor and was just about to thrust my stake when she threw her head forwards, connecting it with the bridge of my nose. I shouted out at the sheer strength behind the attack, falling backwards onto the floor and off from her.

She was on her feet in an instant, as was I, now circling me this time instead of running off. "You don't really think you can beat me, do you?" She teased with a sadistic tilt of her head, clearly trying to spur a reaction from me. "I taught you everything you know. I am your superior, and you are no match for me!"

"We'll see about that." I said cockily, lunging forwards with my stake and swiping for her heart immediately. She dodged it to the side and so I swiped for her neck, her ducking underneath it. She was impossibly fast, faster than any Strigoi I'd ever encountered, and I found myself getting more and more frustated.

We did the lethal dance for an immeasurable amount of time, never managing to hit her once with the stake. She'd landed several good hits on me, and I was fairly certain she'd broken a couple of ribs as well as my nose from earlier. I was tiring, and I knew now was when I'd start to get sloppy.

She must have sensed it too, because a wicked grin broke out on her face. "You've lost your touch, Belikov." She egged me on once again as we began circling each other, just enticing the other to attack. "I thought after being the best in your class back at St Basil's you'd of at least kept that reputation up. Looks like you're not the scary Dhampir everyone thought you were."

I laughed at her, shaking my head. "You haven't even seen scary." I assured her, kicking my leg out to swipe hers from beneath her. She wasn't anticipating it, and landed right on her back with a yelp of either surprise or pain.

She was back on her feet before I could act, and I launched attack after attack with a renowned sense of worth as I tried desperately to rid her once and for all. I didn't see her as my mentor, and there was no remorse or blurred line as every inch of my being told me to kill her. It wasn't like me - usually I felt at least _some_ guilt when attacking a Strigoi, but for some reason I didn't have that guilt this time around. Maybe it was the thought of her hurting Rose that spurred me on, but truth be told I wasn't entirely sure that was the reason.

Galina stepped backwards before launching herself towards me in an aerial kick, and I laughed to myself at the feeble attempt. Thanks to Rose, I knew every trick in the book when it came to aerials, and hers was pitiful at best. I blocked her kicks with my forearms before knocking her out of the air, forcing her to miss her landing and stumble on her face.

I could see her panic as she spun around on her back to stand up, but I was already on her before she could get to her feet. I used my knees as anchors to pin her body to the floor, one arm tightly across her chest and arms. She was struggling beneath me, screaming and spitting at me with as much anger and hatred she could muster. "It's over, Galina!" I bellowed through gritted teeth, watching as she slowly stopped squirming. "It's over."

I thrust the stake with as much force as I could muster into her heart, feeling her flail beneath me for a moment before she went limp. I watched the life drain from her eyes, and I watched the terror and anger melt from her features.

With an almost defeated sigh I rose to my feet, glancing at her one more time before I looked around the room. The fighting was over.. I'd been so preoccupied with Galina that I hadn't even registered the other group of Guardians having found us, nor the appearance of more Strigoi as judging by the dead bodies scattered on the floor.

A feeling of dread settled in my stomach as I realised how blinded I'd been in attacking Galina, not having a single focus for the rest of my team. I swallowed hard, looking up to see a few of them circling something on the floor by the wall. I ran over to them in an instant, shoving my way past a couple Mazur Guardians to see Alicia curled up on the floor, Pavel close besides her. She was coughing and struggling, her eyes rolling into the back of her head as Pavel tried to keep her awake. Her jacket had been ripped to shreds and there was blood coming down from her dominant side. "What happened?"

"Two Strigoi's jumped her from behind while she was attacking another." Pavel explained, placing pressure on the wound at the top of her shoulder. "Just when Petrov arrived. She managed to throw the Strigoi's off her before they could do too much damage, but she was still sufficiently injured. I think her leg's broken as well."

"Pavel, Whyte, carry Peron back to the Guardians outside the cave and tell them to take her straight back to Mr Mazur's compound." Alberta instructed, and I watched Pavel nod as he scooped Alicia into his arms. She winced at the pain as he tucked his arm beneath her leg, and he apologised profusely.

I let out a shaky breath I didn't realise I'd been holding once the three of them disappeared from sight, turning myself back to Alberta. "Was anybody else severely injured?" She shook her head, gesturing around to the remaining five Mazur Guardians. They were battered and bruised, but they were all on their feet and at least seemed to be responding.

"Where is Rosemarie?" She asked, and I swallowed the lump in my throat.

"They said-" I began to speak, before cutting myself off, feeling the knot in my stomach was back. More Strigoi.

I spun on my heels with my stake raised defensively in front of me, before I immediately dropped it to my side as I took in the sight in front of me.

I recognised the Strigoi immediately as the one who'd attacked me back at the Transit Camp, and my heart leapt as I took in the lifeless figure in his arms. _Roza._ "Looking for her?"


	30. Close Call

**Chapter Thirty - Close Call**

 _So sorry for not having updated in so long. I've been completely without internet for a week and only had it fitted this morning. Thank you for all the follows and favourites whilst I've been gone, though; your support never ceases to amaze me._

* * *

"What have you done with her?" I yelled at the Strigoi, the anger coursing through my veins as I clenched my fists besides me. I stepped towards him threateningly, though he quickly reacted by grabbing my Roza's hair and roughly wrenching her head to the side. The muscles in my back ceased up as I saw the blood flowing freely from her neck, down his hands and pooling at his feet. She wasn't moving, and I couldn't see if her chest was rising and falling from this distant. The fear began to set in.

"I've turned her into one of us." The Strigoi smirked emotionlessly, dropping her body to the floor unkindly. She landed with a crack and a thud, and I recoiled at the sound. A part of me thought I heard a whimper when she hit the ground, but looking at her again her eyes were still closed and her facial expression was unchanged.

I clenched my teeth as I tried not to lash out, looking up at the Strigoi hovering above her. Now Roza was out of his arms, I could see the blood on his shirt and his arms - her blood. His clothes were torn and ripped, and I felt a swell of pride in my stomach at the thought of Roza being the one to cause damage to him.

He seemed oblivious to anything happening around us, including the half a dozen Guardians stood behind me - Alberta had backed up at some point when the Strigoi entered, I'd noticed. He simply watched me with an almost provocative smirk, just daring me to start a fight with him.

So I did.

The moment I started running towards the Strigoi, he bolted to the side, leaving his spot behind Roza. I was glad, because I didn't want to fight around her unconscious body through the fear of accidentally hurting her. I growled as I chased after the Strigoi, managing to weasel my way in front of him. He tried to barrel his way past me with a shoulder check, but he was too small to do much more than just shove me back a couple of inches.

I grabbed him by the arms and threw him as hard as I could in the opposite direction, watching as he flew through the air and hit the wall with a satisfying crack. He was on his feet again by the time I'd stormed over to him, swiping for his chest with my stake. He growled as he used his forearm to block the attack, knocking my arm back. He kicked harshly for the middle of my stomach, and I groaned as I stumbled back several paces.

He was fast to act, sending two consecutive swipes for my neck and head with either arms, but I was quicker, leaning back and successfully evading both attacks. I stepped forwards and raised my leg to knee him powerfully in the side, and he doubled over for a moment in pain. I tried to use this to my advantage as I grabbed his shoulder and threw him down to the floor, thrusting my stake down into his back to hopefully pierce his heart.

But he was fast.

He threw himself up just as I thrust the stake downwards, the point jabbing down through the top of his shoulder. He screamed a deafening scream and threw his body backwards in pain, writhing from the silver entering his body. He tried to throw himself to the side so I couldn't get to his chest, but the pain was winning, and I had pinned him to the floor before he even had a chance to act. He tossed and struggled beneath me, but it was too late. With a triumphant shout I buried the silver stake deep within his chest, almost reveling as I felt his body go limp beneath me.

I was panting heavily as I got to my feet, wiping the blood off from my stake before shoving it back in my duster. I turned around hurriedly in search of Roza, before seeing Alberta and another Mazur Guardian huddled over her body on the opposite side of the room. I was there in an instant, dropping down onto my knees by her head. With a choked sob I pushed her bloodied and filthy hair out from her eyes, tucking it gently behind her ear. "Roza. My strong, brave, brilliant Roza."

The Mazur Guardian had removed his woolen jacket and balled it up, placing it against her neck in an attempt to limit the bleeding. "It just wont stop." He shook his head as he applied pressure to the balled up fabric, looking up between myself and Alberta. "I don't know how to stop the bleeding."

"Bleeding is good." Alberta said hurriedly as she turned Roza's head to the side with two fingers to look at the puncture wound on her neck. "Bleeding means she might not be Strigoi. If she was, it would be healing." At her words I felt the figure on the floor moving, and my heart soared.

It was only minutely, but it was definitely movement. I could see movement behind her eyelids, before they weakly fluttered open. I swear, I'd never been happier to see those gorgeous brown eyes than I was then and there. "Comrade?" She spoke out hoarsely, searching for me.

"I'm here, Roza." I whispered to her, cupping her cheek as she looked up at me. "We're gonna get you to safety."

She nodded at that, and a ghost of a smile appeared on her lips as she closed her eyes. "Comrade," her voice was fading away, and it was almost impossible to hear. "I love you."

* * *

I don't know how much blood she'd lost by the time we got her to Doctor Abdil back at Abe's compound, but I know that it was a lot. Enough that she probably would have been dead if not for the fact her Dhampir abilities were fighting every inch of the way to keep her alive.

Upon returning we'd found out that Alicia had gotten back safely with the other Guardians, and Pavel had been right about her having a broken leg. It would have to be in a cast for the next day or two, and she had a bandage around her upper arm and shoulder to protect the wound she'd received there, but otherwise she was fine and would live.

Roza, on the other hand. We weren't too sure about.

She'd been in the room with the doctor for almost half an hour, with half a dozen anxious people stood outside waiting for her. I was pacing up and down the hallway, unable to settle my nerves no matter how many times Abe told me to sit down and relax. How could he expect me to relax when the only woman I've ever loved is dying just twenty feet from me?

Eddie Castille was sat on the floor with his back against the wall directly opposite the room Roza was in, and Adrian was lingering not too far away from him on the same side. Some of the Mazur Guardians had grabbed some chairs from the dining hall and placed them besides the door, two of which were occupied by Christian and Lissa as they cuddled close together, the other two with Abe and Janine. Abe had his arm wrapped around her waist, and his other hand was holding hers tightly in her lap. I couldn't help but think it was an odd gesture, considering how long they'd gone without seeing each other, but then I guess the thought of their daughter dying outweighed the dislike they felt for each other.

The sound of a door clicking open alerted everyone, turning to face the doctor who was emerging from Roza's room. Abe unwound his arm from around Janine as he stood and walked towards him. "How is she doing?"

"She's stable, Mr Mazur," Doctor Abdil furrowed his brows, a sure tell that he had bad news to follow. "But she's lost a lot of blood. Too much for her Dhampir abilities to regenerate. We're going to have to have a blood transfusion."

"Then do it." Janine ordered, stepping around Abe to square up to the doctor. "I don't care if you have to get blood from every single person under this roof - just do it! Save my baby girl!" She choked up at the end of her words, and Abe carefully wrapped his hands around her arms to pull her back behind him. He mumbled some comforting words to her, and I saw her nod, before sitting back down in her seat.

"I'm afraid it's not going to be that easy, Miss Hathaway." I narrowed my eyes at him and stepped forwards, eager to hear what he had to say. "Rosemarie has an uncommon blood type that is only compatible with two other blood types, both equally as uncommon. Going through the medical files of everyone in this compound, there are only two people who are compatible." He flicked through the papers I hadn't realised he was holding, before settling his finger at the top of a page. "Eddie Castille and Marvin Karkavitch."

In an instant Eddie was on his feet, standing keenly in front of the doctor. "I'm Eddie Castille." He said almost desperately. "What do you need me to do?" I hadn't even considered that the Mazur Doctor would have the medical files of Roza's friends, before I realised Alberta probably sent them in case anything ever happened to them.

The doctor nodded formally at him, lowering the folder so he could talk to him. "I'm going to need to take some blood from you. More than the standard limit, since that alone would not be enough to recuperate Miss Hathaway, so you may feel dizzy and drowsy afterwards."

"Done." He said immediately with a tone of finality, barely even allowing the doctor to finish his sentence. "Whatever it takes to make sure she's okay."

Again, Doctor Abdil nodded, turning to Abe this time. "I'm going to need Guardian Marvin Karkavitch as well. With the amount from him and Novice Castille, we should have enough to ensure Rosemarie comes through."

Abe then disappeared to go find the Guardian in question, and for the first time in almost a week I felt a weight lift off from my chest. Although Roza was unconscious, they had a plan, a plan that would make sure she was okay. Because if she wasn't okay, then I don't know what I'd do with myself.

I choked back the tears at the thought of losing her as I turned my back on the doctor, just to give myself a moment of composure. I heard footsteps behind me, before surprisingly Lissa spoke up, presumably to the doctor. "Do you think we could see her before the transfusion?"

I turned on my heels at that, equally as eager to see her, but the doctor shook his head with a solemn expression. "I'm afraid that so many visitors before the transfusion may be unsafe for her. Once it is finished, however, you are free to see her."

Abe returned at that moment with a familiar Guardian following close behind. He was tall and large, built up like a tank, with buzzcut blond hair and stern blue eyes. "Mr Karkavitch, I assume?" The Doctor asked upon seeing him, and the Guardian nodded. "I assume Mr Mazur has explained the situation at hand?" Again, a silent nod. "Good. Will both of you young men please follow me, and we will get the procedure started." Doctor Abdil vanished back inside Roza's room, and Guardian Karkavitch followed immediately. Eddie was more unsure, turning to his friends for emotional support.

"Just make sure our Rosie's okay, Castille." Christian said comfortingly, giving his friend a one armed hug. That seemed to settle Eddie's nerves as he nodded, before walking into the room and shutting the door behind him.

* * *

It had been a further two hours by the time we saw the doctor again. Eddie and Guardian Karkavitch had appeared an hour before, Castille slightly woozy from the amount of blood they'd taken. Abe and myself thanked the Guardian profusely for his assistant, though he insisted that it was his honour and his duty to help save a fellow Guardian. I smiled at the thought of him considering Roza a fully fledged Guardian, and knew that she would appreciate the sentiment. After that he had gone on his way, back to his daily duties around the compound.

When the doctor had remerged, he'd told us that everything had gone without a hitch, and that Rose was now able to survive without being hooked up to any machines. He'd said he'd keep her breathing through an oxygen mask, though, just in case. After that we were allowed inside, though under strict instructions that we were not to wake her or disturb any of the equipment. "She should wake within the next few hours," he'd said, before disappearing out the room.

It had been almost three hours since we were admitted to see her, now, and nothing of her state had changed. Janine and Abe were sat closely together on one side of her bed with Janine holding her hand tightly, while Lissa, Christian, and Eddie, were sat on the other side.

As much as it killed me, I'd decided to stand on the other side of the room from her, giving her parents and her friends space to see her first before I got all protective over her. As much as my body urged to be near to her, to hold her and to kiss her, I told myself that it could wait.

Adrian wandered up besides me where I was leaning against the wall with my arms folded, matching my stance from where he stood next to me. His gaze fixated on Roza's, much like my own. "She's a fighter." He said out of nowhere, loud enough for me to hear but quiet enough that the others couldn't. "Any other Dhampir in her position probably would have died from the amount of blood she'd lost. But not Rose."

"No, never Rose." I shook my head as I agreed with him, a small smile on my lips as I looked at my love. The blood had all been washed off from her neck and body, though her hair was still matted with blood and dirt. I mentally made a note to ask the doctor if she could be washed and bathed when she woke up, knowing she'd appreciate it.

"She's lucky to have you, Dimitri." I felt Adrian's gaze on me, and I shifted to glance down at him. For once he seemed genuine in his words, a softness in his eyes that I hadn't seen before. He didn't have as deep circles beneath his eyes as he usually did, and I wondered if that meant he'd stopped drinking as harshly since Roza was captured. "I know that you'd do absolutely anything for her, and the lengths you went to save her just shows that."

He leaned up of the wall and took my hand in his, shaking it firmly. I laughed softly, wrapping an arm around him in a brotherly hug. He smiled at the gesture, and I nodded a confirmation of acquaintance. "I'm still pissed at you for trying to steal my girl back at Christmastime, though." I told him jokingly, and he chuckled.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

I heard movement from the other side of the room as we pulled away which alerted my attention. I looked up over at the bed where Roza laid, hearing soft whimpering coming from her. "I think she's waking up." Abe explained, and I found myself subconsciously moving to stand at the very end of her bed.

Her chest was convulsing and the whimpers were becoming louder and more panicked. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to hold her to me, whispering soothing words to her in hopes that it would calm her down. But with an audience that included both her parents, I couldn't exactly do that. Instead I just helplessly watched as her mother ran her hand through her hair, whispering to her in what sounded like it might have been Gaelic.

Eventually her whimpering stopped, and her body relaxed against the bed. The room was still for a moment, and I let out a sigh of relief as she settled. I heard Janine laugh at something, and watched as she rest her head against Abe's chest. "I swear that girl does nothing but give me heart attacks." She said, and the room let out a chorus of laughter.

I watched Roza carefully, and even from where I stood I could see movement behind her eyelids. She turned her head in her sleep, and a small murmur left her lips. Janine reacted immediately once again, placing her hand on the top of her daughter's head as she ran it down her hair. She mumbled again, and it sounded like she was actually trying to speak. The oxygen mask across her mouth muffled her noises even futher. I could see her chest rising and falling at a faster pace as her breathing quickened, and I could have sworn I saw her eyes flutter open for a split second.

Then her eyes really did open, although barely. She looked dazed and confused as she stared up at the ceiling, her eyes searching for something. Her hand weakly went up to the mask across her face, and it looked like she'd wanted to tug it off, but she was too weak to do much more than rest her hand on top of it. She dropped her head to the side again and sighed, eyes drooping shut again.

"Dimitri..."


	31. The Calm After the Storm

**Chapter Thirty One - The Calm After the Storm**

"Dimitri..."

My entire body ached, though not in a way that was physically painful - it was more like waking up the morning after drinking two dozen tequila shots My head was throbbing and I couldn't move my arms or legs no matter how much I willed them to.

I could feel someone holding my hand, but I couldn't even open my eyes to see who it was; that's how exhausted I felt. I didn't know where I was, or who was with me, but all I wanted was to know Dimitri was there with me.

"I'm here, Roza." I heard the familiar accented voice of the man I loved, and I felt a wave of relief wash over me. _He's okay._ It was the first thing that came to mind when I heard his voice, and I found myself struggling to try and open my eyes to look at him. I wanted to _see_ him. "Don't work yourself up, Roza," he said quietly, and I could tell he was slightly further away than directly beside me. "You lost a lot of blood and your body needs time to rest. Don't fight it."

Despite his words I continued to fight against the exhaustion, finally finding it in myself to pry my eyes open. Just barely, though, through half-lidded eyes I could see several familiar faces. I smiled at the sight, seeing it was in fact my mother who was holding my hand. I squeezed it as tight as I could, though it was pretty feeble. "Hi." I said amusingly.

"Hey, you." It was Abe who replied with a comedic grin, and I couldn't help but notice the arm he had wrapped around my mother. It was a bizarre sight, though not completely unwelcome. "You gave us quite a fright there. How are you feeling?"

"Tired." I answered truthfully, dropping my head to the side to look at them. "Where's Dimitri? I heard his voice."

"I'm here." I heard it come from the end of the bed, and though I couldn't quite move my head to look down towards the voice, I could just about see him by shifting my eyes. He was stood with his hands firmly at the end of the bed and his body leaning closer towards me. He was wearing his dirt-ridden uniform, minus the duster, which I could see draped over a table in the far corner of the room.

I could tell by the bloodshot of his eyes and the faded bags beneath them that he'd been worrying about me, and all I wanted was to reach out and hold him. I wanted to tell him that I was okay, that I was here,that he didn't have to worry anymore. But I couldn't, and truth be told I wasn't sure if I wanted to do all that in front of my mother. I didn't exactly know where our relationship stood with her, so I knew it was better to just pretend she was still opposed to it.

Instead I just offered him a smile, hoping to convey the love I felt but couldn't vocalise. "You're okay." He seemed to chuckle at that, and the noise made me feel all warm inside. How I'd missed that laugh. "You're here." It was almost like I was telling him what I wanted to tell him about _me,_ but through talking about him.

"I am, Roza." I could see the love and affection in his eyes as he looked at me, the silent conversation between us going completely unnoticed by the others in the room. "I couldn't leave your side without knowing you were safe."

"What happened?" I furrowed my brows, looking up at my parents for answers. "How did I get here?"

Janine smoothed down my hair with one hand and removed the oxygen mask with the other, placing it on the pillow above my head. I sucked in a deep breath, sighing as I let it back out. It felt good. "Well, what was the last thing you remember?"

I furrowed my brows for a moment as I thought. Truth be told I didn't remember much. I remembered the female Strigoi coming to me and asking for my decision whether I was to join her or not, and I remembered Nathaniel attacking me when I denied her request. Everything else was much of a blur.

"I remember fighting one of the Strigoi." I said, looking off into the distance beside my father's head as I tried hard to remember it. "His name was Nathaniel. He was previously Moroi with dirty blond hair."

"He was the one who brought you to us." Dimitri said from the end of the bed, and I glanced down at him in confusion. I could tell he was thinking of something he didn't want to think about, because he seemed hesitant as he swallowed the lump in his throat. "He came in with you in his arms. He said he'd turned you into one of them... Into a Strigoi."

The words sent a surge of panic up inside me, and I found my body immediately reacting as I threw myself up into a sitting position. I cried out at the pain I felt in my head, the sudden movement sending the blood rushing to my lower half and making me dizzy. "Easy, Little Girl." I heard Abe say from besides me as hands pushed me back down to the bed. "You're okay, you're not a Strigoi! You're not a Strigoi."

His words calmed me down slightly, and I felt my breathing settle as I closed my eyes and relax against the pillow. I felt someone grip my hand on the other side of the bed, and turned my head to see Lissa watching me with a coy smile. I squeezed her hand tightly in mine and smiled back.

"When the doctor did his tests on you, there was no trace of Strigoi blood in your system." Abe explained for me, settling my worries further. "Either the Strigoi was lying about turning you, or your body is some sort of miracle machine." I chuckled at that, a genuine smile on my face.

"I don't care what happened," Janine said, looking at me with affection. I don't think I'd ever seen her look at anybody with that sort of love, including myself. It was a heartwarming sight, and gave me hope. Maybe we did still have a chance at a proper mother-daughter relationship. She tucked my hair behind my ear and cupped my face. "I'm just happy my daughter's okay."

* * *

The doctor had sent everybody out of the room while he checked over my injuries, including the puncture wounds beneath the bandage on my neck. He was satisfied that everything was healing as it should, however I was still to remain under careful watch for the next couple weeks. He'd taken me off the oxygen machine and given me time to shower and change into some fresh clothes.

My body still felt exhausted by the time I settled back onto the bed in the make-shift hospital room, and there was a light throbbing in the very front of my head, but otherwise I wasn't in much pain.

I'd just adjusted the pillows behind me so that I could lie with my head propped up when the door opposite me opened up. I held myself up with my hands and broke out into a grin when Dimitri emerged with a sheepish smile of his own. "Hey." I sighed happily as he shut the door behind him, thankful for the privacy.

"You're looking better, Malýshka." He commented as he made his way across the room, taking a seat in the chair directly at the head of the bed. I laid down with my head propped up on the pillows and turned onto my side to see him properly. He took my left hand in one of his and rested them together on the bed. I could see him twisting the ring on my finger idly as he watched me.

"I'm feeling a lot better." I agreed, blinking slowly as I relished in the peace and quiet. "How are you doing?"

He seemed hesitant to answer at first, before nodding. "Better than I was." He admitted as he smoothed his thumb over my knuckles. "Honestly, it was eating me up inside knowing you were in here, and I was just outside, and there was nothing I could do about it."

"It's okay!" I whispered, using my free hand to cup his face and bring him to me. I closed my eyes and placed my forehead against his. "It's okay, I'm okay!" I rubbed soothing circles on his cheekbone, pecking his lips before pressing our foreheads together again. "You don't have to beat yourself up because I'm here. We're both here, we're both okay."

I felt him nodding beneath my hands, and so I opened my eyes to look at him. He had his own closed, and a single tear spilled down his cheek. I removed my hand from his cheek to kiss the tear away before cupping his face once again. "I love you." I whispered to him.

"I love you too, Malýshka."

* * *

By Thursday, a full two days after they'd found me at the Strigoi hide out, I was completely cleared by the doctor. No more check ups, no more pain medication. A clean bill of health.

"You seem chipper." Eddie beamed as I dropped down besides him on the sofa in Abe's back room, draping my legs over his. It was early evening, and Christian, Lissa, and Adrian were finishing up their packing. Alberta had reported the situation of disposing of the Strigoi back to Queen Tatiana, who was pleased that her tactic had worked. I'd rolled my eyes when Alberta gave us the news, having already _known_ that Queen B-iatch would have only cared about her attack plans rather than my safety.

I rested my head on the back of the sofa, idly picking at the fluff on my leggings as Eddie watched me with an absentminded smile. "I am chipper. We get to go home!" I prodded my fingers into his side playfully, making him jump and squirm. He grabbed my wrists and threw them back to my chest, and I laughed. "Come on, Castille! Aren't you excited?"

"I'm excited to be in a place where the temperature is above fifty degrees." He joked, turning himself on the sofa so his arm was resting on the back of the seat and he was facing me, still with my legs draped over him. "But why are _you_ so excited?"

I pursed my lips and shrugged, not really having one specific reason on why I wanted to return back to St Vlad's. Sure, I was slightly home sick, but I don't think that was the main reason I was excited. "I guess I've just missed a sense of normalcy." I admitted. "St Basil's was nice, but it wasn't the same as St Vlad's. And as much as I loved meeting and getting to know my dad, I couldn't really enjoy myself. You know, constant threat of Strigoi and all that." We both chuckled at that, and I heard someone come into the room on the other side.

I looked up curiously to see Abe and Janine walking through, followed by Dimitri and Pavel. Dimitri was dressed in his Guardian uniform, and walked alongside Pavel to the left side of the room. I narrowed my eyes curiously at the sight, pushing myself up into a sitting position. "Why do I feel like this is an intervention or something?"

Abe chuckled as he took a seat on the sofa opposite Eddie and I, Janine sat beside him. I looked up at Dimitri hopefully, but his perfect Guardian composure gave away nothing. "This isn't an intervention, Rose." Abe smiled at me, just as Alberta walked through the door.

I raised my eyebrows as she came and sat at the chair in between my father's and mine, before looking skeptically at Abe. "This is definitely an intervention."

"It's not an intervention, Rosemarie." Janine huffed with a roll of her eyes, and I pursed my lips impatiently as I watched her. "We're here to discuss your return to St Vladimir's Academy."

"Now that the Strigoi threat has been dealt with," Alberta spoke as she leaned forwards, elbows on her knees and hands clasped in front of her. "You are free to return back to St Vladimir's with your friends for your final exams and your graduation."

"I already know this stuff," I furrowed my brows. "My bags are all packed."

Alberta adjusted her position in the uncomfortable silence, glancing at my mother before back at me. "We need to discuss yours and Dimitri's relationship." She said cautiously, and my eyes widened in realisation.

I hadn't thought about that. I'd been so preoccupied with getting better, and too excited to get back to St Vlad's, that I hadn't even considered what returning to school would mean for Dimitri and I. Would he lose his job? Would he be allocated elsewhere? I looked up at where he stood beside Pavel, looking neutrally at us on the sofas. I felt guilty for not considering the consequences of our actions, knowing that it probably would have been plaguing his own thoughts yet not mine.

"I hope you understand that we cannot allow for you two to be public about it upon returning back to St Vladimir's." Alberta continued, focusing her attention on me. I wondered if she'd already spoken with Dimitri about it.

My head shot up at her words, and I narrowed my eyes at her. "Wait, so you're still letting Dimitri return to St Vlad's?" I didn't mean to sound as surprised as I did, and from the corner of my eye I saw the amused expression of Eddie besides me. "You're not reallocating him?"

There was a gleam in Alberta's eyes as she smiled at me. "And why would I do that, Rose? Belikov is the single greatest Guardian our Academy has ever seen. I would be a fool to let him go elsewhere. Besides," she looked at Dimitri on the other side of the room, an almost knowing expression on her face. "As far as I'm concerned, no Moroi laws have been broken. He was not your teacher when you became intimate, and by the laws of Russia you've done nothing wrong."

I looked up hopefully at Dimitri, and saw that he was cracking a smile as he returned Alberta's gaze. I diverted my attention back to her, leaping out of my seat to wrap my arms tightly around her. She laughed at the shock gesture before encircling me in her embrace. "Thank you, Alberta." I mumbled into her hair, smiling against it.

"Don't thank me, Rose." She stroked the back of my head, and I pulled back to gaze at her curiously. "Thank Janine. It was her who came to me with the evidence that no laws were broken. I would have allowed him to keep his position, anyway, but it was still a nice gesture for your mother to do."

I turned around to see my mother looking down at her lap sheepishly, almost as if she was embarrassed by Alberta's words. Abe had his arm comfortingly around her waist. I jumped to my feet and took the free seat on the opposite side of Janine, wrapping my arms tightly around her neck in a warming embrace. "Thank you, mom." I whispered as she gingerly wrapped her own arms around my waist in a hesitant hug. "Thank you for giving us a chance."

We pulled away after a moment, and she moved one hand to cup the side of my face. "You deserve to be happy, Rose." She told me sincerely, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear. "What I said before, about 'expecting more from you'?" She shook her head, tears brimming at her eyes. "That's not true. You've become such a brave, strong, intelligent young woman. I couldn't be prouder of you."

I choked out a cry as I held back my own tears, burying my face into her neck once again as we hugged. "I've already apologised to Dimitri," she whispered into my ear as she smoothed my hair down. "He's an amazing man, Rose. And he loves you, more than you even imagine. I trust him to take care of you."

When I was certain the tears wouldn't spill, I pulled away from her, wiping at my cheeks with my hands as I nodded. "I love him too, mom." I glanced over her shoulder to look at Dimitri who, despite his best attempt at keeping a composed face, appeared to have a small smile on his lips. "He means the world to me."

"This is a nice sight to see." Abe commented idly as he stood up, gesturing between my mother and I. "I knew you two would make it up to each other eventually."

"Don't you start getting funny with me, Old Man!" I pointed an accusing finger in his direction as I stood up, arching an accusatory eyebrow. "Don't think I haven't seen what's going on with you." He knew I'd figured him out, judging by the ways his eyes widened and he swallowed the lump in his throat. It was the same thing I did when I knew I was caught doing something I probably shouldn't have been. "Care to explain?" I folded my arms across my chest as I subtly glanced at my mother still sat down, a pointed gesture.

Everybody else in the room seemed confused, but Abe knew exactly what I was talking about. He sighed, shaking his head at me in a disappointing gesture - though, the smile on his lips suggested otherwise. "Alright, alright." He conceded with raised palms in a gesture of surrender. "Nothing gets past you, does it?" I shook my head with a triumphant grin. He held my gaze for a moment, before finally speaking again to the whole room. "Janine and I have decided to... give 'us' a second chance."

I was the first one to jump in the air excitedly with a squeal and a clap of my hands, before the whole room eventually started cheering and clapping in celebration. "I knew it!" I ran into his arms for a hug, and he spun me around off the floor. "What brought this all on?"

"Your father and I decided that what I did all those years ago was silly of me," my mother admitted as Abe put me back down on the floor, moving to wrap an arm around her instead. "Seventeen years apart and we were both still madly in love with each other. I know we weren't there throughout your childhood, but I hope we can be there for you from now on. No matter what."

I smiled at her, stepping forwards to wrap an arm around each of my parents. "I'm so happy for you." I beamed before pulling away.

"Thank you, Rose." She smiled down at me, before placing a hand on Abe's shoulder. "We haven't got much time before our journey back to the States tomorrow, so we better start packing." She tapped where her hand was before walking off out the room, leaving me looking confused at my father.

" _We?"_ I wiggled my eyebrows suggestively. "Does that mean you're coming back with us?"

"You didn't think I'd miss seeing my only daughter graduate, did you?" I squealed again and hugged him. I was doing a lot of hugging, it seemed. When we pulled away, he chuckled, looking around at the whole room as he spoke. "The private jet will be leaving at eight tomorrow morning, so make sure you're all packed and ready to leave for the airstrip at seven. Pavel, make sure the rest of the Guardians are ready for travel, and I will see you all then." He pressed a quick kiss to my forehead before disappearing out the room the same way Janine had gone.

I saw Pavel shake hands with Dimitri out of the corner of my eye, before turning to the rest of the room. "It was a pleasure seeing you all, Guardian Petrov, Novice Castille, Rose." He nodded his head politely at each of us. "But I must make sure the other Guardians travelling are prepared, and the ones remaining here have their duties scheduled. I will see you all tomorrow morning at the airstrip."

"I'll come with you, Pavel." Alberta jumped to her feet, dusting her work out pants down as she stood. "I'd like to check on Guardian Peron, anyway."

"How's Alicia doing?" I asked curiously as they both walked towards the door, and Pavel turned to answer.

"Almost as stubborn as you when you broke your leg." He chuckled, and I rolled my eyes. "The wound on her shoulder is all healed up, and she's off the crutches now. Still under a few pain medications, but otherwise like brand new." I nodded with a smile, asking them to pass on my love to her before they made their way out the room.

That left just Dimitri, Eddie, and myself. Dimitri had relaxed himself and walked over to stand beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me to him. I giggled as I grabbed the lapels on his duster to hold myself up as he tilted me back slightly. "Did you already know about all this?" I arched an eyebrow as I ran a finger down his jacket idly.

"I did," he tilted his head with a goofy grin. "While you were getting checked over this morning, Janine, Abe, Alberta and I all spoke it over. So long as we agree to keep our relationship private and out of the eye of any Guardians or Students, then we are both free to return back to our normal lives. You get to graduate, I get to be your mentor. We all win."

"Do I get to switch dorms?" I wiggled my eyebrows teasingly, and his grip around me tightened ever so slightly.

"Roza," he ducked his head to my shoulder, whispering lowly in my ear. "I have a hard enough time controlling myself around you in normal training. Being in the same dorm wouldn't be the best idea."

I giggled, placing a kiss on his jaw just in front of his ear. "I'm only teasing." That was only half true.

I opened my mouth to say something else when someone cleared their throat from behind us, and it was only then that I remembered Eddie was there. Dimitri pulled back and I spun in his arms to face Eddie, who was regarding us with an amused expression. "Oh, no, don't mind me." He teased with a grin, nodding his head towards the door. "I'm just gonna go see how Christian and Lissa are doing with their packing. I'm sure even their conversations are less puke-worthy than yours."

"Bite me, Castille!" I called out as he made his way out of the room, blowing me one final kiss before disappearing past the threshold. I shook my head with a laugh, turning back to face Dimitri. He was smiling down affectionately at me, and I shifted onto my tiptoes to peck him softly. "Let's go finish packing." I grabbed his hand and started walking backwards, pulling him with me.

"We've already finished packing, Roza," he said, completely oblivious to the hidden meaning behind my words. I just giggled, turning to hold his hand behind my back as I walked up the stairs towards our room.

"I know."


	32. Head to Head

**Chapter Thirty Two - Head to Head**

It was crazy to think how quickly everything had changed for me - for everyone, really. Almost 10 weeks had passed since departing St Vladimir's, and although it didn't really feel like it had been that long, I was thankful the adventure was over.

"No more living in fear, Roza." Dimitri whispered into my ear from where he was sat beside me in a Guardian SUV while driving to Abe's airstrip. Lissa and Christian were sat in the row behind us, while Lissa's Guardian's Woods and Lyttle were driving and sat in second, respectively. In front of us was another car where Abe, Janine, Pavel, Eddie, and Adrian were. Some of Baba's other Guardians were in a third vehicle behind us, also carrying everybody's luggage.

Dimitri slipped his hand beneath the blanket I was cuddled in against the car door, immediately finding mine and resting it in my lap. When I looked up at him, I saw no signs of regret or sadness to be leaving his home country behind - only happiness, and content. "You're not sad to be leaving Russia?" I inquired curiously.

"Of course I am - Russia will always be where my family is." He said warmly with a glint in his eye. "But I've realised after these last few weeks, it is no longer my home." I furrowed my brows at his sudden change of heart, sitting up straighter to listen to his words. "Home is where the heart is, and _you're_ where my heart is. _You're_ my home, Malyshka."

I heard Christian mutter something rude under his breath, before earning a scolding from Lissa. I pretended not to hear him as I gazed up at my love with such awe and adoration. "You're my home, too, Comrade." I said so quietly only he could hear me. His face lit up at my words, and he leaned down to press a gentle kiss to my lips.

The car was comfortably silent for the rest of the drive to the airstrip, Dimitri holding me in his arms the entire time while occasionally kissing my forehead. I'd even begun to doze it was so quiet, before being jerked awake by the sound of Christian's voice. "Rose, I don't suppose you know the flight times for when we'll get back to the Academy, do you?"

I yawned slightly as I sat up, Dimitri adjusting himself to let me do so and the blanket pooling around my legs. I turned slightly to face over the back of the chair, seeing Christian with his arm wrapped around Lissa. "I might do, Sparky. Why the curiosity?"

He shrugged casually. "No reason in particular, just wanting to know how long we'll be flying for."

"Providing we leave before eight-thirty, we should arrive in Frankfurt about two-thirty local time. Then we'll probably stop there for some food and for the plane to be refueled, get back on about four. We've got a ten hour flight to Denver, then depending on how everyone feels we'll either stop there for the night or continue on to Missoula and rest there instead." Baba had given Dimitri and I the run down before we'd left his estate, just so we could let Alberta back at St Vlad's know when we were expected to return. "Either way we'll be back at the Vampire Academy by Saturday-"

"Don't call it that!" Lissa scolded me with a harsh frown, and I raised my hands up defensively in surrender

"Sorry, Liss." I mumbled half heartedly, mentally sighing that she was still so sensitive with that term. "Anyway, that gives us all the day to unpack and settle back into Moroi hours before classes start back up on Monday."

"And then what?" Christian furrowed his brows. "Everything just... goes back to normal? We pretend as if nothing happened?"

I opened my mouth to speak, but was surprised when Dimitri responded first. "For you, Lord Ozera and Princess Dragomir, yes." He turned his body slightly so he could see the two Moroi as well as me, a professional expression on his face. "Rose and I will be meeting with Headmistress Kirova and Guardian Petrov on Sunday to discuss everything that has happened, and how we plan to move forwards."

"Won't Kirova and Alberta want to question them as well?" I narrowed my eyes at my Russian God, and he tilted his head to the side with a thoughtful expression.

"Perhaps," he admitted. "However we won't know that until after we have met with them. So for now, I'd like both Christian and Vasilisa to try and slip back into their regular routines." He then turned to speak to the two of them directly. "i wouldn't want you to worry yourselves with the logistics about the aftermath, especially as we are now so close to graduation. Focus on your studies, and look after yourselves - that is your main priority."

I could tell that Christian wanted to say something to oppose Dimitri's words, however his opportunity as cut short with our arrival at the landing strip.

Abe's jet was incredibly ostentatious, as I should have expected from such a man. From the outside it was a bulky black jet with thin silver stripes decorating it horizontally, and red details on the engine and wings. Inside was even more illustrious, with a modern style of furniture in strictly white, grey, and beige. There was three different 'sections' to it for the passengers, one being a large living room like area with tables and sofas on either side of the plane. In the centre there was a bar on one side, and two chairs facing each other with a table between them on the other side. At the very tail end before the toilets was a more cozy seating area with a corner sofa and a twirly armchair. There was even a TV up on the wall.

"Holy shit." Eddie voiced what everyone else was thinking as he entered the plane, standing up straight and staring at it in awe. "This place is swanky enough to live in."

"Why thank you, Eddie." Abe smirked to himself from where he was stood in the jet by the cockpit door, nodding as he let everyone in. "She is a beauty, and I'm glad others can appreciate it."

The jet itself held 18 passengers, and there was 14 of us, so there was just enough room for everyone to rest comfortably. In the end, Dimitri and I found ourselves down the far end of the plane cuddled in the corner of the sofa there. Eddie, Adrian, Christian, and Lissa also joined us, the 'kids' taking up one end of the jet while the adults took up the other side - save for Dimitri, of course.

Some point during the first flight, Dimitri pressed a soft kiss to my forehead to get my attention. I looked at him curiously, before following his gaze to where my parents were sat at the chairs facing each other in the centre of the aircraft. I could only see Baba's face, though there was a softness there as he gazed into my mother's eyes. They were leaning over the table holding each other's hands. "Your parents seem to be getting on well." Dimitri commented quietly in my ear.

"For now." I laughed conspiratorially, knowing better than to count my chickens before they hatched - especially when it came to those two. "They've got a lot of catching up to do, that's for sure. I know Abe regrets not being there for my childhood, and I think Mom is beginning to realise the true damage she did by taking me away."

"Do you think they'll manage to work things out?" Lissa asked curiously, and I pursed my lips.

"I honestly don't know." I was still gazing intently at where my parents sat, though neither of them noticed. I felt Dimitri rub my back soothingly to bring my attention back to him, and I sighed softly. "I guess we'll find out soon enough."

* * *

"Let's play a game."

Right on schedule we'd landed in Denver at 6pm, and everyone was prepared to fly the final stretch - so that's what we did. The day had been long and tiring, especially with so much timezone changing from the flight, and by the time we'd landed in Missoula at 8 in the evening everybody was in a slightly strange mood.

Abe had bought an entire floor out of a local hotel near the airport for everyone to stay in during the evening, in total using seven of the nine rooms on the floor. Abe had managed to arrange some feeders back in Denver due to it being very close to a local Moroi hotspot, so he, Christian, Lissa, and Adrian had been taken care of then. At the hotel in Missoula, everyone had ordered pizza, before settling into their rooms for the night.

Dimitri had recommended everybody try and stay awake for as late as possible in the early morning, so we could try and adjust their sleep/wake cycle into the Moroi schedule. Luckily for us, most of us had slept on the plane, so by midnight most of us were wide awake.

Most of us had convened in a private balcony setting on the floor we'd bought out, being surrounded by bright orange woven chairs and matching beige woven tables to accompany them. The weather outside was cool, not entirely freezing, though a couple of us had grabbed blankets anyway to wrap ourselves in.

I was sat on the floor wrapped in a blanket while Dimitri was on the chair behind me, my back resting on his legs and one of his hands draped over my shoulder so I could hold it. Eddie, Adrian, Lissa, Christian, Guardian Serena, and Guardian Alicia were also there. While Lissa may have felt awkward having three Guardians there, I didn't - they weren't strictly on duty, and they were all close enough in age that it didn't feel weird to be hanging out with them in a friendly manner. After all, Serena was just nineteen years old, and Alicia was weeks off her twenty-fourth birthday.

"You always want to play a game, Liss." I chuckled at my best friend from where she sat opposite me on a chair, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap.

"Well, if we're going to be awake for another Vlad-knows how many hours, we might as well entertain ourselves."

"How about a game of Truth or Truth?" Eddie suggested unhelpfully from where he was flopped over on his stomach on one of the long woven sofas there, picking at a slice of pizza from earlier.

"How about we don't play that?" I glared at him fearfully, and he smirked at me with a victorious expression as he popped a piece of stuffed crust in his mouth. I could feel Dimitri's curious gaze on the back of my head, and I turned slightly to look up at him. "It's like Truth or Dare, except it's only truth. Eddie, Mase, Lissa, and I used to play it all the time back at the Academy. Sometimes it would get..." I ran my tongue over my teeth as I tried to think of the right word, side glancing Eddie and his mischievous smile. "Interesting."

"I'm completely up for interesting." Adrian grinned as he raised the bottle of alcohol he was drinking, before taking a swig. "Let's get some dirty secrets out there."

I glanced up at Dimitri, before around at the others sat there on the balcony. "If everyone else is up for it then go ahead." I waved my hands dismissively, hoping they knew what they were getting themselves into - especially Serena and Alicia, who didn't have much of a clue about how the younger people thought sometimes.

"What if we refuse to answer?" Alicia asked curiously from where she was sat beside Serena, dressed in some comfortable looking pyjamas.

"If we could find alcohol then they'd take a shot." Eddie explained as he shifted himself to sit up properly on his sofa. "If not, usually they just weren't allowed to ask anyone else any questions - we thought that was pretty fair."

Adrian went to lift up the bottle he was holding as a gesture to play the first way, but Dimitri silenced him with a menacing glare before scolding the rest of the group - "I'd rather we weren't all hungover for travelling back to The Academy tomorrow."

"Sober version it is." Serena said with mock-disappointment, though she didn't look as disappointed as she sounded.

I shrugged as I stood myself up and moved to sit on Dimitri's lap as he opened up his arms for me. "It's your funeral, guys." I laughed menacingly as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. "This game can get pretty juicy - don't say I didn't warn you."

I saw Adrian roll his eyes at my comment out of the corner of my eye, and Eddie just laughed at me. It was silent for a moment as Eddie looked around suspiciously, and I narrowed my eyes at him, fully aware of what he was about to do.

"Nose asks first." He blubbered in a hurry as he placed a finger on the tip of his nose, myself and Adrian being not too far behind him. Serena quickly followed, then Christian, then Dimitri, then Alicia, and finally...

"Lissa asks first!" I grinned victoriously with my finger still against my nose, watching her ' _humph'_ and glare around at everyone.

"No fair! You know I'm never quick enough at that."

"Hey, that's not our fault, Princess." I grinned, running my tongue across my teeth as I dropped my hand and settled further into Dimitri's arms. "You snooze, you lose."

She scowled at me again, and I blew a kiss in her direction as a genuine gesture of good will. Her resolve settled, and I saw her shoulders slump slightly before she began looking around at the group - choosing her target.

Finally her eyes settled on Guardian Alicia, which was a surprise even to me - they didn't know each other very well, so I would have expected her to choose someone she did know. "Guardian Alicia-"

"Just Alicia when we're off duty." She smiled kindly, and Lissa nodded.

"Alicia. What's the biggest romantic fail you've ever experienced?"

A couple of us laughed at Alicia's expression of dread as she muttered ' _oh, jeeze'_ under her breath, and readjusted herself to sit more comfortably in her sleep. "I mean they've all been massive fails, let's be real here." She laughed, and I laughed with her. She bit her lower lip slightly as she thought, before looking up thoughtfully as she came up with her answer. "Probably back in my Senior year of schooling, there was this really sweet Dhampir guy called _Horatio."_ She smiled fondly at his memory, and I heard Christian snigger at the name. "He was always very kind to me, giving me a lot of compliments about my hair or my outfit. I assumed that meant he had a crush on me."

"So, I decided to ask him out as my date to prom-"

"Oh no." Lissa covered her hand with her mouth in shock, suspecting the direction the story was going to take.

"And he flat out rejected me." Despite the sadness of the story, she was still smiling and even slightly laughing to herself. "Turns out he was gay, and just wildly into women's fashion - that's why he would always pay me compliments."

"No way!" Eddie gripped the arm of his chair and stared at the Guardian in disbelief. "What mixed signals, _jeeze."_

"How embarrassing!" Serena interjected, and Alicia nodded.

"Oh, completely embarrassing. I had this 6-foot muscle man with blue eyes and blond hair patting my head condescendingly as he apologised for getting my hopes up." She shook her head and laughed. "Since that incident, I am _very_ cautious on approaching anybody romantically."

The game continued like that until gone two in the morning, when everyone had started to finally feel tired from all the travelling. Serena had been knocked out of the game early on after refusing to answer my question of "What's the most surprising thing that's turned you on?". Everyone else had surprisingly lasted the entire night, even Lissa having answered some particularly risque question I never thought she would have answered to.

At some point during the evening, Dimitri and I had somehow molded together almost to be one person as I sunk back against him. I nuzzled my face into his neck with my eyes blissfully closed, and he had his arms wrapped tightly around my waist as he occasionally muttered soft words of love into my ear. We'd decided on just a few more questions before everyone fully fell asleep, especially since Alicia was already struggling to stay awake.

"Princess Dragomir," Adrian smirked, it being his turn to ask a question - he chose Lissa as his victim. "Of the people in this room, who would you most want to switch lives with, and why?"

"Oh that's easy." She countered in an almost offended tone of voice. "Rose."

I furrowed my brows from where my face was buried in Dimitri's neck, before shifting to sit up straighter and turn towards her. She was sat opposite us with her legs crossed, peering curiously at where we were sat. "Go on." I motioned, curious to hear what she had to say.

"Well, everything just seems to be falling into place for you." She said matter-of-factly, though there didn't seem to be any malicious intentions behind her words. "You've got a man who adores you, great friends, your father's a rich entrepreneur who will buy you anything and your mother is one of our world's most decorated Guardians. Your parents are _alive,_ and together. I envy that..." She shrugged softly. "What more could you want in life?"

I could feel Dimitri's arms tensing around me as I stared at her in utter shock, and the entire atmosphere in the room shifting with her words. "What more could I want in life?" I could barely raise my voice above quiet speaking I was so in awe of what she'd said. "Did you seriously just utter those words? You more than anyone, Liss, realise that I've been through hell and high water in my life - and you make it sound so perfect!"

"I didn't mean it in that way-" she started, sounding genuine in her words as she sat forwards in a pleading gesture. "I just meant that, now that we're returning to St Vladimir's, you don't really have anything to worry about. Besides from Graduation, of course, it's like you've got a happy little family."

"I don't think you quite realise just how many worries I _do_ have, Liss." I extracted myself from Dimitri's arms to stand up, watching her eyes follow me with a confused expression. "When we're back at St Vlad's I have to worry about keeping my relationship with Dimitri a secret - yes, I'm used to that by now, but it doesn't mean I'm happy with it! And if somebody does find out about us, I have to worry about the consequences we may face. Dimitri could lose his title of a Guardian, and I may never get to _be_ a Guardian."

"Rose I-"

I raised a hand furiously to silence her. "Let me talk for once, Lissa." She swallowed harshly and shrunk back in her seat, and I felt Dimitri shifting behind me to stay close in case I flipped out. "You cannot even begin to comprehend the worries a Dhampir pre-Graduation has to worry about. I have to worry about passing my grading fights, about getting a good allocation. I have to worry about fighting _Strigoi -_ remember those? The Vampires I may die to even before my nineteenth birthday? Yes, Princess, because I have to worry every single day of my existence about whether I'm going to live to see the next dawn."

I was shouting now, utterly furious with her ignorant comments. "So how _dare_ you say you envy me, just because my parents are alive. Up until four months ago, my mother didn't even care about me, and I didn't even know who my father was. I spent almost sixteen years of my life ALONE, Lissa, without a God-damned parent to care for me." I balled my fists at my side as I tried to contain my anger, though to no avail. "I'm sorry I have a man to love me. I'm sorry my parents decided they want to actually care for their only daughter, eighteen years too late. But don't you _ever_ say that you would want to switch lives with me, because I would never wish the shit I've gone through upon anyone."

I brushed my hair behind my ears to distract my hands as I ran straight through the collection of sofas towards the hotel door, not bothering to look behind at everybody's reactions. Despite the anger and frustration I felt inside as I barreled down the hallway and down the stairs to our floor, I was immediately hit with guilt and regret.

In hindsight, I realise Lissa didn't mean anything purposefully horrible when she said what she said - sometimes she was so oblivious to her own ignorance it wasn't even funny. But something just... blew up inside of me, and I couldn't hold it in anymore.

Lissa was my best friend, but I guess after thirteen years of self-centred friendship there was a point where things just reached a limit. She was still my best friend, and I loved her - I just needed a break.

I buried my hands in my pockets as I rummaged for my room key, coming up empty. "Fuck." I cursed under my breath as I brought my hands to my face. I sighed heavily and pressed my back against the door, sliding downwards to sit on the floor.

No way was I going back up there just to get the room key from Dimitri - wouldn't that just make me look like a fool? I didn't know if Mom or Baba were awake, and didn't want to disturb them just in case they weren't. So with my legs brought up to my chest and my chin resting on my knees, I waited like an idiot for my Russian God to come and find me.

I'd barely counted to thirty when I heard the quiet footsteps coming from the direction I'd just arrived from, and I sat up straight to see Dimitri heading straight towards me. He had an unreadable expression on his face, but I could tell he wanted to say something. "Don't," I waved my hand immediately before he could open his mouth, pulling myself to my feet. "I know I blew up back there and I know I'm an idiot."

"I wouldn't say you're an idiot, Roza." He murmured quietly to me, wrapping his arms around my waist and planting a soft kiss to my forehead. "Come on, let's get inside and we can talk about it."

By three in the morning we were both in our pyjamas and wrapped in the warmth of the duvet on the large queen-sized bed. Dimitri encircled me in the safe embrace of his arms, and I nuzzled my head into his chest as I clung protectively to him. "Sorry for freaking out back there."

"Nothing to apologise for, Lyubov Moya." He whispered soothingly into my hair as he comfortingly rubbed my back with his hand. "I understand why you reacted the way you did - I don't think anybody blames you for that."

"Lissa probably does." I argued.

"Lissa was confused at first," he admitted, and I shifted slightly to look up at him. "She didn't really understand why you reacted like that, especially since she said she meant no ill intentions in her words. I think Serena suggested I go look for you while she spoke to Lissa, so maybe she has a better understanding of the situation now."

I pursed my lips as I rolled onto my back, looking up at the ceiling blankly. "Do you think I should check in with her?"

I felt Dimitri shrug. "It's up to you, Roza. Maybe if you can get a general feeling of how she's feeling, facing her tomorrow may be better."

With a sigh, I mentally agreed with him. Of course I'd see her when we woke up, and I'd want to apologise - but if she was going to avoid me, or was upset with _me,_ then I didn't want to worsen the situation. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, digging slightly to slip into Lissa's mind.

* * *

"You didn't mean to upset her." Christian wrapped his arms around Lissa as they sat in the middle of their bed, kissing the top of her hair in a comforting gesture. "She's Rose, she'll see that once she's blown off enough steam."

Lissa shook her head and sniffled back some tears. "I've never seen her so angry. She was completely fine, and then all of a sudden she just... snapped! And it's all my fault." She was about to burst into tears again, and Christian could sense that, so he silenced her with a gentle kiss.

When they pulled away, Christian cupped the side of her face and looked lovingly into her eyes. "She loves you, Liss, you know that. You know how Rose gets - she's a bundle of energy and emotions. Sometimes we all get whiplash from her change in emotions." He chuckled softly at his attempt in humour, and was happy to see a slight smile on her lips. "She's probably sat in her own room now with Guardian Belikov kicking herself over the fact that you're probably upset."

"Should I go apologise?" Lissa asked quietly, wiping the dampness from beneath her eyes. Christian shook his head.

"Wait until morning, maybe. Give her time to sleep it off, spend some alone time with Belikov, calm herself down a little bit - then before we leave for the Academy, talk to her then. Sound like a plan?" She sniffled slightly and nodded at his words, and he gave her a warm smile. He leaned in to kiss her forehead, holding her tightly to him. "I love you, Liss."

"I love you too, Christian."

* * *

By the time I'd dragged myself out of Lissa's head, I felt a slight dampness beneath my eyes. I wiped at them quickly before Dimitri could see, even though my man was perceptive and had probably already seen, before snuggling back to the warmth of his chest. "She's okay, she's with Christian." I explained quietly as I closed my eyes, beginning to relax into a comforting lull. "She's realised what she said could have come across as wrong and she's going to come find me in the morning to apologise."

"Sounds like a great plan, Roza." Dimitri murmured lowly into my ear, and I could hear he was getting tired. "Now why don't we get some sleep? We've got a big day ahead of us with our return to St Vladimir's."

 _That we do,_ I mentally agreed. _That we do._


End file.
